Un secuestro por poder
by fairy of sky
Summary: Porque se tenían en los brazos. Y quién les iba a decir que un secuestro acarrearía tantas emociones. Que se enamorarían perdidamente, que sufrirían, que descubrirían... pero ante todo, que vivirían. NaruHina SasuSaku
1. Secuestro

**¡¡Gracias por pasaros!! Bueno, procedo a explicar las parejas de la historia. **

**Parejas principales: NaruHina, SasuSaku.**

**El NaruHina es más notorio, pues son los protagonistas al comienzo. Sin embargo, a mediados de la historia Sakura y Sasuke comienzan a ser imprescindibles para la trama.**

**En cuanto al ShikaTema y NejiTen, también hay algo, pero más leve.**

**El tiempo es en Shippuuden, por tanto quizás encuentren algunos spoilers de ésta temporada. Todo lo que ocurre es idea mía, las personalidades no varían mucho, aunque los personajes sí que evolucionan y con el tiempo cambian.**

**Espero sinceramente que os guste. Debido a varias críticas he decidido editar los primeros capítulos (que son de hace 3 años), con lo cual veréis un cambio en la narrativa del primer capítulo (editado) a los que no lo estén. A partir del capítulo 7 las descripciones y calidad es mucho mejor, así que espero que tengan paciencia y lo lean por favor. Muchísimas gracias.**

**Secuestro**

En un pleno bosque verdoso se encontraba una caseta blanca como la nieve, y en su interior parecía haber dos personas. El primer individuo tenía una capa negra con nubes rojas, su cabello era dorado y estaba recogido por una coleta en gran parte. La segunda era una mujer de pelo negro y ojos blancos, que sentada sobre el suelo preguntaba:

-¿Por qué me has secuestrado?

-No te importa - contestó él - Ahora mismo, sólo debes mantenerte con vida, así que cometas locuras que me obliguen a matarte. ¿Entiendes?

Sus palabras habían sido duras, más el tono de voz parecía triste. ¿Escondería algo?

- Sí... - dijo la chica en un susurro apenas audible.

Sus ojos perlas dejaron caer unas lágrimas, llenas de miedo e inseguridad. Empezó a recordar lo que pasó, cómo empezó todo...

Era un día normal, tenía que entrenar junto con su equipo. Se encontraba emocionada y feliz, sin embargo, había algo que rondaba su cabeza. El sueño de la noche anterior. ¿Por qué aparecía Naruto en él? ¿Sería que inconscientemente su cerebro le había ideado porque le echaba de menos? Sin saber bien la respuesta, llegó al campo de entrenamiento, viendo a Kurenai, Shino y Kiba junto a su inseparable amigo animal, Akamaru.

- Hinata, llegas tarde

- Lo siento, Shino-kun, no he podido venir antes. Ayer por la noche tuve un sueño extraño y no pude dormir. Esta mañana estaba cansada y algo distraída, disculpame - Tranquila, te perdonamos, ¿verdad, Akamaru? - el perro ladró alegremente.

- Vamos a empezar - intervino Kurenai.- Primero, quiero que os defendáis de mi ataque con kunais y shurikens - explicó.- Preparados...listos... ¡ya!

La sensei lanzó 60 kunais y 30 shurikens hacia los tres chicos.

El primero extrajo sus insectos de los poros de su cuerpo, que en segundos le rodearon y actuaron de escudo. El chico con ésta defensa evitó la entrada de las armas desde cualquier zona. Cuando la gran barrera de insectos se deshizo, se le pudo ver ileso y tranquilo, como siempre.

- Muy bien, Shino - le felicitó Kurenai con una amplia sonrisa.

El segundo hizo una de sus técnicas más conocidas combinadas con su perro. El Gatsuga (colmillo de hierro) era fuerte y resistente, y con el giro a gran velocidad conseguía que los kunais y shurikens rebotasen..

- ¡Kiba, Akamaru, buen trabajo en equipo!

Hinata en rápidos segundos buscó la técnica apropiada, y cuando se decantó por alguna, realizó los gestos necesarios para efectuar el Byakugan (ojo blanco). El Shugohakke rokujyuu yonshou (Guardián de la adivinación de los ocho sellos, 64 golpes) hizo que de sus manos saliesen haces de luz delgadas desde 64 ángulos. Dichas líneas azuladas cortaron en pequeños trozos las armas que se acercaban a la muchacha.

- ¡Fantástico! - dijo Kurenai.- Hinata veo que vas mejorando -añadió. - Bien chicos, este calentamiento ha sido demasiado sencillo, así que para ponernos en marcha iniciaremos una pelea. Las normas son las siguientes: no se pueden utilizar ténicas hacia el compañero, por tanto el chakra también se anula. Sin embargo, cualquier ataque al medio para conseguir el objetivo es válido. Segunda regla: los límites del ejercicio se sitúan a 100 metros, así que hay que trabajar la adaptación al espacio. Tercero: el uso de kunais, shurikens, bolas de humo o cualquier otro objeto es opcional, tanto en ataque como en defensa. Vuestro objetivo es conseguir que el compañero caiga al suelo. Para que se elimine debe de estar al menos 10 segundos. Disponéis de 5 minutos, si el juego no se ha finalizado procederemos al entrenamiento duro, sean cuales sean las consecuencias. ¿Alguna pregunta?

- ¿Se permiten animales? - preguntó Kiba mientras reía.

- Kiba, ya sabes que sí, deja de utilizar la misma broma una y otra vez - respondió ella totalmente seria. - ¿Listos? ¡Empieza el juego!

Los tres chicos desaparecieron de la vista y se alejaron. Debían seguir un orden (el cual habían estudiado), el primer paso sería idear una estrategia en función del espacio, el tiempo y el material. En segundo lugar, se llevaría a cabo el plan. El tercer paso sería incluir trampas y engaños, así como ocultar cuál sería su verdadera estrategia. Sin duda, sería divertido, y más aún con su sensei evaluándolos.

Estuvieron toda la mañana realizando las pruebas que Kurenai les ordenó de mayor intensidad progresivamente. Como era de esperar, en la mayoría no se utilizaba la fuerza física sino la mental, pues era el estilo de la profesora. Los alumnos al finalizar con los ejercicios realizaron un estiramiento para relajarse, y llegó la hora del almuerzo.

- Hinata, nosotros nos vamos ya. ¿Vienes? - dijo Kiba.

- Me quedaré un poco más aquí practicándo - respondió la pelinegra.

- No te sobre esfuerces - le dijo Kurenai mientras se alejaba.

- Hinata no te quedes hasta muy tarde y descansa esta noche. Mañana no te retrases, eso no sólo te perjudica a ti, el grupo también - Shino miró a Hinata con seriedad, y la chica se sintió intimidada.

- ¡Shino no seas tan duro! Sólo ha sido un día - Kiba sonrió ampliamente y Hinata y ésta le correspondió.

- Gracias Kiba-kun, pero Shino-kun tiene razón. Prometo que mañana seré puntual.

Todos se marcharon hacia sus casas y Hinata comenzó a estirar de nuevo. Se sentó en el suelo y manteniendo la pierna estirada agarró su pie con su mano. Una de las características y exigencias de los Hyuuga era su flexibilidad. Tenía que poseer gran amplitud de movimientos para esquivar mejor los ataques y evitar lesiones graves.

Sin darse cuenta, sus ojos perlas se había posado sobre un tronco. Aquél tronco...aún recordaba el día en el que habló con Naruto. Fue la primera vez que se sintió útil. Tras la lucha contra Neji, ella se sentía abatida y destrozada. Justo cuando había conseguido esperanza se la arrebataron con esa patética derrota. Pero al ver a Naruto tan mal su corazón actuó, algo que siempre había deseado. Le animó y él incluso se sintió agradecido. Pero en realidad, la que se sentía agradecida era ella, pues hizo algo bueno. Algo por él. Y el servirle a Naruto de apoyo le significó mucho. Sabía que tenía que decirle que se había hecho un poco más fuerte, que estaba más cerca de él. Sus errores habían quedado atrás y gracias a ellos había evolucionado. Pero su opinión de Naruto no había cambiado nada. Sus palabras seguían haciéndola feliz, aunque ése aprecio fuese pequeño, existía. Y para ella lo más importante no era que Naruto la amase, era que fuese feliz. Sin duda intentaría acercarse a él, para buscar también su propia felicidad, aunque no fuese necesaria. Sólo quería que Naruto la felicitase una vez más, y la animase. En ese momento se sintió tan querida y acogida que ya no era fácil olvidarse de esos sentimientos. Le debía tanto...

Estaba tan distraída y perdida en sus pensamientos que no oyó la llegada de una presencia a su espalda..

- Hola, niñita - le dijo siniestramente

Su instinto le dijo que huyese, más ella no se movió. Se limitó a girar su cara para ver el rostro de su acompañante. Pero al verle se quedó estática. Hasta alguien como Hinata conocía (sin haberse topado nunca con ellos) a la organización peligrosa que tiempo atrás había atacado Konoha. En ese momento fueron los profesores los que lucharon, pero allí ella se encontraba sola y estaba segura de su incapacidad para vencerle. Sin embargo, decidió ganar tiempo conversando con él:

- ¿Qué...qué quieres? - preguntó.

El miedo que sentía fue muy mal disimulado por su parte. Se percivió perfectamente por el agresor, el cuál según el reglamento ninja nunca debía descubrir sus verdaderos temores. Pero ella no podía evitar el tartamudeo, o su leve tono de voz.

- A ti... - explicó de pronto.

Al instante, Hinata, aún sabiendo que probablemente sería inútil, decidió actuar. No se dejaría capturar tan fácilmente, antes lucharía.

La chica le golpeó en el estómago y salió corriendo a gran velocidad, pero no la suficiente. El extraño individuo se econtraba frente a ella en la rama. Se acercó a su oído y le susurró:

- No te aconsejo que te alejes, niñita. En tu espalda hay una araña que en el momento en que lo desee la puedo hacer explotar. Y no quieres eso, ¿verdad?

Aún sin verle, Hinata supo que estaba sonriendo. Ese maldito arrogante...Pero no se rendiría. Si tenía que morír eso mismo haría, pero sin causar problemas a la villa. Era más que probable que la única intención de ese hombre fuese secuestrarla para pedir como recompensa dinero o secretos del clan. O de incluso Konoha. Y ella no sería la causante del problema.

- ¿Acaso crees que no sé lo que estás pensando? Eres como un libro abierto - se alejó de su oreja y le miró a los ojos. - Si tú explotas, las criaturas que tengo colocadas estratégicamente alrededor de Konoha estallarán también. ¡Bum! - rió. - ¿Un sonido precioso no crees? Es una pena que no puedas escucharlo después de muerta. En fin, ¿vendrás o tengo que sacrificar al resto de los ciudadanos por tu causa?

Por supuesto, ella no quería poner en peligro la villa. Lo mejor sería obedecerle, pues ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer? Y aunque era consciente del chantaje emocional utilizado por el hombre, su decisión estaba tomada.

- Muy bien - dijo sosteniéndo con los dedos su barbilla y volviéndose a acercar a su rostro. - Sígueme, pequeña.

Segundos después, ambos desaparecieron. Y el lugar se volvió tan desolado y solitario como de costumbre.

**¿Os ha gustado? Espero que sí, soy consciente de la poca extensión del capítulo, y espero que no os moleste. Lo que sí espero son vuestros comentarios, con críticas, opiniones, sugerencias o los errores gramaticales que hayáis encontrado, así los corregiré rápidamente.**

**Muchísimas gracias por leer, espero que disfruteis de éste primer capítulo editado.**

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, pero la idea es originalmente mía**.


	2. Regreso

**¡Muchísimas gracias por leer! Por favor, dadle una oportunidad**

**Ahora, procedo con el capítulo dos (retocado), que es más extenso que el anterior y de mejor calidad que en un principio.**

**Regreso**

Un joven de cabellera rubia junto con un hombre de pelo blanco, miraban la entrada de la villa con nostalgia.

- Que recuerdos... - susurró el chico.

- ¿Entramos, Naruto?

- Si, ero sennin.

Ambos siguieron con su camino, pero entonces el muchacho recordó algo que había deseado hacer desde hacía tiempo. Sin duda era de lo que más había echado de menos de Konoha. Su aroma, su tacto, su belleza...

- Ero sennin - dijo de pronto.

- ¿Qué pasa Naruto?

- Verás, hay algo que quería hacer...- comenzó. - ¿Te importaría si vamos a ver a alguien?

- Claro, ¿a quién? - preguntó intrigado.

- ¡Al cocinero de Ichiraku! ¡No he podido olvidar ni un solo segundo el delicioso ramen que prepara! ¡Tan sabroso, tan hermoso...! ¡Y qué decir de su textura, tan agradable! He probado mucho ramen durante el viaje, pero sin duda no hay ninguno como el de ese viejo*. ¡No puedo esperar más!

Naruto lo dijo tan entusiasmado, que Jiraiya no pudo evitar reírse. ¡Hasta estaba llorando de felicidad! ¿Cómo podía ser tan apasionado del ramen?

- En ese caso, tendremos que darnos prisa. La verdad es que mi estómago empezaba a quejarse...

Y así, el alumno y el discípulo se dirigieron al lugar. Por supuesto, ninguno recordó el reglamento de Konoha, que exigía estrictamente visitar a la Hokage con la llegada de ciudadanos, independientemente del motivo

- ¡Ero-sennin, si quieres comer tendrás que invitarme!

- ¿Y se puede saber por qué? - preguntó Jiraiya irritado.

- Porque eres mi sensei, Jiraiya-sensei.

- ¿A quién pretendes engañar? Ni siquiera me llamas sama**.

- ¡Tacaño! ¡Después de todo eres un viejo pervertido!

Los gritos de los dos recién llegados resonaban por toda la Villa de la Hoja, siendo innecesario que se registrasen para anunciar su regreso. La gente les miraba al pasar, sorprendidos por tal discusión, y es que no sabían que la amistad de esos dos residía precisamente en lo bien que lo pasaban juntos.

Mientras tanto, en la caseta del bosque Hinata se econtraba atemorizada. Sentada en el suelo y aún con las manos atadas, le preguntaba con insistencia:

- ¿Cuánto tiempo más me tendrás secuestrada?

- El que considere necesario - respondió secamente.

La chica dirigió sus ojos llorosos al suelo, temiendo que sus peores miedos se hiciesen realidad. ¿Y si en verdad aún no hubiesen notado su ausencia? Quizás no la irían a buscar. Era egoísta por su parte querer que la rescatasen, y lo sabía, pero no podía evitarlo. Volver a sentirse querida, apreciada, era un anhelo para ella. Deseaba que esos sentimientos de gratitud regresasen.

- Siempre has estado pasando desapercibida por tu timidez. Escondida por ahí observándo a los demás - dijo de pronto su secuestrador. - Tal vez nadie descubre que no estás, aunque espero que sí. Necesitamos que vengan a buscarte, así que más te vale ser importante.

Hinata miró de pronto al rubio, encontrándose con sus ojos azules. Fácilmente, él leyó el miedo y la inseguridad de la chica. Esbozó una media sonrisa. Sería divertido jugar con ella.

- Aunque por otro lado, la más débil del clan no es que merezca tanto la pena como para malgastar tiempo en ella, ¿no crees?

La maldad evidente de aquellas palabras le dolió a la pelinegra. Aún sabiendo que no era necesaria, y que no la querían, ella tenía esperanzas. No era justo que las rompiesen lentamente de ese modo. Le estaba haciendo mucho daño, pero lo peor era el hecho de no poder desmentir esas afirmaciones.

- Bueno, no lo debes creer tú, sino los que te rodean. Dime, ¿qué piensas? ¿Crees que estarán preocupados por tí? - su sonrisa era cada vez más amplia.

Sabía que era despreciable por su parte sentirse feliz atacándo a la chica, que no tenía culpa. Era una persona horrible, pero tras perderlo todo y ver cómo se esfumaba, sólo le quedaba el sufrimiento. Y para calmar su agonía tenía que torturar a los que se encontraban a su alrededor. Una gran injusticia, pero reconfortante al fin y al cabo.

- No te molestes en contestar, sería muy ególatra por tu parte decir que sí. Es una lástima que hayamos capturado a la presa equivocada. Pero es que era tán fácil - enfatizó éstas últimas palabras. - Una niña débil como tú es tentador, ¿sabes?

Hinata permaneció callada tragando toda esa humillación. En cualquier caso, no era tan diferente de la que soportaba constantemente. Todo el clan se sentía deshonrado por su culpa, la que se suponía que tenía que ser la heredera. Pero al menos ellos ya la conocían, y sabían que era así e intentaba cambiar. ¿Por qué no intentaban apoyarla en su progreso? ¿Por qué insistían en hundirla más y más en la miseria? ¿Es que acaso no se sentían satisfechos con que hubiese tocado fondo?

Y él pudo ver cómo se sumergía en sus pensamientos y se ahogaba en ellos lentamente. -Supongo que es inevitable que seas tan patética - concluyó.

Sus venenosos dardos se clavaron en Hinata como si de flechas se tratasen. La habían atravesado por completo, y su derrota era más que evidente. Sin embargo, no toleraría que la juzgase él.

- ¿Y tú qué sabes de mí? ¡No me conoces! ¿Qué sabes de mi vida? ¿Vienes a secuestrarme y te consideras con derecho de aplastarme como si fuese una hormiga? ¡Pues no lo tienes! - gritó.

Ni ella misma creyó haber dicho aquello. ¡Estaba gritándo! ¡Y había faltado el respeto a una persona! Sin duda no había recibido educación para aquello, pero no se sintió arrepentida. Por fin había podido decir lo que pensaba. Lo que su corazón había tenido guardado dentro de si. No podía evitar sentirse satisfecha, pero algo culpable. Aunque considerase que lo que había hecho estaba bien, no debía ser su secuestrador quién pagase las consecuencias. ¡Tenía que revelarse ante su familia! Exigir un cambio. ¿Pero tendría valor? El hecho de haber actuado así no era propio de ella, ni de su personalidad. Ésto había ocurrido por la situación en la que se encontraba. Con todo ya perdido, ¿qué más daban los modales? ¡Tenía que luchar antes de rendirse! ¡Esforzarse por conseguir sus objetivos! No podia dar por finalizada una batalla que aún no había comenzado. Ése era su lema. Su camino del ninja.

- ¿Eso crees? - el hombre no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada. - Entonces dime, ¿por qué cojones hablas como si me conocieses? ¡Tú no sabes lo que yo he vivido, ni lo que he visto. ¡No sabes por lo que he pasado, así que cierra la boca!

En ese momento Hinata sintió miedo por su vida. Era un tío muy fuerte, y le había enfadado. La situación se le estaba escapando de las manos, y había tomado límites insospechados.

- ¿Y justifica eso tu comportamiento? - le dijo mirándole desafiante a los ojos.

Él se levantó de la silla con ferocidad y se arrodilló frente a Hinata. Su mano se acercó lentamente a ella, hasta que se colocó alrededor de su cuello, pero para sorpresa de Hinata, no la apretó.

- No me obligues a matarte, por favor - su tono de voz había cambiado.

Ahora parecía suplicánte con la mirada perdida en el suelo. ¿A qué se debían esos cambios de humor? Las palabras de Hinata habían conseguido calmarle. ¿Sería algo de su pasado que le atormentaba? ¿Culpabilidad? ¿Rencor? No sabía con certeza el origen de aquello, pero se sintió mucho más tranquila. Incluso calmada. Ya no le temía, pero por si acaso decidió no tentar más a la suerte y no decir nada más.

En Konoha, sin embargo, la felicidad y la alegría irradiaban en el aire. En la pequeña oficina de la Hokage, se encontraba Tsunade, Shizune, Jiraiya y Naruto, cuyos dos últimos estaban recibiendo una reprimenda por parte de la rubia.

- ¿¡Es que acaso os parece lógico que tenga que enterarme de vuestra llegada por otras personas!? - dijo gritándo como era costumbre.

- ¡Vieja Tsunade no nos regañes tanto! Quería saborear la deliciosa y suave textura del ramen recién hecho. ¡Tan delicada, tan...!

- ¿Qué has dicho, Naruto? - le interrumpió.

- Que quería probar el ramen.

- ¡Antes de eso! - exigió.

- ¡No he dicho nada vieja Tsunade! - reprochó Naruto con desconcierto.

- ¡Te he dicho montones de veces que no me llames vieja! - chilló enfadada.

- ¿Cómo que no? ¡En estos dos años te han salido arru...! - el chico se calló ante el codazo que recibió por parte de Jiraiya.

- Tsunade, estás perfecta, de verdad. Ahora procedamos a lo importante - pidió Jiraiya mientras rezaba por que el ambiente se calmase.

- Tsuna... - dijo entonces una chica desde la puerta, más su voz se detuvo al ver al chico que tenía en frente. - ¡Naruto! - exclamó mientras se acercaba a él.

- ¡¡Sakura-chan!!

Naruto vio a Sakura detenidamente. Estaba igual que cuando se marchó. Su pelo rosado seguía tan brillante como siempre, y sus ojos jades alegres y vivaces.

- Cuánto has cambiado, Naruto - le halagó.

- Sakura... ¿dónde están todos? - preguntó Naruto al fin.

- ¿Todos?

- Me refiero al estúpido de Shikamaru, Kiba y su estúpido perro, el estúpido de Neji...

- ¡Naruto! Si de verdad quieres verles deberías aprender a no insultarles - le rependió la muchacha.

Ambos siguieron conversando unos minutos más, mientras que a su vez Jiraiya y Tsunade hablaban sobre ellos.

- En el fondo quiere ver a sus amigos - dijo la mujer.

- Son dos años, ¿qué esperabas?

- Si... ¿no habrás sido muy duro con él? - preguntó severamente.

- ¡Vieja Tsunade! - gritó Naruto interrumpiéndoles.

- Dime, Naruto.

- ¿Podrías hacerme un favor?

- Depende - respondió seriamente.

Shikamaru estaba mirando las nubes pensándo lo problemática que era la vida de un ninja. En ese momento vio un pájaro sobre la mansión de la Quinta, lo que indicaba que tenía una misión. Al entrar, se encontró con Kiba, Shino, Lee, Neji, Chouji, Sakura, Ino y Tenten.

- Chicos, tenéis una misión - anunció la Hokage sonriente.

_Y como si de un héroe se tratase, una leyenda o un famoso, Naruto entró con orgullo y majestuosidad por la puerta._

- Tenéis que presumir ante este fanfarrón sobre vuestras habilidades en estos dos años sentenció Tsunade.

La mayoría de los presentes sonrieron y gritaron a Naruto. Y mientras con alegría se alejaban, Naruto se giró y con el símbolo de la vitoria se despidió de la Hokage.

_Menudo ególatra esta hecho _pensó.

Una vez en la zona de entrenamiento, comenzó la verdadera diversión. Uno por uno, con timidez pero decisión, exhibieron sus técnicas nuevas y la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo con mucha más precisión. Todos reían y bromeaban. La mayoría de las carcajadas eran debidas a Lee, que con el 'Espíritu de la Juventud' afirmaba poder realizar cinco Omote Renges, lo que le produjo un mareo abismal (finalizándo por vómitos y desmayos).

Sin darse cuenta, el día había pasado volando. Ya era de noche y todos se despidieron y se alejaron hacia sus casas. En ese momento, Naruto se percartó de la ausencia de la introvertida Hinata, que esperaba ver escondida y sonrojada quién-sabe-por-qué como siempre. Pero se equivocaba. ¿Dónde se habría metido? Rápidamente corrió hacia Shino, y le preguntó:

- Shino, ¿le pasa algo a Hinata?

- No - respondió el moreno instantaneamente. - ¿Por qué?

- Es que no ha venido. ¿No es raro?

- Esta mañana dijo que no había podido dormir, seguramente esté en su casa descansando.

¡Qué directo era Shino! A veces su sinceridad devastaba. Le había hecho un corte increíble. ¿Estaría preocupado por Hinata? Sin duda lo parecía, aunque Shino tenía una forma extraña de preocuparse por sus amigos. De hecho, Shino nunca había sido de los más normales, así que no se preocupó. Seguramente no era nada.

Sakura y Naruto vagaban por las calles de la villa regresando a sus casas.

- Naruto... ¿pasa algo? Estás muy callado.

- Sakura-chan...si yo voy en busca de Sasuke, ¿vendrías conmigo? - inquirió.

Esa idea le había estado rondando la mente hacía días. Quería traer de vuelta a Sasuke, pero no estaba seguro de si Sakura le apoyaría en el propósito.

- La verdad es que no puedo responderte. Naruto, Sasuke-kun es importante para mí pero nos ha traicionado. No creo que pueda volver a confiar en él - su voz sonaba apagada.

Hasta ella se dio cuenta. Pero era la verdad. Se había esforzado por confiar en Sasuke y creer que él volvería, o que lo habría hecho por algo más que la venganza. Que no era como una máquina que sólo hacía lo que tenía programado, pero conforme el tiempo pasaba su esperanza disminuía, quedándo solo polvos sin rumbo que vagaban por su mente. Al principio soñaba todas las noches con su regreso, lloraba de alegría al despertarse de los sueños, y al encontrarse con la realidad, seguía llorando de pena. Cuando se marchó sólo vio una opción: encontrarle. A partir de entonces le detendrían y le harían volver, pero ahora, con la madurez había visto la otra opción: renunciar a él. Le dejaría ir, aunque le doliese. Aunque le partiese el alma, ella no podía hacer más por él. Ni siquiera creía que se lo mereciese. Así que había decidido dejar de perseguir un imposible. Sin embargo, ¿por qué a la hora de la verdad tenía tantas dudas?

- Naruto, gracias por acompañarme. ¡Hasta mañana!

Y con una amplia pero falsa sonrisa, Sakura corrió hacia la entrada de su casa, abriendo la puerta para ponerse a llorar en soledad bajo la oscuridad de la noche. Sólo la luna iluminaba esa triste habitación, testigo de su pena.

Al llegar a su apartamento, Naruto miró detenidamente aquella foto.

- Te traeré de vuelta, Sasuke. Te encontraré - juró.

Aclaraciones:

* Naruto tanto en el manga como en el anime, llava al cocinero del Ichiraku viejo, de ahí la traducción literal (así como ero sennin y vieja Tsunade)

** En japón se ponen sufijos al final como pueden ser -kun, -san, -chan, -dono, -sama...y muchísimos más. En éste se refiere a -sama como un superior (literalmente traducido como Dios), al igual que con Hokage-sama, dándose importancia a sí mismo.

**Pobre Hinata...pero tranquilos, que mañana hay más (para quien quiera leerlo). Por favor poned comentarios con las críticas y opiniones que tengáis, si os gusta más esta versión o la anterior. Besos, ¡¡y gracias por pasaros!!**

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, pero la idea es originalmente mía.**


	3. Misión

**¡¡Buenas!! Pues como prometí aquí está el capítulo tres, espero que os guste porque la cosa cada vez se pone más interesante. También decir que muchas gracias a Fiorella1925 por añadirme entre sus autores favoritos, porque para mi es como un honor porque nunca he ocupado ese puesto y tambien darle las gracias a goalbest porque tu comentario me anima a seguir y a no darme por vencida y tambien agradecer a una amiga que me ha animado a seguir, a aqua, gracias a ti he podido continuar. Y un ultimo agradecimiento, a ti, que estas leyendo esto, gracias por hacer posible mi sueño de escribir. Pondré una advertencia: tal vez en algunos capítulos ponga palabrotas o tacos, pero sólo eso. Y sin mas interrupciones aquí está el capitulo tres, ¡disfrutadlo!**

**El capítulo tres editado ha sido retocado como todos con mejor calidad y mayor extensión. También se han añadido palabras obscenas y es más fuerte y profundo que en la versión anterior, por tanto subiré el rango y dejará de ser K. Perdón por las molestias.**

Misión

Era una mañana soleada, y alegre en Konoha. El equipo 8, como acostumbraba, se encontraba en la zona de entrenamiento esperando a la única miembro femenina.

- Vuelve a llegar tarde - afirmó Shino con seriedad.

- Seguro que no ha podido venir antes, ¡hablamos de Hinata! - dijo Kiba para evitar enfado por parte de su compañero.

- Es extraño en Hinata... nunca se retrasa. Me temo que si no aparece pronto comenzaremos sin ella - dijo Kurenai.

Y aunque pocos minutos pasaron, su paciencia rápidamente se colmó. No tenían tiempo que perder, así que el entrenamiento se basó en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo de sólo dos individuos. Y como era costumbre, Kurenai impuso unas reglas que obligaban la utilización de la mente y la creación de estrategias.

Mientras tanto, Naruto estaba en su apartamento desayunando tranquilamente. Estaba enfadado, ¡no tenía misiones! Sin lugar a dudas iría a reclamar a la Hokage, con tanto tiempo libre sólo conseguían que pensase más y más en la búsqueda de Sasuke. Y eso no le hacía nada bien. Naruto era consciente del peligro que tenía obsesionarse con su mejor amigo, por tanto necesitaba cosas que hacer.

Terminó de desayunar y salió disparado hacia la mansión de la Quinta. Al correr y ver su pueblo natal, sintió nostalgia. Veía a los niños jugar por las calles y hablar con su familia. Él habría deseado poder haber hecho eso, más se conformaba con la soledad que había vivido, junto a algunas gamberradas por parte de Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba y él. Y después conoció a Iruka, Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi...A todos sus amigos actuales, a Jiraiya, a Tsunade, a los profesores...Vivió la muerte de personajes admirados, como el Tercero, y aprendió de sus derrotas y se hizo más fuerte. Sin embargo, no había podido superar la pérdida de Sasuke. Justo cuando él creía que todo iba bien, que por fin podrían ser los amigos que tanto habían necesitado años atrás, él le abandonó. Le traicionó.

Sin darse cuenta, ya se encontraba allí, frente a la puerta. Sin dudarlo un instante, entró dispuesto a irritar a Tsunade con su insistencia, más su plan se vio truncado al ver a Sakura e Ino hablando con Tsunade.

- ¡¡Sakura-chan!! - gritó con entusiasmo.

- Hola Naruto - saludó Sakura.

- ¿Me habéis entendido? - interrumpió Tsunade seriamente.

- Sí - respondieron al unísono Sakura e Ino.

- Podéis marcharos.

Ambas chicas salieron de la sala, despidiéndose de Naruto

.

- Vieja Tsunade, necesito una misión. Me he vuelto fuerte y un buen ninja, y responsable y...

- Un fanfarrón es lo que eres - dijo Tsunade alzando el tono de voz.

- ¡Pero Vieja Tsunade sólo te estoy pidiendo una misión! Se supone que es el deber de los ninjas...

- ¡Naruto! Los equipos están entrenando duramente y esforzándose por mejorar para defender a Konoha mucho mejor que la última vez. Y el hecho de que no haya misiones significa que todo está en calma y que Konoha está bien. El deber de un ninja no es hacer misiones, es proteger su villa. ¡Deberías alegrarte por la tranquilidad de la que gozamos! - le regañó Tsunade. - Así que vete y hazte más fuerte de lo que ya eres, habrá tiempo de demostrarlo.

El rubio, decepcionado se dispuso a irse cuando vio a Kurenai entrar en el lugar. Y como no tenía nada que hacer, permaneció allí dispuesto a descubrir qué ocurría.

- ¿Sucede algo? - preguntó rápidamente Tsunade al advertir el rostro de preocupación de la profesora.

- Hokage-sama, puede que esto suene ridículo y sean simplemente especulaciones, pero me gustaría informarle sobre algo.

- Continúa - cedió la Quinta.

- Hyuuga Hinata, miembro del equipo 8 se ha ausentado en el entrenamiento. Sé que no estoy siendo objetiva pero...

- ¡Kurenai! ¿Qué crees que estás diciendo? ¡No puedes venir a la oficina del Hokage a anunciar la falta de un alumno! Aquí se trabajan temas mucho más importantes. Además, Kurenai todos sabemos la estima que le tienes Hinata, por tanto esos argumentos pierden validez. Por favor, márchate por dónde has venido, y si ésto no se vuelve a repetir lo ignoraremos y olvidaremos - Tsunade, como Hokage, no podía tolerar opiniones en cuanto a ninjas.

- Hokage-sama, entiendo perfectamente lo que dice, y estoy de acuerdo. Pero por precaución fui a la mansión Hyuuga a visitar a Hinata, y me dijeron que no había vuelto desde que se marchó a entrenar. ¿No le parece extraño? - insistió la joven sensei.

- ¿Es que acaso no puede haberse alojado en otro lugar? ¡Eso son sólo suposiciones! - chilló cada vez más irritada. ¡Estaban jugando con el poder de la Quinta!

- ¡Eso también son suposiciones, Tsunade-sama! ¡Y no olvide que estamos tratando con una Hyuuga, que no puede permitirse ésta infracción a las normas! Y puedo asegurarle que en el tiempo que conozco a Hinata sin posibilidad de equivocarme ella nunca haría eso.

Naruto vio a Kurenai excesivamente preocupada. Pero dado su conocimiento respecto a la pelinegra, su desesperación era sorprendente. Tratándose de una mujer tan serena como Kurenai y que se amoldaba a las reglas perfectamente, luchar contra ellas y enfrentarse a la Hokage era inusual. Quizás sí que había por qué preocuparse.

- ¡Naruto! - dijo Tsunade sin inmutarse. - ¿Se puede saber por qué sigues aquí? - preguntó ignorándo las insistencias de Kurenai.

- Vieja Tsunade...creo que Kurenai puede tener razón - dijo tímidamente. Se estaba jugando un golpe por parte de una mujer con fuerza bruta.

Y por tercera vez en el día, Shikamaru irrumpió en la habitación con unos informes de misiones.

- ¡Dios! - gritó exasperada la rubia. - ¿Pero qué día es hoy, el de las casualidades y coincidencias? En fin, Shikamaru, Naruto, id a por Kiba y Akamaru y que os ayuden a buscar algún indicio de la supuesta desaparición de Hinata.

Los dos chicos se marcharon rápidamente y se reunieron con Kiba en la zona. Éste les explicó lo ocurrido el día anterior, y buscaron por los alrededores rastros de la chica.

- ¡Ey! ¡Veníd aquí, he encontrado algo! - gritó Kiba.

Shikamaru y Naruto corrieron y se encontraron con Kiba, agachado observando algo en un tronco.

Hinata se despertó bruscamente con la entrada de su secuestrador por la puerta.

- Hola niñita, siento interrumpir tus dulces sueños pero traigo algo de comida - dijo tranquilamente.

- No la quiero.

- Está bien si no la quieres, tarde o temprano tendrás que tomar algo, sino te obligaré a ello. No podemos permitir tu muerte.

- ¡Konoha no vendrá a buscarme, sabrán que es una trampa! - Hinata se encontraba enfadada, ¿es que acaso podía ser más inútil?

- Claro que lo sabrán, yo mismo me he encargado de ello. Y es precisamente al saberlo, que no podrán evitar venir a rescatarte para que no te veas involucrada en algo que no tiene nada que ver contigo - afirmó muy seguro de sí mismo.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? - dijo Hinata, creyendo saber ya a qué se refería.

Inconscientemente se llevó la mano al cuello, debido a sus pensamientos relacionados con él.

- Veo que ya lo sabes.

Se agachó frente a Hinata, y agarró la cuerda que anteriormente había amarrado sus manos. Tras ésto, él la ató alrededor de su cuello con suavidad y dejándola holgada. Entonces dirigió una de sus manos a la barbilla de Hinata, y le sonrió.

- Así fue como lo hiciste, ¿verdad? - preguntó con algo de miedo la pelinegra debido a la cercanía de ambos.

- Te distrajiste con mis dedos en tu piel, quizás aborreciendo el contacto o temiendo mi poder, más no te percataste de que te estaba arrebatando tu preciado protector de Konoha.

Hinata llevó sus manos al brazo de aquél hombre, que a pesar de la fuerza de la chica ni se inmutó. Intentó por activa y por pasiva que alejase sus dedos de ella, pero no podía. Y fue en uno de esos intentos persistentes en los cuales el rubio dirigió sus manos al porcelánico rostro de Hinata. Sus dedos se entrelazaron con el oscuro cabello de ella, explorándolo. Y mientras tanto, su sonrisa se tornó a una más maliciosa. Sus ojos azules miraron a los de la chica, blancos como la nieve que brillaban aterrados. Después bajó la mirada a sus seductores labios, los cuales estaban entreabiertos y respiraban agitadamente. De hecho, podía sentir el cuerpo de Hinata temblar. Pero aún así quiso jugar un poco con ella.

Hinata percibió sus intenciones, más no se había encontrado antes en una situación parecida. Se encontraba atrapada por él, que tenía una mano en su cabeza y con la otra sostenía la de Hinata. Pero la chica, al ver cómo la miraba y sucesivamente se acercaba, racionó. Con la palma de la mano que le quedaba libre golpeó el brazo de su enemigo, y le transmitió fugazmente algo de Chakra ofensivo por medio del Juuken (puño suave).

El hombre se alejó rápidamente de ella, cuyo brazo había sido dañado. Había sentido una especie de calambre en su cuerpo. Miró entonces a la muchacha, me se encontraba respirando entrecortadamente debido al susto y el nerviosismo. La chica le dirigía una mirada de terror y espanto, y él supo que se había pasado. Una cosa era irritarla y hacerla sentir mal, pero aprovecharse de ella físicamente de ese modo era demasiado. Y aunque se sintió enfadado por el ataque, no dijo nada. Simplemente se dio la vuelta y se marchó.

Al ver aquello, Naruto se quedó espantado. En el tronco estaba clavado el protector de Hinata con un Kunai, y sobre éste había una araña blanca. ¿Es que acaso se trataba de una broma macabra? Y aunque no sabía la respuesta, se sintió muy ofendido. ¿Quién cojones se había llevado a Hinata? Y lo peor de todo era ver cómo se burlaban de ellos. Recordó que años atrás en ese mismo lugar había conversado por primera vez decentemente con la chica, y no quería que ese recuerdo se transformase en uno tan horroroso como el que tenía en frente.

- ¿Qué significa ésto? - dijo Naruto sin poder evitarlo.

- Está claro que nos quieren informar del rapto de Hinata. No les importa que sepan que la han secuestrado, de hecho ésa era su intención. Por algún motivo quieren que sepamos las circunstancias en las que se encuentra Hinata, y es más que probable que se deba a un anzuelo. Nosotros somos lo que debemos picar en él - informó Shikamaru. - Vayamos a comunicárselo a la Hokage.

Los tres chicos se llevaron el kunai, el protector y la araña a la oficina de la Quinta, y sin dudarlo se lo entregaron.

- ¡Mierda! - dijo únicamente la Hokage.

- ¿Qué pasa vieja Tsunade? - preguntó el rubio, preso de la impaciencia.

- Esta araña está hecha de una arcilla explosiva. Hace tiempo, leí un caso de la villa de la Arena, en la que también utilizaban este tipo de arma.

- ¿Y qué importa eso? - inquirió ésta vez Kiba.

- Kiba, eso significa que el secuestrador de Hinata es un delincuente con el que ya hemos tratado. Y lo peor de todo es que puede tratarse de un Akatsuki.

Naruto se sobresaltó. ¿Un Akatsuki? ¿Es que acaso se habían llevado a Hinata por su culpa?

- Tsunade-sama, entiendo que se haya aceptado la suposición del secuestro, pues la disposición de las pistas es como si gritasen lo ocurrido. Sin embargo, creo que se trata de una trampa. Está claro que buscan nuestra reacción, y no podemos hacer eso - opinó Shikamaru con seriedad.

- ¡Pues claro que no! Pero Shikamaru, no pienso permitir que ningún ciudadano de Konoha corra peligro, sean cuales sean las circunstancias.

Las palabras de Tsunade eran la propias de un Hokage, por tanto el chico no pudo reprochar.

- Shikamaru, Kiba, buscad a otro integrante y dirigíos a la Villa de la Arena. Yo misma le enviaré al Kazekage un informe sobre lo ocurrido, él os dirá los datos del caso que busco. Una vez descubráis con certeza quién es, informadme. Y dado el riesgo que sufre Hinata exigiré refuerzos.

- ¡Espera vieja Tsunade! ¿Y qué pasa conmigo? - intervino Naruto con un notable enfado.

- Naruto, es a ti a quién buscan, no podemos permitirnos el lujo de consigan su objetivo - le contestó Tsunade.

- ¡Es precisamente por eso por lo que debo ir! Ha sido mi culpa y tengo que hacerme cargo de ello. Soy yo el que debe luchar contra ellos, ¡no quiero que más gente se involucre en esto! - las palabras de Naruto estaban mezcladas con tristeza y súplica.

- ¡Está bien! Pero Naruto, debes asegurarme que no lucharás con ellos si no se da la oportunidad. Vuestra única prioridad es salvar a Hinata, no os hagáis los héroes intentando derrotar a los Akatsukis. ¿Está claro?

- ¡Pero Tsunade-sama...! - interrumpió Shikamaru.

- ¡Sé que es una imprudencia Shikamaru! Pero es precisamente porque confío en vosotros por lo que os lo permito. Estoy segura de que serás un buen líder, protégelos - dijo la mujer comprensivamente. - ¡Rápido, no hay tiempo que perder! ¡Marchaos!

Y como si el viento se los hubiese llevado, desaparecieron. No hubo señales de su estancia, instantes atrás, en el mismo lugar donde se encontraba una mujer nerviosa y preocupada. _No te lleves ésto a lo personal, Naruto... _pensaba mientras miraba la ventana, aún rezando porque todo saliese bien.

Finalmente Hinata decidió comer. Aunque sentía que se estaba traicionando a sí misma, no quería morir de hambre. Sabía que probablemente su destino sería la muerte, pero como ya había decidido antes, si tenía que morir sería luchando. Seguiría su camino del ninja, aún sin saber muy bien cómo empezar.

Cogió una de las manzanas que había en la mochila, y la sostuvo en sus manos. Su color rojo tan vivo y llamativo le gustaba. Sonrió levemente. Al menos ya estaba más calmada. Pero seguía sintiéndose inútil. Tenía miedo por lo que podía pasarle, el poco tiempo que había compartido con su secuestrador había sido demasiado tenso. No quería tener que verle de nuevo, porque ese hombre le causaba pánico. No tenía certeza de lo que era capaz de hacer. Y además, no soportaba la incertidumbre sobre qué estaría ocurriendo en la villa. ¿Estarían preocupados? ¿Acudirían a por ella? Deseaba tanto la libertad...

Aunque no quería que corriesen peligro: ¿y si por su culpa alguno salía gravemente herido? Jamás podría perdonárselo. ¡Cuánta impotencia! Esos sentimientos tan desgarradores, el miedo, el desconocimiento, la desesperación, el terror... Era demasiado. No sabía si podría aguantarlo mucho más. ¿Y si al día siguiente lo que había ocurrido iba más allá? ¿Y si no era capaz de evitarlo? ¿O y si por revelarse decidía matarla?.En esos momentos lo peor que podía pasarle era que la matasen. Si de verdad estaban buscándola y le quitaban la vida, habrían ido allí para nada y les atacarían.

Estaba confusa, y de nuevo agitada. La preocupación le hizo imaginarse demasiados escenarios sangrientos. No quería que las personas que amaban tuviesen que pasarlo mal por su culpa. ¡No quería hacerles daño! Estaba tan desesperada y asustada de nuevo, que por la rabia y la adrenalina contenida no pudo evitar gritar:

- ¡¡Naruto!!

Se había olvidado de formalidades. Simplemente se llevó las manos a la cabeza y comenzó a llorar desesperadamente. No sabía qué le deparaba el futuro, y menos aún las cosas que tendría que superar.

Y al igual que la rueda del destino, la manzana comenzó a girar, rodando por la habitación. El suave sonido de las agujas del reloj no había hecho más que empezar.

**Espero que este capítulo os haya gustado. Mañana o esta noche el capítulo cuatro. Por cierto, ¿Deidara me ha salido demasiado malvado? Creo que quizás me pasé un poco y es algo malévolo y pervertido :$ ¿qué pensais? Como siempre acepto todo tipo de críticas, sugerencias y opiniones.**

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, pero la idea es originalmente mía.**


	4. Incertidumbre

**¡¡¡¡Hola!! ¿Cómo están queridos lectores? Espero que muy bien. Siento no actualizar ayer, pero actualizo hoy. El capítulo ya contiene NaruHina, las demás parejas serán pronto, así que tranquilos. Además se abren nuevos misterios que se desvelarán más adelante, pero no quiero decir nada, eso, es mejor que lo leáis. Ahora tengo que dar agradecimientos a varias personas: como siempre, a mi querida aqua que me ayuda a seguir esta historia, a goalbest, por sus dos comentarios, a ino-sakura14, muchas gracias a las dos por comentar!! a Shizue120, por comentar también (see, soy muy mala ;P), a Cari-sama, que me incluyó a sus historias favoritas junto con Fiorella1925, para mi es algo muy importante el apoyo y vosotros me lo dais, así que gracias, y también un ultimo agradecimiento a ti, querido lector, por ser tan amable de leer esta historia, que, para mi es algo muy importante.**

**Este cuarto capítulo es muy corto. Y lo siento, pero no puedo decicarme a alargarlo más. ¡Tengo que editar todos los capítulos y seguir con la trama! Y es que me da mucha cosa actualizar con nuevos capítulos (decentes) dejando que los pocos lectores tengan que llegar hasta allí con un vocabulario, trama, narración y profundidad de personajes nula. TT_TT Lo siento muchísimo, de verdad, tan sólo llevo cuatro capítulos retocados y a partir de éste es probable que hasta el 10 se decepcionen. Por eso me estoy dando prisa, espero que no os importe (y lo siento aún más por los que ya han leído la historia, que tienen que releerla por los cambios (soy la peor autora del mundo)).**

**En fin, dejo de lamentarme (para que esto luego no lo lea nadie) y os dejo leer. Espero que disfrutéis.**

**Incertidumbre**

Los tres ninjas que se dirigían a la Arena, saltaban de rama en rama a una considerable velocidad envueltos por el espeso bosque. Naruto, el más impulsivo y ruidoso de ellos, preguntó:

- Shikamaru... ¿cómo vamos a encontrar a Hinata?

- Primero debemos saber algo sobre su secuestrador - respondió el moreno.

- ¡Démonos prisa! - dijo el rubio, mientras se ponía en cabeza.

En la caseta del bosque, Hinata no había dejado de llorar desde aquél grito. Sin embargo, la muchacha no pudo evitar caer rendida de sueño pasadas unas horas. Estaba soportando gran presión, y la incertidumbre y la preocupación no le habían permitido conciliar el sueño.

Todo estaba oscuro. De repente, apareció una jovencita igual a ella hacía dos años y medio. Y después, frente a ella divisó a Neji. Poco a poco, como si de un puzzle se tratase, todas las piezas encajaron en su lugar y se vio en mitad de una sala de lucha. Eran los combates de eliminación para el examen de chuning. Pudo recordar a la perfección sus sentimientos, el miedo, la inseguridad, la inferioridad...todo aquello se mezclaba con la vergüenza la cohibición de ser vista por todos. La situación era complicada. En aquellos momentos su mente se estaba viniendo abajo, hundiéndose más y más... y en ese instante, se escuchó a Naruto. Ese chico revoltoso con gran impulso que no podía ver a la gente sufrir sin intervenir. Sintió alivio, no era fácil recordar aquello. Ver cómo volvía a decaer...pero Naruto la había salvado de nuevo. Naruto la salvó de su pasado, e incluso de su futuro. Aquella pesadilla se había convertido en un sueño al verle a él. Al poder escuchar de nuevo su voz...se preguntó cómo sería ahora. ¿Grave como la de un hombre? Era difícil imaginarse a ese chico como un ninja maduro.

Y sumida en sus pensamientos, todo comenzó a alejarse de ella. Corrió cuanto pudo, no quería olvidar a Naruto. Quería verle una vez más, aunque estuviese encerrado en su pasado, en su corazón. Ella se aferraba a las pequeñas vivencias que habían pasado juntos. Y era desesperante que todas pasasen delante de ti sin poder evitarlo, sin detenerlo. Todo se le escapaba de las manos, y se desvanecía.

Y de nuevo, negro.

Los tres ninjas seguían sin parar su camino hacia la arena, hasta que por fin Shikamaru decidió intervenir.

- Tenemos que detenernos Naruto, ya han pasado más de 3 horas desde que salimos de la aldea - dijo.

- ¡No! - gritó Naruto testarudamente.

- Vamos Naruto...

- ¡He dicho que no, Kiba! ¿Es que no lo comprendéis? ¡Hinata puede estar en peligro!

- Naruto, el que no lo comprende eres tú. Si no descansamos y nos atacan seremos derrotados fácilmente, debemos reponer fuerzas - razonó Shikamaru.

- Sigamos un poco más, por favor. No podría perdonarme que Hinata estuviese...que Hinata...

- Hinata no es una niña. Sabrá sobrevivir - le interrumpió Kiba.

El rubio no contestó. Simplemente decidió no pensar más en lo que podía pasarle a la chica. Los akatsukis la habían atacado por su culpa. Lo mínimo que podía hacer era salvarla.

Cuando pasó una hora más, consiguieron convencer a Naruto para acampar por un tiempo. Se detuvieron en un claro, y mientras comían charlaron intentando que Naruto se relajase. Y así fue. La tensión de Naruto se esfumó. Había estado muy nervioso y necesitaba parar un poco, tanto física como mentalmente. Se estaba forzando demasiado.

Los ojos de Hinata se abrieron lentamente y visualizó de nuevo el techo de la cabaña, blanco e incólume.

Entonces comenzó a recordar lo sucedido. Su sueño. Tenía una extraña similitud con el de la noche anterior al secuestro. Aunque ese fue más bien una pesadilla. Sólo habían reproches y subestimaciones por parte del Clan. Tenía que volverse fuerte con rapidez, pues sino, además de ser la deshonra sería la exiliada. ¿Y si la apartaban como sucesora? En realidad, ella nunca se había visto capaz de llevar un Clan adelante. Y mucho menos lo había deseado, pero era el destino que tenía que seguir. En cambio, ella lo haría no por ser su objetivo, sino por miedo a oponerse. Si se negaba , su padre la odiaría más de lo que ya lo hacía. ¿Y todos sus esfuerzos por mejorar a dónde irían? ¿Quién los tomaría en cuenta? Hinata amaba muchas cosas, y deseaba llegar a ser una gran ninja. Pero odiaba las batallas sin sentido. Era irónico. Ser ninja y odiar luchar. Y todo por su estúpido destino...

Y entonces, dirigió la vista al cielo. Sin darse cuenta, había pasado el día, y era de noche. Las estrellas eran tan hermosas. Sin duda a Hinata le gustaría ser como ellas. Eran libres, en medio de aquél inmenso espacio. Hacían todo lo que deseaban: unas, vagaban y concedían deseos; otras, simplemente se quedaban en el lugar permitiendo ser vistas para maravillar a las personas.

Se levantó y se dirigió a la ventana, apoyando suavemente sus manos en el cristal. Deseaba tanto poder brillar. Y bailar sin detenerse en su propio lugar. El agua que siempre la envolvía en sus cálidos brazos, protegiéndola y ayudándola a avanzar.

Y al igual que la pelinegra, Naruto, Shikamaru y Kiba corrían bajo aquél manto de estrellas.

Naruto se preguntaba, como tantas otras veces, cómo estaba Hinata. Y si estaría viendo lo mismo que él. Rezó por que así fuese, porque aún estuviese con vida, por llegar a tiempo. Y aunque sabía que con tantos sentimientos sólo perjudicaría la misión, no podía evitarlo. Era cierto que la venganza, el amor, la amistad, el rencor...intervenían en la vida de cualquier persona, incluso de los ninjas. Pero éstos no podían permitirse dejarse llevar. Así que Naruto, decidió dejar de lado todo aquello, y confiar en Hinata. Al fin y al cabo eran amigos.

Alzó la vista al cielo y pensó que la distancia no importaba. Daba igual el lugar en el que se encontrasen, él seguiría unido a las personas que quería. Las estrellas que veían, el cielo que les rodeaban, eran para todos el mismo..

**¿Os gustó? Espero que sí. Por cierto, cambié el resumen (es la tercera vez que lo cambio, espero que esta vez llame la atención de algún lector por ahí) y me dijeron que éste está mejor, ¿qué opináis? Espero que me comentéis muchos, os lo agradecería de corazón. **

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, pero la idea es originalmente mía.**


	5. Integrantes

**¡¡Hola!! Lo siento, no actualicé en un tiempo pero deben comprender que esperaba a estar mas inspirada (no es excusa, lo sé, porque ya está escrita hasta el capítulo 11, pero no tengo otra excusa ^^U). Y como siempre diré que este capítulo me gusta bastante porque cuando lo hice recuerdo que me estanqué y me costó explicar algunas cosas aunque fuesen de lo más sencillas, así que el hecho de que lo estáis leyendo es muy importante. Y para variar, aquí están los agradecimientos (¡¡cada vez más!!): goalbest, ino-sakura14, Shizue120, always mssb, , Cari-sama, Fiorella1925, aqua, y a ti, como siempre, por dedicarle tu tiempo a esta historia que, aunque no es muy buena, me he esforzado mucho en hacerla. Disfruta del capítulo, por favor .**

**Antes que nada, debo añadir que estoy añadiendo (valga la redundancia) ésto porque ha sido reescrito. Ahora sí que puedo decir que estoy contenta con el resultado, pues creo que he profundizado bastante en Hinata y Deidara. En fin, te dejo leer :)**

**Integrantes**

En las puertas de la villa de la Arena, como siempre, destacaba un hermoso y caluroso sol. Pero aquél día era diferente, por alguna razón las arenas es veían más secas de que costumbre. Más tristes. Era como si lamentasen la falta de vida.

- ¿Son ellos? – preguntó una chica rubia desde la entrada.

- Sí - respondió su hermano, asintiendo con la cabeza.

- ¡Kankurou! ¡Temari! – gritó entonces Naruto que se aproximaba corriendo.

- Demonios... ¿tú no te cansas nunca, Naruto? – reprochaba Shikamaru, que se había detenido para coger aire.

- ¿Y Gaara?

- Os espera en la oficina - respondió Temari inmediatamente.

- ¿Qué oficina? - preguntaron los tres al unísono.

- Os lo explicaremos por el camino - sentenció la mujer.

Mientras se dirigían a la oficina del Kazakage, los dos hermanos les explicaron la situación actual de la Arena. Gaara era el Kazekage de la villa y la protegía. Naruto se quejó afirmando que le había copiado, y entre risas y bromas llegaron al lugar,

- ¡Gaara! – dijo Naruto desde la puerta. - ¡Eres un plagiador!

El chico corrió hacia él y alargó su puño, pero Gaara vio sus intenciones. Al igual que Naruto, extendió su puño y los chocaron. Los presentes habían pensado que era un encuentro agresivo, pero ambos sabían que en realidad era su manera de apoyarse. Segundos después comenzaron a reír a carcajadas.

- No perdamos mas tiempo – dijo Shikamaru interrumpiendo la escena – Gaara, supongo que te habrá llegado el informe de la Quinta con lo que tienes que mostrarnos.

- Sí.

Gaara sacó del cajón un pergamino en el cual se leía "Caso 5". Se lo entregó al Jounin y éste lo desplegó. Entonces comenzó a leer:

- `Kasumi Usagi, AMBU de la Villa Oculta de la Arena fue asesinado el 22/6/05 en su casa. Se encontraró parte de su ropa bañada en sangre, además de su máscara de AMBU con restos de _arcilla explosiva. _Se sospecha que todo fue por uno de los _Rollos Sagrados de la Arena_ en los cuales no sólo se recogen técnicas prohibidas, sino también secretos y pactos de los Tratados con otras aldeas. Como consecuencia, ésta información primordial fue robada debido al acceso directo de Usagi. Todos los datos que se han obtenido en cuanto al asesino son sus armas (una arcilla explosiva investigada) y su objetivo. La identidad y el paradero aún se desconocen.´

- ¿Eso es todo? - preguntó Kiba retóricamente. - ¡Venimos aquí para nada! Y mientras tanto Hinata está en peligro...

- No, en realidad la lectura de este documento ha sido esencial. Ya sabemos uno de los objetivos de Akatsuki, así como sus movimientos - reflexionó Shikamaru. - El hecho de que hayan movido ficha en cuanto a los secretos de la Arena los inculpan aún más con la persecución a los Jinchurikis.

El moreno le pidió a Gaara el material para realizar un informe y se marchó de la habitación hacia el lugar que el Kazekage le indicó.

- ¿Qué podemos hacer? – preguntó Naruto desorientado.

- Pasar a la acción - afirmó el pelirrojo.

- ¿Y cómo se supone que vamos a pasar a la acción? - repitió Kiba irónicamente.

- Temari y Kankurou se unirán al grupo para apoyaros en la misión.

- ¿Pero tienes idea de cómo encontrar a Hinata? - volvió a preguntar Naruto.

- Por supuesto.

- ¿Cómo? – gritó Naruto.

- Naruto, ¿es que te has olvidado de Akamaru?

- No, pero aunque tengamos a Akamaru no tenemos algo que nos lleve hasta Hinata - dijo el rubio con retintín.

- Por algo nos llevamos el protector de Hinata - explicó ignorando el tono de Naruto.

- ¡Al fin ese chucho servirá de algo!

El perro que estaba al lado de Naruto no dudó en morderle. El chico intentó soltarle pero no pudo. Era un animal demasiado grande.

-Akamaru déjale, él no tiene la culpa de tener una mente tan cerrada - Kiba negó con la cabeza intentándo obviar su afirmación.

-¡Kiba...!

Naruto se dispuso a contestarle, pero entonces Shikamaru entró por la puerta.

- Supongo que estáis hambrientos y cansados del viaje, por tanto se os facilitará una posada para que paséis allí la noche. Mañana temprano nos veremos aquí, y os mandaré la misión. A primera hora saldréis de la Villa y seguiréis el paradero de Hyuuga Hinata, ¿está claro? - explicó Gaara seriamente.

Los ninjas asintieron y salieron de la oficina guiados por Temari y Kankurou. Éstos los llevaron hasta el lugar donde se alojarían y le explicaron la situación al recepcionista. A cada uno se le asignó una habitación diferente y la cena se les sirvió allí.

Hinata se encontraba sentada en la silla, como era costumbre. La chica sabía que la cama era mucho más cómoda, pero no consideraba que fuese el tipo de situación en la cual tuviese que relajarse. Por el contrario, sí que tomó todos los alimentos que le trajo su secuestrador, que casualmente estaba entrando en la caseta.

- Me alegro de que te hayas comido todo, niñita. Te traigo más - dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

- No lo entiendo...-susurró la muchacha.

- ¿Qué no entiendes?

- ¡No entiendo nada! ¿Qué tiene como objetivo mi secuestro, atraer a mis compañeros? ¿Y de qué serviría eso? ¿Acaso tienen algo que necesitéis? Porque está claro que no eres tú sólo. De hecho estoy segura de que estás recibiendo órdenes - dedujo la pelinegra.

El rubio se impresionó ante tal declaración. Parecía que la chica había adquirido algo de seguridad en sí misma, y él no comprendía por qué. En cualquier caso, eso sólo indicaba que poco a poco estaba creciendo, y como consecuencia quizás se revelaría ante él. Su deber era mantenerla calmada y serena, y por supuesto frenarla en caso de que todo se le escapase de las manos, intentando a toda costa evitar matarla.

- Eso no son más que preguntas que no te incumben. ¿Te servirá acaso de algo? ¿Conseguirás huir sólo con esa información? La respuesta es no, por tanto te privaré de toda ella.

- Aunque en estas circunstancias no creo que deba exigir nada, te ruego que me respondas. ¡No puedo estar así! ¡Pregutándome una y otra vez por qué! No es tan difícil, necesito una respuesta - suplicó Hinata.

- ¿Y de verdad crees que te la daré? - inquirió él burlonamente.

- Confío en que así sea - contestó Hinata.

- Eres perspicaz e inteligente, no lo dudo. Sin embargo no consigues convencerme.

Hinata se indignó. Ella insistía e insistía, siempre con educación y tratando de calmarse, pero él no hacía más que provocarla. Parecía que estuviese deseando que ella explotase y gritase todo lo que pensaba. Había tenido tiempo suficiente para adivinar y sospechar determinadas conductas que él había tenido, junto con sus orígenes. ¿Es que quería que lo dijese?

- Tomaré tu silencio como tu rendición - afirmó para sí mismo.

- ¡Oh vamos! ¡Está claro que estás resentido con el mundo! - gritó al final la pelinegra. - No me importa el por qué, no necesito saberlo. Pero no es justo que pagues conmigo tus remordimientos. No merezco tu sufrimiento - dijo.

- ¡Cállate!

- ¡No! ¡Ahora ya no voy a callarme! ¡Estoy harta de tus injusticias! ¡Tu odio no tiene por qué siempre acabar perjudicándome a mí!

- ¡Ni siquiera sabes de lo que hablas! ¿Odio dices? ¡Alguien como tú no sabe lo que es odiar o amar, niñita! - dijo alzando su voz.

- ¿Crees que por sentir dolor eres el único? ¡Todos nos lamentamos por algo! Porque tú hayas pasado una mala situación no implica que los demás sean incapaces! ¡Tú sabes amar, pero yo también! - continuó chillando Hinata.

- ¿¡Acaso sabes algo de mí!?

- ¿¡Y tú de mí!?

De nuevo volvían a lo mismo. Aquella discusión había vuelto a lo mismo que la última. Parecía que no acababa nunca-. Hinata no entendía por qué tenía que sufrir las consecuencias de los sentimientos de su secuestrador, y él se defendía siempre con que no le conocía. ¡Pero qué más daba eso! No necesitaba conocerle para saber lo que estaba bien y lo que estaba mal. Además, él con sus continuos ataques psicológicos daba a entender que sí que sabía algo de ella, pero eso era mentira. Él nunca había hablado con ella sobre como se sentía. No había vivido con un padre que la detestaba y un Clan que no la consideraba digna de líder. ¡Él no sabía nada de eso, y aún así la juzgaba! Sin embargo, no se sentía capaz de decirle todo eso. Debía calmarse, aquello sólo originaría más y más tensiones. Y como consecuencia, él se enfadaría.

Pero era demasiado tarde. Él se había acercado, se arrodilló frente a ella y la miró fijamente a los ojos. Inmediatamente, Hinata volvió el rostro por miedo de su mirada, que no expresaba más que rabia e ira. Por unos segundos temió la muerte. Más cuando le evitó, él sostuvo su cara y la giró para volver a mirarse.

- ¿Crees que necesito un resumen íntegro de tu vida para saber lo desgraciada que te sientes?

Hinata volvió a sentirse atacada. No quería que le echasen esas cosas en cara. No, él no.

- ¡Déjame en paz! - dijo luchando en vano porque la soltase.

- ¿Ahora soy yo el que debe callarse?

_Era como si le estuviese apretando sobre una herida abierta. Y no dejaba de sangrar..._

- Por favor...para... - susurró ella.

Estaba al borde del llanto. Su humor era muy inestable porque su cuerpo estaba siempre con nervios. Y con sólo esas dos frases había recordado su patética existencia. Había recordado el desprecio del Clan. El desprecio de su hermana. De su padre. ¿Es que alguien la amaría alguna vez? ¿Estaba destinada a la soledad? ¿A una triste muerte intentando luchar en vano? Si era así, su vida no merecía la pena. Tantas veces se había cuestionado lo mismo...y con él hurgando en aquellos pensamientos sólo conseguía que se lamentase.

Y sin darse cuenta, sus ojos había derramado lágrimas de verdadero terror y sufrimiento. Si alguien sabía lo que era la soledad, la humillación y el desprecio era ella.

- ¿Te das cuenta de la realidad? Eres una cobarde. Cuando no te gusta lo que escuchas simplemente intentas escapar. Dejas de prestar atención a lo que te dicen, suplicas porque se detengan, y no afrontas tus sentimientos. Pero tampoco puedes huir. Eres como un pájaro de alas rotas. Ni siquiera puedes volar.

Aquella comparación destrozó a la chica por completo. Supo que sus lágrimas corría velozmente por sus mejillas, mientras que sus sentimientos se hundían en su ser y la hacían más vulnerable. Y nadie supo cómo ni por qué, pero ésto despertó carácter en Hinata. Quizás fue que al sentir que todo estaba perdido, daba igual qué hiciese. Al menos diría lo que pensaba. Aunque luchase por algo que no lograría, así lo haría. Intentaría no caer tan bajo, intentaría defenderse de las acusaciones de las demás, y empezaría por aquél hombre insufrible.

- ¡Y qué si soy un pájaro de alas rotas! ¡Qué más da si sólo puedo huir! ¡No tengo más caminos que seguir, no tengo nada que me indique qué hacer! Simplemente busco y me esfuerzo por conseguir lo que quiero - dijo de pronto.

- ¡Tanto tú como yo sabemos que eso es mentira! ¡Hace mucho tiempo que te rendiste!

Hinata no pudo evitar el impulso de darle una bofetada. Fue un movimiento rápido, veloz. Su mano se había dirigido su rostro, pero él había sido más rápido y la frenó antes de golpearle. La miró buscando claramente los motivos de aquél ataque, y sólo encontró una feroz mirada blanca que ardía.

- ¡Alguien que se miente a sí mismo no me acusará de mentirosa!

Y llegó lo que tenía que llegar. La gota de lluvia que dudaba si caer o no del árbol, finalmente se había escurrido y había llegado a su destino; al suelo. Fue él quién le propinó a la muchacha un golpe. No demasiado fuerte, pues se sabía controlar. Aunque sí que fue lo suficiente como para causar mucho impacto en la pelinegra.

Él le soltó la mano que había tenido retenida, permitiendo que se agarrase la mejilla afectada. La mirada de Hinata estaba perdida en el lugar.

Se levantó, arrepentido por aquél acto involuntario, violento e innecesario, y estuvo a punto de irse, pero ella dijo algo que le detuvo.

- Lo siento - fueron sus débiles palabras.

¿Lo siento? ¿De qué se disculpaba? ¡Él era el que había estado todo el rato siendo borde y molestándola! ¡Era culpa suya que la situación hubiese acabado así! Entonces, ¿por qué? Era incapaz de entenderlo. Hasta desde su punto de vista debía reconocer que había actuado mal. Siempre había sido consciente de la injusticia, pero no había podido pararla. Y teniendo ella la razón, no veía normal su humillación y aquél arrastre. No debía agachar la cabeza.

Definitivamente estaba hecho un lío. ¿Es que quería que se volviese fuerte? ¿En el fondo al herirla quería que consiguiese resistir al dolor? ¿Tan buenas eran sus intenciones? Él habría jurado que todo lo hacía por pagarlo con alguien, porque necesitaba descargar su frustración. Pero ahora, de pronto la apoyaba y quería que tuviese más orgullo. ¡Era ilógico! ¡Se contradecía a sí mismo! Y aunque había muchas cosas que dudaba, había algo de lo que estaba seguro; debía compensarla. Ella le había abierto los ojos y le había obligado a ver la realidad, al menos debía modificar su trato con la chica.

Y sólo encontró una manera.

- Me llamo Deidara - dijo sobresaltando a la muchacha.

Ella, que tras su disculpa había continuado mirando a la nada, cruzó sus ojos con los azules de Deidara. Y él, al encontrarse con el vacío que transmitían debido a la conmoción y el sufrimiento, vio reflejado lo horrible que era.

Sin decir nada más, salió por la puerta. Permaneciendo más junto a esa chica sólo iba a perjudicarle.

**¿Adivinad qué? Seee, acertasteis, os voy a preguntar; ¿os gustó? ;P, y responderé: ¡espero que sí! – carcajada de estúpida. – Bueno, no tengo nada más que decir, así que hasta el próximo capítulo, dejen comentarios, porque acepto todo tipo de críticas que me ayuden a mejorar. **

**Como dato curioso diré que la fecha del 22 de Junio es porque es el día en que nací (o sea, mi cumpleaños xD). Y otra cosa, no sé si os habréis dado cuenta pero hasta que no se ha revelado el nombre de Deidara (por él mismo) he procurado (y conseguido aunque mal) que a la hora de nombrarle nunca se desvelase. Es estúpido, pero no me parecía bien revelar el nombre de un personaje (aunque fuese obvio) hasta que él mismo lo desease (además que adoro el nuevo Deidara que he creado xD). En fin, si esto lo lee alguien, gracias por hacerlo. ¡Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo!**

**PD: Creo que me estoy pasándo en hacer sufrir tanto a Hinata .__.**

**PD2: Shikamaru tiene tendencia a **_**irrumpir**_** en salas **_**interrumpiendo**_**. (véase también capítulo anterior)**

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, pero la idea es originalmente mía.**


	6. Refuerzos

**¡Hola queridos lectores! Lo sé, me demoré, mucho, más aún, muchísimo más, no hay palabras que describan todo lo que he tardado en actualizar. Lo siento tanto, de verdad, sé lo que es estar esperando la continuación de una historia (aunque sean poquitos lectores). Muchas gracias a todos los que se pasan por aquí para leerme, y aún más a todos aquellos que dejais unos reviews que me hacen muy feliz. Gracias de verdad. Y ahora, disfrutad del capítulo.**

**Ahora que ha sido reescrito el capítulo añado un par de cosas más. La primera es que lo he hecho más extenso, y como en capítulos anteriores he profundizado cuanto he podido en los personajes (aunque no aparezcan todos, el capítulo anterior se centró en gran parte en los sentimientos, así que éste debía ser similar). De nuevo estoy contenta con el resultado, claro que si comentas y me dices tu más sincera opinión respecto al capítulo, te lo agradeceré. **

**Refuerzos**

Un pájaro volaba en dirección a la Villa de la Hoja. Rápidamente, consiguió llegar al objetivo, entrándo con agilidad en la Oficina de la Hokage.

La mujer, acariciándolo suavemente cogió el pergamino que traía el animal. Lo leyó rápidamente y le ordenó a su secretaria que llamase a tres ninjas de Konoha, pues se requerían refuerzos además de los de la Arena.

- Neji, Sakura, Tenten, tenéis una misión - les ordenó en cuanto llegaron.

- Pero Tsunade-sama, ¿no cree que el grupo no está suficiente compensado? Hace falta un sensei - añadió la joven.

- ¡Shizune, te recuerdo que estos ninjas son Jounins! Y como defensores de la aldea confío en ellos. Deberías hacer tú lo mismo - le regañó la Hokage. - Ve a por la arcilla explosiva.

Mientras Shizune iba en busca de la arcilla, Tsunade se levantó y con rápidos sellos invocó un perro. Él se encargaría de guiarles hasta el lugar.

- ¡Pakkun! - dijo Sakura al reconocerle.

- ¡Hola! - respondió el animal alegremente. - No has cambiado nada.

- Tú estás algo más viejo - le dijo Sakura enfadada.

Le ofendía que nadie se diese cuenta de cómo su cabello le había crecido ligeramente, y ahora estaba más liso. Además ya era una mujer, de estatura media y con la fuerza necesaria como para ser una poderosa ninja. Estaba segura de que su rostro se veía más maduro y femenino, así como su cuerpo, pero a nadie parecía importarle.

- ¿Has cambiado de champú? Porque tu pelo no brilla como antes.

La chica, enfurecida se dirigió al animal dispuesta a darle una patada, pero fue interrumpida por Shizune, que volvía con lo que Tsunade le había pedido. La Hokage lo cogió y se lo acercó al perro, que olisqueó el animal de arcilla.

- ¿Tienes el rastro? - le preguntó la rubia.

- Sí - afirmó Pakkun.

- Bien - susurró Tsunade mientras se levantaba. - Chicos, Pakkun os guiará hasta el lugar donde se encuentra Hinata. Al igual que le dije al otro grupo, os diré algo: esta misión no se trata de derrotar a Akatsuki, ni tampoco de demostrar vuestra valía o heroísmo. Únicamente tenéis que rescatar a Hinata. Por supuesto, si esto implica batallas debéis intentar evitarlas, y si es inevitable sobrevivíd. Pero os prohíbo actuar por vuestra cuenta, o seguir el paradero de la comunidad. ¿Está claro? - dijo Tsunade severamente.

Los ninjas respondieron al unísono, y segundos después desaparecieron de la Oficina. La situación era muy tensa, Sakura no podía dejar de pensar en la misión. Corrían un grave peligro, y era consciente de ello. Y sabía con certeza que Naruto no sería capaz de dejar atrás los sentimientos, aunque sólo se tratasen de amistad. Él era demasiado impulsivo, totalmente opuesto a Sasuke. El pelinegro siempre analizaba la situaciones meticulosamente, y actuaba con frialdad dependiendo de las circunstancias. Y aún así, no había conseguido olvidarle. Rápidamente se recriminó a sí misma el desviarse en sus pensamientos. Así sólo conseguiría ponerse sentimental, y perjudicaría a la misión.

Y quizás fue tan sólo una casualidad, pero como si Tenten hubiese escuchado su ausente voz, como si hubiese visto a través de ella sus sentimientos, habló para distraerla.

- ¿Quién habrá secuestrado a Hinata? – preguntó.

- Concretamente no lo sabemos, pero Shikamaru debe de haber deducido bastante del secuestrador en la Villa de la Arena. En cualquier caso, es un miembro de Akatsuki. Y dudo mucho que esté actuando por su cuenta, lo más probable es que se trate de un plan en conjunto - dedujo rápiamente la otra chica. - Sin lugar a dudas, ésta información es primordial. Si realmente toda la Organización está detrás del plan, su objetivo es algo más importante - se detuvo para ordenar bien sus ideas, y una vez tuvo algo más en claro, añadió - Su objetivo es...

- Naruto - intervino esta vez Neji, el cual había llegado a la misma conclusión que su compañera. - ¿Se conoce el número de miembros de Akatsuki?

- No lo sabemos con exactitud, pero se cree que son alrededor de diez - explicó.

- Esperad un momento - pidió Tenten, la cual siguiendo la conversación llegó al punto que consideró más importante - ¿Eso quiere decir que nos tendremos que enfrentar con diez Akatsukis?

- Es probable - respondió el muchacho. - Aunque no creo que todos estén centrados en esta misión, puesto que estarán ocupados con otros de sus trabajos. Sin embargo, no creo que sea fácil el camino. De hecho, delante de nosotros se aproxima un individuo poderoso - sonrió casi con deseo.

Sakura miró fijamente al moreno. ¿Es que acaso estaba ansioso por pelear? ¿Realmente le gustaban las batallas? Ella defendía la Villa, pero siempre intentaba llegar a un acuerdo diplomático y pacífico. Al menos, sus padres y profesores la habían educado asi. La fuerza no residía en los puños, residía en la mente. Sólo aquellos capaces de ver más allá de las circunstancias podrán sobrevivir. Quizás simplemente se debía a eso, a una diferente educación. Los Hyuugas parecían centrarse mucho en el físico de sus miembros, con eso de la línea principal y la secundaria. Tsunade le había hablado de eso alguna vez, pero no con mucha exactitud. El Clan parecía serio y poderoso, pero por alguna razón ella sólo apreciaba fuerza y frialdad. ¿De qué servía? Era como si fuesen armas que simplemente luchaban, sin ideales, sin objetivos. Pero debían transmitir su potencial, para incrementarlo y no perderlo con la descendencia. Sin duda supo que ella no podría haber crecido en un ambiente así. ¡Era desesperante! Era como si hubiesen destruido tus sueños antes de tenerlos, te arrebatasen las alas de la libertad. Una cárcel sin salida.

Y recordó entonces a Hinata. ¿Qué clase de vida habría llevado? ¿Sería acaso tan horrible como parecía? ¿Les mentalizaban para que amasen la lucha, y siempre superasen a sus enemigos? La muerte en aquél apellido debía ser algo tan cotidiano como la vida. Realmente era irónico, que tu vida estuviese rodeada de muerte, ¿no?

- ¿Qué haremos? - inquirió Tenten, que no parecía muy preocupada.

- Nos dividiremos, pues debemos alcanzar al grupo de Shikamaru - explicó Neji.

- ¿Cómo? Nos llevarán muchísima ventaja - supuso desconcertada Tenten.

- El lugar al que nos dirigimos - respondió Pakkun - se encuentra más cerca de Konoha que de la Arena. Sin embargo, el otro grupo ha salido antes que nosotros, así que nos llevan ventaja. Simplemente siguiendo a éste ritmo por el mismo camino nos encontraremos.

Tenten miró al perro con algo de duda. ¿Realmente sería todo tan sencillo? ¿Ir, rescatar a Hinata y volver?

Esa mañana, Deidara no había aparecido en el lugar. Hinata estaba sentada en la silla. Ahora se sentía con mayor confianza como para, de vez en cuando, hacer uso de los muebles. Había ido al hermoso y blanco baño, que era amplio considerando el espacio de la cabaña. Estuvo tentada en más de una ocasión en ducharse, pero eso la incomodaba demasiado. Sin muda limpia, o toallas, o cepillos. Era un secuestro, pero sus necesidades no desaparecían. Aunque por supuesto no tenía valor para exigirle a Deidara prendas o suministros, pues tenía gran libertad dentro de la posible en esa situación. Ya no estaba atada, podía vagar por la cabaña, e incluso gozaba de una cama que no había tenido el placer de utilizar. Sólo había mirado las sábanas carentes de colores, pero con su palidez de algún modo eran preciosas. Hinata adoraba ver aquél lugar en las noches. O en los atardeceres. O cuando amanecía. Al tratarse todo del incólume blanco, por las noches se teñían de un azulado atractivo y relajante. Y en los amaneceres y atardeceres, el lugar se teñía de colores pasteles; naranja, amarillo y rojo. Era como si de repente, todo cambiase. Para ella, su vida allí se le hacía más fácil al encontrarse en un ambiente cómodo.

Sin embargo, toda su tranquilidad se veía frustrada cuando aparecía Deidara por la puerta. Inmediatamente y sin quererlo, su cuerpo reaccionaba ante él como si de una enfermedad de la cual debía aislarse se tratase. Se sentía cargada de tensión y nervios, porque nunca sabía qué podía ocurrir. Le temía, porque era consciente de la gran dependencia que tenía su vida en sus manos.

Y pareció como si todo ocurriese para sobresaltarla, puesto que la puerta se abrió lentamente y apareció el hombre rubio de cada día.

- Hola niñita - saludó extrañamente afectivo Deidara.

- Hola...De...Deidara...-san - susurró simplemente la pelinegra.

- Deidara-san, ¿eh? Me gusta. Me hace ver importante.

Ante el comentario, ella mantuvo el silencio. Él entró con decisión cerrándo la puerta tras de sí y depositó en el suelo, a su lado, una bolsa con mayor variedad de alimentos de la habitual. Además se agachó ligeramente para estar a la altura del rostro de Hinata, quién miraba asombrada la gran cantidad de frutas y verduras que había traído.

- ¡Has traído verduras! - chilló entusiasmada.

No podía negar que sintió un profundo agradecimiento hacia su secuestrador. Había añorado las verduras. Estaba cansada de frutas, carne y pescado. Su dieta en aquél lugar estaba muy limitada, y como mínimo habría perdido tres kilos. Pero al ver el detalle que había tenido ese hombre, tuvo que reconocer que había sido considerado.

Se levantó de la silla y se arrodilló frente a la bolsa, sosteniéndo con sus manos lechugas y cerezas. Había más fruta de lo usual también.

- ¡Gracias! - dijo sin poder reprimir sus sentimientos.

Él simplemente se quedó observándola. Parecía increíble que tan solo con un poco de comida pudiese ser tan feliz. Entonces su sonrisa se torció con algo de tristeza. Él hacía tanto tiempo que no se sentía feliz, que había olvidado por completo las pequeñas cosas que lograban ese sentimiento. Supuso que la nostalgia y a la vez el sentimiento de extrañez que le embargó se debía a eso.

Cuando la chica se levantó para dejar todo sobre la mesa, vio que Deidara también seguía de pie. Le dio algo de apuro, pues sólo había una silla y si él no se sentaba no creyó que fuese capaz de hacerlo ella. Se dedicaron un par de miradas, y él pareció comprender el motivo de la cohibición de la muchacha.

- Te da vergüenza sentarte en la cama conmigo - sonrió ampliamente.

Ella dirigió su vista al suelo. No estaba segura de que fuese esa precisamente el tipo de relación que quería que mantuviesen. Aunque siempre sería mejor que los gritos, ¿no?

Con silenciosas pisadas, para no destacar mientras se movía y no captar aún más su atención, Hinata se dirigió a la cama junto a una de las ventanas y se sentó en la parte superior, apoyándose en la pared. Estiró su pierna al ver que Deidara la seguía, para limitar el espacio entre ellos y que no se acercase más de lo deseado.

- Ésta va a ser la primera vez que estás con un tío en la cama - murmuró Deidara mientras reía .

- Y la última - añadió con un susurro, pero algo mosqueada por sus continuas burlas.

Deidara volvió a reír, y cuando sus carcajadas se detuvieron el silencio reinó en el lugar. Hinata desvió su vista por la ventana hacia el cielo que con un azul espléndido y maravilloso. Estaba lleno de vida junto con esos pájaros que revoloteaban alrededor. Se acercaban, se alejaban, jugueteaban... Simplemente extendían sus alas y se iban, siempre juntos, hasta perderse en lo alto. Hinata pensó en lo fantástico que sería poder estar con alguien, en libertad y vivir como deseases. Sin batallas, sin Clanes, sin misiones...simplemente al lado de la persona a quién amas. Instantáneamente pensó en Naruto. Ansiaba verle. Era como si hubiese esperado tan paciente su regreso, que veía más notoria la injusticia de no haber podido encontrarse con él aún. Ella sabía que Naruto tenía que volver alrededor de los dos años de entrenamiento, y precisamente entonces tenían que secuestrarla. Se preguntó si, por un casual, Naruto la estaría buscando. Tal y como lo haría uno de esos pájaros con el otro, y cuando diese con él volver a marcharse lejos, pero nunca solo. Aunque eso era imposible, Naruto no se iría solo con ella a cualquier parte, pero supo que si se lo ofreciese habría aceptado sin dudarlo. Deseaba tocar su bronceada piel. No recordaba ningún momento en el que le hubiese sostenido el rostro entre las manos. O le hubiese agradecido el valor que le aportaba. O le hubiese apoyado con las palabras que tanto había planeado y que nunca escapaban de sus labios. No recordaba nada.

Porque no había _nada_.

Y eso la llenó de un profundo dolor. En esos años de vida no había conseguido decirle a la persona que más amaba sus más profundos sentimientos. No le había confesado las noches en las que había soñado con él a su lado. O las noches en las que mirándo la luna no había dejado pensar en ningún momento si la soledad de Naruto se sentiría como la suya. Tampoco le había gritado su nombre bajo las estrellas, como en sus mejores sueños. Se veía gritándo el nombre de Naruto con multitud de sentmientos entremezclados en él: pasión, amor, adrenalina, deseo, añoranza...Y era en ese momento, cuando Naruto se disponía a gritar su nombre, que despertaba. Y siempre pensaba que debía de decirle a Naruto todas aquellas cosas que había callado, porque de lo contrario sería demasiado tarde.

_Y lo era._

Sakura no podía creer lo que veía. La figura que se había aproximado hacia ellos, aparentemente a una gran velocidad, a sus ojos se veía con movimientos lentos. Analizó cada parte de su ser; debía ser él. Sólo él aceleraba su corazón a tales pulsaciones, y le hacía sentir innumerables sentimientos en el mismo instante. Sentía rabia por haberla abandonado, impotencia por no haberle podido detener. Tristeza por haberle perdido, pero rencor por no haber vuelto. Amor por todo lo que habían vivido, por haber visto tras él un gran corazón. Y compasión al comprender que al perder a su familia, vagaba de un lado a otro buscándo a un culpable, y lo tenía.

Sus ojos negros eran tan fríos como acostumbraban ser. Y sus pálidos labios, como siempre, reposaban en una mueca de molestia e indiferencia en su rostro. Sus negros cabellos destellaban bajo el sol, y caían espectacularmente sobre su frente y mandíbula. _Tenía el pelo más largo, y eso le hacía condenadamente atractivo_ no pudo evitar pensar la chica. Y es que aquellos años en el muchacho no había conseguido más que mejorarle; forjar aún más sus pectorales y abdominales (que se lucían debido a la carencia de parte superior de vestimenta), masculinizar su cara y esbeltilizar su cuerpo en sí.

Añoró escuchar su voz, que no dudó en que la sentiría tan grave y varonil como siempre. Aunque también supo que aquella imparcialidad estaría presente en su tono, pero no le importó. Deseaba simplemente que los minutos se detuviesen, para que pudiese grabar mejor aquella imagen en su mente. Sentía que si no lo hacía en cualquier momento se desvanecería, como en sus sueños. Siempre veía sus ojos, siempre veía su sonrisa arrogante. Pero cuando se disponía a tocarle para saber si era real, se esfumaba. Y ella despertaba, llorándo de lo feliz que había sido por instantes. Su corazón que se había llenado por completo de satisfación, se vaciaba bruscamente y le producía un dolor agonizante. Y seguía llorándo, sin reparar siquiera en si sus sollozos se oyesen en las calles, porque sólo deseaba que él los oyese. Y escuchase la voz que gritaba desesperadamente que regresase a ella.

**En esta ocasión sí que he dejado claro quién era, y estoy bastante satisfecha con la descripción. Prometo subir dibujos en mi deviantart (cuyo nick es manxuty, por si os interesa (ya subí un par de imagenes NH, una de ellas es fragmento de la historia)) de cómo son los personajes a mis ojos (parecidos pero no iguales). Si a alguien le interesa tan sólo que esté atento a actualizaciones y se ponga en contacto conmigo.**

**En fin, nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo y espero que os haya gustado. Como siempre, acepto comentarios con críticas, sugerencias, opiniones y demás :). ¡Nos leemos! **

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, pero la idea es originalmente mía.**


	7. Traidor

**¡Hola queridos lectores! Bueno, éste es un capítulo totalmente ****nuevo****, por eso mismo podréis ver cómo se añade uno más y no el 15, sino el 7. Aprovecho para decir el por qué. Bien, como muchos sabrán (o eso espero) estoy editando capítulos, y al ver que quedaba absolutamente incompleto el paso de un capítulo a otro tenía que añadir algo (que tenía en mi cabeza). Y aquí me tenéis. **

**Una cosa más, gracias a los lectores y a quién le interese mi deviantart tiene el nombre de manxuty. Dentro de poco subiré un especial Navidad NaruHina y una historia así que si queréis verlo sólo estad atentos. Y si queréis poneros en contacto conmigo yo encantada. Muchísimas gracias por leer, y por todo de verdad.**

**Espero que os guste este capítulo, que ha sido condenadamente difícil de hacer (profundizar en Sasuke es como profundizar en una piedra a la que le han metido un corazón a pulso ¬¬). **

**Traidor**

Sasuke.

Ése era su nombre. Uchiha Sasuke. Traidor de Konoha.

Sin embargo, para ella era mucho más que eso. Había sido su compañero, su amigo. Pero le había perdido. Había sido el muchacho del que se había enamorado. Pero ya era un hombre y en el instante en que le vio supo que sus sentimientos no habían cambiado. Pero él seguía siendo la misma persona que había abandonado la Villa años atrás. El mismo que la había traicionado a ella. Y no estaba segura de poder perdonarle.

- No esperaba encontrarme contigo, Sakura – dijo el pelinegro, con una leve sonrisa en sus labios. - ¿Dónde está Naruto?

Sakura no pudo reaccionar. Se había perdido en los acordes de su melodiosa voz. Grave y fría. Sonrió. Era tal y como la había imaginado. De hecho, se parecía tanto que se dio cuenta de lo mucho que aún amaba a Sasuke. Y del sufrimiento que le producía pensar en él. Y es que verle tan cerca de ella, a tan sólo unos centímetros, era algo para lo que no se había preparado. Pero lo que más le dolió fueron sus palabras. Sabía que sería imparcial, pero confirmarlo era diferente. Eso hacía daño.

- ¿Esperas que te lo digamos? – intervino Tenten, poniéndose en posición de lucha.

Sakura, ante el grito de Tenten despertó de sus pensamientos, y desvió sus ojos de la figura de Sasuke, para mirarla a ella.

- ¿Creeis que tenéis posibilidad de ganar? - su voz sonó ofensiva, claramente a burla.

- ¡Somos tres! ¡Juntos te derr...!

- Yo lucharé contra él - la interrumpió Sakura.

Miró desafiante a los oscuros ojos del muchacho, el cual sonreía de medio lado socarronamente. De algún modo, ella ya sabía que no tenía posibilidades. Pero por primera vez entendió a Sasuke, necesitaba vengarse. Necesitaba un culpable a todo aquél dolor, a esas noches, a esos días...simplemente a cada minuto de su vida desde que se marchó. Y ése era su papel.

- ¡Estás loca! ¡Tú sola no podrás contra él! - le dijo Tenten, agarrándola por los hombros y sacudiéndola ligeramente.

Pero entonces se quedó paralizada. Los ojos verdes de Sakura luchaban por contener las lágrimas, y destellaban ante la luz del sol. Tenten comprendió entonces que Sakura era consciente de sus posibilidades, y que había descartado la opción de ganar. Sin embargo, no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados y ver cómo de nuevo se le iba de las manos y se esfumaba justo cuando creía que se quedaría para siempre.

Y la soltó. Sin tan siquiera mirar a Sasuke o a Neji, se alejó libre de ser detenida por su enemigo, al cual parecía gustarle la posibilidad de luchar contra su antigua compañera. Por el contrario, Neji sí que siguió sus pasos, consciente de lo que dejaban atrás, así como seguro de que aquella reacción de la morena se debía a algo importante.

Y se marcharon sin más.

- Has cambiado - dijo entonces el pelinegro, haciendo que Sakura se sobresaltase.

Luchó aún más por contener las lágrimas, intentando que no se le escapasen por las mejillas y el cosquilleo en sus ojos desapareciese. No supo cómo sentirse. De hecho no supo cómo se sintió. Fue halagador que se hubiese dado cuenta del ligero cambio en ella, pero a la vez eso era malo. ¿De qué servía que lo hubiese visto? Así sólo conseguiría que se emocionase, y ella rezaba y rogaba a Dios que no lo hiciese. Sería patético llorar como una niña por haber perdido un peluche. _Un tigre _ pensó. Si Sasuke fuese un animal, debía ser aterrador pero elegante. Que al caminar derrochase soberbia y orgullo.

Sonrió tristemente. No esperaba encontrarse su tigre en una jaula. Privado de libertades para sentir, para vivir. Simplemente se limitaba a esperar fortaleciéndose hasta encontrar el momento en el cuál escapar.

Era todo tan distinto. De algún modo, era triste pensar en que todo había cambiado demasiado. Ya nada volvería a ser como antes, por más que lo deseasen.

- Tú también - se limitó a responder.

Escondió sus sentimientos en el rincón mas profundo de su ser, y los selló con fuerza para que no emergiesen.

Sasuke, por su lado, experimentó algo parecido. Al verla no pudo evitar que un sentimiento nostálgico y melancólico le embriagase. Recordó con amargura los momentos que pasó en Konoha. Él apreciaba profundamente a las personas que habían permanecido a su lado años atrás. Naruto y Sakura no sólo eran compañeros, eran grandes amigos. Y Kakashi era su profesor, misterioso y extrañamente similar a él. Y es que, al pensar en eso la pena se hizo presente ante él. Lo último que había vivido con la muchacha había sido una declaración al intentar detenerle. Le dolía mucho haber tenido que abandonarla así, pues la quería tanto como quería a Naruto, y dejar todo atrás era muy duro. Y aún más si te intentaban detener, te lloraban y te confesaban un amor. Porque Sasuke en aquellos momentos vio en su camino sin rumbo, tres personas nítidas que se cruzaban en él y dejaban huellas. Y se sintió muy agradecido al ver en aquella soledad infinita, un atisbo de esperanza y cariño. Y llegó a amar a las personas que aparecieron ante su vida de la nada, por éso le dio las gracias. Por haber sido una de ellas, aunque él no correspondiese ese tipo de amor. Y fue un infierno seguir ese camino, aparentemente interminable, en soledad. Apartando a todos cuantos intentaban cruzarse, por miedo a que todo volviese a ser tan difícil de dejar atrás.

Y allí estaba Sakura, frente a él, mirándole con los mismos ojos centelleantes y expresivos que aquella noche. Y supo que ella no había podido olvidarle. Pero aún así, parecía decidida a luchar. Él, a su vez, tomó otra decisión; lucharía, pero no la mataría. No merecía morir. Más la batalla no sería sencilla, pues ella tenía el derecho de vengarse y expulsar aquella ira y rabia que veía en su interior.

- Por favor - pidió ella, como si hubiese leído sus pensamientos.- Tómame en serio. No quiero que te reprimas.

Él, obediente, activó su Sharingan. Sus negros ojos se tornaron escarlatas, con tres pequeñas aspas que representaban la capacidad de la técnica.

Justo en ese momento, Sakura corrió hacia él sin dudar un instante. El ataque era directo, por tanto tenía grandes posibilidades de fallar. De hecho, había dos tipos de ataques: directos y extremadamente poderosos; e indirectos, con menores estragos pero sí más efectivos. Aunque no necesitaba ese análisis para ver cómo los puños de Sakura estaban fuertemente cerrados y derramaban Chakra de la intensidad del mismo.

Sasuke esquivó el ataque con facilidad, con una ligera ayuda del Sharingan. Al ser los ataques de Sakura principalmente del primer tipo, su velocidad había aumentado considerablemente. Ella, aún más enfurecida que antes, se aproximó a Sasuke rápidamente. Éste no quería que el combate se alargase, así que hizo buen uso de su Sharingan y detuvo en el momento exacto el brazo derecho de Sakura, justo al lado de su rostro.

En una fracción de segundo, se pudo ver la sorpresa de Sakura ante ésta reacción, pero fue muy breve, y sonrió ampliamente.

- Estás acabada - le dijo él ante aquella expresión de seguridad.

- No tan pronto.

Sakura intentó golpear a Sasuke con su brazo izquierdo, él para alejarse y evitarlo la soltó. De nuevo, se encontraban alejados sobre las ramas, mirándose fijamente.

Pero ella no soportaba esa situación, no quería que sus ojos la observasen, quería alejarse de allí, pues el dolor se hacía cada vez más presente. Y como consecuencia de éstos miedos mezclados con adrenalina, ella se impulsó con mayor seguridad para terminar con aquella situación pronto.

Sasuke se sorprendió ante la velocidad de su enemiga, la cuál antes de que se diese cuenta se encontraba frente a él con el puño cerrado firmemente delante de su cara.

- Sasuke-kun, ¡esto por llamarme estorbo! - gritó Sakura llena de cólera.

Como un rayo, se agachó y alejó levemente. Ella calló sobre la rama y sin perder el equilibrio en ningún momento se dirigió a Sasuke levantando su pierna para propinarle una patada.

- ¡Esto por dejarme tirada en un banco!

Sasuke se apartó de la trayectoria del golpe y con fugaces sellos efectuó una técnica.

- ¡Katon, Gokaku no Jutsu (Gran bola de fuego)! - pronunciaron sus labios.

Sasuke sopló con fuerza y de su boca salió una gigantesca bola de fuego. Sakura tuvo que finalizar el giro, y dando volteretas hacia atrás esquivó en gran parte el ataque. Sin embargo, izquierda se quemó parcialmente, así como el guante con el que se apoyó en el suelo.

Pero no fue suficiente para detener el torbellino rosa, que insistente se acercaba a Sasuke. Parecía como si sus piernas no se hubiesen debilitado a pesar de su cansancio. De nuevo con el puño derecho, se abalanzó sobre Sasuke dispuesta a darle un puñetazo al tiempo que gritaba.

- ¡Esto por traicionar a la villa! - chilló.

Sasuke se giró hacia la izquierda, agachándose ligeramente. Sakura, aún en el aire pasando al lado de Sasuke, giró sobre sí misma y cargó de Chakra su pierna izquierda que iba a impactar con el pecho del pelinegro.

- ¡Esto por traicionar a Naruto! – su voz debió subir un par de octavas, pues sonó realmente aguda.

Sasuke sin dudarlo ni un instante interpuso entre él y la pierna de Sakura el antebrazo, el cual impactó con fuerza con el ataque de Sakura. Al igual que ella, él había depositado en esa zona del cuerpo Chakra, y se pudo apreciar cómo salía despedido por los aires.

- ¡¡Y esto por traicionarme a mí!! – exclamó la muchacha.

Gracias a la defensa de Sasuke encontró un punto de apoyo y continuó con el movimiento que había iniciado segundos atrás. Giró la parte superior de su cuerpo, quedando ligeramente encima de Sasuke, en equilibrio con su cuerpo. Estaba a escasos centímetros de su cara y cerró sus manos tanto que sintió las uñas clavársele en la piel. Más sólo la diestra llegó a alcanzarle, chocando con la mejilla de Sasuke y produciendo un ruido ensordecedor.

Como consecuencia de la potencia del ataque de su agresora, voló hacia atrás y tuvo que buscar una rama en la cual apoyarse. Entonces se tocó la mejilla con una mueca de dolor. Realmente le había atizado fuerte.

- ¿Tanto me odias? - Dijo mientras sonreía con arrogancia.

Éste gesto le produjo un dolor punzante en la boca. _Mierda _pensó. El golpe le había afectado más allá de su mejilla.

Ella, que se estaba levantando de la rama para volver a ponerse en pie, mantuvo el silencio. O más bien fue que no tenía aliento suficiente como para responder. Y Sasuke se dio cuenta. Podía ver su agitada respiración, cómo su pecho ascendía y descendía violentamente ante el límite que había pasado. Las velocidades que Sakura había alcanzado iban más allá de las de un Jounnin incluso, y su cuerpo ahora se había debilitado bruscamente. En pocos minutos dejaría de poder mantenerse en pie.

- Has mejorado mucho - la halagó.

Al fin y al cabo era cierto. Ya no era la niña débil que lloraba. Era una mujer que luchaba y batallaba sin descanso. Y aunque en el momento en el que llegaba al nivel de un Jounnin se encontraba con su límite, dentro de poco podría llevar ese cargo.

La muchacha alzó la vista y miró directa y duramente a Sasuke. Entonces sintió familiaridad. Parecía como si simplemente estuviesen entrenando, como si no estuviesen luchando juzgándose propósitos más allá de mejorar y hacerse más poderoso. Quiso sonreírle sinceramente, sin orgullo o prepotencia, pero no pudo. Quizás fue el hecho de estar matándose sólo para darle un puñetazo. O quizás fue que aún no había podido perdonarle, y no consideró que se mereciese una sonrisa.

En cualquier caso, percibió que algo era diferente de nuevo. Como si toda la tensión que hubiese estado reteniendo en su estómago se liberase, y estuviese libre de un peso. Se relajó y llegó a encontrarse cómoda en aquél lugar. Y sin embargo, no sabía el por qué.

Pero algo había cambiado. La rueda del destino había girado más rápido de lo previsto, y cada vez estaban más cerca del primer desenlace de aquél encuentro. Posteriormente, las consecuencias darían comienzo a la continuación de esa misma historia.

Hinata se encontraba sola, sentada en la cama y apoyada en la pared, mirando de nuevo la ventana; estaba anocheciendo. Deidara ya se había marchado, pero como era costumbre, había dejado tras él una gran incertidumbre en Hinata. La conversación que habían tenido instantes antes había sido realmente extraña.

_- Dime - susurró él a su lado, sobresaltándola. - ¿Por qué te disculpaste la otra vez?_

_Hinata dirigió sus ojos a los azules de Deidara, los cuales brillaban con una intensa curiosidad. Ella no comprendía el por qué de aquella pregunta, pues no tenía apenas importancia. Sin embargo, en aquél momento no sólo se sentía en deuda con él por la comida, sino que también estaba relajada y cómoda. En la cama, contemplando en cielo, hallaba tranquilidad._

_- En aquél momento me dí cuenta de lo egoístas que estábamos siendo los dos - comenzó con suaves palabras. _

_Su mirada había vuelto distraídamente al cielo, mientras recordaba lo que sintió entonces._

_- Ambos nos estábamos culpando mutuamente por no ponernos en el lugar del otro, y por insinuar que sabemos lo que se siente. Y cuando me golpeaste... - se detuvo, haciendo que Deidara la mirase con culpabilidad y arrepentimiento. Ella apoyó su mano en la mejilla y le miró. - Cuando me golpeaste me di cuenta que no nos estábamos escuchando. Espero...espero que ésto no suene presuntuoso - dijo con timidez. - Pero comprendí...siento que llegué a comprender como te sentías, y supe que no estaba siendo justa. A mí me dolía que no me conocieses antes de hablarme, pero yo hacía lo mismo. Y de algún modo, supe que...te hice daño. _

_Los ojos de Deidara no se habían separado de los de Hinata ni un instante. Sus blancos ojos eran hermosos y llenos de bondad, al igual que ella. Un profundo agradecimiento surgió desde su corazón hacia Hinata. Hacía tanto tiempo que nunca le habían hablado con delicadeza. Sin órdenes, simplemente con tranquilidad. Incluso pudo sentir algo de afecto en las melodiosas palabras de la chica. Recordó el sentimiento de recibir cariño, y éso atrajo amargos recuerdos._

_- Lo siento - murmuró Hinata. - No debí haberte juzgado._

_Deidara la observó fijamente. Era como si estuviese estudiando las facciones de la hermosa muchacha para asegurarse de que era sincera. Y una vez vio que así lo era, le sonrió._

_-Yo también._

_Ella se sorprendió. Quizás llegaría a sentir algo de afecto por su secuestrador. Y rápidamente llegó a una conclusión; él no podía estar al cargo de su captura. Estaba segura. Posiblemente alguien por encima de él le estuviesen amenazando o Deidara le debiese alguna cosa. Pero no lo hacía por propia voluntad, y podría haberlo jurado de lo segura que estaba._

_- ¿Sabes? Tienes unos ojos por los que deberías dar gracias - dijo de pronto Deidara._

_Hinata le miró preguntándole sinleciosamente por qué, ¿Sería acaso el Byakugan?_

_- No lo digo por esa técnica especial - se anticipó. - Es...un don - se detuvo._

_Esperó pacientemente a que ella se riese, pero no lo hizo. Simplemente su mirada brillaban llena de curiosidad y le daba un toque especial a la situación. Con tan sólo verla, sabía que le estaba preguntando a qué se refería. Y decidió seguir con su explicación._

_- Es como si tus ojos pudiesen ver a través de las personas. Puedes llegar hasta ellas y comprenderlas. Y...las ayudas - añadió._

_El mejor ejemplo que se le ocurrió a Deidara fue la oscuridad. Cuando todo estaba completamente oscuro y negro, entonces brillaba una luz. Ésa cálida luz siempre era la esperanza. Y estaba seguro de que Hinata transmitía esa luz con su sola presencia._

_Se levantó y se dirigió hasta la puerta. Pero antes de salir, la voz de Hinata le detuvo._

_- ¿Te vas? - preguntó extrañada._

_- Mañana volveré con ropa y toallas - dijo._

_Hinata se ruborizó al instante, aunque él no la estaba mirando._

_- ¿Creías que no me iba a dar cuenta de que querías una ducha? - y a pesar de estar de espaldas a Hinata, sonrió. - Hasta mañana, niñita._

_Y sin más, cerró la puerta. Pero abrió la caja de las preguntas sin respuesta que tenía Hinata guardada dentro de sí. Una más para el montón._

Sakura alzó la vista al la estrellada noche que comenzaba a oscurecerse. Estaba cansada, y tenía una clara desventaja con Sasuke. Bajo aquél manto estrellado dejaría de ver con claridad,y Sasuke con el Sharingan lo tenía realmente sencillo.

Pero no se arrepintió. Lucharía con todas sus fuerzas.

- Sasuke-kun...¿qué haces aquí? - no pudo evitar preguntar la chica.

Él se sorprendió. La luz de la luna brillaba sobre su rostro, y le daba a sus ojos verdes la misma tonalidad que el día de su despedida. Eso le hizo mucho daño. Si seguía todo pareciéndose al mismo momento, no sabía si podría llegar al final de aquella batalla,

- Me escapé - contestó con arrogancia.

Como si fuese lo más obvio, o le ofendiese que no lo hubiese imaginado. Parecía como si quisiese mostrar lo audaz que era, con orgullo y prepotencia.

- ¿Por qué? - inquirió de nuevo, esta vez con algo de preocupación.

- Ni yo mismo lo sé - dijo sinceramente.

Sabía lo que Orochimaru pretendía, y él evidentemente no estaba dispuesto a entregar su cuerpo. Y con Kabuto celoso por la atención que su maestro le otorgaba, pudo escapar fácilmente. Ya era poderoso, y podía enfrentarse a Itachi. En esos momentos, lo que más deseaba sin duda era vengarse. Y descubrió una pequeña pista que le llevó a Akatsuki, y supo que podría encontrar a Itachi allí.

Pero cuando también supo que Naruto estaba en el problema, sintió aún más impulso de intervenir. Le debía una a ese estúpido. De hecho le debía los sentimientos que había descubierto durante los años que estuvieron juntos. Era su mejor amigo.

- Pero antes preguntaste por Naruto - insistió Sakura, que pretendía sonsacarle algo.

- Naruto sigue el paradero de Akatsuki, y allí estará Itachi.

- ¡Naruto no sigue a Akatsuki! - desmintió tan rápido como pudo - Naruto junto con los demás va en busca de Hinata.

Sasuke guardó silencio. La verdad es que más allá de Sakura, Naruto y Kakashi no sentía aprecio por nadie. Le era bastante indiferente lo que le pasase a la Hyuuga.

Entonces Sakura volvió a hablar, ésta vez con timidez. Tenía grandes esperanzas en aquella pregunta. Quizás de algún modo sí que todo volvía a ser como antes. Quizás conseguirían la amistad por la que tanto habían trabajado, y que se merecían.

Por eso mismo, sintió que todo dependía de su respuesta. Si era lo que más deseaba, entonces un nuevo camino se abriría en su vida. Y hasta podría salvarle de la soledad.

Por eso mismo, su voz temblaba ligeramente al creer entenderlo todo, y con una mínima seguridad.

- Entonces, ¿tú no vas contra Naruto?

**¿Os ha gustado? Ojalá. Si hay faltas de ortografía o errores o similares por favor decírmelo, porque soy consciente de que tengo fallitos y con las revisiones tan rápidas...Es que tenía muchas prisas en actualizar, por eso mismo quizás se me pasaron cosejas. Muchísimas gracias por el apoyo que me brindáis leyendo esto, y más aún comentado con vuestra opinión, críticas y demás. **

**Gracias. ¡Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo!**

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, pero la idea es originalmente mía.**


	8. Reflexiones

**¡Hola queridos lectores! Bueno, éste capítulo me costó muchísimo pero me he tomado más molestias que en el anterior, pues encontré tantas faltas de ortografía y errores que me horroricé.**

**  
En fin, no creo que mucha gente lea ésto (y mucho menos siendo de capítulos anteriores), pero como el anterior era nuevo no lo sustituí y demás así que habréis visto que había un nuevo capítulo. Y debo disculparme porque no he podido subir mi dibujo navideño (impresora malvada ¬¬). **

**Por cierto, ¡Feliz Navidad! y ¡Feliz Año Nuevo! De verdad, espero que por allí haya sido fantástico, porque me siento muy agradecida porque gente como vosotros leais historias como la mía (TT_TT es un honor). Muchísimas gracias.**

**Nos leemos más abajo, espero que os guste el chapter.**

**Reflexiones**

Se miraron fijamente. En la voz de Sakura se pudo apreciar la desesperación que tenía por que todo volviese a ser como antes. Hasta Sasuke pudo percibir las esperanzas ciegas que tenía en él.

Pero no debía de hacer eso. Aunque fuese sincero él no permitiría que Sakura volviese a interponerse en su camino. Volvería a ser duro continuar, y dejarla atrás, así como al resto. Y él se había cansado de tanto sufrimiento y dolor. No quería que confiase en él, porque estaba dispuesto a traicionarla de nuevo. Pero ella no sabría que lo hacía para no herirla de nuevo. Porque al fin y al cabo, la quería como una gran amiga.

- Mi objetivo es únicamente Itachi - se limitó a responder.

Pero al ver que Sakura se relajaba y tranquilizaba, como si todo hubiese salido bien, añadió:

- Sin embargo, no puedo garantizarte su seguridad. Si vuelve a intreponerse entre él y yo...lo mataré.

Su voz fue todo lo fría que pudo. Sabía que Sakura ahora estaría confundida, y sentiría una presión dentro de sí de nuevo que la derrumbaría poco a poco. Pero no sabía que sería hasta tales extremos.

Sintió que le faltaba el aire, y que le costaba muchísimo respirar. Por unos segundos había estado tan feliz...había soñado con días iguales. Discusiones de amigos, risas, y misiones divertidas. Pero no. Realmente todo se había acabado, y él puso fin a todas las promesas jamás hechas. Rápidamente se llevó la mano al pecho, y miró fijamente las hojas que habían delante de ella, concentrándose por mantenerse en pie. Sentía como si su propio amor y cariño la arrastrase a la oscuridad. Como si sus sentimientos más queridos la estuviesen traicionando. _De nuevo._

No supo qué hacer. ¿Volvería a llorar? ¿A lamentarse y declararle su amor? Sabía que no podría detenerle. Que Sasuke jamás repararía en el daño que le hacía su sola fría presencia. Y no intentaría consolarla, o ayudarla. Él seguiría su camino como siempre, porque jamás le importaron las personas a su alrededor. Él nunca la había visto, siempre mirándole con atención. Nunca había escuchado sus palabras de aliento. Y nunca había agradecido sus visitas al hospital, o el apoyo que le brindaba.

Era como si él nunca se hubiese dado cuenta de su existencia.

Creyó que sus piernas se habían doblado y había caído de rodillas sobre la gruesa rama. Pero no fue así. A pesar de no sentirlas, su cuerpo fue capaz de sostenerse en pie. Aunque sus pensamientos no podían mantener la compostura. Los recuerdos viajaban ante sus ojos, pasaban y se le clavaban como espinas en el corazón. Era horrible soportar aquella sensación. La sensación de volver a tenerlo todo delante, de poderlo agarrar con fuerza, pero no hacerlo por miedo. Y cuando extendía sus brazos para atraparlo, se esfumaba.

Pero eso no era lo que lamentaba. Lo peor era sentirlo otra vez. Era saber que había tenido una segunda oportunidad y la había desperdiciado. Sentía pinchazos en su pecho, y supo que eran los latidos de su corazón, que se estaban incrementando. Era tan débil. Sólo él, con dos palabras podía alborotar su interior de arriba a abajo. Podía producir confusión, hacía resurgir sus peores sentimientos en cuestión de segundos. Sólo él podía.

Hinata había preparado una cena rica en variedad. Una ensalada llena de colores vivaces y hermosos, y tras haberla tomado, se dirigió a la cama. Con precaución, como si algo fuese a salir de debajo de repente, se sentó. Y como tenía ya de costumbre, se colocó en el rincón junto a la ventana.

Había más estrellas que otras veces. En algún lugar había escuchado que cuando una noche era muy despejada, se avecinaba una tormenta. Ella no lo interpretó como si fuese a pasar físicamente, sino que lo identificó con la vida misma. Cuando todo estaba tranquilo y en paz, volvían siempre los nervios y la incertidumbre. Era inevitable.

La luna llena brillaba con intensidad dando un pálido color a la noche. Una de las cosas con las que identificaba a Naruto era con el sol. Y en cambio, ella siempre miraba la luna. Era como si no se sintiese capaz de alcanzar la alegría y viveza que Naruto transmitía, así que se limitaba a pensar en él a lo lejos. Porque si él era el sol, ella era la luna. Él radiante, con destellos dorados y azules haces de luz, como el cielo durante el día. Ella paciente, con oscuros reflejos que se extendían como la noche y unos leves rayos blancos a través de aquél sendero. Y se encontraba encerrada, incapaz de alcanzarle y llegar hasta él, por eso mismo le contemplaba a distancia. Como si al estar frente a Naruto sintiese que la quemase.

¿Sería porque no merecía la felicidad? ¿Porque era demasiado débil? Quiso tener valor suficiente para correr hasta él. Porque no podía soportar seguir en la sombra, deseaba huír aunque en el intento fracasase, incapaz de rozar con sus manos lo que debía ser la alegría. Porque si debía morír, que fuese luchando.

Y ahí fue cuando tomó una decisión. Para seguir hacia delante, lo primero sería poder escapar. Y estaba decidida a hacer todo lo que estuviese en su mano para conseguirlo.

Sasuke se arrepintió de la dureza de sus palabras. Sin embargo, sabía que era lo mejor. Si Sakura seguía aferrada a él, sufriría muchísimo más. Porque él no podía amarla, ni mucho menos arrastrarla hasta el infierno al que él se avecinaba de cabeza. La venganza era sólo cosa suya, y no debía involucrar a más personas en ella.

Por eso tenía que destruír cada sentimiento de afecto de Sakura hacia él. Tenía que conseguir que le odiase para que así llegase a ser feliz sin depender de él. Debía ser frío e imparcial, pues ése era su papel desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Por eso, aprovechando la distracción de Sakura y el terror que había surgido de repente en sus facciones, se movió tras ella.

Iba a decirle algo, pero la voz rota de Sakura le interrumpió.

- ¿No irás a darme las gracias de nuevo? - susurró con pena.

Había comenzado a llorar. No pudo evitarlo. Gruesas lágrimas, cargadas de los más oscuros sentimientos jamás experimentados sin duda, recorrían ahora sus mejillas. Ni siquiera intentó detenerlas. No lo hacía por darle pena, o para detenerle como la otra vez. Lo hacía porque necesitaba desahogarse, necesitaba expulsar todo lo que contenía para poder seguir hacia adelante.

Y quería hacerle daño. Era realmente insoportable verle tranquilo e indiferente, mientras que ella se estaba muriendo por dentro. Quería que sufriese como ella había sufrido siempre a su lado, por sus continuos desprecios. Y sabía que él intentaría golpearla de nuevo, para detenerla y alejarla de su vida como tantas otras veces. Y no entendía el por qué. ¿Tan difícil era dejarse amar?

Él sonrió con tristeza, más Sakura no pudo verle. Aunque era mejor así. Ella tenía que creer que era el ser más despreciable de la tierra, y tenía que odiarle. Por eso, si de nuevo veía sentimientos reflejados en su rostro nacerían esperanzas que serían rotas posteriormente.

- Lo siento.

Dos palabras. Dos únicas palabras que hundían a Sakura más y más. Ella había sentido el aliento de Sasuke en su oído, en su cuello. Y se estremeció al saber lo que venía a continuación. La golpearía suavemente, y ella caería en una larga pesadilla de la cuál despertaría para vivir otra peor.

Y tal y como predijo, así fue. Sintió los dedos de Sasuke impactar con su nuca, con exactamente la misma fuerza que la primera vez. Su conciencia se marchaba, y veía como poco a poco la oscuridad se acercaba. Hasta que dejó de ver. Pero sí que sentía la agonía de perderlo todo en unos instantes. Sus piernas fallaron, y notó el tacto de Sasuke sostenerla antes de sumirse totalmente en un largo letargo.

_No _pensaba. _Otra vez no por favor. ¿Por qué tiene que ser así? ¿Por qué tienes que marcharte de nuevo? ¿Es que acaso no sabes ya que te seguiré siempre? No te vayas. No por favor. No lo hagas. No..._

En su interior no dejaba de lamentarse, luchaba y luchaba por no desmayarse. Intentaba mantener su mente despierta, aunque se estuviese haciendo más y más daño. Todo sería peor si Sasuke se iba.

Unos brazos la alzaron, y la movieron hasta el pie del árbol, dónde rodeada de raíces la dejaron. Cuando notó las manos soltarse de ella supo que se estaba levantándo para alejarse. Y abandonarla de nuevo, con la impotencia de no poder hacer nada. Pero había algo diferente a la última vez. Ella aún estaba presente a lo que ocurría alrededor, sólo que sus párpados pesaban demasiado como para abrirlos. Y su cuerpo parecía dormido sin poder realizar ningún movimiento. ¿Sería acaso debida a su fuerza de voluntad que aún podía sentirlo todo?

De nuevo tuvo esperanza. Quizás sí que aún algo estuviese en sus manos. Con una fuerza sobrehumana, creyó mover su muñeca, incluso su brazo. Con desesperación, como si de un ciego se tratase, buscó a tientas a Sasuke, su tacto, su piel...Y le encontró. Sin dudarlo un instante, le agarró con fuerza haciéndo que él se sobresaltase y se diese la vuelta para mirarla, sin que ella aún le hubiese soltado.

Al verla, le dolió profundamente el pecho. La chica tenía una expresión de un terrible sufrimiento en el rostro, y parecía luchar consigo misma. Aún tenía los ojos cerrados, pero parecía que a pesar de eso, no podía separarse de él. Como si le estuviese viendo. Él sintió el impulso de tocarle la cara, pero supo que ésto la haría reaccionar. Se limitó a acercar su mano para soltar la de Sakura, sin embargo, no pudo.

La muchacha había abierto sus ojos esmeraldas, que brillaban tenuemente bajo la luz de la luna. Además, se llenaron de lágrimas al verle. No supo si fue de pesar o de alegría, pero lloraba. Con la otra mano, acarició la mejilla en la que le había golpeado. Le miró con ternura y tristeza a esos ojos negros, que parecían haberse sorprendido del contacto.

- No me dejes de nuevo - suplicó.

Él la miró con incertidumbre. ¿Es que acaso quería seguir a su lado, a pesar del dolor? ¿A pesar del daño que le estaba causando? Simplemente no lo comprendía. ¿Por qué seguía aferrada a alguien que no la correspondía?

Ella gesticuló una mueca similar a una sonrisa, pero no lo suficiente como para completarla. Sabía que Sasuke no llegaba a entender sus sentimientos. No era capaz de ponerse en su lugar, y ver que ella sin él no era nada. Él no podía, porque nunca había estado enamorado.

Porque no la amaba como ella a él.

Pero aunque no la amase, aunque poco a poco la destrozase por dentro, ella con seguir a su lado sentía que sería suficiente. Con tan sólo eso.

- Por favor, llévame contigo - insistió.

Sasuke, ante aquellas palabras llenas de amor y bondad, no supo qué hacer. Se suponía que Sakura, Naruto y Kakashi habían desparacido de su camino, y él avanzaba rápidamente. Pero de repente, habían vuelvo a aparecer, como imágenes borrosas que se volvían nítidas. Pudo ver perfectamente que no estaba solo.

La miró. Sakura estaba de nuevo con lágrimas por su causa. Con sufrimiento otra vez por su culpa. Y pidiéndole a él que no la dejase sola. Como si fuese tan fácil.

Y aunque lo que debía hacer era dejarla allí, y permitir que siguiese su vida independiente a él, por algún motivo, quizás el cariño, no fue capaz de hacerlo. Tan sólo se quedó allí, viendo cómo caía lentamente y contra su voluntad en los brazos de Morfeo.

- Naruto, detente, huelo algo - le ordenó Kiba de repente.

El grupo encabezado por Shikamaru, no se había detenido ni un instante tras su vuelta en marcha desde la Arena. Tras el descanso que tomaron allí y los nuevos integrantes, se sentían mucho más preparados para enfrentarse a sus enemigos.

- ¿Qué pasa Kiba? - preguntó entonces el rubio impaciente.

- Se acerca alguien - fue su única respuesta.

Todos se pararon, antentos a cualquier movimiento o aparición repentina. Se posicionaron listos para luchar, pero lo que ocurrió iba totalmente contra pronóstico. De los arbustos surgieron dos figuras familiares a ellos.

- ¡Naruto! - gritó la morena aliviada.

- ¿Neji y Tenten? - intervino Shikamaru. - ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

- Hokage-sama recibió el informe de la Arena con las noticias, e inmediatamente nos dijo que nos uniésemos al rescate - explicó rápidamente.

- ¿Un equipo de sólo dos personas? - inquirió Shikamaru extrañado. ¿Y si era una trampa?

- Sakura también estaba con nosotros, pero entonces...

- ¿Qué le ha pasado a Sakura? ¿Está bien? - la interrumpió Naruto con nerviosismo.

- Apareció Sasuke y quiso quedarse para luchar contra él - dijo Neji, al ver la incapacidad de su compañera para continuar.

Ahora eran siete los ninjas que iban tras el paradero de Hinata. Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba, Neji, Tenten, Temari y Kankurou. Shikamaru consiguió calmar a Naruto, el cuál acabó pensando en que Sakura había madurado lo suficiente como para poder confiar en ella. Aunque sabía que la muchacha no sería capaz de derrotar a Sasuke, también sabía que Sasuke no la mataría. Si no lo hizo con él, no lo haría con ella, de eso estaba seguro.

Hinata había estado reflexionándo toda la noche sobre el plan que llevaría a cabo.

Abrió lentamente los ojos. Al parecer, se había quedado dormida mientras pensaba en qué podía hacer. Se levantó y fue al baño para lavarse la cara, y cuando lo hizo se miró en el espejo. Realmente había perdido peso. Su rostro, pálido como siempre, estaba más delgado de lo usual, así como su figura. Aunque tampoco se vio tan mal. De hecho, esperaba ver unas enormes ojeras o unos ojos cansados, pero se equivocaba. Estaba igual que siempre. Sin duda, si se hubiese mirado un par de días antes se habría visto con un reflejo de ella misma hecha polvo. Se alegró de no haberlo hecho,

Entonces escuchó la puerta abrirse, pero ningún paso acompañó a ese ruido. Salió del cuarto de baño y vio a Deidara que se daba la vuelta para irse.

- ¿Ya te vas? Ni siquiera has dicho hola - dijo la muchacha.

- Venía sólo a traerte lo que te dije ayer. Volveré en una hora más o menos, tengo asuntos que solucionar - respondió.

Ella asintió y le dejó ir. Cogió las cajas que Deidara había dejado al lado de la puerta y las abrió. En ellas había jabón para lavárse, así como toallas y ropa; una camiseta negra y lisa de manga corta y ropa interior. Los pantalones que ella usaba y su chaqueta seguían limpios, por tanto podría seguir usándolos. Hasta encontró dentro de una de las cajas cepillos y champú para ducharse.

Ella sonrió agradecida. Había sido todo un detalle.

Con veloces pasos se dirigió al baño. No haría tarde para bañarse por fin. Rápidamente se desvistió, preparó las toallas y cogió el champú y el jabón. Con desconfianza, entró en la fría ducha de arcilla blanca, y le dio al grifo para que saliese agua caliente.

Y entonces el agua empezó a correr por su cuerpo. Sintió un escalofrío, hasta que se acostumbró a la sensación. Esa sensación tan familiar de estar rodeada de su gran aliada. Extendió los brazos y abrió las palmas de sus manos, como si pudiese retener el líquido que fluía suavemente sobre su piel. Era fugaz y delicada. Sin duda, amaba el agua. Y es que se había encontrado en soledad en tantas ocasiones, y se había refugiado en los lagos mientras luchaba. Para ella su vida se centraba allí, en los lagos, en las fuentes, en los mares...por las noches. Era precioso disfrutar de la luna y las estrellas reflejadas en las aguas, aportando ese toque de misterio y belleza sublimes. Todos los días, cuando huída de su casa por las humillaciones y desprecios, se relajaba simplemente con ver aquél paisaje.

Abrió los ojos, que los había cerrado sin darse cuenta al recordar esos nostálgicos momentos. Y miró hacia arriba, para ver las gotas caer del grifo, impactándo con su rostro. Y chocaron con lágrimas. Había empezado a llorar sin darse cuenta. La soledad que siempre había acompañado a su vida la derrumbaba y hundía aplastándola contra su desdicha. Además, hacía muchos dias que no se había desahogado. No había podido disfrutar de la libertad y cada día sentía que perdía las fuerzas poco a poco. Y precisamente por ese motivo, el agua se mezclaba con sus patéticas lágrimas.

Porque se estaba volviéndo débil.

Y con esos pensamientos negativos que estaban destinados a desaparecer, Hinata se sumía en una oscuridad horrible, llorándo sin parar arrodillada en la ducha, como si sus piernas ya no pudiesen sostener el peso de su propia vida.

**¿Os ha gustado? De verdad, me ha costado muchísimo escribir sobre Sasuke. Pff, éste chico es complicado (y no quiero que pierda su personalidad TT_TT). Siento que el SasuSaku se esté alargando, pero creo que éstas escenas de momento están iniciando la pareja. Y es que espero que tengais en cuenta que ahora mismo Sasuke ve a Sakura como una amiga, aunque por supuesto en el futuro pondrá en duda estos sentimientos y ella le ayudará a amarla.**

**En fin, no spoirleo más (o como se escriba). Como siempre, acepto críticas constructivas, ideas, opiniones, sugerencias, y si veis errores comunicadmelo.**

**Nos leemos.**

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, pero la idea es originalmente mía.**


	9. Valor

**¡Hola queridos lectores! Sí, sé que tardé mucho en actualizar pero debéis perdonarme. Primero porque nadie me comentó (¬¬) y segundo porque me fui una semanita de excursión con el instituto!! Waa ha sido genial esquiar aunque tengo unas agujetas increíbles ¬¬U. En fin, me queda un capítulo por editar pero aún no lo tengo así que es probable que hasta que lo suba tarde un tiempecillo. Siento las molestias.**

**Ahora disfrutadlo :)**

**Valor**

Sakura abrió lentamente los ojos. Alguien tiraba suavemente de su mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

A pesar de la delicadeza del trato, a Sakura le molestó. Podrían haberla despertado antes que tirar de ella, ¿no? Aunque pensándolo bien, debería de haberse despertado por los rayos deslumbrantes de luz que se colaban entre los numerosos árboles. Contempló algo anonada el precioso paisaje, bañado por la radiante luz mientras se ponía en pie.

Entonces se percató de que aquél que la estaba ayudando era él. Era Sasuke.

Todo se volvió confuso. ¿Qué había pasado? Rápidamente viajó atrás para descubrir qué había ocurrido la noche anterior y entonces lo supo. Ella inevitablemente se había quedado dormida por el cansancio, y Sasuke, en lugar de irse, se había quedado con ella. Al principio no supo muy bien por qué, pero pasados unos minutos llegó a la única y horrible conclusión: por pena.

Pero no le importó. Al menos, estaba a su lado. Alzó los ojos verdes y vio la espalda del muchacho, que ni siquiera la había mirado. Seguramente, aquél arrogante sabía que ella caminaría a su sombra el tiempo que él desease. No se molestó en esperarla o en comprobar si estaba serena, simplemente tiró de su mano con frialdad. Pero al fin y al cabo, era verdad.

Le irritó ese orgullo característico de él. Tenía que seguir sus rápidos pasos para no quedarse atrás, observando la fuerte espalda del pelinegro. Pero no se quejó. Porque a pesar de la rudeza con la que la llevaba, la estaba guiando hacia su destino. No la había dejado atrás como esperaba. Y no la había abandonado de nuevo. Era sorprendente que permitiese que ella le acompañase en su viaje.

Aunque no le había dicho a dónde se dirigían.

Hinata se encontraba sentada en la cama, observando la puerta detenidamente esperando a que Deidara llegase. Y entonces, llevaría a cabo el plan que había ideado la noche anterior. Recordó con tristeza el patético momento.

_Finalmente, había salido de la ducha. Había tardado una eternidad, pues había llorado tanto que sentía cómo sus ojos le escocían. La piel se le arrugó ligeramente del roce del agua. Se había dejado consolar por las innumerables gotas que se mezclaban con sus lágrimas, recorrían cada parte de su ser y le recordaban su amarga soledad. _

_Se rodeó con la toalla rápidamente. Tenía muchísimo frío al haber salido de la ducha y entrar en contacto con el aire. Cogió el cepillo, y sin dejar de mirarse en ningún momento en el espejo, se desenredó el pelo. Sus largos cabellos se deslizaban delicadamente entre las púas de cepillo. Su pelo siempre había sido lacio y suave, así que no tardó mucho en colocárselo. _

_Observó su reflejo con detenimiento. Sus ojos, a pesar del llanto, no estaban rojos. Y su cara había adquirido algo de color en las mejillas, ligeramente sonrojadas. Se pasó una mano por el azulado cabello, aún húmedo. Y una vez conforme, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a vestirse. No tardó mucho, así que decidió ordenar mientras esperaba a Deidara las toallas y el jabón, guardándolo todo de nuevo en su lugar._

_Y entonces, escuchó la puerta. Permaneció estática, arrodillada cerrando las viejas cajas. _

_Deidara, al entrar se sorprendió de verla allí, agachada observándole con detenimiento. Reparó en aquél momento en lo que la chica hacía, y no pudo resistirse a comentar:_

_- Niñita, he de reconocer que te ves bien hacirndo de sirvienta, pero te verías mejor con otro tipo de atuendo más adecuado para ese papel._

_Hinata inmediatamente se ruborizó y desvió su vista al suelo. Se levantó y se dirigió a la cama, pero la mano de Deidara la retuvo, agarrándola por la muñeca y obligándola a girarse._

_- Era una broma - dijo sonriente. - Aunque es cierto que ahora estás mejor._

_Ella decidió guardar silencio. En verdad no le importaba mucho su imagen, o si la camiseta negra le quedaba bien o mal. En aquél instante lo único que quería era alejarse de Deidara. En otra ocasión, él se había acercado demasiado, preocupando a la chica. _

_Pero ésas no eran las intenciones de Deidara. Había decidido no hacerle daño de nuevo, pues no lo merecía. Aunque debía de reconocer que Hinata estaba muy guapa con el pelo húmedo y sin su morada chaqueta habitual, tan ancha._

_- Niñita - dijo él, haciendo que ésta volviese a mirarle. - ¿De dónde sacaste tu valor? - preguntó de pronto._

_Hinata supo que había abierto mucho los ojos, sin poder separarlos de los de Deidara. ¿A qué venía esa pregunta? De hecho no entendía la curiosidad que Deidara teniía sobre los sentimientos, como el valor o el simple hecho de pedir perdón. Además, no es que ella fuese una chica que deslumbrase por su valía y seguridad, sino todo lo contrario. ¿Cómo debía responder a algo que ni ella comprendía, algo que no poseía?_

_- Deidara-san, yo...- comenzó - no tengo ese valor del que hablas - su voz sonó muy débil, como un susurro._

_- Sí que lo tienes. De hecho, cuando te vi creí que eras de esas niñas tímidas - confesó._

_A Hinata le ofendió ligeramente. Ella era de esas niñas tímidas, pero no se atrevía a decirlo. Y debido a su silencio, Deidara decidió proseguir._

_- Te defendiste y me gritaste - la acusó. - No entiendo de dónde sacaste la fuerza para hacerlo._

_Entonces Hinata entendió a lo que se refería. Pero la respuesta a eso era bastante sencilla: simplemente ya no le quedaba nada que perder. La seguridad nacía de la desesperación, cuando te sientes hundido y acorralado. Quizás para defenderte, o quizás porque sabes que si lo haces, nada puede ser peor. No tienes el miedo de lo que pueda ocurrir después._

_Se dispuso a contestarle eso, pero entonces vio más allá. Y decidió ser plenamente sincera, una vez encontró la mejor y verdadera respuesta a eso. _

_- Fue Naruto-kun - dijo con voz firme. - Naruto-kun, cuando sentí que ya no podía más, él me alentó y demostró que había un camino. Que en vez de dejarme hundir, debía de luchar y ascender. Aunque nunca es tan fácil como parece - sonó triste, pero segura._

_Quiso añadir que a pesar de eso, del esfuerzo que Naruto se había tomado para darle fuerzas, ella dejó que la humillasen. Dejó que el Clan la despreciase como siempre. Pero también era cierto que ella no se había quedado quieta, y había entrenado y luchado. Y aunque nadie de allí la necesitase, ella hizo su propio camino y forjó su verdadera fuerza para que en el caso de que él la llamase, estar allí. Preparada._

_Sonrió con tristeza. Al menos le había hecho caso parcialmente, y había intentado seguir sin la ayuda del resto. Aunque no sabía si la habría aceptado._

_Deidara, al ver la expresión nostálgica y dolorida de Hinata, no supo bien qué hacer. Parecía que el recuerdo de Naruto era muy importante para ella. De hecho, cuando había hablado de él pudo apreciar fácilmente la profundidad de sus sentimientos. Sin embargo, quiso confirmarlos._

_- ¿Le amas?_

_Los ojos de Hinata, que habían permanecido fijos en el suelo, observaron atónitamente por segunda vez a Deidara. Después, se ruborizó escandalosamente, y no pudo mantener la mirada. Debía de haber supuesto que en el momento en que la duda cruzase por la mente de Deidara, él lo diría directamente. _

_Y saber que estaba analizando su reacción, cada gesto y cada palabra, no ayudaba mucho a que se calmase. Al pensar en Naruto, su corazón se aceleraba hasta límites insospechados. Podía sentirlo, hasta escucharlo de la intensidad con la que recorrían las pulsaciones sus venas._

_Y asintió. Porque no estaba dispuesta a mentir. Jamás mentiría, poniendo en duda su amor por él. Le hubiese gustado gritarlo, pero su voz no salía de su garganta -quizás porque su estómago impedía el paso - y se limitó al ligero cabeceo._

_- Reconocerá tu existencia como tanto anhelas - le dijo como si hubiese leído en su alma. - Y vendrá a buscarte._

_Y con firmeza y tranquilidad, salió por la puerta. Él sabía con certeza quién era Naruto, pues Itachi había informado a Akatsuki del nombre del Nueve Colas. Pero debía reconocer que, aunque sospechaba los sentimientos de la muchacha y por eso habían intervenido, eran mucho más relevantes de lo que esperaba. Pues estaba seguro de que Naruto, ante ellos, no podría ser indiferente. Iban más allá de lo que podía imaginar._

_Hinata permaneció inmóvil. Y es que su mente había descubierto el significado de su sueño. Era Naruto, infundiéndole valor en aquellos momentos. Era como si hubiese sentido las palabras silenciosas de Naruto de aliento. Le decía que creyese en sí misma. Que podía luchar, y que lo hiciese._

_Y aunque había decidido enfrentarse a Deidara para escapar, no había ideado un plan. Pero se obligó a darse prisa. Amaba a Naruto. Le amaba con todo su ser, y no estaba dispuesta a no volver a verle. O a no interferir y dejar que la rescatase. Ella demostraría que de algo habían servido aquellos dos largos años y medio._

Por eso, estaba esperando pacientemente a Deidara, porque aquella noche había decidido qué hacer.

Sakura seguía asombrada y enfadada. Quería decir algo, pero no sabía bien qué. Debía sentirse agradecida porque la hubiese aceptado en su camino, sin embargo estaba siendo tan frío...

Al fin y al cabo, ella no tenía forma de saber que Sasuke también estaba enfadado. Pero era consigo mismo. Apreciaba demasiado a aquellas personas que lo alejaron de la soledad, y el hecho de volver a ver a Sakura y que ella le suplicase que la dejase ir con él era demasiado. No podía oponerse. Por una parte, sentía la gran culpa de haberla herido tanto aquella vez. Y por otra, estaba el cariño que aún sentía por todos y cada uno de los miembros de equipo 7.

No podía ser delicado con ella, ni amable. Si le seguía, era sabiendo cómo era él. Y bajo qué circunstancias. Si lo que Sakura buscaba era un príncipe que la tratase como se merecía, él no podía hacer eso. Le hubiese gustado ser como esos príncipes carismáticos, caballeros y héroes que ayudaban a los demás. Pero él no lo era. Él era el que buscaba venganza, y el que hería a las personas. Totalmente opuesto a lo que probablemente esperaba la muchacha.

Aunque si algo tenía claro, era que no permitiría de ninguna manera a Sakura intervenir en su venganza. Era su guerra, y debía hacerlo solo. Se disponía a dejarla en algún lugar seguro, y pedirle que le esperase. Teniendo en cuenta que él sobreviviese y pudiese volver, claro.

Y ella sabía que eran esas sus intenciones. Él accedía a que le acompañase, pero no la dejaría salvarle o ayudarle. Odiaba que fuese tan arrogante e indiferente. Sin tener en cuenta sus sentimientos.

Iba a quejarse cuando tropezó con alguna piedra al estar distraída. Él la sujetó con fuerza, impidiendo que cayese al suelo. Pero no se giró ni le dirigió una palabra. Buscó la piedra con la que se había tropezado, dispuesta a darle una patada y descargar su furia, pero le dio tiempo a verla y siguieron caminando. Entonces se dio cuenta. Estaban caminando.

Para ir más deprisa, podrían perfectamente ir sobre las ramas a grandes velocidades. Sin embargo, Sasuke no la había obligado a correr y cansarse. Le estaba dando tiempo para reposar, y no forzarla. Se recriminó a sí misma no haberse dado cuenta antes. En realidad, la actitud superficial de Sasuke estaba teniendo consideración con ella. Sakura era consciente de la personalidad de Sasuke, y el hecho de ir tan despacio era la prueba de que le importaba y tenía detalles. Aunque no estuviesen manteniendo una entretenida y alegre charla. Él estaba siendo amable _a su manera._

* * *

El grupo de rescate, por el contrario, avanzaba velozmente a través del extenso bosque. Pakkun se había marchado, porque con Akamaru podían prescindir de él. Además, Shikamaru había decidido organizarse en grupos de dos, aunque provisionalmente alguno se quedase solo.

En ese momento, Akamaru ladró comunicándole algo a su dueño.

- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó Temari, irritada por el silencio de Kiba. Ellos no podían saber lo que el perro decía.

- Akamaru huele alguien.

Pero no hubo tiempo a mayor conversación. Kankurou cayó al suelo, algo tiraba de su pierna y le obligó a arrastrarse. Su hermana, instantáneamente lanzó con su gran abanico una ráfaga de viento que cesó la extraña fuerza. Sin embargo, de nuevo la fuerza agarró a Kankurou del otro pie y lo llevó hasta el precipicio que había en la zona. Él reconoció al instante esa técnica. Había trabajado con ella en tantas ocasiones, que era inconfundible. Antes de que se diese cuenta, estaba cayendo al vacío sin que ésta vez la rubia pudiese impedirlo, pero gracias a una de sus marionetas que se agarró a las rocas, aminoró el golpe.

- ¿Estás bien, Kankurou? – gritó Naruto, que al igual que el resto se había aproximado al precipicio.

- ¡Sí, continuad sin mí! - respondió inmediatamente el muchacho.

- Eso es algo que dudo que consigáis - dijo una voz a su espalda.

Inmediatamente, todos se giraron para ver la extraña presencia. O más bien figura, pues no se podía saber con certeza que era. Estaba agachado, y era bastante ancho. Pero lo que realmente llamó la atención al grupo, fue la capa que llevaba. Negra con nubes rojas.

- ¿Quién eres tú? - preguntó Kiba, aún sin esperar gran respuesta.

- No me gustan las presentaciones. Son lentas, y me niego a esperar para que todos intervengáis. Además, dudo que estéis vivos antes de haber finalizado de decir vuestros nombres - la voz era terrorífica y siniestra. Tan grave que se te calaba en los huesos.

- Eso ya lo veremos – dijo Temari con un gesto de burla.

Dio un paso al frente, como si gritase que ella sería su oponente. Sin embargo, sabía que sola no lo conseguiría.

– ¡Shikamaru! - gritó, haciendo que el pelinegro se sobresaltase. - ¡Ven, no seas cobarde! Recuerda que eres mi pareja - dijo mientras sonreía ampliamente, ansiosa por luchar.

Shikamaru, inmediatamente se arrepintió de haberse puesto con ella. No tenía ganas de luchar, y mucho menos dejar que el grupo avanzase sin un líder. Aunque eso ya lo habían hablado, y se había decidido que en su ausencia sería Neji el que iría en cabeza.

- Demonios... ¡qué problemático! - dijo sin poder evitarlo mientras se colocaba al lado de su compañera.

- ¡Marchaos de una vez! - ordenó Temari.

- ¿Pretendes derrotarme tú sola con ese debilucho?

- Te aseguro que te arrepentirás de habernos subestimado. ¡Somos tus oponentes, así que lucha con todas tus fuerzas!

Shikamaru se limitó a que la chica presumiese de sus poderes, pues estaba demasiado concentrado ideando un plan. Aunque sería difícil derrotar a aquél tipo, pues parecía que llevaba un caparazón o armadura. Y además, ver cómo se alejaban los cinco restantes no ayudó nada. ¿Se las podrían arreglar ellos solos?

* * *

Y allí estaba, Deidara. Había llegado y la chica también se había puesto en pie.

- Deidara-san, sé que lo que te voy a pedir es abusar de tu confianza pero...¿podría salir unos minutos?

Deidara se quedó observándola por unos instantes. Se miraron fijamente, sin decir nada. Era como si él estuviese buscando alguna pista de las intenciones de Hinata. Ella sintió que todo estaba perdido. Seguro que él veía a través de ella y descubría su plan.

Pero para su sorpresa, asintió. Ella le miró con asombro. Casi parecía como si Deidara estuviese dejándola escapar, por su triste semblante. Pero decidió no reparar en detalles e investigar el por qué de aquella reacción. Simplemente se limitó a cruzar con veloces pasos el lugar, sintiendo una punzada de dolor cuando pasó al lado de Deidara. No quería traicionarle, y menos ahora que su relación había mejorado. Sin embargo, no podía permitir seguir encerrada allí, sabiendo que aquello no tendría un buen desenlace.

Se esperaba algo más por parte del rubio. Explicaciones o quejas. Pero no hubo nada. Hasta había preparado argumentos que decirle. Como que deseaba ver la luz del día con sus propios ojos. O que necesitaba salir de aquél lugar por el agobio y sentir el viento contra su piel. Al fin y al cabo, era cierto.

Miraba con atención el verdoso césped, con algo de musgo y rocas. Realmente había añorado mucho esa sensación de libertad. De hecho, se sentía más libre que nunca. Sin más responsabilidades que la de vivir. Únicamente eso.

Y no le sería difícil rodeada de la hermosura del lugar. Los árboles altos y entrelazados unos con otros, transmitiendo fuerza y a la vez delicadeza. Y en la copa, adornada por hojas en su mayoría verdes, se colaban entre los pequeños huecos rayos del Sol. Y deslumbraban a Hinata, que intentaba mirar el cielo azul entre las ramas.

Y sin darse cuenta, había llegado al lago que había situado gracias al Byakugan. Era un lago como cualquier otro, pero a ella le pareció especialmente bello. Sería, quizás por el buen humor que tenía al escapar. O tal vez se debía a que la luz penetraba en el agua de un modo curioso y cálido. En cualquier caso, ella caminó sobre el dispuesta a seguir su plan.

Se preguntó por qué no corría, y era que por si acaso tenía que mantener las apariencias. Porque aunque habría jurado que Deidara ya lo sabía, tenía que pensar en el caso de que no la hubiese descubierto.

Y fue en medio del nerviosismo, con su corazón latiendo a gran velocidad por la emoción y el optimismo, cuando debajo de ella todo se desmoronó. Hubo una explosión, y lo siguiente ocurrió muy deprisa.

El agua que había bajo sus pies salió despedido con fuerza hacia el aire, arrastrándola también. Y antes de que se diese cuenta, se encontraba a gran altura del suelo y a punto de caer y golpearse. Pero algo la sostuvo, y es que un enorme pájaro de arcilla había aparecido en el momento oportuno, consiguiendo que la pelinegra estuviese sobre él.

La bajó y la dejó de nuevo en el lago, volviendo con su dueño. Porque Deidara se encontraba frente a ella, mirándola fijamente.

- No me esperaba que finalmente intentases huir. Será que ese Naruto te dio valor de más - comentó.

Y aunque las palabras eran ofensivas, su voz no parecía dispuesta a hacer daño. Parecía como si Deidara hubiese recapacitado, y por alguna razón, tras decidir otorgarle a Hinata la libertad que tanto merecía, tuviese que impedirlo.

_Contra voluntad _pensó la muchacha.

Sin embargo, eso ya no importaba. El hecho era que inesperadamente, el destino les había jugado una mala partida. O más bien, era que ellos estaban alargando el momento de enfrentarse, aunque fuese inevitable. Tenían que dejar atrás toda muestra de compasión, pena o empatía. Aunque a ambos les dolía ser enemigos.

Y saber que debían de luchar a muerte.

**Estoy orgullosa de mí!! Espero que os haya gustado. Confieso que me gustó escribir eso de que Sasuke estaba siendo amable a su manera. Siento que le voy pillando el truco al personaje (a ver si ahora escribir sobre él se me da mejor). Como ya dije es una cantidad impensable la que tengo que añadir en el siguiente capítulo, así que además de largo será difícil de escribir. Por eso ruego encarecidamente paciencia y pido disculpas por la tardanza. Os agradezco el apoyo y ojalá me comentéis con vuestra sincera opinión sobre la historia. **

**Nos leemos.**

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, pero la idea es originalmente mía.**


	10. Batallas

**¡Hola queridos lectores! Como suelo he de pedir disculpas por mi tardanza en actualizar (este capítulo he tenido que escribirlo rápidamente para compensaros), pero tengo una buena noticia: ¡ya sólo me queda un capítulo que editar (al menos en profundidad) y pronto podré seguir la historia! Muchísimas gracias por la paciencia de todos los que seguís leyéndome, de verdad.**

**Feliz Semana Santa (aunque ya esté acabándose). Es una pena pero tengo que empezar de nuevo el instituto, intentaré este fin de semana editar el último capítulo .**

**Muchísimas gracias por leer. Por cierto, al final hay un glosario por si es necesario para las técnicas (que están en japones)**

**Nos leemos más abajo, espero que os guste el capítulo.**

**Batallas**

La rubia miró desafiante al enemigo. Por el contrario, Shikamaru pensó que el orgullo cegaría sus posibilidades de ganar, así que tan solo observó la reacción del oponente.

- Shikamaru, atrápalo, esto será fácil – afirmó Temari.

Shikamaru dirigió sus ojos velozmente hacia ella. ¿Pero qué hacía? ¿Es que acaso no sabía que decirle el plan al enemigo era demasiado arriesgado? La miró con incertidumbre, y ésta pareció no advertirla. O más bien no quiso darse cuenta.

- ¿Sabéis algo? Odio que me hagan esperar.

- ¡Como si me importara! - gritó Temari.

Rápidamente agarró su abanico y lo sacudió; de él se desprendieron ráfagas de viento que cruzaron el lugar acercándose peligrosamente a su enemigo. Éste lo esquivó con dificultad y se situó a más distancia de ellos.

- ¿Acaso tienes miedo? - le retó de nuevo ella.

- No me hagas reír - respondió la figura extraña.

Temari abrió su boca para contestarle, pero entonces fue interrumpida por Shikamaru.

- Temari guarda silencio un momento - pidió.

- ¿Qué? ¿Pero qué demonios dices Shikamaru?

Ella le miró molesta, sin saber a qué se refería, pero fue demasiado tarde. Shikamaru ya había formado un sello para desatar su técnica más famosa. Su sombra comenzó a alargarse y se acercó peligrosamente a Temari, que saltó para esquivarla al tiempo que decía indignada:

- ¿Shikamaru se puede saber qué haces?

- ¡Cállate! ¡Intento descubrir si estamos atrapados en un Genjutsu o si una técnica nos está dominando!

Shikamaru no la miraba, sino que tenía los ojos cerrados y su rostro mostraba una expresión de concentración absoluta. Temari no estaba segura de si quería idear un plan, o simplemente intentaba liberarlos de la técnica que aparentemente los dominaba. Se dedicó a saltar una y otra vez para evitar la sombra de Shikamaru, que la perseguía con insistencia.

- ¡No tengo todo el día! - replicó.

Una carcajada la hizo volverse. Se enfadó enormemente con el autor de aquél sonido, su enemigo, así que de nuevo zarandeó su enorme abanico para atacarle con ráfagas de viento, más cortantes incluso que las cuchillas. Ésta vez parecía que por la distracción al estar divirtiéndose con la situación le pudieron dar de pleno en su figura e impactó con un árbol. Temari sonrió satisfecha y decidió acercarse a él para darle la estocada final, sin embargo, no pudo. Algo la sostenía de sus pies y le impedía efectuar ningún movimiento, y la familiaridad de esa situación hizo que no necesitase volverse para preguntar.

- Shikamaru, ¿qué cojones pasa? - dijo ella sin reparos.

- ¡Déjame pensar un poco más!

- ¡No es que no quiera dejarte pensar, es que no hay tiempo! - explotó Temari. - ¡Mírame Shikamaru!

Él abrió los ojos y cruzó la mirada con ella. Después estudió la situación; Temari había sido atrapada por su sombra, y su enemigo parecía estar recomponiéndose en un árbol cercano. Se fijó también en el paisaje, buscando algo que pudiese ayudarles, y no encontró nada; tan sólo estaba el precipicio donde había caído Kankurou y más vegetación. Pensó en que al menos, era de día y podía fijarse en el recorrido de las nubes en el cielo azul.

Las nubes no tenían formas concretas, sino que tú debías darles las que deseabas. A ojos de cada uno las nubes eran diferentes, moldeables. Para Shikamaru, las nubes eran como sus sombras; tan sólo tenía que aportar ese toque de imaginación y él hacía con ellas las estructuras que deseaba. Y fue en ese momento en que lo supo.

* * *

La técnica que utilizaban no era más que una ironía. El uso de su propio ataque en su contra con simples métodos. Le pareció una broma curiosa, y aunque ya sabía a qué se debía aún no era capaz de descubrir cómo acabar con ella. Tan solo necesitaba una idea...algo...

Hinata no desvió la vista ni un instante de Deidara, estudiando cada gesto. Quiso anticiparse a la batalla, y encontrar sus puntos débiles así como sus fuertes. Además, no le vendría mal saber con certeza el uso que le daba Deidara a la arcilla explosiva.

- ¿Lista? - preguntó el rubio.

- Cuando quieras - le alentó ella a continuar.

En ese preciso instante, todo comenzó. Deidara escondió un brazo tras la espalda mientras que Hinata efectuó un sello y exclamó:

- ¡Byakugan!

Abrió los ojos bruscamente, y a su vez se marcaron sus venas alrededor de la sien. En sus ojos aparecieron extrañas marcas como símbolo de la técnica, y decidió analizar la figura de Deidara. Su Chakra se estaba concentrando en su palma derecha, tras su espalda, y Hinata supo entonces lo que quería realizar. Se trataban de aquellos extraños seres que creaba de arcilla con movilidad propia, recordó. Al fin y al cabo, cuando la capturó hizo lo mismo.

Por suerte, había preparado para esa técnica una buena oposición. Se agachó y posó sus manos suavemente sobre el agua del lago. Sintió la humedad en los poros de su piel, y por un momento se estremeció; no había absolutamente nada tan suave como el agua. Mezcló con certeza el Chakra que había depositado en sus dedos con el agua y cuando sintió que por fin la conexión fue establecida, decidió empezar.

Deidara mostró entonces su brazo a la vez que lanzaba con él multitud de pequeñas criaturas; se trataban de arañas blancas. Avanzaron velozmente hacia Hinata, y ésta no tuvo más remedio que moverse aún más rápido que ellas para que no la alcanzasen. Las arañas comenzaron a crecer poco a poco; algunas tenían ya el tamaño de puños, mientras que otras ya eran casi como ella. Una de la multitud explotó en ese instante, y pareció como si iniciase una cadena, pues todas hicieron lo mismo sucesivamente, lanzando a Hinata despedida por los aires a causa del impulso.

La pelinegra se tapó el rostro con los brazos al tiempo que intentó recuperar el equilibrio, pero entonces vio que tan sólo habían explotado las arañas de primera fila, pues el resto se acercaba a ella peligrosamente. No dudó un instante más y se agachó de nuevo para establecer contacto directo con el agua. Como ya había hecho la unión del Chakra con la misma, no tardó ni siquiera segundos en renaudarla. Hizo emerger extrañas corrientes de las profundidades, y se separaron del lago para envolver a todas y cada una de las arañas en enormes gotas.

- ¡Suirou no Jutsu! - dijo la muchacha mientras se levantaba.

Deidara la observó con algo de asombro. Al parecer la había subestimado, pues esperaba que al menos obtuviese algunos rasguños, y por el contrario supo oponerse completamente a su técnica.

- ¿Así que decides capturar a mis bichitos para evitar que exploten? Un buen movimiento sin duda.

- Más que eso - añadió la chica. - En mi prisión su poder está censurado, y una explosión no causará estragos. Así pueden detenerse en todos los sentidos.

Miró entonces a su enorme pájaro de arcilla; no creyó ser capaz de atraparlo, porque echaría a volar, pero le resultaba molesto. Sentía que en cualquier momento podría atacarla o utilizarlo en su contra, pero decidió no hacer nada destacado hacia el ser.

- ¿Y por qué una Hyuga se especializa en técnicas a distancia? - preguntó Deidara divertido.

- Porque pensé que podría presentarse una ocasión como ésta, en la que es necesario luchar primero a distancia para después aproximarte al enemigo y atacarle cuerpo a cuerpo anulándolo por completo.

No le importó haberle desvelado el plan, de hecho no le importó siquiera el estar luchando con él. En aquellos momentos sólo deseó dejar fluir la fuerza en todo su ser, porque ansiaba como un pájaro enjaulado su libertad.

Deidara decidió hacer otra tanda de criaturas explosivas, al parecer sin ser consciente de su inutilidad frente a Hinata. Ella, por su parte, decidió aprovechar la oportunidad para acercarse a gran velocidad a Deidara mientras sostenía un kunai en su mano. Entonces el rubio lanzó una araña que fue a parar al cuello de la chica y la hizo detenerse en seco.

- Un movimiento en falso y explotarás - dijo él amenazante.

- No estés tan seguro - respondió.

Entonces su figura empezó a volverse agua que caía poco a poco en el lago, hasta desaparecer plenamente.

- ¿Mizu Bushin No Jutsu? Todo es una trampa - rió Deidara.

- Así es.

El susurro de Hinata provenía de su espalda, y entonces percibió que ésta sostenía de nuevo un kunai, pero ésta vez alrededor de su cuello.

- Se acabó - dijo para su sorpresa él, al parecer consciente del final.

Y ella efectuó el movimiento clave. Al contrario de lo esperado, una explosión fue desencadenada tras esa acción. El agua se alzó violentamente despedida por los aires ocultando cualquier figura del lugar.

* * *

- ¿Sabes? No te negaré que tienes buen humor - dijo Shikamaru dirigiéndose a su adversario.

Él tan solo le miró sin inmutarse, y Shikamaru decidió explicarse.

- Hilos de Chakra - continuó asintiendo levemente. - Ha sido un buen movimiento; te aprovechas de la técnica del oponente sea cual sea. En el caso de gran ataque ofensivo cuerpo a cuerpo tan sólo te dedicas a controlarle como una marioneta más, pero no esperaba que para el Ninjutsu también estuvieses preparado. - Hizo una breve pausa y miró a Temari. - Mi técnica sin duda te ha ayudado en gran medida para anularla, y aunque podría explicar el funcionamiento de tus hilos creo que tú sabrías mejor, ¿no es así?

- Buen análisis, chico - por su modo de hablar parecía haber esbozado una sonrisa, más ni Shikamaru ni Temari pudieron apreciarla. - Mis hilos de Chakra no son sólo resistentes como puros alambres en tensión, sino que también pueden pasar desapercibidos gracias a su insivilidad casi completa. A través de ellos puedo transmitir mi Chakra, al igual que tú a tu sombra para manejarla a tu gusto; yo he conectado mis cablecitos a ella y con sencillos movimientos puedo manipularla a mi antojo. ¿Es a eso a lo que te referías? - inquirió.

- Más o menos - le respondió.

Estaba intentando ganar algo de tiempo y mientras tanto se estrujaba la mente para hallar algo con lo que contrarrestar los hilos.

- Bonita charla sobre intelectualidad - intervino Temari - pero he de confesaros que me aburre. Shikamaru, ¿podrías añadir a tu estudio íntegro sobre nuestro enemigo una solución para mi incapacidad de movimiento? Si no es mucho pedir, claro está - añadió con cierta ironía.

- ¡Temari escúchame!

La chica se volvió bruscamente en busca del autor de aquél grito, y entonces recordó que se encontraba bajo el precipicio.

- ¡Kankurou! ¿Estás bien?

- ¡Eso no importa ahora! ¡Acumula Chakra en tus pies y mézclalo con la sombra de Shikamaru, intentando separar los Chakras que hay en ella!

Temari permaneció inmóvil y se esforzó por hacer lo que su hermano le había indicado. Se preguntó si una vez conectase con la sombra de Shikamaru sabría diferenciar un Chakra de otro. La muchacha aguantó los gemidos tras la gran cantidad de armas que su oponente le estaba lanzando para dificultarle el proceso y siguió insistiendo en su labor. Entonces sintió como si de pronto todo encajase, como si un puzzle estuviese completo; había penetrado en la sombra. No tuvo que esforzarse o pararse a pensar en cuál era el Chakra de Shikamaru, pues era extrañamente indentificativo; no como si se rigiese por un color o por el aroma del muchacho, ni tampoco porque al tacto fuese igual, se trataba de algo diferente, como si simplemente la energía que desprendía era exactamente igual a la de su propietario. Intentó esbozar en su mente una especie de barrera para separar ambos tipos que se encontraban mezclados en los límites de la sombra. Entonces fue como si se solidificase cuando la imagen fue concreta y exacta, y pudo sentir a la perfección su división.

En ese mismo instante sintió por fin libertad en cuanto a sus movimientos, y aprovechando la incredulidad de su contrincante agarró el abanicó y lanzó remolinos con gran fuerza en su dirección que le dieron de lleno. De hecho, parecía como si no le importase el choque en sí, y pronto entendió el por qué; la figura hizo un "crack" y se partió en dos, mostrando a la persona que se escondía tras esta. Un chico de cabellos rojizos les miró con tranquilidad mientras sonreía.

- Parece que me habéis descubierto.

Rápidamente movió sus brazos haciendo que Temari se alzase por los aires y se encogiese sobre sí misma; al parecer el chico la había atrapado entre sus hilos de Chakra, apretando sin piedad sobre su cuerpo.

Shikamaru reaccionó al instante, y consciente de su repentina discreción decidió ejecutar la mejor técnica para detenerle; en cuestión de segundos su sombra había atrapado a la del muchacho pelirrojo obligándole a parar su enfermiza tortura. Él también sacudió sus brazos para que el enemigo liberase a Temari, y ésta se dio de bruces con el suelo.

Tosió tras la caída por su falta de aire y se levantó con dificultad y con una mirada que ardía en rabia. Sin pararse a pensar si aquello podía ser bueno para su cuerpo o no, cogió su arma más preciada y la zarandeó con toda la fuerza que pudo, haciendo que un enorme remolino envolviese al muchacho ocasionándole multitud de daños. Se dio con las rodillas en el suelo al caer tras el esfuerzo -pues su cuerpo estaba lleno de arañazos que le habían hecho los cortantes hilos- y vio a Shikamaru acercarse corriendo a ella.

- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó él casi por inercia.

- ¿A ti qué te parece, Nara? - dijo bruscamente.

Le miró con sus ojos ardientes en una expresión bastante dura. Él, en cambio, pareció endulzar la suya, y espantada añadió:

- ¡No se te ocurra tenerme compasión! - advirtió, reprimiendo las ganas de golpearle -o más bien era que su cuerpo no se movía y Shikamaru la sujetaba levemente-.

Él simplemente soltó una carcajada al tiempo que murmuraba algo como: _las mujeres sois muy problemáticas._

- ¿Se puede saber qué es tan gracioso?

Temari se sintió avergonzada tras las risas de Shikamaru; no le gustaba verle tan cerca y mirándola con esa clase de expresión.

- Gracias - dijo él ignorando por completo su pregunta.

Sonrió abiertamente y a Temari (en contra de su voluntad) le pareció una sonrisa bastante tierna. Quizás fue el cansancio -tal y como le gustaba pensar- o quizás fue que apreciaba a Shikamaru más de lo que creía, el caso fue que depositó su cabeza en el hombro del chico y cerró los ojos. Oyó que susurraba algo y los abrió para buscarle con la mirada cargada de incertidumbre.

- Que descanses - le dijo al oído.

Cuando se apartó ella grabó aquella imagen en su mente; jamás había visto a Shikamaru con una mirada tan brillante. El agotamiento entonces la atacó de golpe, y la obligó a volver a acomodarse sobre él y perderse en el mundo de los sueños.

Claro que, ella no sería consciente de los brazos de Shikamaru que la envolvían en un cálido abrazo, ni tampoco de los pensamientos del muchacho; que había recordado lo que en una ocasión le había dicho su padre: _Cuando te enamores, comprenderás por qué me casé con una mujer como tu madre. _Temari era definitivamente la mujer con más carácter que había conocido, la más irascible, la más orgullosa, la más fuerte, la más confiada, pero sin duda, la más problemática. Y por todas y cada una de esas cosas la quería irremediablemente.

* * *

Y allí estaba él. Deidara observaba con tristeza el lago desde las ramas un árbol cercano. _Todo es una trampa_ le había dicho a Hinata. Probablemente ella pensó que se refería al clon de agua, y no se daría cuenta de que en realidad era precisamente por él mismo. Había hecho el último movimiento para atraerla, seguro de que le dañaría y su clon de arcilla explotaría al simple roce con el afilado kunai.

Esbozó una sonrisa triste. Esa niñita le había caído realmente bien, de hecho le había recordado tanto a ella... Justo en ese momento le pareció ver una melena negra pasar fugazmente por su lado. Abrió enormemente los ojos y se giró rápidamente para confirmar su sospecha, pero para su desgracia no había nadie. Creyó que habían sido alucinaciones y se volvió para colocarse como al principio, sin embargo, allí le miraban fijamente unos ojos blancos inconfundibles. Quizás fueron tan sólo segundos, pero para él su incredulidad hizo que el tiempo se parase. Hinata estaba frente a él sobre la rama y le observaba seriamente.

Pero no tenía rasguños o heridas propias de esquivar su ataque; ella lucía su piel tan blanca y hermosa como solía. Su ropa era tan impoluta como ella, y Deidara dedujo que en algún momento se había intercambiado con una copia de agua.

La sonrisa del rubio ya no parecía triste, sino divertida. Estaba más que sorprendido; estaba orgulloso. Hinata, la niñita, parecía más fuerte de lo que había imaginado. Y aunque debiese matarla, supo en aquél momento que tenía una excusa para no hacerlo; la habían subestimado.

* * *

**GLOSARIO**

**Genjutsu: Técnica ilusoria**

**Ninjutsu: Técnicas que obligan el uso de Chakra y sellos ejerciendo una técnica (ej: Kage Bushin No jutsu).**

**Mizu Bushin No Jutsu: Técnica replicación de agua**

**Byakugan: Ojo blanco**

**Suirou no Jutsu: Técnica prisión de agua**

**Y creo que esto es todo, si hay alguna más que no se comprenda ya sabéis, decídmelo.**

**¿Os ha gustado? En fin, como siempre voy a hacerme la víctima (?) y decir que me ha costado escribir sobre Shikamaru y Temari TT_TT espero que los amantes de la pareja estén conformes (no quería un amor repentino y falso, o al menos demasiado deprisa)**

**Ya sabéis, si me comentáis seré la persona más feliz del mundo y os lo agradeceré eternamente (con críticas, sugerencias, dudas, errores ortográficos...)**

**Nos leemos.**

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, pero la idea es originalmente mía.**


	11. Enfrentamientos

**¡Hola queridos lectores! Bueno, no pienso entretenerme. Con este capítulo finaliza mi edición del fic, así que para los que acaben de empezar a leerlo o los que lo relean (si habéis querido poneros al día), espero que lo disfrutéis. Es más largo de lo normal, así que mejor que mejor.**

**Enfrentamientos**

Hinata sonrió con cierta sensación de alegría. Deidara le sonreía con orgullo, y ella no podía evitar sentirse contenta. Las cosas habían cambiado. Ya no había clanes que la despreciaban y la subestimaban, ahora por fin reconocían su fuerza y su valía. Por fin se sentía útil y poderosa.

- Sigues viva.

- Por supuesto - dijo ella con confianza. De pronto, sentía una llama de valor dentro de sí.

- ¿Sabes? Tu papel como secuestrada es huír en cuanto puedas, no volver para derrotar al secuestrador - explicó él, sonriente.

- El secuestrador no debería decirle sus opciones a la secuestrada, ¿no? - ella rió suavemente, pero sin perder su posición de combate.

- Parece que ninguno está haciéndolo bien en esta historia.

No dijo nada más, pero tampoco necesitó hacerlo para saber que el combate se renaudaba. Hinata se abalanzó sobre él, consciente de que lo esquivaría y así tener vía libre para ir hacia el lago. Anteriormente, había sido un golpe de suerte poder luchar ahí, donde no había árboles para camuflarse pero sí agua para utilizarla en su favor. Además, Deidara utilizaba armas muy pequeñas y con movimientos propios, muy fáciles de disimular en medio de aquél bosque. Desde luego, allí toda la ventaja la tenía él y sus posibilidades se agotarían rápidamente.

Como esperaba, la chica bajó al suelo y salió corriendo para acudir a su única salvación. Él, aún queriendo que ella huyese sabía que no lo haría, por tanto decidió perseguirla. Con un hábil movimiento, lanzó varias arañas de arcilla hacia la espalda de la chica. La pelinegra, que había activado el Byakugan, las vio con claridad y se giró rápidamente con las manos extendidas para golpearlas suavemente; su objetivo era infundir Chakra en aquellas pequeñas criaturas que se mezclase con el de Deidara, el detonante, para ligeramente amainar la explosión y ganar tiempo. Velozmente, dio a las arañas que aún se mantenían en el aire por el impulso y mandó Chakra a sus piernas para acelerar, pues los pequeños segundos que conseguiría retardar la explosión debían de aprovecharse.

Sin embargo, pronto se dio cuenta de que aquellas criaturas eran una simple distracción. Pudo percibir la presencia de otras tantas más delante de ella, que escondidas en los recovecos de aquel bosque por fin emergían y salían a ver la luz del sol. Por un momento se vio abrumada por el pánico, pues delante de ella tenía pequeños y eficaces explosivos y a su espalda al poderoso enemigo autor de aquellas armas. Se obligó a calmarse y decidió estudiar la situación mientras se aproximaba más y más a los insectos terrenales blancos. Decenas de arañas se mostraban ante ella, y casi podría haber jurado que se erguían con orgullo por atraparla. Entonces Hinata halló la solución; alzó sus ojos y buscó entre los árboles. Había vegetación por todas partes, en su mayoría árboles de gran altura que se postraban con ímpetu. La pelinegra de nuevo dirigió Chakra a sus piernas, concretamente a sus pies, para disponerse a ejercer el mayor salto de su vida. Flexionó las piernas y se encogió levemente, para entonces estirarse y verse impulsada por los músculos de sus extremidades inferiores.

Se giró para que su cuerpo fuese directo a las ramas más altas, y pudo ver cómo las arañas tardaron en reaccionar, posiblemente porque Deidara no les había ordenado nada ante aquello. Al fin y al cabo, cuando las lanzaba tenía la ventaja de poder desplazarlas en el aire, pero una vez situadas en el suelo dependían de su capacidad para tejer una telaraña y perseguirla, algo que probablemente, sin la orden de su creador, no harían. Con algo de desesperación, estiró aún más sus brazos para alcanzar la madera. Por suerte, en pocos segundos ya pudo cerrar sus manos y atrapar una delgada rama. Con la destreza de un Hyuga, fue fácil posarse de nuevo sobre la rama para seguir su trayectoria desde allí.

Deidara, entre sorprendido y divertido, decidió hacer explotar a todas sus criaturitas para hacer perder el equilibrio a la muchacha. Ésta casi se cae al suelo ante la interrumpción de Deidara, pero gracias al impulso que la explosión le otorgó, se encontró, de repente, de pie sobre el lago.

Actuó rápido, no quería perder tiempo. Se sumergió en el agua para poder idear su plan desde allí; ella tenía ventaja pues su velocidad se incrementaba notablemente rodeada de las corrientes. Tuvo una idea, y antes de que Deidara sacase más de sus explosivos, juntó sus manos y comenzó a realizar sellos. Entonces salió del agua para que se distrayese con ella, y así no percibiese dónde estaba el verdadero problema. Apoyó sus manos en la superficie del lago y dijo:

- ¡Suiton, Goshoku-zame**!**.

De repente, de sus dedos surgieron cinco tiburones celestes que fueron a perderse en las profundidades. Deidara fijó su vista en las pequeñas burbujas que eran la única distinción de aquellos seres en el agua. Hinata pensó en los problemas de su técnica; para su mala suerte, los tiburones sólo podían salir de la superficie una vez, así que disponía de cinco oportunidades. Además, se regían por los pensamientos de la chica, que esbozaba las trayectorias y tenía que llamarlos y ordenarles atacar. Decidió aprovechar el factor sorpresa y atacar directamente.

- ¡Tiburón número uno, a por él!

Inesperadamente, Deidara percibió la peligrosa cercanía de aquellas burbujas, que parecían tener como objetivo salir sin preocupaciones. Al escuchar a Hinata y ver que se disponía a devorarle aquella especie de tiburón, concentró fugazmente Chakra en sus piernas y saltó. Por supuesto, ella esperaba este movimiento, así que decidió continuar para presionarle; podría esquivar uno, dos incluso, pero no cinco.

- ¡Ahora, tiburón número dos!

Inmediatamente, otro tiburón siguió al primero que se había desvanecido y llegando a su altura máxima, le arrancó al rubio el bajo de su capa, que a su vez comenzaba a descender. Hinata no quiso darle tiempo a que se recuperase; se encontraba en un momento de debilidad, y ella no dudaría en utilizar sus armas para cazarlo.

- ¡Tiburón número tres!

Entonces, contra todo pronóstico, Deidara extendió su brazo y de su mano salió disparado un pequeño pájaro que creció a velocidad de vértigo y no tardó en situarse bajo él, para que Deidara lo montase y esquivar el ataque.

La joven esbozó una rápida y arriesgada estrategia, pues a aquella altura y con la disposición de movimiento que Deidara poseía, sólo podía jugársela en un último movimiento. Posó sus manos sobre el agua y la moldeó con ayuda de su Chaka. Una gran gota comenzó a desprenderse del agua del lago, y quedándose en el aire se dividió en dos partes iguales. En cuestión de segundos se trataban de dos alas gigantescas azules, que esperaban por su dueño.

- ¡Vamos, tiburón número cuatro!

Hinata saltó para subirse sobre la criatura que acababa de emerger. Ésta se dirigió hacia las dos alas, que se adhirieron a él y comenzaron a moverse para estabilizar al tiburón. Una vez hallado el equilibrio, sobrevolaron el cielo y se acercaron al pájaro blanco. Su objetivo era presionarlo y tras una persecución, no tardó en verse obligado a descender. En aquel instante, la Hyuga dejó de agarrarse y al soltarse, empezó a caer. Deidara, aún confuso y sorprendido ante la acción, tardó en percatarse de que su mayor enemigo en aquél momento abría la boca para devorarlos a él y a su animalito, y sin dudar un instante saltó para esquivarlo. Vio cómo su obra de arte era engullida por el animal marino, y decidió crearse otro pájaro para evitar la caída, pues cada vez estaba más cerca del agua.

Y al girarse, lo vio. Vulnerable y atraído por la fuerza de la gravedad, supo que no podría evitar ese último tiburón que se acercaba amenazador, encabezado por Hinata.

- ¡Tiburón número cinco, tu turno!

Mientras tanto, el grupo reducido que acudía al rescate de la joven Hyuga se encontraba en un silencio bastante siniestro. Hasta Naruto, para lo despistado que era, se había percatado de la repentina tensión de Kiba. Solo Neji, el nuevo líder dada la ausencia de Shikamaru, decidió romper el silencio.

- Kiba, percibes algo, ¿verdad? - no parecía como si esperase realmente una respuesta por parte del Inuzuka, pero aún así éste decidió asentir.

-Hay alguien detrás de nosotros – corroboró.

- En ese caso, nosotros le detendremos – afirmó Neji, haciendo referencia a él y Tenten, que era una de las parejas en las que se había dividido el grupo.

- ¿Estás loco? ¡Entonces nos quedamos sin líder! - intervino rápidamente Kiba.

- No se trata de un líder o no. Sólo quedamos nosotros cuatro. No podemos cegarnos ante la idea de seguir a uno, sino estar atento a las posibilidades. Nosotros hemos sido reclamados como refuerzo, fuisteis vosotros los elegidos en un principio para esta misión, por tanto, nosotros tenemos que protegeros para que consigáis vuestro objetivo.

Kiba no dijo nada. Era consciente de que todo lo que había dicho Neji era cierto, y tenía razón. Sin embargo, no le agradaba la idea de volver a dividirse. Pero aquél enemigo estaba cada vez más cerca, y si no le frenaban ya pronto les daría alcance. En su opinión, podría ser bastante beneficioso acudir a él y enfrentarse cara a cara, aprovechando el factor sorpresa.

- En ese caso, marchaos ya. Debéis aprovechar la ligera ventaja que tenéis sobre él – Tenten asintió y miró fijamente a Neji, esperando que él diese la orden.

- Más te vale volver, Neji, quiero que aprecies cómo modifico el estúpido funcionamiento de los Hyuga – a pesar de ser palabras tan frías, Naruto sonreía abiertamente. Él era así..

- Entonces, hasta pronto.

Y sin más, se esfumaron, dejando a los dos restantes integrantes del grupo avanzar entre las ramas, aproximándose al peligro.

Ante ellos se situaba un hombre alto y fornido cubierto por una capa negra distinguida; se trataba de un Akatsuki, al que debían enfrentarse. Tenten intentó reprimir su sorpresa; el hombre se había anticipado y, consciente de su llegada, se detuvo en el claro para prepararse a pelear. No necesitó el Byakugan para saber que era poderoso. Irradiaba gran cantidad de Chakra que se hacía presente con tan sólo estar cerca. Además, tenía una gran espada a su espalda recubierta de vendas, y no era una idea que le agradase ni lo más mínimo. Pero sin duda, lo que más le costó esconder, fue un pequeño gritito al reparar en la piel azul de aquél hombre, casi escamosa. Sólo podía tratarse de un monstruo.

- Supongo que venís a enfrentaros a mí.

Su voz era bastante grave y a la vez espeluznante. Tenía algo en su tono que le hacía realmente siniestro.

Miró a Neji. Éste observaba fijamente con su Byakugan al enemigo, y ella supo que debía actuar. De alguna manera, él debía de aprovecharse de los ataques cuerpo a cuerpo, y ella a distancia para probarle y así sacar a la luz sus puntos débiles, que su compañero debía aprovechar para derrotarle. Lo tenían realmente ensayado, casi como si se tratase de un teatro. Era su pequeña obra improvisada.

Neji se movió para colocarse en la posición de batalla. Esperaba que aquél hombre tuviese la iniciativa y se acercase a él, pues prefería gozar de la ventaja del defensor; se podía estudiar más fácilmente los movimientos del otro, así como sus puntos débiles a la hora de atacar. Tenten no se hizo de rogar y subió a un árbol cercano en aquél espacioso claro. Decidió empezar por una técnica sencilla, simplemente para probarle. Movió a gran velocidad sus brazos y lanzó varios kunais y shurikens. Aquel extraño oponente dirigió sus manos a su espalda, y empuñando su espada la utilizó como escudo ante las armas, que rebotaron inevitablemente.

Percibió entonces que el otro muchacho había comenzado a correr, acercándose a él peligrosamente. Optó por un truco sencillo; clavó su espada en la tierra, que trazó una gran grieta provocando un pequeño terremoto. El Hyuga se desequilibró e intentó mantener las distancias, pues aquella espada no le gustaba nada.

- ¿Qué es, la espada multiusos? – dijo Tenten.

La había ofendido ligeramente la facilidad con la que había esquivado sus armas y había hecho frente a Neji. Sabía que Neji era el único capaz de derrotarle, ella se limitaría a sacar a la luz todos los puntos débiles y de cansarle. Sin dudarlo ni un instante, corrió hacia su enemigo. Juntó sus manos y formó una gran sucesión de sellos que concluyó rápidamente. Invocó un pergamino que apareció ante ella entre el humo. La morena saltó y como si formase parte de su cuerpo, el pergamino se alzó con ella. Empezó a envolverla y ella a moverse en su interior, tocando determinados escritos con sus manos invocando así muchas más armas. Y cuando supo que había suficientes, las hizo escapar todas a la vez.

- ¿Crees que conseguirás darme con esos juguetitos?

El hombre, que se hacía llamar Kisame, sacudió de nuevo su espada, y, al igual que hacía unos minutos, se protegió con ésta. En cambio, su siguiente movimiento no fue depositarla en el suelo para destrozarlo aún más, sino que el Chakra comenzó a acumularse alrededor de su espada, y era tal su magnitud que cobró una forma visible y punzante. Las vendas que cubrían su arma se rasgaron, pero aquello realmente no importó, pues la había extendido hacia Tenten y esa extrala hoja afilada la atravesó.

- ¡Tenten! - gritó Neji

Emprendió su marcha para alcanzarla y la cogió a tiempo para evitar una estruendosa caída al suelo. La muchacha, algo aturdida, abrió los ojos y se incorporó. Sin embargo, quizás fue para disimular ante el enemigo o quizás realmente sí que se encontraba mal; la joven permaneció al lado de Neji, apoyándose y sosteniéndose en él. Se acercó lo suficiente a su oído como para susurrarle:

- Lo has visto, ¿no?

Orgullosa por su hazaña, que había conseguido ayudar a Neji aún a costa de su propio peligro, sonrió y le miró.

- Sí, pero la próxima vez procura ser más prudente – Neji la riñó, pero lejos de sentirse mal, Tenten se alegró.

Al menos, su compañero se había preocupado por ella. Aunque sabía de buena mano que él era la pieza clave de aquella batalla, y que si ella no luchaba realmente no habría gran diferencia. Pero al menos, había conseguido serle de utilidad. Aún a sabiendas de su pequeño enfado, ella le explicó todo lo que fue capaz de ver con sus técnicas.

- Su espada tiene puntos de Chakra por donde la hace escapar y la manipula a su voluntad, tanto para atacar tomando forma de arma como para defender haciendo un escudo a su alrededor que repele cualquier amenaza exterior – explicó rápidamente y como pudo su fugaz análisis. - Supongo que, antes de que se nos agoten las fuerzas y así nuestras probabilidades de victoria, deberíamos frenarle; la mayor amenaza es su espada, ¿por qué no se la arrebatamos?  
- ¿De verdad crees que una espada de tal calibre dejaría que la empuñase otro que no fuese su dueño? - contestó rápidamente Neji, que había desechado esa posibilidad desde el principio. - Tan sólo se rebelaría, perderíamos tiempo y saldríamos dañados. Pensemos en otra estrategia.  
- No es que sea precisamente fácil acabar con una espada que utiliza constantemente Chakra – se quejó la morena.  
- ¡Eso es!¿Por qué utiliza tanto Chakra? - preguntó él.  
- Pues...por un lado porque posee grandes reservas para utilizar tales cantidades, y por otro porque sus ataques son muy variados, como los de un ninja – respondió, dudosa.

Neji la miró fijamente. Juraría que la habían brillado los ojos.

- ¿Y no crees que para obtener ese Chakra ha de disponer de su propia fuente? Y como tñu misma has dicho, debe ser igual que la de un ninja.  
- ¿Eso quiere decir que...?  
- Chicos, me aburro si sois los únicos que charláis animadamente. ¿Por qué no venís a hablar conmigo? - interrumpió Kisame son una amplia sonrisa, otorgándole un toque de locura.

Tanto Neji como Tenten decidieron actuar, guiados por una improvisación que consistía que seguir los movimientos del otro. La chica no estaba segura de lo que había querido decir exactamente Neji con eso último, pero estaba dispuesta a lanzar armas a aquel ser hasta que se le agotasen las ganas de hablar.

Kisame atacó a Neji con Samehada, cansado ya de alargar el combate, pero para su sorpresa, el muchacho ya había establecido una técnica; con las puntas de sus dedos no tardó en golpear todos los puntos de Chakra de la espada, suponiendo que fuesen 64, al igual que en los ninjas.

Cuando hubo terminado, aún con sus manos ensangrentadas, se dispuso a gritar a Tenten para avisarla, pero la chica ya había actuado. Se aprovechó del desconcierto de Kisame, y realizó la misma técnica de hacía unos minutos, solo que en esta ocasión no le importó agotar todas sus fuerzas y utilizar el Chakra restante para invocar la mayor cantidad de armas. Y fue entonces cuando lanzó todas al mismo tiempo, que sin Samehada para protegerlo, dieron de lleno en Kisame.

Tenten, que apenas podía sostenerse en pie, se dio de bruces contra el suelo. Pronto, unas manos acudieron a ayudarla; Neji se habría apiadado de ella y la cogió en brazos. El chico la acercó hasta la base del árbol más cercano y ahí la depositó.

- Al final ha salido bien – murmuró ella, que comenzaba a adormilarse.  
- La próxima vez evita dar todo lo que tienes en un último ataque. Imagínate que no estuviese acabado, tú sí que lo estás, y entonces habría sido tu final.

Ella hizo un mohín. ¿Por qué Neji tenía que ser tan aguafiestas? Aunque seguía siendo igual de guapo.

- ¿No vas a decir que formamos un buen equipo? - dijo ella, ignorando la pequeña reprimenda.  
- Sí, pero evita ser tan impulsiva – insistió.

¡Jo! ¿Por qué tenía que estropear un momento como aquél con absurdas preocupaciones? Claro que ella no podía saber que él había temido durante unos horribles instantes perderla, y todo por culpa de su pensamiento de ser poco útil y al menos querer sacrificarse haciendo algo que mereciese la pena. ¿Se puede ser más imprudente?

- Lo siento – dijo la chica al fin, al percatarse del semblante serio de su acompañante.  
- Ya no importa.

Se le iluminó la mirada, y si antes había pensado que era guapo, ahora supo que se equivocaba. No era guapo, era guapísimo. Mucho más que eso. Su sonrisa resplandecía como pocas, y al menos para ella, era su favorita. Se había espantado al pensar que él estaba realmente enfadado, por eso le pidió disculpas. Pero al ver aquella deslumbrante sonrisa, pudo relajarse. Creyó que por una vez, no estaría mal mostrar sus sentimientos, por sutil que fuese. Y así, apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro de él y cerró los ojos.

Minutos más tarde, él le había dado la mano. No había podido evitarlo, así dormida, Tenten parecía una chica buena y responsable. Aunque en realidad, se trataba de una chica cabezona e impulsiva, rebelde. Y al presenciarla en tal estado de vulnerabilidad, cuando ella misma no era capaz de protegerse, sintió la necesidad de ser él quién en esos momentos, velase por ella. Y cerró los ojos también. Estaba agotado, y si algo deseaba realmente en ese momento, era estar allí.

Así que, no pudo ver la amplia sonrisa de Tenten, que se había hecho la dormida y en aquellos momentos agarraba con fuerza la mano de Neji, memorizando aquél momento. Tal vez, ser un poquito impulsiva a veces, merecía la pena.

- Naruto – dijo Kiba, consciente de que estando solamente ellos era imprescindible la transmisión de información. - Huelo sangre.

El rubio abrió los ojos como platos. ¿Significaba eso que...?

- Hemos llegado. El constante olor a agua proviene de aquí. Y esta fuerte hedor a sangre también. Debería de haber...

Dos contrincantes. Sí, Naruto sabía lo que iba a decir, pero no necesitó escucharlo. Ante él, dos había dos personas que, sin duda, debían ser los que se estaban enfrentado a muerte.

**GLOSARIO**

**Suiton, Goshoku-zame : Elemento Agua, Técnica de los cinco tiburones come-hombres**

**Creo que no hay ninguna palabra que no se sobreentienda o esté clara, pero si hay algo mal, faltas de ortografía o algo que añadir al glosario de verdad insisto en que me lo digais.**

**En fin, espero que os haya gustado este capítulo más largo de lo normal con el cual concluye mi edición del fic. Personalmente creo que ahora está muchísimo mejor (aunque aún así deja que desear), y esto me parece más digno de unos lectores como vosotros. Miles de gracias por estar aquí, leyendo ésto, o simplemente dándole una pequeña oportunidad a esta historia que nació hace años en mi cabeza y cada día siento que crece conmigo.**

**Muchas gracias por leer :)**

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, pero la idea es originalmente mía.**


	12. Despertar

**¡Hola queridos lectores! Siento muchísimo no haber actualizado. Seré sincera: no lo hice porque esperaba más comentarios, pero me pareció injusto no actualizar por aquellos que se molestan en leer la historia y esperan mis capítulos. Así que aquí está el nuevo capítulo donde por fín, hay lo que todos esperaban. Naruto está a punto de llegar :). ¿Llegará? ¿No? Os dejo con la intriga, así leeréis con más ganas jaja. Y tengo otra buena noticia y es que además de este capítulo tengo otros tres y medio que posiblemente termine esta noche. Así que otra actualización se aproxima. De hecho también se aproxima en desenlace de la historia, pero de repente se me han venido miles de ideas a la cabeza y estoy pensando en extenderla para utilizarlas. Sólo lo haré si a vosotros os parece bien, si estais cansados de esperar a que suba capítulos no lo haré más y terminaré en cuanto pueda. Ahh y otra cosa mariposa, este capítulo es completamente nuevo. Espero que hayais notado el -pequeño- progreso. Y finalmente para no enrrollarme más, agradezco a todos los lectores. Voy a nombrar a los que me comentaron en este último capítulo. Muchísimas gracias a ETOLPLOW-KUN, a Denishitaz , a HoshiNoTsuya, a Heero Kusanagi y a Hitaro245. No quiero molestar más así que dejo de interrumpir y que comience la acción.**

--

**Despertar**

Naruto estaba dispuesto intervenir cuando Kiba le agarró y le empujó a un arbusto a su lado.

- ¿Eres idiota o qué? Debemos observar los movimientos y estar seguros de que no son enemigos. ¿Y si se uniesen para matarnos? - le dijo casi gritándo pero a su vez sin que se le escuchase. Naruto se quedó callado. - Si luchásemos quizá no podríamos encontrar a Hinata porque sería...

- Demasiado tarde - terminó Naruto con un tono triste y cansado. - ¡Pero Kiba...! - el chico rubio no pudo terminar, dado que no supo qué decir.

Ambos miraron al frente, la pelea que se estaba desarrollándo. Aunque era algo desconcertante; una chica estaba sobre el agua, tosiendo sin parar, y delante un hombre rubio bastante indeciso. Parecía orgulloso por haber hecho algo, pero ella estaba tosiendo tanto que era alarmante. Su agitada respiración preocupaba cada vez más a los dos chicos, que permanecían a suficiente distancia como para no identificar a los participantes de la batalla. En ese momento el hombre lanzó varias cosas blancas borrosas, que parecían bolitas. Éstas se acercaron a la chica con una velocidad inigualable, que reaccionó posando sus manos sobre el agua. Gotas salieron de la misma e intentaron perseguir a los bichitos, pero se movieron más rápido y el agua no pudo mantenerse debido al cansancio de la joven y la falta de chakra. Finalmente, una explosión lanzó el cuerpo de la pelinegra por los aires, dispuesta a estamparse contra un árbol, y antes de que esto sucediese, una ráfaga rubia salió de su escondite y la cogió en brazos, pero el impulso le llevó a chocarse él contra el tronco de la planta.

- ¡Mierda, este Naruto...! - susurró Kiba mordiéndose la mano.

Naruto estaba ya en pie sobre el suelo con la hermosa chica sobre sus brazos; ésta estaba inconsciente y con un aspecto preocupante; sus negros cabellos caían a la perfección sobre su rostro, que estaba en plena fase de sufrimiento. Además, en un extremo de sus labios caía un hilo de sangre escarlata, como muestra de aquello que había tosido. Ante tanta belleza, Naruto se quedó asombrado y perdido en las faces de su cara. Era tan frágil que pensó en protegerla eternamente. Pero sin duda, lo más extraño de todos sus sentimientos fue que creyó conocerla, haberla visto antes, ¿pero dónde? La chica le era familiar, y pensó que era una extraña casualidad, al menos su parte racional. La irracional le dijo que el destino les había conducido hasta ella para rescatarla. Y todo por culpa de ese idiota. ¿Cómo podía haberla dejado así? ¿Cómo había sido capaz? La pelinegra necesitaba ayuda urgente de alguien que supiese medicina. ¡Mierda! ¡Cuánto le hacía falta Sakura en ese momento! Pero...y si cuando volviese...¿y si fuese demasiado tarde? Naruto jamás se perdonaría a sí mismo que algo le pasase. Tenía una extraña afinidad por Hinata, aún sin saber que era ella. Sentía una extraña llama de protección y miedo que quizás, fuese consecuencia del amor, aunque él no estaba para pensar en esas "estupideces", como había descrito a sus sentimientos en más de una ocasión.

Después de reflexionar tanto, pudo percatarse de la rabia que corría por sus venas y que el chakra del Kyuuby había comenzado a impacientarse. Sin mirarse a un espejo, supo que tenía las cicatrices de sus mejillas más marcadas y los ojos con un aspecto más...terrorífico. Notó cómo le crecían los colmillos y cómo tenía de repente una tremenda necesidad de atacar a alguien, incluso de matarle. Y sin pensarlo dos veces, fichó su objetivo en aquél tipo rubio vestido de negro. Ahora su aspecto era más bien de arrepentido y preocupado. ¿Por qué se preocupaba de su oponente?

- Has llegado justo a tiempo, jinchuuriki - le dijo a Naruto, quién se sorprendió.

- ¿Cómo sabes...? - preguntó él, incrédulo.

- ¿Es que acaso eres idiota? ¿Sales de tu econdite abandonando a tu compañero sin siquiera fijarte a quién te enfrentas? ¡Soy un akatsuki, ¿o acaso no ves mis ropas?! - le regañó ofendido.

- ¡Me importan una mierda tus ropas! ¿Quién coño te crees? ¡Voy a patearte hasta que le pidas perdón! - gritó como de costumbre Naruto, haciéndo referencia a Hinata.

- ¡Ella empezó! ¡Casi me mata! - se excusó. - De no ser porque empezó a toser en el último momento esa sangre, no estaría vivo. Tenía que aprovechar la oportunidad - Deidara pareció avergonzado de haber estado tan all límite de la muerte siendo quién era. Aunque también debía reconocer que estaba orgulloso de esa niñita.

- ¿Quieres decir que...? - preguntó Naruto cada vez más asombrado.

- Sí, de no ser por la suerte habría sido derrotado - entonces Deidara se preguntó por qué le estaba dando explicaciones a ese jinchuuriki, pero las respuestas eran obvias. Era el tan conocido Naruto, que había venido a buscarla. En verdad, Hinata se merecía que ese chico la protegiese y la hubiese buscado desesperadamente, por eso le estaba diciéndo la verdad. - Aún tiene secuelas de un antiguo ataque en el corazón. Es posible que no se cure nunca, y que cada día que pelee ponga en riesgo su vida. Pero aún así ha luchado con todas sus fuerzas - Deidara estaba mirándo con ternura a Hinata, que aún estaba sobre Naruto.

- ¿¡Cómo has podido!? ¿Y si estuviese muerta? ¿Y si muere ahora por tu culpa? - gritó Naruto que había empezado a cabrearse de verdad. Esa chica era inexplicablemente muy importante para él. Ni él mismo sabía el por qué, pero su corazón había comenzado a latirle con fuerza a su lado.

- ¿Muerta? ¿¡Por quién la tomas!? ¡No es una débil muñeca! ¡No la subestimes, te recuerdo que casi me mata! - explotó su oponente, intentándo que Naruto entrase en razón.

Pero Naruto no podía. Era simplemente que aquella bella criatura que yacía en sus brazos no podía ser tan cruel. Seguro que no intentaba matarle. Posiblemente quería retenerle de algún modo, lo intuía. Al mirarla una vez más, se maravilló de nuevo ante su marmólea piel, blanca como la tiza, y sus cabellos negros como la noche. Y qué hablar de su porcelánico rostro, de las proporciones perfectas que superaban a las de un ángel. Sus párpados reposaban sobre las mejillas cerrados. Inevitablemente Naruto pensó en lo deslumbrante que debía de ser esa mujer cuando sonriese. Pero no se imaginaba que ella quería entregarle cada una de sus sonrisas a él.

Sin dudarlo un instante más, dejó el cuerpo de la chica recostado en el suelo para poder adquirir total libertad de movimientos. Fijó de nuevo su vista en aquél temible enemigo que parecía arrepentido de sus actos. Pero Naruto no se dio cuenta de ello, o más bien el Kyuubi que era quien en esos momentos se adueñaba de su ser. Pudo apreciar claramente cómo una de sus colas salía a la luz. Naruto podía mantenerse consciente y controlarse hasta liberar cinco colas. Cuando las liberaba, era como si su mente se sumergiese en un pozo negro y profundo del que no podía salir. Había escuchado alguna vez que emociones fuertes conseguían desatar al Kyuubi, así como atarlo. Pero él no lo creía.

Rápidamente como si del viento se tratase, se lanzó contra Deidara, el cual esquivó su ataque con fácilidad. Lo bueno de los jinchuurikis era que al mostrar su verdadera apariencia y sacar a la luz el monstruo que llevaban dentro, sus ataques se volvían directos. Eran predecibles pero poseían una fuerza insuperable. Si te alcanzaban cualquier órgano vital, podías darte por muerto.

El joven jinchuuriki intentó golpear a Deidara una y otra vez, pero Deidara no se dejaba tocar. Naruto sentía tanta rabia e impotencia al no saber cómo proteger aquella angelical criatura que sólo podía hacer caso de su instinto, instinto de matar. El Kyuubi cada vez lo poseía más, lo sabía. Más él no lo evitaba. Notó cómo su olfato se volvió mucho más agudo y se preguntó si sería así como Kiba percibía el mundo. Sus ojos se adaptaban mucho mejor a los movimientos y podía preveerlos, e incluso su boca tenía ahora una terrible sed de sangre. Esos amenazadores colmillos acechaban buscando una posibilidad de morder el cuello de Deidara y torturarlo lentamente hasta que muriese. Ya no era Naruto, no era él, era la bestia.

Dos, tres, cuatro colas liberó el rubio. La sangre de sus venas ardía y en ella había una ira incontrolable. En uno de sus cegadores ataques poseedores de una fuerza magnífica pudo ver a Kiba, que se acercaba a la chica que tiempo atrás él había tenido en sus brazos. Y al ver cómo su oponente también se distraía le propinó un descomunal puñetazo que le llevó metros atrás hasta caer al suelo, al lado de aquél precioso lago.

Entonces Naruto se giró, y la parte racional que aún mantenía su cerebro despierta escuchó lo que su compañero gritaba.

- ¡Hinata! ¡Hinata! - decía con desesperación mientras se arrodillaba frente a la muchacha y la sacudía delicadamente. - ¿Hinata estás bien? ¡Responde!

En ese momento Naruto se quedó petrificado. ¿Ésa era Hinata? ¿La tímida Hinata que él había conocido en el pasado? ¿De verdad era ella? Todo había estado claro, no podía ser otra persona, pero él no reparó en detalles y no se le pasó la idea por la cabeza. Era tan remoto. Hinata. Hinata. Aún su nombre resonaba en su cabeza. Hinata. ¿Era ése el motivo por el cual sentía famirialidad? ¿Por el cuál ansiaba protegerla? ¿Porque la conocía? Eso no podía ser. Hasta alguien tan despistado como Naruto pudo percatarse de que sus sentimientos no eran de una simple amistad. No era un amor de conocidos. Ni de amigos. Era algo más. Algo había crecido en su interior lenta y silenciosamente. Había crecido tanto hasta dejarle sin aliento y asombrarse de tener ese tipo de atracción por alguien. Él había querido a Sakura con locura, estaba seguro. Pero ante su rechazo transformó eso en cariño. Pero con Hinata era diferente. Era muchísimo más profundo que lo de Sakura. Era incluso aterrador.

Kiba suspiró aliviado al ver que ésta abría lentamente los ojos. Sonreía radiante al poder verla de nuevo con vida.

O al menos eso supuso Naruto al ver su cara. Todos sus sentidos se habían esfumado, hasta que al final dejó de ver. Hinata había sido atacada por Deidara. Se había aprovechado de su salud para atacarla. La había raptado y encerrado. Eso no tenía perdón. No si se lo hacían a Hinata. A su Hinata.

Al parecer al Kyuubi también le gustó esta nueva visión de la chica. Él acogería con gratitud cualquier posesión de Naruto si conseguía hacerle débil y le permitía abrirse paso en su interior. Y así lo hizo. Sacó su quinta cola al exterior sin importarle las consecuencias. Se aprovechó de las ganas de vengarse del chico, y le sumergió de nuevo en aquél pozo eterno.

Y Naruto, prisionero del monstruo que emergía, sólo pudo pensar en aquél nombre. Aún no se había recuperado del asombro. Era ella.

Era Hinata.

————

**¿Os ha gustado? Por fín hay NaruHina. Me ha costado mucho describirlo todo porque deseaba que transmitiese todos y cada uno de los sentimientos de Naruto y Hinata. Espero haberlo conseguido. Siento mucho si hay alguna falta de ortografía, agradecería que de ser así me lo dijeseis y las corrijo :). Espero que tengais ganas de otro capítulo. Y os dejo con la intriga. Recuerdo que acepto todos los comentarios que esteis dispuestos a poner, críticas, sugerencias. opiniones... Como dije la otra vez actualizaré pronto, pues tengo casi cuatro capítulos de reservas ^^. Un besazo cuídense lectores. ¡Gracias por leer!**

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, pero la idea es originalmente mía.**


	13. Venganza

**¡Hola queridos lectores! Siento muchísimo haber tardado en actualizar, pero es que tenía que terminar el capítulo y me juré a mi misma que lo haría antes de empezar con las clases. Y aquí estoy, dos dias antes de comenzar el instituto. Lo hago precisamente porque sé que cuando pasen estos días de vacaciones tardaré más en actualizar, así que pido disculpas anticipadas. El título del capítulo creo que lo dice todo, y a partir de aquí hay un NaruHina más notable. Espero sinceramente que os guste. Agradezco a todos los que habeis comentado, y a los lectores que se pasan por el fic. Hitaro245, ETOLPLOW-KUN, Heero Kusanagi (gracias por lo del jinchuuriki, lo cambié y ahora está corregido), always mssb y Denishitaz, os agradezco el detalle de comentar. Y a todos los lectores, detalle de pasarse por esta historia. Nadie me dijo si continuar o no, así que doy por sentado que lo mejor será alargar poco la historia. Y ahora, sin más dilación, aquí esta el nuevo capítulo.**

--

**Venganza**

Hinata aún estaba débil y se sentía inútil por haberlo fallado todo en el último momento. Por unos instantes se sintió tan poderosa, capaz de todo. Creyó que ya era lo suficientemente fuerte como para declararse a Naruto, estar a su altura. Pero ahora todo eso era diferente. En el fondo nunca había podido dejar de ser esa niña tímida e ilusa. Vulnerable.

Entonces vio a Naruto enfrentarse con Deidara. Su mundo se derrumbó. Naruto había dejado salir al Kyuubi y no tenía intención alguna de dejar vivo a Deidara. Y Hinata sabía que los puntos débiles de Deidara eran la lucha a cuerpo, por eso atacaba a distancia. Aquél demonio tan poderoso y con esa fuerza asombrosa derrotaría a Deidara, y no sólo eso, lo mataría. Y con él mataría a Naruto, pues Hinata era consciente de lo perjudicial que era el Kyuubi para su salud. Lo había visto gracias al Byakugan. Pero no necesitó esos ojos para percatarse del dolor de Naruto. Eso la hizo sentirse peor. Naruto estaba sufriendo por su culpa, si no hubiese salido herida...

- ¡Hinata! ¡Hinata! ¿Eh, me escuchas? - decía Kiba intentando llamar la antención de la pelinegro.

Ésta le miró, también parecía preocupado. ¿Cuántas consecuencias había tenido su captura?

- Kiba-kun, ¿qué está pasando? ¿Qué haceis aquí? - susurró Hinata.

- ¿Es que no está claro? Hemos venido a buscarte Hinata. Todos estamos aquí por tí - respondió mientras le sonreía levemente.

- ¿Todos? ¿Quienes? ¿Dónde están?

- Los "nueve novatos" - volvió a sonreir con cierta ironía. Ya no eran esos novatos. - Hinata tuvimos que dividirnos para evadir a todos los akatsukis que nos atacaron.- Al ver el gesto de culpabilidad de su compañera agregó: - Pero seguro que están bien. Confía en mí.

- Kiba-kun, ¿cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo? ¿Cómo puedes sonreír de esa forma? ¡Mira a Naruto-kun! ¡Si sigue así va a destruirse a si mismo!

Naruto luchaba a una velocidad asombrosa. Le propinó varios puñetazos a Deidara pero éste también hizo explotar algunas bombas de alto nivel sobre Naruto. Para su mala suerte, el Chakra del Kyuubi parecía proteger a Naruto ante cualquier ataque. Parecía ileso, y él cada vez estaba más cansado. Sus agotados músculos se movían más lentos que al comienzo y su fuerza estaba disminuyendo. Si la batalla se alargaba iba a morir.

Y sonrió. ¿Desde cuándo no había sido consciente de su muerte en aquella pelea? ¡Pues claro que iba a morir! ¡Se habría dejado matar por esa niñita para que así recuperase su libertad que tanto anhelaba! ¿Qué más daba morir a manos de un demonio que a manos de esa chica? Así al menos no se sentiría mal. Y podría vivir tranquila, lejos de los Akatsukis, con ese Naruto.

--Sasuke y Sakura--

- Sasuke-kun, ¿aún no hemos llegado?

Sakura no podía evitar impacientarse. Necesitaba llegar ya. Saber que había ocurrido con el resto.

- ¡Shh!

Tras mandarla callar, Sasuke se paró en seco y Sakura junto a él. Sakura abrió la boca para volver a preguntar pero éste se le adelantó.

- Sakura, hemos llegado, pero debes estar callada. Hay alguien más observando la batalla - susurró Sasuke mientras la miraba preocupado.

- ¡Pero Sasuke-ku..!

- ¡Silencio Sakura! ¿Acaso quieres que nos descubran? - la interrumpió Sasuke.

- Lo siento. Sasuke-kun, ¿sabes quién es?

- Por supuesto.

De no haberlo sabido no habría tomado tantas precauciones. Pero al ser consciente del peligro de Sakura por su culpa tenía que tener cuidado. Por ella. Para protegerla.

Sakura apreció en los ojos negros del muchacho un destello de odio y rencor. ¿Quién podía ser?¿Quién hacía a Sasuke tan frío y tan vulnerable a la vez? Y en ese momento halló la respuesta. Sólo podía ser una persona. Sólo podía ser él.

--En el lago del bosque—

Hinata no lo podía soportar. Naruto estaba matandose a sí mismo por su culpa. Y para colmo Deidara iba a morir también.

Sus ojos se posaron en aquellos dos hombres que luchaban por su causa.

Naruto había recibido una explosión tan fuerte que le hizo sumergirse en el lago. Deidara aprovechó ese momento para arrodillarse sobre el agua y así descansar. Parecía que le era extremadamente díficil mantenerse en pie. Tenía que morir allí, pero no sería en presencia de Hinata. No si eso causaba más dolor que el que ya portaba.

Entonces Hinata se acercó para ver a Naruto hundiendose en las profundidades. ¿Había perdido el conocimiento? ¿O tan solo era un farol? El chakra rojo que rodeaba su cuerpo se volvió más denso y visible ante los ojos humanos. Las propias colas de aquél monstruo se movieron para nadar y volver a la superficie. Pero Naruto permanecía dormido en aquél pozo negro.

Naruto tenía miedo de no salir de allí jamás. Tenía pánico a aquél lugar. Era totalmente oscuro y no podía ver. No podía tocar. Al principio pensó que era la Nada. Después se dio cuenta de que aquello sólo podía ser el Infierno. Lejos de sus compañeros, de sus amigos, de Hinata. Lejos de todo y de todos. Absolutamente solo. Como en el pasado. Hasta que llegó Sasuke. Hasta que llegó Iruka, Kakashi, Sakura... Y pudo recordar a aquella niña que le observaba siempre. Él había deseado tanto que se le acercase. Cuando lo intentaba ella huía. No sólo el Kyuubi era un demonio, él también.

Y sus propios pensamientos le aterraban. El hecho de no encontrar una salida en aquella prisión le hacía sentir impotencia y rabia. Pero lo que más odiaba era sentirse aislado. Triste.

Hinata no supo por qué, pero sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al ver al Kyuubi incapaz de salir. Sus aleteos no servían de nada probablemente por la densidad del Chakra.

Era como si puese sentir el dolor de Naruto en aquella oscuridad. Sabía lo que era sentirse solo, sin nadie a tu lado. Y sin poder ayudar a nadie, ni a quien amas. ¿Tan inútil era? ¿No podía ayudar a Naruto ni en aquél momento?

Era Débil. Patética. Pero aquello no podía seguir así. Naruto se había hecho fuerte, había crecido y madurado. Y ella tenía que demostrar que de algún modo sus esfuerzos habían valido la pena. Tenía que tenderle la mano a Naruto y sacarle de sus temores.

Sin dudarlo un instante más, Hinata salió corriendo velozmente escapando de Kiba, que intentó deterla pero no pudo alcanzarla. Los movimientos de Hinata habían mejorado gracias a su duro entrenamiento como Hyuuga. La chica se lanzó al agua y comenzó a nadar ágilmente por las profundidades. El agua era su aliada y podía manejarla con facilidad. Con sólo aportar un poco de Chakra en el líquido, éste la impulsaba y le abría paso. Pero sin duda lo más útil era una de sus últimas técnicas, que consistían en extraer del agua el oxígeno y así poder respirar por un tiempo sin tener que emerger a la superficie en busca de más.

Y allí estaba. Naruto. Las lágrimas de Hinata quisieron correr por sus mejillas, pero se alejaron como pompas al salir de sus ojos. Era igual que el chico del que se había enamorado. Pero ahora era como un hombre. Su expresión de dolor hizo que el corazón de Hinata se encogiese, y nadó aún más rápido para alcanzarle. Extendió sus largos y delgados brazos para atraparle, pero una de las colas la golpeó. Más ella no retrocedió. En cambio, se acercó aún más trabajosamente al cuerpo de la persona que más amaba. Ésta vez varias colas se lanzaron contra ella pero las esquivó con facilidad. Su amor por Naruto no podía detenerse por culpa de un simple demonio. No sería suficiente. Era lo único que jamás podrían destruir.

Y entonces Hinata se movió a tanta velocidad que ninguna de las colas pudo atraparla. Más ella sí que atrapó su objetivo. Abrazó a Naruto con fuerza mientras posaba una de sus manos en su cabello, intentando que el chico apoyase su cabeza sobre ella. Y así lo hizo. Era tan hermoso. Unas lágrimas más salieron de los ojos de la chica, pero ésta sonrió. Naruto siempre se había visto tan distante y lejos. Pero ahora lo tenía en sus brazos.

Permaneció abrazada a él varios minutos más. Las colas del Kyuubi les rodearon intentando que Hinata soltase a Naruto, pero ésta no lo hizo. Su cuerpo desprendía una ternura incomparable. Estaba junto a él y nada podría separarla. La mano que estaba posada delicadamente sobre la cabellera rubia del chico se movía dulcemente con la intención de calmar su agonía. La otra reposaba en la espalda de Naruto, intentando que compartiese el gran peso que sólo él tenía.

Naruto, aún en su Infierno pudo ver una luz cegadora en medio de aquella oscuridad. Aquella que sería capaz de iluminarlo todo. Su cuerpo parecía que no tenía consistencia, de hecho no estaba materializado. Pero sintió que estaba llorando. Le comenzó a envolver una calidez tan confortable que quiso tenerla para siempre. Supo que esa ternura que le rodeaba era su única salvación. Y sin pensarselo dos veces, corrió y se lanzó sobre esa luz que le llamaba. Ya no tenía miedo. Alguien había conseguido liberarle. Alguien había conseguido entrar en su corazón y sostenerlo con fuerza.

Y abrió los ojos. Lo primero que vio fue una larga melena negra que se movía al compás del agua. Entonces se percató de que estaba bajo el lago. Y que Hinata le estaba abrazando. No necesitó girarse para verla, pues su presencia era inconfundible. Naruto rodeó la cintura de la chica con sus brazos y la pegó aún más contra sí mientras que acunaba su cabeza en el cuello blanco de la joven.

Ella sintió entonces que por primera vez una felicidad la embriagaba, pero a pesar de querer permanecer más allí, sabía que Naruto no podía estar bajo el agua tanto como ella. Se separó lentamente del chico deshaciendo su abrazo, más cuando intentó desprenderse de él totalmente, Naruto apretó las manos de la chica.

Miró los ojos blancos de Hinata y sintió la famirialidad que éstos tenían con ese rayo de hacía unos instantes tan cálido y maravilloso. Era tan hermoso como la propia Hinata. Era la luz que Hinata emanaba.

Sostuvo sus manos y ésta comenzó a tirar de ellas mientras se alejaban de las profundidades hacia la superficie, donde quedaría guardado el recuerdo de aquél abrazo, símbolo del verdadero amor.

————

**¿Os ha gustado? Espero que sí, la escena me ha costado mucho describirla pero creo que no ha quedado tan mal. Espero que esto lo lea alguien, porque tengo que decir que ese momento lo he dibujado y me gustaría escanearlo. El problema es que carece de color, y no tengo manejo del Photoshop, así que necesitaría a alguien a quien no le importarse colorearlo si no es mucha molestia. Si alguno de vosotros sabeis como hacerlo o conoceis a alguien, por favor decidmelo y comunicaos conmigo por un comentario o MP. Muchas gracias. Recuerdo que acepto todos los comentarios que esteis dispuestos a poner, críticas, sugerencias. opiniones... Como dije la otra vez actualizaré pronto^^. Un besazo cuídense lectores. ¡Gracias por leer!**

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, pero la idea es originalmente mía.**


	14. Verdad I

**¡Hola queridos lectores! Siento muchísimo haber tardado en actualizar, casi terminé otro capítulo y no podía dejaros sin un nuevo capítulo así que aquí me teneis. No tengo excusas pero el instituto me distrajo bastante y eso que aún no tengo exámenes (gracias a Dios xD). Espero que seais fans de Itachi, porque a partir de aquí se hace bastante protagonista (así como Sakura, Sasuke y Deidara). Cuando termine esta saga tenía pensado hacer un capítulo aparte (un especial) dedicado a Itachi, pero sólo si vosotros quereis, dado que eso quizás me haga tardar más a la hora de actualizar (prometo que no mucho). Este capítulo tiene algo que ver con el manga, pero puedo aseguraos que no es exactamente así. De hecho, antes de leermelo lo escribí y luego me leí el manga y vi que eran algo similares, solo que aquí metí a otros personajes y demás. En cualquier caso, quedais avisados del mini (o inexistente) spoiler. Y ahora voy con los comentarios, primero muchísimas gracias por comentarme, de verdad. Me gustaría responderos uno por uno pero cuando me paso por fanfiction es normalmente para leerlos y actualizar, aunque también estoy al tanto de vuestras historias ^^. Muchísimas gracias a Hitaro245 (aún no tengo escaneado el dibujo, me pondré en contacto contigo cuando tenga también una cuenta en DA), ETOLPLOW-KUN, Myri Weasley28 (me encanta cuando me contestas a los comentarios *o*), always mssb y a HoshiNoTsuya (¡no es justo, me emocionas con tus comentarios! No sabes lo feliz que me haces cuando leo tus reviews, de verdad, muchísimas gracias. Te debo en gran parte haber continuado con la historia, dado que tu la sigues desde hace muchísimo tiempo en la otra página y te mereces leer un final. Cuídate mucho, y espero tu nuevo capítulo :D). También agradezco a los lectores y los que me ponen en historias/autores favoritos. Y como creo que he interrumpido suficiente la historia os dejo con el nuevo capítulo.**

--

**Verdad. Primera parte**

Sólo podía ser Itachi. Aquél hombre despreciable que existía únicamente para dañar a la persona que ella mas amaba. Para torturar a Sasuke.

Sasuke le dijo por medio de gestos que se escondiesen tras un arbusto, más él sabía que nada podría ocultarles de Itachi. Era inútil, ¿pero realmente existía otra manera de proteger a Sakura? Se comenzó al culpar a sí mismo por no haber descubierto la presencia de su hermano antes. Estaba tan concentrado en el paradero de los supuestos aliados que no se percató de la otra persona que les esperaba. Aunque era bastante probable que hubiese ocultado su chakra para que nadie pudiese encontrarle.

- Considero bastante inútil por vuestra parte esconderos. Ambos sabéis que os he estado esperando, y que no conseguiréis huír de mí con un truco tan simple como ocultarse tras unas plantas.

La voz de Itachi no había cambiado nada. Congeló a Sasuke con la frialdad y el terror que conseguía desprender. El pelinegro pudo sentir a Sakura temblar a su lado y ésto hizo que se sintiese como si hubiese fallado en su misión. Si Sakura tenía miedo aún estando junto a él, significaba que no hacía bien su papel. Sakura debía sentirse segura. Como cuando la envolvía en sus brazos.

- Por favor, dejad la cobardía para otro momento. Odio a las ratas miedosas. Salíd de ahí.

Ante el silencio, Itachi decidió volver a intervenir.

- Sasuke-kun, me siento realmente decepcionado. Nunca pensé que carecerías de valor para enfrentarte a mí cara a cara. Parece que en estos años sólo has perdido valentía. ¿Y ese poder que conseguirías para matarme? ¿Dónde está?

Sasuke, tentado por las palabras venenosas de Itachi, salió de detrás del arbusto dominado por la ira dispuesto a matar a Itachi en ese mismo momento. Por suerte, Sakura también salió para detenerle.

- ¡Sasuke-kun, detente! ¡¡Te está provocando!! No conseguirás matarle si te dejas llevar por tu odio - le gritó mientras ponía sus manos sobre el brazo del chico, preparado para atacar.

- Sakura, por favor vete. Esto es sólo cosa mía. Es mi venganza.

En ese momento Sasuke sonrió sádicamente y dejó que la marca de su cuello se extendiese por su cuerpo. Más Sakura sintió su mundo caer. Pero no era la ocasión de sentirse triste ni derrumbada. Tenía que enfrentarse con su debilidad. Debía parar a Sasuke antes de que se matase a sí mismo lentamente con su venganza.

- ¡No, Sasuke-kun! ¡Esto también es cosa mía! ¡Te quiero! - chilló con lágrimas en los ojos. - Prometí que te seguiría en tu venganza y te apoyaría. Déjame ayudarte.

Sasuke ni siquiera miró a Sakura en ese momento. Estaba cegado por el rencor y sólo tenía una idea en mente: matar a Itachi. No importaba cómo.

Se lanzó sobre Itachi dispuesto a atacarle directamente con su puño, que al impactar con el de Itachi desprendió el chakra que se había acumulado en su mano. Incluso se había materializado en un color azul intenso.

Y así la batalla comenzó. Itachi creó un clon que empleó como ayuda ante su lucha cuerpo a cuerpo con la de Sasuke. Ambos tenían el Sharingan activado y preveían los movimientos del otro, por eso mismo la pelea estaba igualada y era increíblemente aterradora.

Así era precisamente como se sentía Sakura; aterrada. Si Sasuke seguía luchando mientras carecía de estrategia y guiado por el simple instinto, moriría. De hecho, la única forma de ayudar a Sasuke era entrar en su corazón y quitarle toda esa locura debida al dolor. Pero sus ojos destellaban tanta demencia que Sakura no creía tener suficiente fuerza. Suficiente valor.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que uno de los dos Itachis se había separado silenciosamente de la pelea para acercarse a ella. Éste activó el Mangekyou Sharingan y Sakura supo que era el verdadero Itachi. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos se vio sumergida en una realidad totalmente distinta para ella. Estaba bajo su técnica.

Aquél lugar tenía el cielo teñido de rojo y las cosas carecían de color. Todo era blanco o negro. El escenario parecía poder manipularse según el autor del Genjutsu (técnica ilusoria). Pero Sakura analizó aún más el escenario y se fascinó con la luna escarlata que adornaba el cielo. Era maravillosa.

Pero Itachi la sacó de su ensueño, apareciendo sin previo aviso frente a ella. Sakura al instante se posicionó lista para luchar. Pero supo que aquello sería inútil.

- Oh, por favor, no me mires así. No pienso luchar contra tí - confesó con tranquilidad.

- ¡Mientes! ¡No pienso bajar la guardia! - dijo Sakura a la defensiva.

- ¿Por qué estaría mintiendo? Aquí puedo manipularlo todo a mi voluntad.

De la nada aparecieron unas cuerdas que ataron las manos de Sakura. Cuando Sakura pudo ver con sus propios ojos que tenía ranzón, Itachi las hizo deseparecer de nuevo.

- ¿Ves? Si realmente quisiese torturarte lo haría sin necesidad de palabras. Pero este diálogo no es simplemente por capricho.

- ¿Qué...qué quieres decir? - preguntó Sakura dubitativa.

- Quiero que me escuches atentamente. Tengo algo que decirte.

Aunque Hinata fue la que en un principio tiraba de Naruto para sacarle de las profundidades, fue él quién acabó llevándola sosteniendo su cintura, pues ésta, tras el esfuerzo no podía sola.

Cuando Kiba les vio salir del lago, corrió a ellos preocupado.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Estáis bien? - comenzó a preguntar rápidamente.

- Tranquilo Kiba, todo está bien - afirmó Naruto.

- ¿Naruto? ¿Cómo es que ya no...?

- Es una historia muy larga - le interrumpió rápidamente. - Cuida de Hinata.

Y sin decir ni una palabra más, Naruto ayudó a Hinata a apoyarse en Kiba. La pelinegra se resistió, insistiendo en que ella tenía que hablar con Deidara. Sin embargo, Naruto no le permitió que se acercase y Hinata no tuvo más remedio que obedecer.

El rubio no pudo evitar sentir una oleada de celos al ver que Hinata apreciaba mucho a ese Akatsuki. Y eso hizo que fuese con más agresividad al encuentro con él.

- ¡Eh, tú! - dijo para dirigirse a él. - El que has visto luchar no era yo, era el Kyuubi.

- ¡No me importa! - gritó Deidara, poniéndose en pie.

- ¡Cállate! Si te digo esto es por respeto, ¿entiendes? Yo, Naruto Uzumaki, juro que lucharé de igual a igual contra tí. Por eso mismo no dejaré que el Kyuubi se apodere de mí otra vez - declaró señalándose a sí mismo.

- Dí lo que quieras. ¡Te llevaré con mis compañeros en cuanto te derrote, zorro!

- ¡Están muertos! Mis amigos lo hicieron. ¡Y prometo que te mataré a tí también como hicieron ellos con sus enemigos!

Naruto cogió un kunai y corrió para estar frente a Deidara, que inició una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo. Dado el cansancio de ambos, la batalla era cada vez más lenta y se producían mas heridas.

En ese momento, Naruto hizo una gran cantidad de clones que repartió alrededor de Deidara para acorralarle. Como defensa, Deidara decidió girar sobre sí mismo dejar escapar de sus manos cientos de bombas que hicieron desaparecer a todos los clones. Entonces detuvo su giro y buscó a Naruto, pero éste había desaparecido. Y fue demasiado tarde cuando descubrió que estaba sobre él.

Justo cuando había tan solo unos centímetros que les separaban, se escuchó un grito de desesperación junto con unas lágrimas incontrolables.

- ¡¡¡Deteneos!!! - chilló Hinata sin poder evitarlo. - Por favor... - susurró aunque apenas fue audible para los presentes.

Hinata se levantó y se dirigió al lago donde Naruto y Deidara se situaban, observándola atónitos. Kiba agarró a la chica del brazo, pero ésta se soltó sin siquiera mirarle.

- Deidara-san, sólo quiero hablar contigo - declaró Hinata al fin.

En ese mismo instante, Sakura se encontraba bajo la técnica de Itachi conversando con él.

- Sakura-san, puede que tú no lo creas, pero mi hermano no escuchará a nadie que no seas tú o Naruto-kun.

- No pronuncies mi nombre, Itachi - dijo Sakura escupiendo con desprecio ésta última palabra.

- Oh, no me malinterpretes. Mi intención no es ofenderte ni nada parecido. Te repito que quiero hablar - contestó Itachi.

- ¿De Sasuke-kun?

- Eso mismo. Pero para entender lo que quiero decirte necesito empezar por el principio.

En ese momento el escenario cambió. Era la oficina del Hokage, donde estaba ocurriendo una reunión entre el Tercero, varios ancianos y un hombre que parecía ser el representante del Clan Uchiha por su escudo.

- Sakura-san, tenemos prisa así que me ahorraré el diálogo entre ellos. Ese hombre es Danzou. Es el antiguo líder del Clan Uchiha, hasta que mi padre heredó el cargo.

Sakura quiso decir algo, pero estaba demasiado impresionada como para interrumpir a Itachi.

- Danzou es un hombre lleno de codicia. Supongo que conoces el por qué odiaba al Tercero. - Sakura negó con la cabeza. - El Tercero fue elegido entre ambos para ser Hokage, y Danzou, poseído por el rencor amenazó a los Ancianos con destruir Konoha manipulando el Clan Uchiha como líder. Éstos decidieron comunicárselo al Hokage y a los Consejeros, que se reunieron tal y como puedes ver para persuadirlo de esa idea - hizo una pausa para tomar aire. - Danzou no entraba en razón y se negaba, pues decía que como líder tenía el derecho y si no se le entregaba el puesto de Hokage se negaría a colaborar con Konoha y la destruiría. - Al ver el rostro lleno de terror de Sakura, agregó: - Por supuesto, el Tercero jamás permitiría que alguien hiciese daño a los ciudadanos, así que en un principio decidieron tras una interminable conversación desterrarle de Konoha. Pero entonces consideraron otra opción: hacerle líder de los Ambus para así dominar su avaricia por un tiempo, y quitarle el puesto de líder del Clan Uchiha. Y mi padre fue el que heredó aquél cargo.

- ¿Pero eso que tiene que ver con lo que quieres decirme? - preguntó Sakura confundida.

- Todo a su tiempo, Sakura-san.

De nuevo, todo a su alrededor fue modificado. Parecía ser otra reunión, pero del Clan Uchiha. Todos los hombres de cada familia estaban allí sentados, y al frente, el padre de Sasuke e Itachi. Entonces, por la puerta apareció Danzou majestuosamente, haciendo que absolutamente todos agachasen la cabeza para saludarle.

- A pesar de que le arrebatasen el cargo de líder, el Clan siempre le consideró como el hombre que debía ir al frente. Secretamente él ordenaba a mi padre lo que debía hacer y éste se lo transmitía al Clan. Así evitarían cualquier sospecha por parte de los Ancianos, el Consejo o el Hokage.

- ¿Y cómo sabes tú todo esto, Itachi? - sin poderlo evitar, Sakura volvió a decir aquél nombre con desprecio.

- Oh, yo estoy allí, representando a mi familia. Mi padre representaba al Clan. Además, como mano derecha de Danzou siendo un Ambu, e hijo del supuesto líder, estaba al tanto de todo lo que ocurría.

- Entiendo... - susurró Sakura mientras encajaba toda esa información en su mente.

De repente, Sakura se sobresaltó.

- Sí, ya has descubierto lo que ocurre, ¿verdad? Danzou ansiaba vengarse de Konoha, así que manipulaba a todo el Clan para ponerlo en su contra. El Clan Uchiha dejó de ser aquél que defendía la villa. Éramos los rebeldes - sonrió con amargura. - Algunos estabamos en contra de todo esto, los más jóvenes en su mayoría.

- ¿Tú también eras uno de ellos? ¿...de los que protestaban por la injusticia? - le interrumpió Sakura sin poderlo evitar.

- No hubo protestas. De hecho, nadie osaba enfrentarse al poderoso Danzou. Nuestros principios e ideales jamás salieron a la luz. Sé lo que vas a decir. Es de cobardes. Me gustaría responderte a eso, pero como ya te he dicho no tenemos mucho tiempo. Sakura-san, por favor, respóndeme con sinceridad. Lo siguiente que vas a ver quizá es demasiado para unos ojos tan poco experimentados como los tuyos. Tómate esto como una advertencia. ¿Te consideras capaz? - inquirió Itachi.

Sakura lo pensó durante unos segundos. Entonces se sintió ofendida por la duda y por simple cuestión de orgullo respondió:

- Por supuesto.

Pero justo en ese momento, cuando todas las formas cambiaron y pasaron a ser las calles de la zona del Clan Uchiha, bañadas en sangre escarlata, Sakura se sintió arrepentida. Aunque no se pudiese apreciar el color rojo de la sangre, era una escena triste y lamentable. Decenas de cadáveres en los suelos, y ese líquido de la vida por todas partes, paredes, suelos, rostros...Rostros que poseían expresiones de terror y puro sufrimiento.

Sin embargo, cuando el corazón de Sakura sintió realmente ganas de llorar y morir junto a todos aquellos cuerpos, fue al ver a los niños Uchiha, tendidos en el suelo, que habían muerto sin tener culpa. Todo por sus padres. Todo por Danzou. Esos niños que no merecían que sus vidas acabasen en el instante en que Danzou lo deseó. Ya no tendrían futuro, ni oportunidades. La mayoría estaban abrazados a las figuras de sus padres, y habían muerto sin saber que corrían peligro. Todos tenían los ojos llenos de lágrimas, que ahora caían por sus frías mejillas carentes de vida.

Sakura intentó que su mente se volviese un poco más fría, evitó las ganas de llorar como aquellos pequeños Uchihas, y formuló una de las preguntas más dolorosas que podía hacer.

- ¿Y qué pasó con Danzou? - se sorprendió a sí misma de poder pronunciar ese nombre, con el gran desprecio que le tenía. - ¿Por qué hubo exactamente esta terrible masacre?

- Sakura-san, aún no has escuchado toda la historia - tras una breve pausa, dijo: - ¿Ves aquellas personas de allí? Son los...

- Los Consejeros - le interrumpió Sakura, finalizando la frase. - ¿Qué hacen ellos aquí? Creí que tú... - no pudo decir sus pensamientos, pues se avergonzaba de ellos.

- ¿Que yo maté a todos? Aunque juré proteger la Villa y ése fue el motivo por el cuál hice todo esto, jamás podría matar a mis propios padres.

- Itachi - dijo Sakura, pero en esta ocasión su voz sonó mucho más comprensiva - Explícame todo lo que ocurrió, por favor.

- Danzou declaró que lo mejor para el Clan era acabar con todos los ciudadanos que no perteneciesen a él. Creyeron que sin débiles no habría muertes, ni odio. Creyeron que así podrían vivir en paz y protegidos por la bendición del Sharingan. - suspiró. - Su propósito no era malo, pero eran ideales falsos. - Tras esto, Itachi miró al suelo, y Sakura juró ver lágrimas en sus ojos. - No se pueden evitar muertes matando. - Sonrió amargamente y un segundo después volvió a tener la expresión fría de siempre. - El día acordado llegó pronto, pero gracias a mí, el Tercero estaba preparado. Yo era el traidor del Clan Uchiha.

Sakura escuchó en silencio cada una de las palabras de Itachi grabandolas en su mente. Y junto a ellas, quiso memorizar las imágenes que en un futuro serían muy valiosas.

- Los Consejeros avisaron a los ciudadanos de Konoha y les obligaron a permanecer en sus casas. Sólo los Jounin salieron a exterminar mi Clan.

- ¿Y Danzou? - volvió a preguntar Sakura.

- El Tercero se enfrentó a él.

Sakura no pudo evitar quedarse atónita ante aquellas palabras. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y se tapó la boca para no gritar.

- Las heridas del cuerpo de Danzou se las hizo el Tercero. Y con un sello le hizo jurar que nunca más traicionaría Konoha. - explicó Itachi.

- ¿Por qué no le mató? - chilló ella, llena de dolor.

Ahora entendía tantas cosas. Comprendió la mayoría de los motivos por los cuales Itachi hizo todo aquello. Y no estaba segura de ser capaz de perdonar al Tercero.

- El Hokage tenía tendencia a dar segundas oportunidades.

- ¿Lo dices por Orochimaru?

El Sharingan de Itachi se desactivó y sus negros ojos parecieron dudar si responder o no.

- También lo digo por mí.

Dicho esto, Itachi miró directamente a los ojos verdes de Sakura. Había llegado el momento de las confesiones.

————

**¿Os ha gustado? Espero que os guste y os deje con intriga, pues era mi intención. Y por favor sed sinceros, ¿qué os ha parecido esta parte del pasado de Itachi? He de decir que me costó lo mío escribirlos tal y como quería, pero al final salió algo decente. Como siempre acepto críticas, sugerencias. opiniones...y si veis algún fallo o faltas de ortografía ya sabeis, un review y cambio a tiempo :). Muchas gracias por leer, cuídense lectores y disfruten de este puente (en España). ¡Nos vemos!**

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, pero la idea es originalmente mía.**


	15. Verdad II

**¡Hola queridos lectores! Siento muchísimo haber tardado en actualizar, aunque al menos no han pasado 6 meses como me ocurrió hace tiempo. Terminé uno de los capítulos con los que soñaba escribir y considero que es de los más emotivos, pero para eso todavía quedan otros dos .. Una de las cosas que más hicieran que tardase fue el hecho de que el instituto es agotador, con exámenes y trabajos, y en los puentes no podía descansar. Y si a eso le sumamos que siempre que escribo es por la noche pues los fines de semana tenía que trasnochar ¡pero mi cuerpo me pedía dormir! En fin, en este capítulo se revelan muchas cosas (pero no todas, que me guardo muchos ases en la manga (juju)). El especial del que os hablé en el capítulo anterior no sé si hacerlo, así que si en los comentarios me especificais vuestro deseo pues mejor :). También quería comentar que aquí hay un NaruHina de los más importantes (y que más amé en escribir (aunque siempre adoro escribir NaruHina)). Espero sinceramente que os guste. Muchísimas gracias a los reviews (que siento deja vu cuando los veo, con los mismos autores siempre (¡gracias por seguirme!). Muchísimas gracias a ETOLPLOW-KUN (me alegro que te gustase la introducción de Itachi), *-_shinofan_-* (¡Me alegra mucho ver nuevas caras por aquí! Espero ver tus comentarios (siempre que quieras dejarme alguno), y muchísimas gracias por lo del lago, adoré esa escena :3) Myri Weasley28 (¿Te he dicho ya lo mucho que adoro tus reviews? No me cansaría de decirte gracias por la alegría que me transmites, de verdad. En cuanto encuentre un hueco me pondré al día con tu historia, me quedan dos capis de reserva (hasta el cuatro si no recuerdo mal, ¿no?)), Hitaro245 (estoy muy feliz porque estés intrigado. ¡Mis esfuerzos funcionan! Aquí tienes las respuestas a tus preguntas, a Heero Kusanagi (gracias por tus comentarios en cada capítulo ^^) y a HoshiNoTsuya (A mí me pasó lo mismo con Itachi. Y el SasuSaku no es de las parejas que más adore, pero quería probar y ver cómo de profundos podía hacer a estos personajes. Por cierto, aún no he tenido tiempo de leer tu nuevo cap (mi amiga me llamó en cuanto vio que habías actualizado). Cuídate mucho, nos leemos :D).**

**También agradezco a los lectores y los que me ponen en historias/autores favoritos. Y como creo que cada vez interrumpo más la historia, me pregunto si esto lo lee alguien :?**

--

**Verdad. Segunda parte**

Hinata estaba frente a Deidara, y en medio de ambos se situaba Naruto. La chica dejó de llorar por ver a dos de las personas que mas apreciaba luchar y se calmó a sí misma. De hecho, fue capaz de sonreír.

- ¿Qué quieres saber, niñita? - inquirió Deidara.

- Quiero que me contestes a las siguientes preguntas - los ojos de Hinata destellaron de decisión y valor, y ése fue el motivo que hizo a Deidara asentir.

- ¿Hinata estás loca? ¿Cómo sabes que te dirá la verdad? - le dijo Naruto sin poder contener la incredulidad en su voz.

La pelinegra giró el rostro para encontrarse con el de Naruto, cuyos ojos azules se posaron en ella.

- Porque confío en él, Naruto-kun.

Naruto, tras esa confesión, sintió un arrebato de celos y dolor. ¿Era posible que Hinata amase a Deidara? No podía creerlo. Ni si quiera podía asumirlo. Deseaba matar a Deidara con todas sus fuerzas, pero decidió no hacerlo por Hinata.

- Deidara-san, dime, ¿responderás con sinceridad a todas mis preguntas? Puedes mentirme si lo deseas, pero lo que quiero es tu opinión. ¿Serás sincero conmigo? - el rubio volvió a asentir. - Gracias. Deidara-san, ¿consideras útil el poder del Kyuubi para los propósitos de Akatsuki?

- Es esencial para el propósito. Pero no creo que el objetivo de todo esto sea relevante en un futuro.

- Está bien. ¿Crees que vuestra misión finalizará exitosamente? - volvió a cuestionar ella.

- No lo creo. Es una posibilidad muy remota, quizá de un cinco porciento - respondió el rubio sin dudarlo.

- Como miembro de Akatsuki, ¿sigues el mismo ideal que el líder, si es que lo hay?

Deidara estuvo en silencio unos instantes, y finalmente, susurró:

- No, me uní a Akatsuki para poder desarrollar aún más mi poder.

Hinata percibió en la voz de Deidara duda, así que volvió a intervenir.

- ¿Has sido completamente sincero en esta última pregunta? - Deidara, incapaz de responder por la sorpresa, negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Te han hecho jurar que no contarás nada del origen de Akatsuki? - Deidara asintió. - ¿Y estás obedeciendo a ese juramento? - volvió a negar sin mirar a Hinata a la cara. - ¿Te han obligado a unirte?

Entonces los ojos de Deidara miraron a los blancos de Hinata con miedo y terror, y ella supo que lo había descubierto. Se sintió satisfecha de confiar en Deidara, porque él en realidad nunca fue malvado. Le obligaron a hacer lo que hizo, y por eso ella no podía evitar sentir compasión por él.

- ¿Te obligaron con una persona a la que aprecias?

Hinata no dejó de observale ni un segundo. Tenía que estar atenta a los gestos de Deidara, para saber si mentía o no. Pero vio el escalofrío que le recorrió en el cuerpo y el miedo que su mirada transmitía.

- ¿Tienes miedo por lo que pueda pasarl...?

- Vaya, vaya, vaya. Me descuido un momento y me encuentro con que ya estás contando todos los secretos de nuestra organización. Deidara, me siento muy decepcionado.

Sakura había esperado ese momento desde que entró en el Genjutsu de Itachi. Y aunque ella era muy inteligente, su mente estaba demasiado cargada y sentía que se volvía opaca. No podía ver más allá, y nadie podría ver más allá de ella tampoco. Era una sensación extraña. Como si fuese inútil, incapaz de encontrarle sentido a todo lo que Itachi le había confesado. Un punto en común con Sasuke, para que todo concordase. Pero le era imposible.

Fue en ese momento cuando Itachi movió sus labios, y formuló la respuesta a la pregunta de Sakura.

- Danzou va tras Sasuke.

Los fríos ojos de Itachi atravesaron su alma y el corazón de Sakura se paró. El mundo se detuvo y esas palabras resonaron en su mente.

Y el miedo comenzó a acorralarla por todas las esquinas. Sakura se vio a sí misma en una habitación blanca, mirando a todos los sitios. Buscando algo. O alguien.

La chica de aquella escena había comenzado a llorar silenciosamente y no paraba de lamentarse. Gritaba una y otra vez palabras de arrepentimiento. Y escuchó el nombre de Sasuke, que la despertó de aquél mundo fruto de sus temores.

Comprendió a la perfección lo que aquellas imagenes significaban. Era ella al saber que Sasuke se había vuelto a marchar. Que había desaparecido de su vida de nuevo. Y Sakura sin Sasuke ya no tenía vida, se sentía encerrada en una habitación sin salida. Como si le hubiesen cortado las alas de la libertad que Sasuke simbolizaba. Le buscaba. Porque sólo le necesitaba a él.

¿Qué le quedaba si volvía a perderle?

En el lago, todos los presentes se giraron para ver de dónde provenía esa voz que había interrumpido a Hinata. Entonces vieron el hombre castaño que estaba sobre una rama de un árbol. Tenía una máscara naranja con una espiral que iniciaba en un agujero en la zona donde debía estar su ojo.

- ¡Tobi! - gritó Deidara asustado. - No es lo que piensas.

- Pienso que eres un traidor, ¿me equivoco acaso?

La majestuosa figura de Tobi descendió del árbol para observarles fijamente desde menos distancia.

- No, no te equivocas - dijo Deidara.

- ¿Entonces, por qué lo negaste? - la pregunta era innecesaria, pero era obvio el intento de Tobi de hundir a Deidara.

- Por miedo - avergonzado, Deidara bajó la cabeza mientras lágrimas de rabia se acumulaban en sus ojos.

- ¿Y por qué nos traicionas, Deidara? - su voz sonaba tranquila y pausada. Parecía sentirse superior, como si hablase con un niño.

Deidara no respondió. El silencio se apoderó de la situación, hasta que la voz clara y firme del akatsuki declaró:

- Por ella.

Todas las miradas se posaron en la pelinegra, que se sintió aterrada a la vez que intimidada. ¿Por qué Deidara decía eso? Si en verdad todo lo hubiese hecho por ella no lo habría dicho, pues Tobi querría matarla en ese instante. Y ella ya no quería morir. No ahora que sabía que se había ganado algo de aprecio por parte de Naruto. Quería vivir tantas cosas...

Se sintió abatida y creyó que sus piernas no la sostendrían por el cansancio. Fue entonces cuando Naruto le tomó la mano. Hinata se giró hacia él, y el rubio la miró con una amplia sonrisa.

- Yo te protegeré.

Sakura encajó todas las piezas del puzzle. Sabía que había algo más, pero ya no necesitaba las palabras. Después de oír la realidad su mente había despertado y dio paso a la increíble capacidad de deducción que ella poseía. Supo que Itachi la había escogido porque sería la más rápida en actuar.

- Dime lo que tengo que hacer para salvarle.

Si no hubiese sido por la situación, Hinata se habría ruborizado. Pero sólo pudo observar atónita el hermoso rostro de Naruto, aún sin creer lo que había escuchado.

Naruto tiró con fuerza de Hinata y a una velocidad de vértigo la alejó de aquél lago. Deseó que Kiba siguiese a su instinto y huyese de allí también, pero él no podía detenerse a ayudarle. Él protegería a Hinata con su vida. Era lo único que podía hacer. Y lo que realmente deseaba.

Corrieron durante unos minutos, y se detuvieron tras un árbol.

Hinata se preocupó por Deidara, pero él en realidad la había engañado. Se sentía traicionada. Por un instate había creído en Deidara más que en sí misma. Ella había confiado tanto en él...Sentía que cada minuto era más duro que el anterior, y que pronto perdería la esperanza. Incluso creyó que no volvería a sonreír nunca más.

Más al ver a Naruto a su lado no fue capaz de seguir con aquellos pensamientos. Ni siquiera se le humedecieron los ojos. No podía llorar después de todo lo que él estaba haciendo por ella. Habría sido demasiado egoísta por su parte

Naruto se situó frente a la pelinegra y la miró directamente a los ojos. Aquellos maravillosos ojos blancos que conseguían que su corazón se acelerase.

Hinata reaccionó a la mirada de Naruto con un leve sonrojo. Le había pillado por sorpresa aquél gesto, pero desde luego no era desagradable.

El chico alzó la mano que aún tenía agarrada a la de Hinata y soñó con no soltarla nunca. Sus manos eran tan cálidas. Era Hinata en sí la que desprendía hermosura. Con delicadeza tomó la mano que le quedaba libre a la chica.

Hinata sintió la respiración de Naruto y los latidos de su corazón, acelerados por el peligro que corrían. O eso pensaba ella. Pues en realidad Naruto se encontraba nervioso por cómo decir lo que tenía que confesar.

Tomó aire y mantuvo la mirada en los profundos ojos de la chica. Y dijo:

- Hinata, yo sostendré tus manos con fuerza siempre. No importa lo que pase, siempre tendré mis manos junto a las tuyas.

Hinata en ese momento se sintió acogida por un calor que recorrió su cuerpo. Era tan feliz. El rostro de Naruto estaba tan serio que realmente la conmovió. Sus palabras habían sido duras, pero a la vez tiernas. Era como si con aquella voz quisiese envolverla y protegerla. La chica se sintió querida. Nunca pensó que conseguiría que Naruto se preocupase por ella. Por su vida.

Podría haber llorado de la emoción, pero ante tan hermosas palabras supo que llorar habría sido una ofensa. Así que se juró a sí misma que para devolverle a Naruto aquella felicidad sonreiría con toda la alegría que pudiese. Que ella apoyaría cada una de sus decisiones. Y aunque aquello no bastase, lo intentaría. Porque Naruto lo merecía.

Y sin darse cuenta, al pensar esto sus labios le plegaron y esbozaron una de sus maravillosas sonrisas.

Y Naruto al verla sólo pudo corresponderla. Definitivamente, cuando Hinata sonreía era el ser más hermoso del mundo. Le transmitía valor. Esperanza.

La muchacha también quiso decir algo, así que declaró:

- Naruto-kun, yo también quiero estar junto a estas manos.

Ni su voz fue un susurro ni sus labios se detuvieron. Pudo decirlo todo sin problemas. No tartamudeó ni le entró pánico por no saber lo que Naruto pensaba de ella. Lo dijo en una voz alta y firme.

Así podría demostrar cuánto le amaba. Y que nunca se avergonzaría de ello.

Y supo que había madurado.

Kiba corrió todo cuanto pudo hasta que sus piernas no pudieron moverse. Junto con Akamaru, se sentó junto a un árbol y decidió reposar allí. Los Akatsuki iban a estar muy ocupados con la pelea que comenzaría en breves momentos, por tanto, tuvo la esperanza de creer que estaba a salvo.

Tobi acabaría con Deidara por traidor, y esa sería la oportunidad para recoger a todos sus compañeros y volver a Konoha. Ya habían rescatado a Hinata, la misión estaba cumplida. En ningún momento se dijo de matar al Akatsuki que la secuestró. El problema era cómo podía comunicarse con el resto en ese tiempo muerto.

Su plan tenía demasaidos fallos, así que perdió la fé en él. Supuso que lo único que le quedaba era esperar a que todo terminase, y con un poco de suerte que le encontrasen sus amigos antes que sus enemigos.

Y eso era prácticamente imposible.

——

**¿Os ha gustado? Espero que os guste y os deje con intriga, pues era mi intención. Pobre Kiba :( ah y ¿qué os ha parecido la escena NaruHina¿ Quería hacer que Hinata tuviese valor y fuerza, y poco a poco confesase sus sentimientos por Naruto con la seguridad que ambos se merecen (vamos, una declaración decente). ¡Y otra cosa! En otra de las páginas que tengo subida la historia me hicieron una crítica bastante dura que tenía toda la razón (ahí estan subidos los capítulos hasta el 7). Creo que hice a Sakura y a Sasuke algo sobreactuados y les modifiqué la personalidad (al menos la de él) así que poco a poco (a la vez que escribo un capítulo nuevo) iré modificando los capítulos del inicio (claro que no como ahora, sino me moriría de extensos y carezco de tiempo suficiente). Para los que quieran releerlos y ver como quedan, os avisaré cuando se produzcan los cambios. Muchísimas gracias por leer y comentar. Como siempre acepto críticas, sugerencias. opiniones...y si veis algún fallo o faltas de ortografía ya sabeis, un review y cambio a tiempo :). Muchas gracias por leer, cuídense lectores y no se congelen mucho con este invierno (¡que yo estoy helada!). ¡Nos vemos!**

**Nota: Con esto del invierno antes de escribir, tengo que ponerme guantes para que no se me congelen los dedos con el teclado. ¡Es una locura pero funciona! A veces hasta estoy tiritándo al teclear, pero es que la crisis es muy dura, y hay que ahorrar en calefacción (¡apenas estamos a inicios de Diciembre!. Sólo quería decir esto como dato curioso o para los interesados, xD, mi locura tiene límites insospechados (o inexistentes). ¡Besos!**

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, pero la idea es originalmente mía.**


	16. Pasado

**¡Hola queridos lectores! Podéis matarme, torturarme, tirarme tomatazos, huevos, lo que queráis. Sí, lo merecéis. Pero aún así, aún a sabiendas de que me odiaréis por mi gran retraso, traigo un capítulo y noticias que insisto, deberíais leer, al final del capítulo. Sin más dilación, que disfrutéis del nuevo capítulo.**

**Pasado**

Sakura, tras finalizar la charla con Itachi, fue liberada de la técnica del mismo. Entonces pudo ver que Sasuke la tenía entre sus brazos mientras la miraba preocupado.

La joven se sorprendió al ver a Sasuke observarla tan atentamente, con una mirada tierna y hermosa. Se juró a sí misma no olvidarla nunca.

- ¿Sakura, estás bien? - dijo a duras penas el pelinegro.

Sakura pensó que se estaba preocupando demasiado. Pero después se percató de que había estado bajo la técnica de Itachi y Sasuke no sabía nada de lo ocurrido. Y debido al poder de Itachi, con ese Genjutsu podría haber sido derrotada psicológicamente. En verdad eran suficientes motivos para estar así.

Pero éso sólo duró un segundo. Sasuke cubrió su rostro de una máscara llena de frialdad que la ninja odiaba. Se ocultaba a sí mismo con esa falsa egolatría para protegerse del resto. Y eso no le hacía nada bien.

- Estoy bien - respondió secamente ella.

Ofendida por el cambio de actitud, se levantó y se sacudió la ropa. Y se percató de la presencia que había estado allí todo el tiempo; Itachi. Se había olvidado completamente de él. Recordó que a pesar del enfado que tenía con el pelinegro, le amaba. No era como si fuese a olvidarlo, era porque tenía que hacer determinadas cosas para salvarle la vida. Aunque era egoísta. Quería hacer todo lo posible por Sasuke porque si salvaba la vida del chico, también salvaba la suya. Porque sin Sasuke ella no tenía vida. No tenía nada que la atase al mundo, ningún motivo por el cuál existir. Le quería y deseaba tener una larga vida con él, y para ser plenamente feliz le necesitaba a su lado. Eran unos pensamientos demasiado posesivos, y se odió a sí misma de no poder evitarlos.

Porque ardía en deseos de tenerle.

Hinata y Naruto aún seguían en el interior del bosque. Habían pasado los minutos mirándose sin decirse nada. No necesitaban palabras.

Y sin darse cuenta sus manos habían perdido la fuerza y estaban unidos por un débil roce, delicado y frágil. Era como si en el momento en que sus dedos se separasen todo se desvaneciese. Un sueño del que ninguno quería despertar. Ese sueño que era aún más maravilloso que un simple anhelo.

Sus manos simbolizan los sentimientos que cada uno poseía. No importaba si estaban nerviosos o tranquilos, preocupados o tristes, un contacto tan sencillo podía calmarles de cualquier dolor. Y podían extraer de todas las situaciones fuerza y esperanza. Era un intercambio equivalente de valores de los dos jóvenes.

Era una imagen inolvidable.

En ese momento escucharon un ruido que les extrajo bruscamente de sus pensamientos. Ambos se giraron en busca del origen de aquél sonido.

_Y se separaron sólo para volverse a extrañar..._

Una persona cruzó por la mente de Hinata en fugaces segundos. No podía olvidar lo ocurrido. Deidara podría morir mientras ellos huían en busca de refugio. Se preguntó a sí misma si ese hecho cumplía los principios que ella tenía. ¿Era realmente justo? ¿Era esa una representación adecuada de la justicia que ella tenía idealizada? Y al conocer las respuestas negativas, las evitó a toda costa.

Y entonces se recriminó a sí misma ese clase de comportamiento. Era de una cobarde. Ella había madurado, ¿no? Había crecido y era otra persona. No podía seguir escapando de sus errores; tenía que afrontarlos. Porque así demostraría que era una persona fuerte. Que había cambiado.

- Naruto-kun...volvamos - susurró.

- ¿Qué? ¿Pero qué estás diciendo Hinata? ¡Si vamos nos matarán! - gritó Naruto estallando. - ¿Es que no has visto el miedo que le tenía Deidara? Si vamos sería como suici...

- Naruto-kun - le interrumpió Hinata. - Debo ir - su voz sonó firme y segura. - No puedo quedarme aquí a esperar que él muera. Porque sé lo que se siente al esperar que te ayuden. No puedo traicionarle sabiendo lo que duele... - las palabras se volvieron cada vez más débiles hasta que no pudieron terminar la frase.

Hinata ahora miraba al suelo y sus ojos habían comenzando a humedecerse. Naruto se enfadaría con ella pero no podía dejar a Deidara tirado. ¿Por qué tenía que elegir? Aunque ella amase a Naruto, Deidara seguía siendo su amigo. Era la persona que la había apoyado en esos días de soledad. Al fin y al cabo, él había estado a su lado.

De repente la mano de Naruto agarró la de Hinata y la apretó suavemente para infundirle apoyo.

- Hinata, no pienso retirar lo que dije antes. Te seguiré siempre a donde quiera que vayas.

Hinata al escuchar esas palabras de Naruto se emocionó. Ella no merecía a alguien como él a su lado, pero sabía que no era capaz de renunciar a él.

Dos fugaces lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas mientras miraban el rostro de Naruto, que mostraba determinación. Se llevó la otra mano a la boca y reprimió un par de sollozos.

Naruto rodeó a la chica con su brazo para que no se sintiese sola y derrotada. Tras unos segundos de debate, el rubio organizó su mente y llegó a la conclusión de permanecer al lado de la chica sin importar lo que ocurriese. Detestaba el profundo sentimiento de estima que tenía Hinata hacia Deidara, pero la quería tanto que lo dejaba pasar. Y lo aceptaba, porque para él, el hecho de estar junto a Hinata era suficiente.

- ¡Itachi! - dijo con desprecio Sasuke. - No volveré a caer en el mismo truco del clon. ¡Te mataré!

Sasuke, guiado por la ira y el sufrimiento, corrió hacia Itachi para propinarle un puñetazo. En el camino activó el Sharingan y aumentó su velocidad, pero Itachi esquivó el ataque directo del chico.

Y como al comienzo, una pelea fue la protagonista de la situación.

- Sasuke-kun, aún eres débil - le provocó Itachi.

Pero Sakura sabía la verdad, y no la soportaba. No soportaba a Itachi sonreír tan hipócritamente, escondiendo su profundo dolor. Él era mucho peor que Sasuke, él sí que escondía todo y lo encerraba en sí mismo. Y la chica podía ver en los ojos de Itachi la culpa y la agonía.

Hasta que no pudo siquiera quedarse allí a mirar cómo se mataban dos hermanos que se habían querido tanto. Se lanzó a Sasuke con la única intención de detenerle. Se saltaría el plan y todo lo que se opusiese a su camino. No le importaba morir si acaba aquella batalla de locos.

- ¡Detente! - chilló la muchacha. - Sasuke-kun, para, por favor. Escúchame - dijo mientras abrazaba el cuerpo del chico y apoyaba su cabeza en la espalda del mismo.

Exactamente igual que aquella vez.

Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron y el Sharingan desapareció. La espada yacía en el suelo, pues se le había caído de las manos de nuevo.

- Sa...kura - consiguió decir el pelinegro.

- Sasuke-kun, te equivocas. En todo.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

En otras circunstancias, Sasuke se habría molestado por aquellas palabras, pero en ese momento sólo oía la melodiosa voz de Sakura, compasiva y suplicante.

- Sasuke-kun, todo era una mentira. Nada es lo que piensas - Sakura no podía encontrar la manera adecuada de decirle lo ocurrido, así que decía lo primero que se le venía a la mente.

- Sakura-san, no intentes defenderme. Si no te gusta estar aquí puedes irte, nadie te obliga a presenciar esta matanza - intervino Itachi.

- ¿Pero qué dices? Itachi, no te defiendo. ¡Digo la verdad!

Sakura estaba a punto de explotar. ¿Por qué se empeñaba en ocultarlo todo?

- Sasuke-kun, tienes que creerme. No es que no quiera estar aquí, yo te apoyaré siempre, pero no tienes por qué hacerlo - insistió.

- Sakura-san, ¿tanto deseas que Sasuke-kun salga ileso? Él eligió éste camino, déjale seguir - las mentiras de Itachi irritaban a Sakura.

- ¡No! Sasuke-kun eligió esto porque no sabía la verdad. De haberlo sabido estoy segura que todo habría sido diferente. ¡Se arrepentirá si lo hace!

- El destino de Sasuke-kun es éste. Si no quieres aceptarlo, márchate.

Sakura se sintió dolida. ¿No habían hablado de eso ya? No entendía nada. Así Itachi no conseguiría nada. Moriría.

Y entonces esa idea le hizo a Sakura despertar. ¿Es que acaso Itachi quería morir?

- ¡Callaos! Yo decido mi destino, y haré lo que crea que deba hacer. No soporto que habléis de mí como si fuese un títere que se puede manejar - Sasuke se soltó bruscamente de los brazos de Sakura y miró a ambos. - Estoy harto de esta situación.

Sakura tropezó y se desplomó sobre el suelo, mirando a Sasuke sin comprender nada de lo que ocurría. Itachi, en cambio, esbozó una gran sonrisa. Por fin conseguiría su objetivo. Era como si el Dios de la muerte estuviese cada vez más cerca.

- Sasuke-kun, no te engañes a ti mismo, esto es lo que realmente deseas hacer. Ya me odias lo suficiente, mátame si eres capaz - dijo Itachi tranquilamente, mientras se posicionaba dispuesto a defenderse.

- No sabes la razón que tienes, Itachi.

Sasuke de nuevo se lanzó a la batalla y realizó miles de sellos para hacer así multitud de técnicas. Pero no eran suficientes. Itachi esquivaba la mayoría, pero en uno de sus descuidos fue herido por la espada de Sasuke, que aprovechó una de sus invocaciones para distraer a su hermano. La serpiente de Orochimaru definitivamente sería la idónea para acabar con Itachi. Poderosa y cruel, tal y como él lo deseaba.

El hombro de Itachi comenzó a sangrar escandalosamente, y el pelinegro tuvo que ponerse la mano para detener levemente la hemorragia.

- He de reconocer que esa técnica es buena. ¿Cómo has conseguido invocar una serpiente? - preguntó Itachi.

- Orochimaru me ha enseñado todas sus técnicas. No saldrás vivo de esta, Itachi. Hoy morirás, lo juro.

Sakura comenzó a llorar al escuchar esas palabras. No quería que Itachi perdiese su vida en aquél momento. Y si Sasuke le mataba se empezaría a consumir lentamente su propia alma. Y ella no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Al fin y al cabo, seguía siendo la misma chica inútil de hacía tres años.

Se llevó las manos al rostro, para secarse las lágrimas, pero por más que lo hacía seguían corriendo por sus mejillas, fugaces, dolorosas. Sus sollozos fueron cada vez más notables, y sintió que estaba sola y nadie podía escucharla. Sólo estaba la suave música de su voz rota.

Entonces se preguntó cómo moriría su espíritu si Sasuke desapareciese de la faz de la tierra. Ella sufría por verle sufrir intentando asesinar a su hermano, pero si Sasuke fallecía en el intento, ella iría con él. La agonía que sentía en ese momento no sería nada comparada con la que llegaría a sentir si no ponía fin a esa batalla. Daba igual si era inútil, había una cosa en la que no podía fallar. Ella sabía morir.

No rompería su promesa, pues así intentaría ayudar a Sasuke.

Cuando Sakura volvió a la realidad y despertó de su reflexión, vio a Itachi clavado con shurikens y kunais en un árbol. Y Sasuke, a una considerable distancia frente a él, empuñando la espada que más odiaba Sakura.

- No soporto esta situación. ¿Por qué dejas que te acorrale? ¿Por qué te dejas herir? ¿¡Por qué!

Sasuke dirigió su mirada desesperada a Itachi, él quería vengarse, pero de nada le servía hacerlo si era con el consentimiento de Itachi. Era como si siempre lo hiciese todo porque Itachi quería. Porque lo tenía planeado. ¿Es que era Itachi el destino de Sasuke, aquél que le manipulaba como a una marioneta?

- ¿¡Es que acaso quieres morir! - gritó Sasuke sobresaltando a Sakura.

Ella se había cuestionado exactamente lo mismo.

- ¿Crees que si quisiese vivir te habría pedido aquél día que me matases?

La pregunta retórica de Itachi hizo que Sasuke se enfadase aún más. Esas palabras hacían que la ira fluyese por sus venas y desatase la sed de sangre. El sello maldito de Sasuke le palpitó con fuerza, y comenzó a extenderse por su cuerpo.

Y Sakura aprovechó ese momento para iniciar su plan. Un plan totalmente improvisado, sin sentido, el cual tenía todas las de perder. Y comenzó su carrera hacia la muerte.

La chica corría desesperadamente hacia el árbol en el que se encontraban los dos hermanos, tanto que creyó que su cuerpo había dejado de pesar. La velocidad que jamás había alcanzado, sus pies apenas tocaban la tierra. Se puso al límite.

Cuando casi había llegado, sonrió para sí misma. Ninguno se esperaba esa intervención, ni siquiera la habían visto. Giró ágilmente y se puso entre los dos pelinegros, dándole la espalda a Itachi. Alzó su mano y realizó un gesto con dos de sus dedos. Y con un lento pero hábil movimiento, la posó sobre la frente de Sasuke.

_Sellando así toda su furia y calmando su dolor._

Tanto Itachi como Sasuke se sorprendieron por su entrada. Itachi quiso moverse, pero estaba retenido en el tronco del árbol. Sin embargo, Sasuke no hizo nada porque no pudo. Se quedó paralizado. Tan sorprendido, que incluso la marca retrocedió hasta volver a su origen.

El monstruo que se había apoderado de él había desaparecido, y volvió en sí. Pudo ver dos gotas callendo al suelo. Sakura a su vez, cayó de rodillas y su brazo, sin cambiar de gesto, descendió hasta quedar sobre el pecho de Sasuke. Justo sobre su corazón.

Sakura tenía la vista en el suelo, y rogaba a Dios que Sasuke no alcanzase a ver su rostro lleno de pesar. Era patética por recurrir a un recuerdo, pero no supo qué otra cosa hacer

- ¿Cómo tú...sabías...? - balbuceó Sasuke.

- Cuando estuve bajo la técnica de Itachi, vi el pasado.

La voz de Sakura era exactamente igual que en la de su imaginación. Débil, _rota._

Y tras una breve pausa, susurró:

- Vi _tu_ pasado.

_- Dime lo que tengo que hacer - dijo Sakura decidida ante la afirmación de Itachi._

_- Él tiene que matarme, debe hacerlo por su bien. Después, debes decirle todo lo que te he dicho._

_- ¿De qué servirá? - la confusión de la chica era más que evidente. - Sé que tu objetivo es que sobreviva a Danzou. Para tí, Sasuke-kun es tan importante como para mí, pero ¿qué cambiaría con tu muerte?_

_- Si es capaz de cortar los lazos que le quedan con su pasado, aunque sólo sean algunos, conseguirá derrotarle. Y si acaba conmigo, su fuerza le ayudará a no ser manipulado por Danzou. Y tú debes ayudarle, Sakura-san. Porque a tí te escuchará. - Itachi miró a Sakura fijamente, como si estuviese atento a cada uno de sus movimientos. - Júrame que ayudarás a Sasuke._

_- Lo juro - dijo de inmediato. Ni siquiera pestañeó. No hubo un ápice de duda en su decisión._

_Itachi de nuevo se quedó observandola sin decir una palabra. Estudiaba sus gestos para saber si decía la verdad. _

_- Itachi, no tienes por qué reprimirte conmigo. Ya sé toda la verdad, no tienes por qué seguir sufriendo tú solo. Déjame ayudarte - dijo dulcemente Sakura._

_- No quiero que me consueles, con quien debes estar es con Sasuke, no conmigo - fue lo único que dijo._

_- ¡Y lo estaré! ¡Le quiero! Pero no soporto verte así. Puedo escuchar los gritos de tu corazón._

_Sakura miró los negros ojos de Itachi intentando obtener una reacción de éstos. Pero ni siquiera hubo una respuesta por su parte a esa declaración. El silencio de Itachi consiguió que Sakura se sintiese derrotada. Como si todo estuviese perdido antes de comenzar la batalla._

_Entonces todo el escenario cambió, se transformó en miles y miles de recuerdos de Itachi y Sasuke. Sakura supuso que en algunos aparecían sus padres, pero no pudo saber si realmente había visto eso. Los momentos apenas duraban medio segundo, las formas cambiaban rápidamente y se transformaban sin que pudiese percibir el proceso en cuestión de instantes. _

_Y de repente, se detuvo en una imagen. Eran de nuevo Itachi y Sasuke. El mayor tenía dos dedos sobre la frente de su hermano pequeño, el cual le miraba con los ojos abiertos. Itachi sonreía amablemente a Sasuke y éste parecía feliz también a pesar de su gesto de sorpresa._

_Sakura se perdió por unos minutos en aquella imagen. Cuando creyó memorizarla, se giró para ver a Itachi, pues estaba segura de que eso no podía estar en sus planes._

_Y no se equivocaba. Al ver a Itachi, casi profirió un grito. El pelinegro miraba únicamente el recuerdo. Dos lágrimas recorrieron veloces sus mejillas. Pero la expresión de su cara no había cambiado en absoluto. Era como si el rostro de Itachi, al permanecer bajo aquella fría máscara, hubiese olvidado cómo transmitir sentimientos. Como si la máscara se hubiese apoderado de él. Itachi había sufrido tanto que incluso se había olvidado de sonreír o de llorar. Sakura sintió que estaba frente a la verdadera agonía. Lo que era incluso peor que la muerte. Carecía de vida en su cuerpo, pues se la habían arrebatado con tanto dolor._

_La chica no supo cuando, pero en uno de los minutos en los que se quedó observando a Itachi, había comenzado a llorar. Tantas personas lo habían pasado tan mal por culpa de Danzou..._

_- Sa...Sasuke-kun...- murmuró entre sollozos. - I...Itachi...los ni...niños...todos..._

_La voz de Sakura se apagó. Se la llevó la verdad, así como toda su inocencia. Todo su mundo feliz donde había vivido, todas esas risas, todos los amigos...todo se fue. Se dio cuenta de la gran mentira en la que vivía. Vio lo que en verdad era el mundo; tristreza. Pena. Lamentos. _

_Su burbuja se rompió, y al chocar contra la realidad, no supo cómo afrontarlo. Y sólo pudo llorar por la miseria que la rodeaba._

**Bueno, no sé bien cómo empezar. En primer lugar y más importante, y ruego de verdad que me hagáis caso y leáis esto, mi gran tardanza se ha debido a que, tal y como informé en mi perfil, estaba editando toda la historia. Mis más antiguos seguidores ya sabréis que esta historia es viejísima, de hace al menos tres años, y como consecuencia mi capacidad para escribir era bastante pésima. Así que, harta ya de presentar al comienzo una historia realmente mala que ni yo misma creo que hubiese llegado a seguir (agradezo que vosotros sí que os hayáis pasado, porque sinceramente una vez vi el comienzo me daba una vergüenza dejarlo como estaba...). En fin, la cuestión es que ya he terminado de editarlo todo, pero lo realmente importante es que he añadido gran cantidad de datos y aportes. Y dada mi tardanza, creo que muchas personas habrán olvidado cosas importantes y que realmente me ha costado escribir en esta segunda versión, con la cual estoy muchísimo más conforme. Recomiendo absoluta y plenamente la lectura desde el comienzo del fic, y de verdad pido encarecidamente que lo hagáis. Si ya habéis leído el mal comienzo, creo que no os costaría nada hacer este mucho mejor. Por vosotros.**

**Así que, os ruego que volváis a leerla y me comentéis que os parece. Y para compensar eso, mi tardanza, aquí estoy con un capítulo de regalo, y ya solo tengo uno más! En fin, me pondré las pilas que en mi país es verano y he conseguido sacar el curso, espero tener tiempo para continuar mi ahora más decente historia.**

**Por último, os digo que a partir de ahora contestaré los reviews (he descubierto cómo se hace, y antes que no sabía lo hacía a comienzos de cada capítulo, a ver si soy cutre xD). Ojalá me comentéis que os está pareciendo, ya que este capítulo recuerdo esforzarme mucho, sobretodo la parte final.**

**Ya sabéis, fallos, dudas, críticas, todo en un comentario. **

**Y no me extiendo más, repito, podéis odiarme.**

**GRACIAS DE VERDAD, POR HABER LEÍDO HASTA AQUÍ. Gracias por seguir esta historia, por dedicar tu tiempo a ella y a su algo despistada autora. Gracias.**

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, pero la idea es originalmente mía.**


	17. Tristeza

**¡Hola queridos lectores! Esta vez no he tardado tantos, reconozco mi tristeza al sólo recibir un review, pero me lo tengo merecido. Aún así, después de haber editado toda la santa historia, no voy a dejarla de escribir por su poco éxito. Aviso, este capítulo es recomendable escucharlo con música, a ser posible emotiva xD. Es sólo para que así estéis más cerca del sentimiento que me inspiró a escribirlo. Espero que os guste, nos leemos abajo!**

**Tristeza**

Durante el trayecto, ni Naruto ni Hinata dijeron nada. Ambos prefirieron permanecer en silencio Hinata no podía evitar sentir una terrible angustia por Deidara. Necesitaba decirle tantas cosas...Lo mucho que le agradecía que él hubiese estado para ella en esos momentos de tanta tristeza y desesperación. Ella le amaba. No del mismo modo en que amaba a Naruto, no como pareja, pero sí como persona. Por un momento pensó que ésas eran unas de las muchas consecuencias del síndrome de Estocolmo. Ella lo había vivido de primera mano.

En cambio, Naruto no encontraba nada que decir. Sabía que Hinata quería irremediablemente ver a Deidara, y él no podía imaginar la magnitud de los sentimientos de la Hyuga por él. Aquel pensamiento, inesperadamente, le hizo sentir una profunda tristeza. Sin darse cuenta, en fugaces momentos, sentimientos habían surcado cada parte de su ser, y de algún modo, sentía a la muchacha más cercana. O más bien más necesidad de tenerla cerca. Pero Hinata cada vez estaba más lejos de él, y más cerca de Deidara. Y egoístamente, quería que éste desapareciese de su vida. Porque una sensación conocida le recorrió de arriba abajo, y le torturó por segunda vez. Se sentía rechazado.

Fue entonces cuando divisaron aquél lago que brillaba con luz propia. Ese lago que viviría por siempre en sus recuerdos.

Hinata, sin dudarlo un instante, aceleró cuanto pudo para llegar hasta él. Divisó a Deidara en el suelo, a la orilla del lago, y rápidamente llegó a las peores conclusiones. Pero no quería pensar en eso, así que se adentró sin importarle el dolor que le oprimía el pecho, sin estar muy segura del por qué.

- ¡Hinata, detente!

Aunque la joven escuchó ese grito, no se detuvo. De hecho, en ese momento creía que no podían pararla, aunque era consciente de los peligros que corría. Pero Naruto siguió insistiendo.

- ¡Puede ser peligroso! ¡Hinata!

La chica esta vez sí que reparó en el grito de alerta de Naruto. Había visto algo, pero fue demasiado tarde cuando vio el qué. A pesar de estar tan cerca de Deidara, supo que no llegaría a tiempo.

- ¿No sabes que es de mala educación interrumpir conversaciones ajenas? - la fría voz de Tobi resonó en sus oídos, y la pelinegra se giró bruscamente a la vez que se detenía.

Esperaba ver a su enemigo, dispuesto a atacarla, matarla incluso con una técnica increíble. Pero sólo encontró la ancha espalda de Naruto, el cual tenía una posición de defensa y la protegía a la vez con un kunai en las manos. Sintió una oleada de sentimientos; culpa, agradecimiento, emoción... Pero nada era suficiente para describir lo que aquella acción había supuesto para la Hyuga. Naruto estaba dispuesto a protegerla, y de repente, su espalda dejó de parecer la de un chico. Naruto, con sus cabellos rubios y mirada serena, ya no parecía un muchacho en plena adolescencia. Cada parte de él desprendía un aroma diferente, una sensación especial, emanaba simplemente una presencia mucho más firme. Naruto ya era un hombre.

- ¡Naruto-kun! - dijo entre sorprendida y preocupada.

- ¡Ve con él! - respondió Naruto, pegando más su cuerpo con el de ella para empujarla lejos de Tobi.

Hinata apoyó sus suaves manos en los hombros de Naruto, sin siquiera reparar en lo que hacía. Quizás quería consolarle por sentir que le hería más que nunca, por sentir que la distancia entre ellos se incrementaba. Cuando habían estado tan cerca, se alejaban. O quizás era porque tenía el corazón dividido, queriendo ayudar a la persona que más amaba pero sin ser capaz de frenar su intensa preocupación por su gran apoyo.

- ¡Pero...! - replicó, sin saber muy bien si era a que luchase o a que la dejase ir, en un sentido mucho más metafórico que literal.

- ¿Quieres ir con él verdad? - la interrumpió.- ¡Si ahora no le ayudas esto no habrá servido de nada! ¡Rápido!

Sin oponerse más, salió corriendo. Se le encogió el corazón por la culpa, y cuando había dado el primer paso ya se estaba arrepintiendo. Le estaba perdiendo, ¡le estaba perdiendo! Sintió las lágrimas quermarle los ojos. El dolor en su pecho era indescriptible. Sentía que se estaba muriendo por dentro al renunciar a lo que más había querido en toda su vida, a sus sueños, a su felicidad. Estaba renunciando a él, y ni siquiera quería hacerlo. Estaba ocurriendo simplemente por la situación, y precisamente la situación impedía que pudiese ir con él y gritarle que le amaba. Y entonces, ya tan sólo quedaría vivir a su lado tranquilamente. Si todo fuese tan fácil, si pudiera simplemente con imaginarlo vivir en aquel lugar, el lugar donde todo se hacía realidad. Allí donde sólo existían lágrimas de felicidad. Y un radiante sol era el escenario que introducía su historia. Ese lugar soleado...

Y tropezó. Cayó al suelo torpemente, dandose de bruces con la tierra de la orilla del lago. La caída le resultó dolorosa, pero más aún su mala suerte. Pensó en levantarse, pero no tenía tiempo. Era simplemente que, al menos, quería aprovechar la oportunidad que Naruto le había brindado. Quería ver de nuevo a Deidara, tenía que darle las gracias. Sabía que Naruto comprendía el sentimiento de ver cómo todo se te escapa de las manos y tu amigo se marcha lentamente. Definitivamente no podía levantarse y desperdiciar sus efímeros instantes oportunos. Arrastrandose velozmente, avanzaba aprentando sus manos para impulsarse con las rocas. Y aún en tierra, con los nervios de estar al lado de Deidara, se le escurrieron los brazos y de nuevo se golpeó. Pero ni el barro, ni la tierra ni nada podía frenarla, no cuando Naruto guardaba sus espaldas y Deidara la esperaba. El temor la invadió al encontrar las manos de Deidara completamente quietas y acercando las suyas temblorosas las agarró con fuerza.

- ¡Deidara-san! ¡Deidara-san! - gritó intentando despertarlo.

- No chilles...me duele todo.

La voz de Deidara calmó la desesperación de Hinata. Incluso, la chica se permitió el lujo de tranquilizarse.

- Gracias a Dios que estás bien...

Abrió lentamente sus ojos azules, pues sus párpados eran inesperadamente pesados. No pudo evitar que le acechasen dos sentimientos contradictorios. Estaba tan feliz de verla allí. De que ella acudiese a pesar de sus palabras, saber que le había perdonado. Y no ver en su blanca mirada ningún atisbo de rencor, odio o venganza. Tan solo infinito dolor... Pero eso no había hecho más que empezar. Precisamente por eso se sentía tan triste, si Hinata estaba allí corria grave peligro. No importaba lo que intentase para alejarla o para salvarla. Hinata había vuelto.

- No me queda mucho - mustió sin fuerzas.

- No hables - le pidió. - Los refuerzos están por llegar. Estoy segura de que alguien nos ayudará - se apresuró en decir.

- Pues que se den prisa. Ellos no tienen este maldito dolor de cuerpo - se quejó Deidara.

Hinata, ante el persistente humor de Deidara y el optimismo, intentó esbozar una tímida sonrisa. Pero se quedó en el intento, con el brillo en la mirada entre la alegría y el dolor.

- ¿Por qué has venido? - la interrogó él, cuya duda rondaba su mente.

Quizás fue brusco, o Hinata no quería responder a eso. Pero, de alguna manera, sentía que antes de marcharse tenía que saberlo. Creía conocer la respuesta, pero necesitaba escucharla de sus labios. Quería que Hinata le apreciase. Así podría marcharse con un cálido sentimiento.

- Porque sé lo que es estar esperando y esperando sin tener certeza de que alguien venga a buscarte - se detuvo. Sus ojos se dirigieron a los de Deidara, y comenzaron a humedecerse.- Yo quería buscarte, quería ser la que te encontrase...pero...siento que aún no te he encontrado...- murmuró.

¡Joder! ¡A aquellas alturas de la vida, Deidara emocionándose como un crío! Desde el día en que se separó de ella, juró no volver a sentir aquello. Le hacía débil, vulnerable. Esos sentimientos le habían llevado hasta allí al fin y al cabo. Y sin embargo, la presencia de Hinata simplemente le recordaba a ella sin poder evitarlo. La Hyuga era inocencia y ternura, y aquello sólo conseguiría herirla más que a cualquier otro. Tenía que ser fuerte. Demostrarle que ambos lo eran.

- No quería que me vieses así - Hinata se sobresaltó. ¿Así que era eso? - Por eso lo hice. Sabía...sabía que ese chico te protegería. Así yo podría...

- ¿Morir? - se anticipó. - ¿Por qué?

- Es mi destino. Hice muchas cosas malas... - comenzó.

- ¡Para compensarlo harás cosas buenas! ¡Juntos las haremos!

- No puedo.

- ¡Sí que puedes! ¡Yo sé que sí! Si tu no lo crees, créeme a mí - insistió la muchacha.

- ¡No!

- ¡Escúchame! - gritó.

- ¡Cállate, maldita sea...! Cállate, por favor... - no fue una orden, fue una súplica.. - No quiero que me des esperanzas para vivir si lo que me depara es la muerte. No quiero que esto sea más doloroso...

La voz de Deidara estaba rota. La agonía que sufría era incomparable, pues las ansias de vivir de Hinata le contagiaban una terrible enfermedad. Era como si le dijese que a ella todavía le quedaba por vivir eso que él jamás podría volver a hacer. Como si irónicamente, se le presentase burlonamente el futuro al que en algún momento había aspirado. Él deseaba poder hacer lo mismo, pero sabía que era imposible. Por eso mismo, tenía que conseguir que al menos, Hinata lo lograse.

Y ella lo comprendió. Se arrepintió de su egoísmo, del daño que le estaba causando a Deidara por anhelar que él viviese, que fuese optimista, positivo. Que lo intentase.

- Hinata,

La chica abrió los ojos de par en par. Ésa era la primera vez en la que Deidara la llamaba por su nombre. Pero no se sintió halagada. Sólo le hizo entrar en pánico y cerciorarse de que la situación era muy crítica.

- ...me has encontrado. Me encontraste en el momento en el que con perseverancia me ayudaste a sacar lo mejor de mí. Quise ser mejor persona, quise contarte el por qué hacía todo esto...a ti, Hinata.

Le buscó con la mirada. Lo que decía no podía ser, no...

- Porque tus ojos fueron capaces de ver mi alma, viste en mi interior. Confiaste en mí, creíste en mí, estuviste ahí para mí. No creo que lo merezca, pero lo necesitaba.

Al principio, el apretón de manos fue con rabia, pero segundos después se convirtió en cariño. Las manos de Hinata estaban entrelazadas con las suyas, brindándole todo lo que él seguía queriedo. Encontes, sonrió con gratitud.

- Cuando me miras con tus ojos blancos veo una luz. Veo la esperanza - hizo una pausa, y ella podría haber jurado ver un destello en su azul mirada..- Consigues que desee cambiar, vivir de nuevo. Desde siempre supe que tenías un don, pero no que fuese tan grande. Tu bondad me reconfortó, y me acogiste con tu perdón. Sé que no eres una niña, ya no. Ya... ya no puedo llamarte niñita, porque has crecido - su voz tenía un toque melancólico.

-Deidara-san... - susurró ella.

- Eres grande, fuerte, asombrosa. Has madurado. Hinata, te has vuelto toda una mujer.

Hinata se dio cuenta de que había comenzado a llorar. No sabía exactamente en qué momento, pero aquello fue lo más triste que le habían dicho nunca. Gruesas e imparables lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas sin que ella pudiese reprimir los sollozos.

- No...no...

Hizo una pausa, pues sus labios no podían seguir. Le temblaban y necesitaba algo de fuerza. Pero no tenía tiempo, así que se obligó a sí misma a continuar.

- Deidara-san...no quiero...porque esto...esto está sonando a una...despedida y yo...Deidara-san...yo no quiero despedirme de ti...

Cuando consiguió decir esas palabras, empezó a llorar desesperadamente. ¿Por qué todo salía tan mal? Naruto estaba luchando contra Tobi, y no podía permitirse el lujo de dejarle solo ante el enemigo. Kiba posiblemente habría escapado, mientras que el resto se habían sacrificado para ayudarla. Rogaba a Dios que todos estuviesen bien, pero en ese momento lo que más quería era que Deidara sobreviviese.

- ¡Hinata! ¡Date prisa, no creo que pueda aguantar mucho más! - gritó Naruto sacándola bruscamente de sus pensamientos.

- Naruto-kun...

Naruto estaba lleno de heridas y parecía completamente agotado. Al fin y al cabo, él hacía poco había estado luchando. Físicamente su cuerpo debía estar al límite.

- Él te quiere - dijo de pronto Deidara a su lado.

- ¿Eh? - la muchacha no había reparado en sus palabras, y no estaba segura de si había escuchado bien.

- Hinata, márchate.

- ¡Ni lo sueñes! - contestó.

- Esto se os está yendo de las manos. Tengo un plan para que huyáis.

- ¿Y qué pasará contigo? - preguntó ella rápidamente.

- Seamos realistas, aunque escape sólo sería una carga y moriremos. Además, Tobi no me dejaría vivo por traidor.

- No pienso irme sin ti - sentenció.

- Lo harás.

- No lo haré.

- A él le importas mucho más que yo. Ten por seguro que te arrastrará a la vida. A mi lado sólo morirás. Y tampoco quieres eso, ¿me equivoco?

- Quiero vivir, sí...quiero...vivir - susurró, casi con esperanza. - Y quiero que tú también vivas, Deidara-san.

Esbozó una sonrisa torcida.

- Buscala - musitó con voz débil. - Busca a Akane, y dile por mí que esta vez, soy yo el que la espera.

Hinata iba a preguntar cuando en ese instante que un ruido les interrumpió. Naruto acababa de caer al lado de Deidara, empujado por una técnica de Tobi.

- ¡Naruto-kun! - dijo Hinata alarmada.

- Estoy bien, tranquila.

Naruto se levantó a duras penas mientras se quitaba con la mano el hilo de sangre que había salido de su boca. Hinata aprovechó ese momento para limpiarse las lágrimas ahora que se había calmado un poco.

- Hinata, si esto sigue así moriremos. He dejado a unos cuantos clones para entretenerle pero él es muy fuerte, y estamos demasiado cansados. Nuestros ataques serían nulos. Tenemos que irnos - Hinata miró a Naruto aterrada.

- ¡Pero, Naruto-kun...!

-Naruto, en treinta segundos desde que te dé la señal haré explotar una cabaña que está cerca. Causará grandes daños en esta zona, así que te ruego que os marchéis muy lejos de aquí. Es vuestra única posibilidad - declaró Deidara de pronto.

Fue en ese momento en el que Hinata supo que todo había acabado. Pero no quiso renunciar a nada. Deseaba estar con Naruto, porque le amaba, y sabía que salvando a Deidara sólo conseguiría romper el poco aprecio del chico hacia ella. Pero tampoco podía despedirse de Deidara sin más. ¿Qué debía hacer? Sumida en sus pensamientos dejó de escuchar el plan, oyó ruidos y explosiones.

_TicTac_

Creía que había un reloj a su lado. Era como si el sonido de las agujas la torturasen. Se acaba el tiempo, y con él, los minutos de vida.

Se obligó a sí misma a seguir la conversación, en la cuál Naruto y Deidara parecían compañeros. Ambos estaban seguros con su decisión, más ella se negaba. Sin embargo, el shock o quizás el miedo le impedían oponerse. Debía hacerlo, lo sabía, pero ¿qué diría? Era plenamente consciente del final de todo, y saber que no podía evitarlo era aún peor. ¿Por qué todo tenía que salir así? Se suponía que sobrevivirían. Deidara haría cosas buenas para compensar con su pasado, y ella lucharía y se esforzaría por alcanzar a Naruto. Ahora que por fin sentía haber conectado con él, veía como sus lazos se rompían lentamente. ¡Y quería fortalecerlos! Pero apoyando a un Akatsuki no podía.

_TicTac _

Todo era demasiado complicado, y el maldito reloj seguía sonando. Odiaba ese traqueteo. Por más que desease que se detuviese, sabía que no lo haría. Aunque necesitase desesperadamente tiempo, él era caprichoso y no haría caso de sus súplicas.

- Cuando grite, Naruto debes coger a Hinata y huir lo más rápido que puedas. Antes de la explosión, haré otra menor para que la escuches. En ese momento debes estar a 150 metros mínimo, ¿serás capaz?

- ¡Pues claro! ¡Soy Naruto Uzumaki, ¿no lo recuerdas? Protegeré a Hinata pase lo que pase - el ruidoso chico rubio sonrió seguro.

- Al final no me matarás con tus propias manos, zorro - dijo el otro, correspondiéndole a la sonrisa.

- ¡Cállate! Esto no lo hago por ti.

Naruto se giró para ver a Hinata, pero su mirada se encontraba perdida. Él la entendía. Estaba a punto de perder algo muy importante para ella y no podía evitarlo. Debía sentir impotencia. Le recordaba tanto al momento en el que perdió a Sasuke, su mejor amigo. Aún así, no podía permitir que Hinata siguiese ese camino, No podría deprimirse y que el miedo y la tristeza inundasen su corazón. Ya había pasado por eso, y lo último que deseaba era la misma tortura para la muchacha. Ella ser alegre, porque si la flor se marchitaba el jardín no podría brillar.

- No... - susurró la muchacha. - ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! - sus chillidos retumbaron en el lugar.

Parecía como si hubiese despertado. Su mente había tomado consciencia de la situación. Y eso hacía que Hinata mostrase su desesperación y rabia. Una explosión de sentimientos.

Los dos presentes se alarmaron, e intentaron calmarla, pero la chica no dejaba de repetir una y otra vez lo mismo. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y siguió diciendo la misma palabra. En ese momento, Naruto agarró las manos de Hinata.

- ¡Mírame! - gritó, captar la atención de la pelinegra - ¡Mírame! - volvió a decir, consiguiéndolo esta vez. - Hinata tranquilízate. ¿Es que acaso no ves que todo esto lo estamos haciendo por ti? ¡Hemos venido a rescatarte, y hemos luchado para salvarte! ¡Estoy aquí para traerte de vuelta, no puedes rendirte porque alguien muera! En las misiones la gente resulta herida o incluso muere, pero ése es el camino de un ninja. ¡Es la vida, Hinata!

Naruto miró fijamente los ojos blancos de Hinata, que le observaban atónitos. Sin darse cuenta, había comenzado a gritar de su propia impotencia, tratando de convencerla, de mancharla con algo de esperanza.

- ¡No te permito que te rindas! ¡Respira, escucha, sonríe! Si te encuentras con la muerte, aprecia lo que has vivido. ¡No me vale que te pongas a lamentar ante las dificultades! ¡Hinata ya no eres una niña, con llorar no solucionarás nada! ¡No pienso permitir que te des por vencida! ¿Me oyes? - Naruto se acercó aún más al rostro de Hinata, tocándose frente con frente. - ¡Te arrastraré por el camino de la vida si es necesario!

Los ojos de Naruto siguieron mirando los de Hinata por unos segundos. La chica los abrió de par en par. Deidara le había dicho lo mismo. Le había dicho que Naruto la obligaría a vivir, y era cierto. Comprendió entonces la razón que tenía. Él valoraba día a día cada minuto, y ella tenía que aprender a hacerlo. Tenía que agradecerle todo a Naruto, ¿tendría tiempo suficiente? Él siempre le abría los ojos y le tendía una mano cuando le hacía falta. Recordó por qué le amaba. Por su gran sonrisa y energía. Viviendo al máximo. Debía hacer lo mismo. Era cierto que un ninja tenía que afrontar muchas cosas en la vida, dificultades y alegrías, y ella era consciente.

Al ver a Naruto tan cerca se sintió agradecida. Amaba tanto esa cara. Sus ojos azules que reflejaban viveza. Su alegre sonrisa...

Naruto aflojó sus manos, que habían estado encerrando las de Hinata. Descendió lentamente por sus dedos, hasta que las alejó. Pero rápidamente las manos de ella agarraron las del chico con fuerza. Necesidad. Hinata dependía del apoyo de Naruto, y al ser consciente de lo cerca que había estado de seprarse de él, supo que era incapaz. Una vez había disfrutado de su cercanía, ni aunque muriera podría alejarse de él.

- ¡Ahora! ¡Huid!

A partir de ese instante, todo ocurrió muy deprisa. Hubo un cruce de miradas entre Deidara y Naruto, en el cual por unas fracciones de segundo se pudo apreciar complicidad. Naruto se levantó a una velocidad de vértigo, tirando de Hinata consigo. Ésta, presa del miedo a perder a Deidara, extendió su brazo en un intento de agarrarle, pero fue en vano. Naruto, a su lado, rodeó su cintura y con fuerza la alejó del lugar junto a él. Fue en el último segundo, antes de darse la vuelta obligada por el chico, en el cuál vio a Deidara, cuya escena no olvidaría nunca; yacía en el suelo, con la cabeza girada hacia la pelinegra, sonriendo abiertamente. Su sonrisa era triste y a la vez esperanzadora, como si hubiese aceptado que tenía que marcharse, despidiéndose de todo lo vivido y gritándole a Hinata que ella continuase por él.

_Tic..._

Su brazo estaba extendido, con la mano plenamente abierta, diciendo adiós para siempre. Y sus ojos, tras encontrarse con los de Hinata, se cerraron lentamente. En pocos segundos descansaría en paz.

Y se había despedido apropiadamente de una de las personas que le ataban a este mundo.

...Tac

**Aquí estoy de nuevo, con ganas, con ánimo, y con historia para rato. Aviso que ahora empieza el romance desenfrenado *Modo Fangirl* xDDD.**

**Siendo serios, he de admitir que este capítulo me lo he trabajado especialmente. Muchos se esperarían este final, porque desde mi punto de vista hay una justicia permanente en el mundo de los ninjas (o algo así). Como el Karma, pero en Naruto xD. De eso trataba lo de hacer cosas buenas para compensar las malas, y ahora que sabéis un poquito más de Deidara, os informo de que pronto descubriréis más. Akane, Akane... estoy segura de que no podéis imaginar lo que tengo en mente (parezco una loca con estas ideas, en serio xD).**

**En fin, ya casi está confirmado que haré un especial sobre el personaje de Deidara, la duda es si irá incluida en un capítulo normal a lo flash back o independiente, pero bueno, ya se verá.**

**Insisto, fallos, dudas, críticas, tomatazos, todo en un review. Es increíble la cantidad de cosas -alimentos como huevos, tomates y lechugas- se pueden meter en un comentario xD. Os invito a probarlo.**

**Mil gracias por leer. Nos leemos pronto!**

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, pero la idea es originalmente mía.**


	18. Dolor

**¡Hola queridos lectores! Bueno, me disculpo por mi tardanza ya que el capítulo lo hice en cuanto subí el anterior, que estaba inspirada y no podía desaprovechar la ocasión. El gran problema es que mi ordenador hizo "Pof" y el resto os lo imagináis. Por suerte, me envié mi historia y no he perdido ni el último de los puntos, y estoy ahora en una biblioteca subiendo un capítulo xD. No voy a ser pesada, espero que os guste, y nos leemos abajo.**

**Dolor**

Siempre había tenido una cajita de cristal donde guardaba todos los malos sentimientos. Ahí escondió la tristeza del rechazo de su padre. Los desprecios continuos de cada Hyuga que había en la familia. Hasta las lágrimas que no asomaron por sus ojos tras la muerte de su madre. Los fracasos en las misiones, las noches sola mirando la luna. Todo estaba guardado en esa caja tan pequeña, que cada vez sentía más llena. Aquellos últimos días, el cristal que la envolvía se había fracturado y conseguían escapar fugaces, horribles y viejos sentimientos. Sentimientos que creía olvidados, pero que allí retenidos aún estaban presentes, y de vez en cuando eran capaces de huir para torturarla.

La vida de un ninja es especialmente dura. Es como caminar siempre de la mano de la muerte, una muerte que puede atacarte a ti o a tus seres queridos. Es como estar en medio de una luz y oscuridad, a veces en la luz brillando por el éxito, o en la oscuridad hundiéndote por el fracaso. No supo por qué había decidido ser ninja. Quizás era por obligación, tal y como cada miembro de la familia había hecho. O porque, narcisista ella, esperaba ser buena y sorprender a todos. Algún motivo por el cual ser aceptada. Quién sabe. Lo único de lo que tenía certeza en aquél momento era que no estaba preparada.

Ahora, tenía algo nuevo que guardar en su cajita. Con cuidado, retiró la tapa y observó cada sentimiento allí retenido. Buscó un pequeño hueco, quizás demasiado estrecho, y colocó allí la profunda tristeza que la abrumaba en aquellos instantes. Cogió de nuevo la tapa, e intentó cerrarla, pero para su sorpresa no podía. Ya no quedaba espacio para aquella última emoción. Forzó para que cerrase, y cuando creyó conseguirlo las fracturas se expandieron y el cristal se rompió. Sólo pudo ver, en mitad de la oscuridad, cómo caían los trozos que habían sellado tanto dolor...

Naruto no supo qué hacer. Sin darse cuenta, sin siquiera sentirse preparado para consolar a alguien, para sostener con fuerza el sufrimiento de otra persona, se encontraba en esa situación. Abrazó con fuerza, como pudo, a la muchacha que entre sus brazos se estremecía. No sabía expresar aquella sensación; él también tenía ganas de llorar. Quizás era porque Hinata, a la que había jurado proteger y permanecer a su lado siempre, ayudándola, estaba temblando. Sería que sus brazos no eran suficientemente fuertes para envolverla con ternura. Que su espalda no era lo suficientemente ancha para que ella se agarrase. O que sus hombros no eran tan cómodos como para llorar infinitamente sobre ellos hasta hallar el consuelo esperado. O que su voz no era tan valiente ni tan dulce como para conseguir calmarla. En aquellos instantes, Naruto sentía que todo para lo que había entrenado, no era suficiente. No estaba preparado para soportar a Hinata torturándole con desgarradores sollozos rodeando con desesperación su cuerpo. Se sintió un adolescente de dieciséis años perdido en aquel descomunal universo. Tan pequeño e insignificante...

Quería moverse. Acariciar suavemente el pelo de Hinata, susurrarle al oído que todo estaba bien, o apretarle la mano con cariño. Pero por algún motivo su cuerpo no respondía. Sería el temor, el miedo. El sentimiento de la certeza, de conocer perfectamente su incapacidad para ayudarla en absolutamente nada. Se odió profundamente. Más incluso que al monstruo que albergaba en su interior; él era muchísimo peor que cualquier demonio.

Uno. Otro. Y otro. Naruto contaba los grititos que Hinata profería acompañados de los tembleques de su cuerpo. Un cuerpo que en sus brazos, jamás debería de temblar. Y aún así, lo hacía. Sus sollozos le partían el alma, le atravesaban el cerebro y le congelaban los sentidos. Cada poro de su piel sintió un escalofrío, y se encogió junto a su corazón ante la situación. Si había algo peor que la muerte, era aquello. El sufrimiento ajeno de aquella muchacha, que él mismo podría haber jurado no tan lejano. Cada lágrima que salía de sus ojos, deseaba salir también de los suyos...

Se oía una canción que Deidara habría amado. Sonaban _¡Boom! ¡Boom! ¡Boom!, _uno tras otro. Hinata quiso sonreír de amargura, pero no pudo. Su boca tan sólo era capaz de soltar sofocados sollozos en busca de la respiración que repentinamente ansiaba y no encontraba. Pero sí que escuchaba cuidadosamente aquella hermosa melodía; eran todas y cada una de las criaturas que Deidara había dado vida con sus manos, escondidas en el bosque acechantes, que explotaban en un intento de despedirse. Ellas también querrían alcanzar el cielo al que Deidara estaba destinado. Porque por supuesto, él lo merecía, a pesar de lo que pudiese pensar él. En el mejor de los lugares, allí debía estar. Sí...Hinata pensó que aquella canción era infinitamente triste y hermosa. La más perfecta de las armonías...

Agonizaba en sus brazos. No recordaba que había un dolor igual. Había perdido a alguien, justo ante sus ojos. Por su culpa se había esfumado para siempre. Ya no podría enfadarse o reírse con él. No podría combatir para salvarse, ignorante de que precisamente por eso había llegado el final. Si tan sólo hubiese hablado más con él, si hubiese podido convencerle de que aún podía seguir viviendo. Si hubiese hecho cualquier otra cosa, él ahora estaría vivo. Pero ella tan sólo había sido capaz de actuar para atraer el peor de los desenlaces. Había sido su perdición. Otro momento, otro lugar, otras palabras. Pero no.

_Ya era demasiado tarde_.

Sus ojos ardían como un corazón apasionado. Como la ilusión de un enamorado. Pero ardían de la cantidad de lágrimas que corrían imparables sus mejillas. Como si la batalla de tantos años hubiese sido en vano, y luchase tan sólo para perder. Un paso hacia adelante, dos hacia atrás. Ya no estaba segura del por qué lloraba. Los recuerdos la traspasaban como agujas. No. Aquello era peor. Recordaba todas las peores memorias de su existencia, y para su desgracia, eran muchas. No sabía que en su vida lo había pasado tan mal. Ya ni siquiera recordaba la impotencia cuando su padre declaró que era un caso perdido. Ni la falsa indiferencia que aparentó en el funeral de su madre. Todo eso que parecía olvidado había vuelto para, por qué negarlo, hacer un poquito peor su vida.

Pero de ninguna manera, podía saber que cuando apretó sin darse cuenta sus manos en la fuerte espalda de Naruto, él se derrumbó. También él en aquella triste escena, con el fondo de una sinfonía rota, se asfixiaba entre amargos recuerdos. Supuso que habría momentos en los que dos corazones eran capaces de sentirse exactamente igual. Ése era uno de esos.

Corría a gran velocidad detrás de él. Ninguno esperaba que tras aquella increíble y devastadora explosión de la cual tuvieron que escapar para no salir gravemente heridos, habrían perdido de vista a Itachi. Pensó esperanzada que seguía vivo y huiría lejos; ella podría contárselo todo a Sasuke y evitar que matase a Itachi. Sí, definitivamente eso haría. No podía permitir que tanto amor fraternal se esfumase así como así. Agradeció aquella interrupción; no creía ser capaz de resistir mucho más aquella situación. Aunque no es que ahora fuese muy distinto.

Sasuke no la había mirado ni una sola vez después de su intervención en la batalla. Además, estaría profundamente enfadado y molesto por no haber podido matar a Itachi. En cualquier caso, ella no necesitaba que la mirase o le dijese algo para saber la frustración que sentía. Quizás lo emanaba su presencia, o quizás sentía tal conexión con él que podía ver cada emoción suya con ojos atentos.

Agradecía el silencio de ella. La chica corría tras él, sin preguntas. Sin rencores, sin reproches. Sin lágrimas. Simplemente lo hacía. Era la persona que más le conocía en el mundo, pues sólo ella podía saber lo que necesitaba exactamente en aquellos momentos. Silencio. Pensar. Meditar. Su mente confundida tenía que organizarse. Sakura parecía saber algo que él desconocía completamente, y para su sorpresa tenía que ver con Itachi. Y él, ¿qué habría sido de él? Ya no sabía qué esperar, qué querer, qué desear. ¿Su muerte? Sentía que aún tenía demasiadas cosas que hablar con él. Tantas cosas que por orgullo o venganza, no habían salido a la luz. Cegadas por el profundo resentimiento. Pero había matado a sus padres, a todo el clan. Ese desgraciado merecía morir. Y sin embargo, había algo en él que le inspiraba confianza. Sasuke sintió vergüenza de sí mismo. A aquellas alturas, traicionado por su preciado hermano, le seguía ciegamente. Aún con todo lo que había ocurrido, seguía comportándose como el crío que le admiraba e idolatraba. Patético.

Miró los puños cerrados firmemente del pelinegro. Sintió unas profundas ganas de agarrarlos y estrecharlos fuertemente, aún sin poder decirle "sé fuerte" o "confía en mí". Quería brindarle su apoyo, aunque parecía imposible. Aquella distancia tan corta entre ellos era increíblemente extensa en su corazón, y tenía unas paredes inquebrantables. Estaba tan lejos de él a tan sólo unos centímetros...

Pero si había algo que realmente nadie esperaba, era encontrarse allí, de repente. Cruzarse de bruces con Naruto, el insistente e imparable amigo que abrazaba fuertemente a Hinata. Encontrar al perdido Sasuke, que junto a Sakura corrían sin rumbo y objetivo. Era como una broma del destino. Lo que tanto habían esperado, buscado, deseado, de repente ocurría. Sin más. Allí. Ahora.

Se miraron fijamente. Sus ojos celestes analizaron la demacrada vestimenta de los dos nuevos acompañantes, que inesperadamente habían aparecido ante sus narices. Tenían restos de polvo y sangre, claramente indicativos de una ardua batalla. Aunque pensándolo bien, él no podía criticar la apariencia. Se miró y vio como él tenía exactamente la misma apariencia que ellos. Entonces se percató de que Hinata se había colocado a su espalda, y que silenciando sus aún patentes sollozos, se escondía.

Aquella mirada negra, fría y penetrante, observó con atención al chico. Sintió nostalgia. Naruto seguía vistiendo increíblemente hortera; el mismo horrible naranja chillón combinado con un color oscuro. Y además estaba aquella apariencia de idiota, impulsivo, rebelde e impertinente. Se había dejado crecer el pelo, pero aún así, los mechones seguían despeinados.

Naruto. Sasuke. No tuvo la certeza del por qué, pero sintió unas ganas inesperadas de golpear a su amigo.

Sería que le guardaba algo de rencor por haberles abandonado. Y encima haberse ido con Orochimaru. Y para colmo, había hecho llorar a Sakura. En cualquier caso, le parecía que aquella mandíbula blanquecina de su rostro se acoplaría perfectamente con su puño. Parecían hechos la una para el otro.

Podría haber jurado que era para darle su merecido. Por ser tan insistente, pero ante todo por ser su amigo. Será que Naruto merecía un buen puñetazo que le dijese de una buena vez que cambiase de ropa. Y de estúpida sonrisa despreocupada. Sin duda, era algo que tenía que comunicarle y no se haría de rogar.

Así que por esa razón, pensó que esa sonrisa que había nacido al verse se merecía un golpe.

Naruto, que no pudo reprimir las ganas de abalanzarse sobre Sasuke, no dudó y Hinata lo supo. Soltó sus manos que estaban agarrando a Naruto y le dejó ir, De pronto supo que, aunque Naruto estuviese triste o feliz, siempre se debía a Sasuke o a Sakura. Ellos cambiaban totalmente sus sentimientos, y si debía estar con alguien era con ellos. El equipo 7 simplemente tenía que estar unido. No podía ser de otra manera, no en su caso. No ellos.

Sakura miró atónita la espalda de Sasuke, que se alejó de ella en un hábil movimiento. Al igual que el chico que tenía enfrente que se mantenía también en el aire aproximándose a él, extendió su brazo y cerraron sus puños. Definitivamente, aquel golpe iría directo a su mejilla.

Y entonces _¡Pum! _Ambos se golpearon mutuamente, recibiendo y dando un firme puñetazo que encajó a la perfección en la cara del otro. Y a la vez, se golpearon contra el suelo arrastrándose por el impulso. Maldita sea. Le había dado jodidamente fuerte. Se levantó mientras se tocaba la zona dañada, y le sorprendió ver que su amigo hacía exactamente lo mismo.

Sonrió. De pronto, sintió que ya no había traidor ni traicionado. No había cobardes ni rencorosos, ni tristeza ni tampoco ira. Simplemente eran dos amigos con una gran e imparable rivalidad que no habían podido evitar saludarse. Probablemente, si no hubiesen estado nunca separados habrían hecho lo mismo. Y supo que el tiempo había pasado, imparable, en ellos. Ahora estaban más altos, y por qué negarlo, atizaban mejor. Pero nada había cambiado.

Se levantaron del suelo y se acercaron el uno al otro. Cuando la distancia ya era reducida, ambos extendieron sus brazos, pero en esta ocasión se dieron las manos con ímpetu. Y conscientes de lo que iba a hacer el otro, aproximaron sus cabezas y las chocaron con brío. Ambos soltaron una carcajada y se miraron.

- ¡Joder Sasuke, vaya cabeza dura que tienes! ¿Te entrenas dándote cabezazos con las paredes? - dijo Naruto con una amplia sonrisa.

- No puedo decir lo mismo de ti. Ha sonado bastante hueca, Naruto - contestó el otro socarronamente.

Sakura se llevó las manos a la cara, palpándosela. Percibió que se había puesto a llorar, tal y como se temía. Y con los ojos vidriosos miró a los dos muchachos, que parecían los mismos de siempre. Quizás Sasuke no había cambiado tanto. O quizás simplemente, era inevitable comportarse tal y como su naturaleza le indicaba con Naruto. Sintió nostalgia, pero ante todo un profundo sentimiento de alegría. Abrumador. Arrollador. Se acercó tambaleante a ellos, dudando de si la recibirían igual de bien. Los chicos, al mirarla, no cambiaron su expresión de felicidad. Al fin y al cabo, el equipo 7 había vuelto. Lo que tanto habían esperado desde hacía dos años y medio, por fin se había cumplido. Juntos.

No pudo culparle. Un atisbo de sonrisa casi apareció por su rostro. Sus ojos desolados miraban atentamente el reencuentro. Estuvo a punto de olvidarse de todo lo malo que había acudido de repente, de golpe, sin más. Era difícil sentirse triste cuando les veía a ellos tan emocionados. No importaban las circunstancias, porque siempre habían sido los mejores amigos. Sabía que de un momento a otro, Naruto se alejaría de su lado y acudiría a los de Sasuke y Sakura. Ellos habían sido su gran familia durante demasiado tiempo. Y ella, no podía ocupar ese lugar. Sintió cierta envidia, y esto la hizo odiarse un poco más. No era justo sentir aquello en esos instantes. Debía comprender que ellos tenían unos lazos firmes e irrompibles. Lo comprendía, pero aún así anhelaba poder tener lo mismo.

Se sintió sola en aquel inmenso universo. Completamente sola.

**Puede que demasiado dramático****, pero es que realmente intento imaginar lo que sentirían los personajes y quería plasmarlo de manera que llegase a los lectores. Espero sinceramente haberlo conseguido. En fin, no puedo decir mucho más. Ojala no guardéis rencor a Naruto por alejarse de Hinata, puesto que si Naruto realmente se hubiese topado con Sasuke cara a cara y hubiese podido reaccionar, creo que nada podría haberle detenido. No puedo negar que hay lazos con Sasuke, además de los que hay con la Hyuuga, así que paciencia con esta repentina soledad de Hinata. **

**Espero que os guste, y como siempre, para cualquier cosa, un review (hasta para tomatazos :P)**

**Mil gracias por leer.**

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, pero la idea es originalmente mía.**


	19. Sentimientos

**¡Hola queridos lectores! Bueno, como suelo pido disculpas por mi tardanza, pero para compensar este capítulo es más largo. He decido hacer los capítulos un poco más largos para que así, la espera merezca más la pena. Además, utilizo el truco de tener otro capítulo hecho como margen antes de subir uno, y precisamente por eso he tardado tanto ya que este capítulo estaba escrito ya. En fin, tendríais que verme yo intentando escribir y siempre en esos momentos ser interrumpida por alguien. Además que los capítulos este y el siguiente han sido especialmente profundos y complicados de escribir, pero dejo ya de lamentarme. Nos leemos abajo y espero sinceramente que os guste.**

**Sentimientos**

No sabía cómo definirse en aquel momento. Estaba ¿feliz?, ¿triste? No podía reprimir unos aflorantes sentimientos de alegría repentina al ver a Sasuke y a Sakura a salvo. Además, Sasuke parecía ser el mismo de antes. No le guardaba rencor ni tenía ira hacia él, pero sí que era consciente de que necesitaban hablar sobre lo ocurrido. Aunque por otro lado, cuando vio a Hinata allí, alejada, simplemente observándoles con el semblante serio, sintió una punzada de culpabilidad. Se había alejado de ella sin darse cuenta, y ahora estaría enfadada y molesta. De hecho, la chica tenía razón. Había sido muy egoísta, pero no podía evitar recurrir a la excusa de que su mejor amigo Sasuke, había vuelto. O al menos, se habían encontrado. Y era indudable que desde el día en que se fue su único objetivo era traerle de vuelta a la villa, por eso, no pudo evitarlo. Y sin embargo, aún con esas ideas en mente, se sentía la peor persona del mundo. Y no olvidaba, ni por un instante, la impotencia de no poder ayudar en nada a Hinata. Debía disculparse con ella, por todo.

Levantó la vista para mirarla, pero los ojos celestes de Naruto se encontraron directamente con los blancos de Hinata. Rápidamente, y antes de que pudiese decir nada, ella desvió la mirada hacia el suelo y apretó aún más sus piernas contra su pecho. Ya era de noche, y como no disponían de lugar en el que dormir, habían decidido ir a la cueva más cercana para no estar a la intemperie. Además, debían ocultarse y aprovechar el tiempo de margen que les había dado Deidara para escapar, aunque en aquellos momentos tan sólo guardaban silencio e intentaban dormir. Naruto había decidido hacer la primera guardia, pero ni siquiera había sido capaz de decirle a Hinata que intentase descansar; por un lado, tenía demasiada vergüenza de sí mismo y miedo a herirla, y por otro, sabía que en aquellos momentos de pérdida no se podía conciliar el sueño. Así que al final, allí se encontraban uno frente al otro, con Sakura y Sasuke tendidos a su lado intentando dormir.

Naruto sintió un pinchazo profundo en el pecho. La sensación de haberle hecho daño a Hinata y ni siquiera haber sido capaz de consolarla acudía una y otra vez para torturarle. Decidió no mirar más a la muchacha, que mantenía una expresión de intenso dolor. Y aún así, él sabía que estaba intentando ocultársela. Estaba seguro de que ella se había arrepentido de mostrarse así ante él, quizás débil pensaría, pero no. Para él aquello era una muestra de la sesibilidad de la chica, probaba que era una persona que todo lo sentía con intensidad. Alguien con gran empatía y bondad, pues no cualquiera podría llorar por la muerte de su secuestrador. Sólo ella podía, alguien de un corazón puro. Y supo que Hinata le ocultaría todo lo que sintiese, por hiriente que fuera. Y todo por aquellas malditas últimas palabras del tío ese, Deidara. A saber qué le habría dicho que hacía a Hinata de repente desear mostrarse fuerte.

Por supuesto, él no era capaz de conocer todo lo que realmente pasaba por la mente de Hinata. Estaría a punto de colapsar, pues un millar de sentimientos, emociones y sensaciones la recorrían. Era inevitable cargar con el pasado que parecía ver delante de sus ojos, mostrándose cruel ante ella. O la reciente muerte de Deidara, que le había confesado que era _toda una mujer_. Ella era incapaz de creer eso. Pero por Deidara, por sus últimas palabras, para demostrarle que ella podía ser tal y como él creía que era, intentaba ser fuerte. Tenía que serlo. Aunque aquello no implicaba sentir unos inevitables celos de la relación del equipo 7. Allí, era imposible no sentirse alejada, una intrusa. Quería, deseaba no sentirse así. Poder mirar a Naruto a los ojos y que él no se molestase por su estúpida envidia. Porque si él supiera lo que pasaba por su mente, la odiaría. Al menos, le quedaba el consuelo de que él jamás conocería esos desgarradores pensamientos que recorrían su cabeza. Pero si precisamente por ello, no podía mirar a Naruto a la cara, tenían que desaparecer. Porque ella no podría nunca renunciar al menos, a querer esos ojos azules.

_Maldita sea _pensaba Naruto. ¿Realmente Deidara había sido tan importante para ella? ¿Tanto como para llorar desesperadamente y después ocultarse bajo una máscara? ¿Tanto como para temblar en sus brazos, para hacerla sufrir unos amargos recuerdos? Sentía demasiada envidia y molestia ante aquello. No es que quisiese herir a Hinata tanto como ese hombre había hecho, pero al menos saber si sus acciones tenían la misma relevancia. Si él era mínimamente importante en su vida. Se sorprendió de sus propios pensamientos. Él jamás había pensado algo así de una chica. Sólo con Sakura, y era porque ella amaba a Sasuke y él la amaba a ella. Pero Hinata era su amiga. Sí, amigos. ¡Dios! ¿Por qué de repente le jodía tanto aquella denominación? Amigos. Amigos. ¡Es que no había por donde cogerlo! Era inevitable sentir unos sentimientos fuertes hacia Hinata. La miró de nuevo. Por suerte, ella no dirigía sus ojos su misma dirección. Había que reconocer que la chica era guapa. Muy guapa. Hinata tenía una atractiva figura, y aquél conjunto negro -repleto de tierra- le sentaba bien. Se preguntó dónde habría dejado esas anchas chaquetas que usaba, aunque debía de admitir que prefería verla así. Y luego, estaba aquel pelo negro que caía por su espalda, por sus hombros, por su rostro. Cada mechón desprendía un brillo realmente intenso; como si gritase que en su mundo, siempre era de noche. Y por último, estaba su cara. Tenía unas finas facciones, quizás por tratarse de una Hyuga, que la hacían verse diferente. Sus ojos blancos o su pálida piel la hacían especial, única. Bella. Pero Hinata, no era bella sólo por su físico, sino también por su corazón. Definitivamente aquella palabra la definía muy bien. Se preguntó por qué nunca se había fijado en ella. Quizá era simplemente porque en el pasado, no la había visto demasiadas veces, y tampoco había tenido la ocasión de hablar mucho con la chica. Empezó a preguntarse por qué de pronto pensaba tanto en ella. En su manera de ser, de actuar, de hablar, de sonreír... Pero aquella pregunta, sólo tenía una respuesta, una respuesta que Naruto no esperaba cuando se percató de ella.

Estaba empezando a sentir una fuerte atracción por ella. Comenzaba a gustarle la joven Hyuga. Pero eso no era lo que asustaba a Naruto. Era que él, ni siquiera con Sakura, había sentido aquello tan profundo. Era mucho más intenso que gustar. La respuesta, era tan arrolladora como inevitable; él, se estaba enamorando de Hinata Hyuga.

Se sentía observada. Probablemente Naruto la estuviese mirando con desprecio, enfadado por su cobarde actitud. ¡Llorar desesperadamente ante él! Permitir que sus fuertes brazos la abrazasen, había sido tan placentero como doloroso. No quería preocupar a Naruto, depender de él. Pero amaba que la tocase, con la misma firmeza que antes la había agarrado. Cuando había llorado, o cuando la abrazó en el lago. O cuando tomó sus manos y la hizo tranquilizarse por lo de Deidara. Era la misma firmeza que su mirada celeste y sincera. Su corazón había empezado a latirle con velocidad. Tantas emociones habían impedido que reaccionase ante la apariencia de Naruto. Recordaba su espalda ancha y marcada por sus entrenamientos, por su trabajo y esfuerzo. Además estaba más alto, y su pelo rubio era ahora más largo. Le hacía verse más maduro. Siempre había sido guapo, pero ahora Naruto tenía un atractivo distinto. Mucho más marcado por la edad. Su rostro era mucho más varonil. El de un hombre. Sí, definitivamente físicamente Naruto se había vuelto un hombre muy atractivo. Pero ahora su mirada era distinta, soñadora, sí, pero a la vez serena. Sus experiencias con la vida le habían hecho madurar muchísimo, y aquello se notaba con tan sólo su presencia. Se agarró el pecho, y como pudo, intentó llegar a su corazón. Quiso decirle que se tranquilizase, que dejase de palpitar escandalosamente. Pensó con horror que quizá Naruto escuchase sus propios latidos, rápidos, fugaces, como suspiros de amor. Pero no se calmaba. Al fin y al cabo, pensar en Naruto seguía causando en ella unos nervios implacables. Porque si ya le amaba de por sí, ahora sentía que era muchísimo más. Con los años, su pasión por él se había incrementado.

Sí, estaba profundamente enamorada de Naruto Uzumaki.

Sakura, que estaba tumbada sobre el frío suelo de la cueva, no perdió detalle en las miradas que se dedicaban ambos. En aquella situación tensa e incómoda que era notable en el ambiente. Definitivamente, aquello era de amor. Porque si había algo que Sakura sabía y conocía perfectamente, era de amor. Inconscientemente, sus ojos se posaron en la figura de Sasuke, que le daba la espalda. Siempre tan frío... Estaba segura de que aquellos dos tenían mucho que contar, pero no sabían a quién. Y ella estaba dispuesta a ayudarles a sincerarse consigo mismos. Sentía la necesidad de al menos, ser útil en algo. Porque conocía demasiado bien el sufrimiento por amor, las dudas, el miedo, y el rechazo. No podía permitir que se escapase de sus manos tan fácilmente lo que empezaba a florecer, como una flor en un desierto. Díficil de cuidar, pero aún así, posible. El amor era tan frágil como aquella hermosa y solitaria flor que podía morir fácilmente.

_Sentía ya los pétalos de su amor fugándose y danzando con el viento._

Naruto comenzó a cabecear ligeramente pasadas las horas. Su cuerpo estaba reclamándole un descanso, y debía de pedir a alguien que le relevara. Entonces observó que Hinata, anteriormente acurrucada en un rincón de la cueva, yacía ahora recostada sobre la fría piedra. De repente, sintió que su mente se despejaba de golpe y se encontraba mucho más despierto. Además, inesperadamente sintió una enorme curiosidad de acercarse, y por qué no, observarla. La muchacha, aunque habría sido incapaz de aclarar sus ideas y tranquilizarse, al final había sido derrotada por el agotamiento y había caído rendida. Con cuidado de no hacer ruido, Naruto se levantó y se aproximó a ella, consciente de la locura que cometía. Se sorprendió a sí mismo por ansiar tanto verla de cerca

Cuando llegó a su lado, reparó en que la joven se había tendido de lado y las manos las tenía un poco abiertas, como si esperase algo. También se fijó en que el pelo caía cuan largo era por la roca, y algunos rebeldes mechones incluso por su rostro. Sintió unas sensaciones en el estómago que le impulsaron a observar con mayor detenimiento su rostro. Él nunca había visto a una mujer dormir. En caso de haber conocido a su madre, quizás por las noches para pedirle consuelo por su miedo a la oscuridad, podría haberla visto durante algunos instantes, pero no. Y sentía muchísima curiosidad. Estudió que, al menos Hinata, durmiendo parecía una chica extremadamente dulce e inocente. Aunque pensó que todas las personas, al dormir, parecerían distintas que al estar despiertas. Pero por alguna razón, a él le parecía que con Hinata era distinto. Por extraño que pareciese, creía que Hinata no descansaba y nada más. De hecho, algo le decía que, por la manera en que sus infinitas pestañas se extendían de sus ojos o sus labios se plegaban en un gesto encantador para respirar, estaba soñando.

Bruscamente, se separó de ella, asustado por aquellos pensamientos. ¿En qué se estaba convirtiendo, en un cursi? No, Naruto Uzumaki no podía simplemente de buenas a primeras, adorar a Hinata durmiendo. Ni tampoco hacerse extrañas ideas porque le pareciese la chica más guapa que había visto en su vida, o la más encantadora. Naruto era un chico normal, que como todos, podía enamorarse, pero también tenía que frenar un poco sus impulsos romanticones. Se sentía de pronto, mucho más nervioso que en cualquier otro momento. Quizás porque al tenerla tan cerca, casi como cuando tocaron sus frentes, sintió unas abrumadores ganas de abrazarla. Sintió que su corazón se revolucionaba y que su estómago desprendía animales voladores dentro de sí. Un subidón de adrenalina. No era el comportamiento propio de un chico aquel que había tenido. No. Se llevó una mano al corazón, aún sin poder olvidar las inesperadas emociones que le habían recorrido de principio a fin. Y contra su voluntad, seguía latiendo desbocadamente. No esperaba que aquello fuese tan fuerte y arrollador.

Definitivamente, tenía pánico a eso. Naruto, que no estaba acostumbrado a apreciar de aquella manera, tenía terror a sentirse así. Un increíble miedo a amar y dejarse llevar.

Sakura abrió lentamente los ojos, y se encontró con el pacífico rostro de Sasuke frente a ella. Estaba inesperadamente cerca, aunque eso no la molestó ni lo más mínimo. Es más, sonrió complacida y estudió cada detalle de su tranquila expresión. Sasuke, sólo cuando dormía, se mostraba vulnerable y desnudo. Como si por fin, el dolor y la venganza le liberase al menos en sus sueños. Se veía como un angelical niño, como si por un momento en su vida, estuviese en paz. Y aunque no sonreía, Sakura sabía que de algún modo se sentía feliz. Sintió un impulso de tocarle la pálida piel, que le parecía increíblemente suave. Entonces, fue cuando reparó en que Sasuke le había dado la mano. El corazón le dio un vuelco y casi creyó que el aliento se le había esfumado, hasta podría haber jurado que estaba sin voz. Agradeció no ser observada por nadie en aquellos instantes, con una notable sorpresa y expresión de conmoción. Porque sí, Sakura estaba conmovida. Con tan simple gesto, él había hecho que sus ojos ardieran por el reclamo de sus lágrimas. Las ganas de llorar incrementaban al darse cuenta de que, a través del contacto, podía sentir la vida fluir por Sasuke. Podía sentirlo todo en él; escuchar sus respiraciones, observar su azabache cabello caer por su anguloso rostro, hasta notar con detalle palpitar la sangre de Sasuke. Y odió y amó al mismo tiempo que con sólo eso, ya ni dos palabras, Sasuke pudiese desorganizar cada esencia de su ser. Quedarse en blanco, y saber únicamente llorar como una cría. ¿Cómo podía, después de tanto tiempo, amarle de aquella dolorosa manera? Pero la pregunta realmente importante que cruzaba su mente era otra. ¿Cómo podía ser que Sasuke se sintiese, de pronto, tan alcanzable? Casi como si estuviese a su lado, por primera vez.

_Como si Sasuke le hubiese ofrecido una invitación a su mundo_.

Cuando abrió sus blancos ojos, Hinata tuvo que abrirlos mucho más ante la sorpresa de encontrar a Sakura mirándola.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras? - preguntó la muchacha.

- B-bien - respondió Hinata, aún sin entender lo que le estaba ocurriendo. - Inesperadamente bien, para ser exactos - prosiguió con un hilo de voz.

- ¿En serio? ¡Cuánto me alegro! - exclamó.

Hinata, aún sin comprender lo que sucedía, decidió preguntar.

- ¿Por qué lo dices, Sakura-san?

- ¿Eh? ¡Ah, pues porque esta mañana he intentado curar tus heridas y conseguir disminuir tu agotamiento! En teoría, deberías sentirte totalmente descansada - explicó la kunoichi.

- Te lo agradezco mucho, Sakura-san. Me encuentro mucho mejor - dijo con timidez la pelinegra.

- No ha sido nada, en verdad te veías muy cansada. Además, pronto tendremos que ponernos en marcha.

Hinata la miró con incertidumbre, de nuevo perdida en la conversación. Sakura reparó entonces en que no le había contado las últimas decisiones que el grupo había tomado.

- Hinata, hemos decidido que mañana mismo tendremos que ir a una aldea cercana para reponer fuerzas, ya que no disponemos apenas de recursos para seguir por nuestra cuenta. Una vez desde allí, informaremos sobre el éxito de la misión y podremos volver a Konoha.

Hinata, aún atónita, no recordaba que tenían que volver a la villa. Un lugar que, sin saber por qué, le resultaba increíblemente lejano y para nada similar a un hogar.

- Pero Sakura-san, - intervino cohibida - ¿Sasuke-kun desea volver a Konoha?

- Hum, bueno, más bien de momento nuestra prioridad es llegar a un logar donde alojarnos. Después supongo que llegarán las decisiones importantes. De momento, ¿qué te parece si vamos a limpiar un poco nuestra ropa en el lago? Y hablamos un poco y nos ponemos al día, que ahora que lo pienso, ¿desde hace cuanto que no tenemos una larga conversación?

La Hyuga agradeció la soltura que tenía Sakura para hablar con ella. El hecho de que Sakura fuese la que llevase la voz cantante y que guiase la charla, ya que ella no habría sido capaz de entablar una sola palabra con ella por sí misma. Sin embargo, la joven médico sí que parecía ser una chica capaz de hacer amistad rápidamente, muy extrovertida sin duda.

- N-nunca - contestó, algo insegura por si la ofendía. Pero contra todo pronóstico, Sakura soltó una carcajada, divertida.

- ¡Pues ya es hora!

Abrumada por la amabilidad de la Haruno, Hinata accedió a la mano que ésta le tendía amablemente para ayudarla a levantarse. Entonces reparó en algo que truncaría sus planes.

- ¡Pero, Sakura-san! ¡En...en el lago puede estar...!

- No te preocupes, Sasuke-kun ya se ha adelantado - la interrumpió - y no hay ni rastro del enemigo. No tienes excusa - añadió, guiñándole un ojo.

Hinata guardó silencio, realmente conmovida por lo simpática que era Sakura, y simplemente se dejó guiar por su mano. Entonces, se preguntó dónde estarían Naruto y Sasuke, ya que parecían haberse ido antes de que ella se despertase. Con la mano libre se rascó los ojos y colocó un poco el pelo, aunque en verdad lo que más deseaba en aquel momento era zambullirse en el agua y despejar su mente.

- Sasuke - dijo Naruto, tendido al pie de un árbol.

- ¿Hum? - respondió el pelinegro, alentándole a continuar.

Sus ojos celestes observaron el azul sorprendentemente intenso que pintaba el cielo. Aún estaba cansado con la sesión de entrenamiento que había tenido con Sasuke, para descargar todos sus sentimientos y quitarse ideas estúpidas de la cabeza. Además, después de que Sakura se encargase de sus heridas, no pudo evitar querer hacerse muchas más con su viejo compañero de equipo. Y su gran amigo. Y sin embargo, a pesar de haberse peleado y discutido en el poco tiempo que llevaban juntos, no podían evitar sentirse muy cómodos con la compañía del otro. Podían mostrarse tal cual eran, y tenían mil cosas de las cuales hablar. Y aún no habían empezado.

Sasuke, algo sorprendido por la intervención de Naruto, esperó a que el chico siguiese con su explicación y dejó de prestar especial atención a las hojas que divisaba desde la rama del árbol. De hecho, miró a Naruto dado su largo silencio.

- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? - la inseguridad impropia de Naruto molestó al Uchiha, ¿es que acaso aún tenía que decir esas cosas?  
- Las que quieras, ya veré si las respondo o no, idiota - agregó para dar aún más convicción a su respuesta.  
- ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora? Es decir, ¿te has planteado...ya sabes, volver?  
- Sólo me he planteado seguir mi venganza - contestó secamente.  
- ¿Entonces, qué pasa con Orochimaru? ¿Cómo es que no estás con él?  
- Por supuesto, me ha enseñado todas sus técnicas, y ahora que soy más fuerte que él no permitiré que me utilice como un títere.  
- Espera - dijo Naruto, sentándose - , ¿me estás diciendo que sabías que te quería como su próximo contenedor?  
- Kabuto, celoso porque fuese el centro de atención me lo contó - aún sin verle el rostro, Naruto sabía que había esbozado una sonrisa socarrona. De ésas por sentirse importante.  
- ¿Y no se te ha ocurrido pensar en que vendrán a por ti, estúpido? - la preocupación e indignación era notoria, pero no consiguieron alarmar a Sasuke ni por un instante.  
- Ya lo había planeado, ¿por quién me tomas? - hizo una pausa, aunque no esperaba una respuesta. - Me fui poco antes de que Orochimaru precisara de un cambio de cuerpo, ahora mismo ni siquiera se podrá mover - su sonrisa se ensanchó aún más, orgulloso de su audacia.

- ¿Y ahora, simplemente seguirás el rastro de Itachi?  
- Sí, lo encontraré. Y entonces no permitiré que se me escape otra vez - recordó que, ante el festival de bombas que se había originado en el bosque, el humo les alcanzó y tuvieron que alejarse del lugar, perdiendo de vista a su hermano.  
- Pero, Sasuke, ya sabes, eres...un renegado de la villa - Naruto tragó saliva. - Ahora mismo, debería atraparte y llevarte a Konoha para que decidiesen qué hacer contigo.

Sasuke, ante las palabras del muchacho, se giró, colocándose de manera que pudiese mirarle fijamente a la cara.

- ¿Y lo harás?

No parecía enfadado, nervioso o incluso dudar de él. Naruto, manteniendo la mirada con los ojos negros del Uchiha, le respondió.

- Le juré a Sakura-chan que te traería de vuelta - fueron sus únicas palabras.  
- Y tú siempre cumples tus promesas, ¿no?

- Pero - continuó Naruto - Ahora estás de nuevo con Sakura-chan. Has vuelto a nuestro lado - sonrió con sincera alegría, y Sasuke volvió a apoyar su espalda en el tronco del árbol.

Estudió los matices del color verde las hojas, curiosamente el mismo que adornaban los ojos de Sakura.

- No lo entiendo.

Sabía a lo que se refería, pero prefirió guardar silencio. No quería decir nada en aquel momento en que le atacaba la culpabilidad.

- ¿Por qué, Sasuke? ¿Es que acaso no te das cuenta de que la harás sufrir de nuevo?

Le cabreó ver a Sasuke tan impasible, pero Naruto no podía hacerse una idea de los pensamientos que cruzaban la mente de su amigo.

- Tú no la viste llorar después de haberte ido, no viste que estaba rota. La destrozaste, ¿sabes? Y no sé cómo se te ocurre de nuevo llevártela contigo - le reprochó.

- ¿Y qué querías? ¿Que se quedase contigo, llorándome hasta caer rendida a tus brazos? - en su tono de voz se percibió cierta histeria.  
- ¿Pero qué dices, Sasuke? ¡Hace mucho que renuncié al amor de Sakura-chan! Tendría que ser un idiota para no darme cuenta de que siempre serás tú al que mire. Incluso aunque no estés - esta vez, Naruto no parecía enfadado o celoso. Más bien, triste por Sakura. - ¡No me gusta pensar que vas a seguir con tu puto camino de la venganza! ¡Mierda! - cada vez, parecía más incapaz de reprimir su incomprensión. - ¿Es que no te das cuenta de que le vas a hacer más daño?

- ¡Dios, Naruto! ¿En serio crees que soy imbécil? ¡Pues claro que sé que ella seguirá sufriendo si me sigue! - Sasuke se removió en su sitio, apretando sus puños. - ¿Pero qué esperabas? ¿Que le dijese que no otra vez?  
- ¡Pues claro! Al menos, si no tienes la mínima intención de estar con ella, deberías haber sido sincero desde el principio.  
- ¿Sincero? - preguntó retóricamente, con cierto sarcasmo - ¿Quieres que sea sincero? ¡Pues la verdad es que, cuando vi llorar a Sakura como nunca, no fui capaz de destrozarla de nuevo! Será que Sasuke Uchiha es un egoísta que no quería escuchar los putos sollozos de Sakura toda su vida en los oídos. ¡Joder, es que no es tan fácil!

Por primera vez desde que se habían vuelto a ver, Sasuke parecía perder el control y ser honesto en sus palabras. Ya que tenía que desahogarse. Itachi no parecía dispuesto a abandonarle ni siquiera cuando estaba ausente, y los grititos ahogados de la voz de Sakura llorando parecían haberse convertido en la nueva melodía de sus oídos. Era una jodida tortura. Sasuke sentía que iba a explotar, que todo se le escapaba de las manos. Quería gritar de la angustia que sentía, del arrepentimiento por haber sido incapaz de decirle que no a Sakura. De haberla alejado de una vez por todas en su camino, en el cual ya parecían estar Naruto y ella impidiéndole caminar. No encontraba ninguna manera de seguir, de alcanzar su objetivo. Parecía que tenían agarrado su corazón y cuando pretendía marcharse, alejarse y esquivarlos, alguien cruelmente lo apretaba y le hacía frenarse. El dolor en su pecho era demasiado grande, no recordaba un sentimiento igual de desgarrador desde que se extinguió el Clan. Era como si de pronto, hubiese vuelto a conocer la compañía y la soledad le resultase el peor de los remedios. No estaba orgulloso de ver a Sakura dormir a su lado, incapaz de descansar plenamente por preocupaciones que sólo debían molestar a él, y no poder evitar darle la mano. Le jodía enormemente herirla así, y más aún humillarse y que le palpitase así el corazón cuando la tenía cerca. Saber que un vengador como él no podía alejar los sentimientos y esconderlos tras una máscara. Su frialdad se rompía cuando les tenía cerca. Naruto. Sakura. Siempre ellos.

Naruto permaneció en silencio unos instantes, atónito por la manera que había tenido Sasuke de expresarse. Había explotado y lo había soltado todo, por fin.

- ¿Por qué te empeñas en seguir ese camino? ¿No ves que también estamos aquí, que hay otras maneras? Quizás si no fueses de cabeza a la oscuridad, podrías estar con nosotros. Con Sakura.

¿Sakura? ¿Qué había querido decir con eso? Ni que él estuviese enamorado de ella o algo. Naruto definitivamente estaba paranoico al pensar eso. Simplemente, que ver a Sakura sufrir fuese peor que el daño físico, o que no pudiera reprimir sus ganas de darle la mano, o de estar con ella, no implicaban algo así como "quererla". En cualquier caso, él se había planteado aquello que le decía Naruto, sin embargo, era incapaz de hacerlo.

- Si cuando me encontré con Itachi lo hubiese visto arrepentido, podría haberlo hecho. Pero no, él parecía aún contento por su hazaña. ¿Cómo querías que no intentase desfigurar ese rostro frío e impasible? ¡Cómo si no le importasen una mierda sus pecados! - exclamó con la sangre hirviéndole en las venas.  
- ¿Y qué hay de las segundas oportunidades? Si se la dieses, puede que...

- ¡Atacó a Sakura! - dijo, como si fuese el peor de los errores. - La implicó aún sabiendo que no tiene nada que ver en esto, Naruto. Él sigue siendo el mismo. Itachi jamás podría cambiar.

Naruto, esta vez, no tuvo nada más que añadir. Él había creído que, tal vez, Itachi en realidad no era quien parecía ser. Pero si había atacado a Sakura, y Sasuke estaba tan convencido en que era el peor de los seres humanos, que le costaba permanecer indiferente con aquel tema. Podía ver que para Sakura, su talón de Aquiles era Sasuke y a su vez, para Sasuke, era Itachi.

**Bueno, ¿qué tal? En fin, en este capítulo no han pasado demasiadas cosas, pero es necesario para los que vienen a continuación. Es un poco de transición, para darles tiempo a los personajes a asumir los acontecimientos y no precipitar la historia ni sus impulsos. Quería que antes de actuar y que no tuviesen sentido sus acciones, reflexionase cada uno sobre sus propios sentimientos y darle coherencia a todo. En fin, ahora ya si los momentos de "pairing" son más notorios, es porque estoy definiendo a cada personaje y perfilando aún su interior xD. No tengo mucha idea de cómo estructurar los capítulos que se avecinan, porque en mi mente hay un torbellino de cosas increíble, solo ruego paciencia.**

**Y tras toda esta charla, ya sabéis que las dudas, sugerencias, críticas y demás en un comentario ****. Muchísimas gracias por leer.**

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, pero la idea es originalmente mía.**


	20. Cálido

**¡Hola queridos lectores! Ya sabéis que soy de éstas que en cada capítulo piden disculpas porque tardan en subirlos, y éste no es menos. Lo siento de verdad, pero joder, he tenido de problemas… Pero como no vengo a aburrir a nadie, éste capítulo es laaaaaaaargo y espero compensar un poco.**

**Y ahora lo más importante. Quiero dedicar este capítulo a I. Jane Adams. Sé que no hemos hablado mucho, pero leer tus comentarios me alegraba el día. A una autora siempre le emociona que la lean, y aún más que alguien comente al respecto su trabajo. Confieso que adoro tus comentarios, que me han alentado siempre para seguir escribiendo e intentar mejorar. Muchas gracias por otorgarme esa sensación, de verdad. Espero que te guste el capítulo.**

**Cálido**

Sakura le enseñó a lavar su ropa con simplemente meterla en el agua y aportar algo de Chakra. La suciedad salía a la superficie de la prenda y de nuevo al mojarla se desprendía. Hinata, sorprendida ante estos conocimientos, no pudo evitar preguntarle a Sakura cómo había aprendido aquella técnica, y la muchacha le contestó que se utilizaba para evitar la infección de las heridas a causa de las manchas. Además, aquella charla le concedió a Hinata darse cuenta de lo mucho que había echado en falta una amiga. Y la Haruno era amable, logrando de alguna manera que Hinata se sintiese cómoda. Le sirvióde consuelo ante aquel vacío repentino. Se sentía increíblemente lejos de Naruto, como si le hubiese perdido y la realidad era que nunca le había tenido.

Se miró en el agua del lago. Repentinamente, las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos. No debería haber ido allí. Aquel lugar sólo evocaba recientes recuerdos dolorosos, y Hinata no podía evitar recordar lo que Deidara le había dicho. Era una mujer. Sí. Se secó las lágrimas y se tragó el llanto. Hinata sabía que llorar no servía de nada, y estaba cansada de lamentarse. Quería que, por una vez, al verse reflejada encontrara alguien. No una pálida muchacha, con una cabello azulado que hacía más notoria su clara piel, y seguir sin hallar una persona que hubiese hecho nada. Era como si en su vida, realmente no hubiese estado. Porque no podía creer que estuviese viendo una chica que era ella. No quería que fuese así. Se había sentido una extraña, como si no se tratase de su alma. Y sin embargo, sin que se diese cuenta, había cambiado. No tenía claro el qué, pero veía algo en aquel rostro. Era un destello, que quizás podría haberse confundido con esperanza. O ilusión. Y le decía que su vida comenzaba entonces. Que sería distinto.

Tal vez, aquello desconocido no era más que el nacimiento de iniciativa propia.

-Hinata, ¿quieres que te cuente un secreto?

La Hyuga miró a Sakura en silencio, y decidió asentir. Tampoco podía negarse, ¿no? Y le halagó que confiase en ella.

-Pero antes, debes responderme a una cosa, ¿vale? – Sakura sonrió ampliamente, y entonces clavó sus ojos verdes en los de la muchacha. – ¿Te gusta Naruto, verdad?

Hinata se ruborizó escandalosamente, puesto que aquella pregunta no la esperaba. ¿Tan evidente era? ¿Sakura se había dado cuenta en tan sólo un día? Y como si estuviese leyendo sus pensamientos, Sakura dijo:

-Hinata, no te agobies. En realidad siempre lo he creído, por cómo le mirabas y al igual que él, te intentabas superar a ti misma. Pero no me has contestado, ¿te gusta o no?

Sakura sabía la respuesta, pero quería escucharlo. Así que, cuando Hinata lo afirmó con un leve cabeceo, sintió que no era suficiente.

-Dilo – ni ella quería que sonase tan exigente como había parecido, pero no pudo evitarlo.

-Me…me gusta Naruto-kun – dijo al fin Hinata.

Sakura suspiró aliviada. No estaba segura de si quería escucharlo para si realmente le merecía, o para probar su confianza. En cualquier caso, la abrumó una cálida emoción.

-¿Y…qué tal con él?

Hinata quiso confesarle que sentía una distancia enorme aunque estuviese a su lado, incapaz de imaginar que Sakura sentía lo mismo. Que echaba de menos algo que nunca había disfrutado, o que le veía alejarse lentamente. Cada vez la agolpaba más culpabilidad, arrepentimiento y reproche por su impotencia. Quizás podía evitarlo, y aquello solo era una excusa, pero cuando intentó decir todo eso, se le quebró la voz.

La expresión de Sakura, al principio entusiasmada, cambió a una terrible comprensión. Pero entonces pensó en que Naruto parecía estar torturándose por algo. Y ella estaba segura de haber visto algo entre ellos. No tenía dudas de que sentían algo por el otro, y sin embargo parecían no darse cuenta. Necesitaban hablar y descubrir sus sentimientos. No podía desvelárselos, eso les tocaba a ellos. Pero quería ayudarles.

-Hinata – susurró – No debes dejar que se vaya. Cuéntale lo que te remuerde la conciencia. Quizás está deseando escucharte. Debes arriesgar.

Esperaba no haber sido demasiado clara. Quería darle un empujoncito y que se lanzase, pero tampoco tenía que forzar las cosas. Pero Hinata aún estaba a tiempo de pararle y evitar que se marchase de su vida, porque después quizás no podría recuperarlo. Quizás habría sido demasiado tarde. No quería que ellos se perdiesen por miedo a no saber encontrarse. Estaban el uno frente al

otro. Tenían que saber mirar.

-Sasuke – dijo Naruto.

-¿Hum? – musitó mientras se volvía para observar al chico, que caminaba tras él con los ojos clavados en el suelo.

-Sakura no estaba segura de si volver a por ti. Ella…no podía olvidar tu traición. No sé de lo que habéis hablado, pero sé que confía en ti. Al verte, te ha perdonado.

Se detuvo, indeciso ante la réplica de Sasuke que no llegó. Esperaba que se quejase, o con orgullo dijese que no tenían que perdonarle nada. Pero no lo hizo, simplemente le dio la espalda y siguió su camino. Naruto hizo lo mismo, mirándole y aguardando unos minutos a que Sasuke rompiera el silencio. Cuando finalmente lo hizo, no se dio la vuelta para contestarle.

-Lo sé – dijo secamente.

Sólo se oían los crujidos de sus pasos sobre las hojas del bosque, pero Sasuke no los escuchaba. Naruto no le había formulado una petición exacta, pero comprendía lo que había querido decirle. _Cuida de Sakura_ habrían sido sus palabras. Bufó molesto. Casi parecía que Naruto insinuase una relación que no tenían. _Cuida_ _de Sakura_ se repetía una y otra vez. No era su deber procurar que no la hiriesen, porque no era ni su novio ni su padre. Era su amigo. O algo así, puesto que la distancia le había hecho dudar si aquel término era adecuado. Pero también lo era Naruto. En tal caso, ¿por qué él? ¿Por qué Sakura no había podido olvidar sus sentimientos? Pero eso no podía remediarlo, ni evitarlo. Y sin embargo, se sentía responsable. No quería admitir que muy dentro de sí, existía la necesidad de proteger a Sakura. Pero también podía ser simplemente como amigo, ¿no?

Cuando divisaron la cueva y estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca como para entrar, el pelinegro se giró y sonrió a Naruto con sorna.

-Avísame cuando vuelvas a abrazar a la Hyuga; no quiero interrumpiros y que se desmaye del susto.

Naruto, ante las palabras del muchacho, esbozó una amplia sonrisa despreocupada.

-¿Qué pasa, Sasuke? ¿Celoso de que yo abrazo chicas y tú no?

El aludido bufó y, sin borrar su sonrisa, entró en la cueva seguido de Naruto que soltaba ruidosas carcajadas.

Las jóvenes, que conversaban animadamente –o más bien Sakura le contaba a Hinata sus experiencias con Tsunade en los entrenamientos y ésta asentía suavemente- les miraron al verles aparecer. Entonces Sakura se levantó, sacó de su pequeña mochila de armas un par de píldoras y se las tendió.

-Son las últimas que quedan, así que aprovechad la comida porque esta noche tendremos que pescar nuestra propia cena. Y mañana iremos a la aldea más cercana para comunicarnos con la Hogake-sama. Os recomiendo descansar cuanto podáis.

Cada uno tomó una un poco aturdido ante las palabras de Sakura, y se las tomaron. Ésta, se sentó para después tumbarse y cerrar los ojos. Quería dejar de pensar en Sasuke, y sus estúpidas y confusas acciones. Parecía haber nacido para ponerla del revés, del derecho y de nuevo del revés. Para estar nerviosa en todo momento, y darse cuenta de que no podría olvidarle nunca. Y ya, cansada de darle mil vueltas a lo mismo, quería pensar que la vida seguía y que no todo giraba alrededor de Sasuke. Y fracasaba.

Naruto cruzó la mirada con Hinata, pero la Hyuga la desvió rápidamente. Frunció el ceño, entre preocupado y espantado. Tenía que hablar con Hinata. No soportaba sentirse así, con aquel sentimiento de culpabilidad que le pinchaba cada vez que pensaba en ella. Su intención no era más que disculparse, y sin embargo, quería preguntarle otras cosas a Hinata. Cosas sobre sentimientos.

Presionó su espalda aún más a la fría roca de la pared y abrazó sus piernas apretándolas contra sí. Apoyó su cabeza en las rodillas, y sin mirar un punto fijo, pensó en qué decirle a Naruto. Muchas palabras acudieron a su mente, y las memorizó. Mil maneras distintas de decir lo mismo, pero ella sabía que ninguna de ellas saldría de su boca. Echaba de menos el valor que había adquirido días atrás, enfrentándose a Deidara. Sintiéndose fuerte, poderosa, por una vez. Creyendo haber madurado y no tartamudear ante Naruto. Habían pasado días y aquello le resultaba tan lejano como meses. Ya ni recordaba aquella sensación de orgullo y satisfacción. No existía más que debilidad, y se lamentaba por ello. Pero las cosas no seguirían así. Lo había visto. Iba a cambiar.

-Sasuke-kun, vayamos a dar un paseo – sugirió Sakura de pronto.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué? – preguntó él.

-Pues porque… - Sakura dirigió una mirada nerviosa a Naruto y a Hinata, que la observaban desconcertados – porque me gustaría que detectases la aldea más cercana – explicó.

-¿Y para eso no sería mejor Hinata?

-También quiero hablar contigo sobre…la misión. Y lo que ha pasado – fue diciendo conforme se le ocurrían más ideas. – Bueno, ¿vienes o no?

Sasuke se levantó con desgana y salió junto a Sakura de la cueva. La muchacha caminaba deprisa, unos cuantos pasos por delante suyo.

-¿Por qué tantas molestias por dejarles solos? – inquirió.

Sakura se detuvo y se giró bruscamente. Clavó sus ojos en los negros de Sasuke en una mirada llena de furia.

-¿Lo sabías? ¿Sabías lo que pretendía y aún así…? – se le quebró la voz del enfado.

Sasuke sonrió socarronamente.

-¿Por qué? – preguntó esta vez con algo de incredulidad.

-Quería ver la cara que ponías intentando buscar excusas para salir de ahí.

De haber sido posible, Sakura habría echado humo por las orejas. Reanudó la marcha que había iniciado y no se preocupó de que él estuviese detrás. ¿Cómo había podido hacer eso? ¿Cómo podía ser tan estúpido y jugar con ella? Aunque no estaba segura del por qué se sorprendía, Sasuke siempre se había divertido poniendo a la gente en situaciones comprometidas, o ridiculizándola. Él nunca se había parado a pensar en lo que las personas podrían sentir. Porque él era frío. Y estúpido. Sí, era muy estúpido. Había intentado dejar solos a Naruto y a Hinata, que hablasen y que al menos, dejase de ser tan incómodo estar en su mismo lugar. Sakura hasta creyó que se podrían haber escuchado las respiraciones en medio de aquel silencio sepulcral. Pero Sasuke, que tenía ganas de pasárselo bien, había decidido cumplir sus planes y de paso, fastidiarla. Alzó los ojos al cielo. Al ser verano, aún no había anochecido y se veía a lo lejos, el sol.

Súbitamente, toda su ira se esfumó. Al igual que había aparecido, se había fugado. Reparó en aquel instante en que estaba sola con Sasuke, y se maldijo mil y una veces por darle tanta importancia. Estaba enfadada con él, no era momento de ruborizarse. Sin embargo, él apareció a su lado y la miró.

-¡Eres un idiota! – le recriminó Sakura, que sin saber por qué, estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

Él no dijo nada. Bien, al menos parecía comprender que le hacía daño con su comportamiento. Se había sentido tan cerca, casi como si la aceptase en su mundo. Creía que al final, había conseguido detenerle, no como la primera vez. Que había logrado que él se abriese y le permitiese ver su sufrimiento, su soledad. Pero parecía que por más que luchase, Sasuke estaría reacio a dejarla pasar. Y para ocultar todo lo que realmente le torturaba, se ponía arisco, y seguía con su estúpida apariencia de ser un niñato. Por un momento pensó que él tenía ese orgullo dentro de sí, que formaba parte de su ser, pero que no todo el que mostraba era suyo. Gran parte, la que hería, era falsa. Bueno, ahora ya no estaba tan segura. Quizás por dentro se había dejado vencer por la oscuridad. ¡Qué sabía ella!

Sus ojos verdes relampagueaban. Parecía que estaban a punto de soltar unas lágrimas, pero no llegaron. Simplemente brillaron con impotencia ante los azabaches de Sasuke. Se lamentó por herirla de nuevo, sólo había querido bromear. O quizás alejarla. No estaba seguro de lo que pretendía. Se dio cuenta de lo demente que estaba por necesitar descargar su furia en alguien. Y es que el tema de Itachi le sobrepasaba. Era injusto. Quería disculparse, pero nada salió de su boca. Un _lo siento_ no era algo que Sasuke Uchiha diría. El orgullo había trazado una barrera entre él y el resto.

Pero ella lo entendió. La miraba con pesadumbre. La observaba con lentitud, y se sintió terriblemente cohibida. De pronto fue consciente hasta de la suave brisa que la heló de arriba abajo. Quizás era porque se estremecía de aquello que leía en sus ojos. Palabras como sufrimiento, dolor, tortura. Oscuridad. Y una inmensa soledad que parecía estar perdida en la tristeza. Sí, ella era capaz de percibir aquello con tan sólo verle. Porque le había observado muchas veces. Cuando estaba realmente feliz, esbozaba una mueca parecida a una sonrisa, y cuando estaba ocultando algo se ampliaba a una mucho más espeluznante. Cuando estaba enfadado de verdad, fruncía el ceño y sus ojos llameaban. Y cuando estaba triste, miraba así. Se lo sabía de memoria, por eso pudo perdonarle sin siquiera recibir una disculpa. Porque ella conocía tan bien a Sasuke, que sabía lo que no quería decir. O lo que no podía. Y aún así lo entendía.

_Y aún así, lo amaba._

Sintió un escalofrío, no muy segura de si aquello que le había helado la sangre había sido el tiempo o sus ojos.

-Tengo frío – confesó sin desviar la mirada.

Él alzó las cejas, y esbozó una sonrisa de lado. De ésas que hacían su rostro un millar de veces más atractivo y que dejaban a Sakura sin respiración.

-¿Esperas que te ofrezca una chaqueta?

No tenía, pero ella sabía que no se refería a eso.

-Tendrás que conformarte con mi mano.

Se la extendió, y Sakura algo anonada la estrechó. De nuevo, se esforzó porque no se escapasen lágrimas de sus ojos, ya que Sasuke le había dedicado un tierno apretón.

No. Él no era de los que se declaraban con rosas, o lloraban por amor. Nunca diría sus sentimientos, por eso era perfecto. Ella era perfecta para él, porque los descubriría sin que los confesase. Y aquello que les hacía encajar como piezas de un puzle, que le hacía pensar que eran parte de un mismo ser, era perfecto.

Finalmente, recorrieron fugazmente sus mejillas aquellas lágrimas de felicidad. Pensó que el detalle le había arrebatado el frío. La mano de Sasuke era cálida, mucho más que sus saladas lágrimas. Hasta se permitió fantasear con que, aquella sonrisa que había esbozado, era de las de verdad.

Hinata se levantó. No podía estar con Naruto a solas, no se sentía con el valor suficiente como para disculparse siquiera. Era triste, agobiante, y muy decepcionante que tras toda su determinación de cambiar, no tuviese el valor de intentarlo. En esos momentos, necesitaba entrenar, actuar, y no pensar más para torturarse. Ya no lo soportaba.

-¿A dónde vas, Hinata? – preguntó Naruto, alzando la vista para mirarla.

Ella se giró y le contestó:

-Al lago. Quiero entrenar y despejar mi mente.

-Deberíamos descansar ya que mañana nos dirigiremos a la villa más cercana – le dijo.

-No tengo sueño – su voz sonó tan débil que se enfadó aún más.

Con paso decidido, al contrario de sus palabras –y por lo cual se lamentaba- salió de la cueva dispuesta a separarse de Naruto. Definitivamente, no podía mirarle a los ojos. ¡No podía ver más sus ojos azules! Era una pesadilla. Siempre había amado a Naruto, anhelado estar a su lado, y para ella lo único capaz de ser peor incluso que la muerte, era no poder volver a ver su rostro. Y no era capaz. Rehuía su mirada, y cuando se cruzaban sus ojos, era por tan breves instantes que hasta llegaba a pensar que no había ocurrido. Y era lo único que deseaba. Aunque estuviese lejos, seguir mirándole.

Entonces escuchó pasos a su espalda y a Naruto que la llamaba.

-¡Hinata! ¡Eh, Hinata! – insistió para llamar su atención.

Finalmente, la alcanzó y se puso a su lado igualando el firme ritmo que la Hyuga llevaba.

-Voy contigo.

De refilón, fue capaz de ver la sonrisa de Naruto. Pero no necesitó verla directamente para saber que era de tristeza. Naruto no se encontraba bien, pero estaba dispuesto a aparentarlo, y ella lo sabía.

Asintió suavemente y rezó porque el lago estuviese cerca. Era una situación demasiado tensa.

Al llegar, sus ojos se maravillaron. El lago resplandecía con los rayos de sol que hacía a la superficie brillar. Parpadeaba ante la luz, alternándose en fugaces instantes unas zonas con otras. No había palabras para describir aquel paisaje hermoso, que le hacía ver lo que realmente era bello en el mundo. Alrededor, como si de un cuadro se tratase, los árboles con hojas de un verde intenso enmarcaban el lugar. Era fascinante.

Y como era costumbre, todo en ella cambió de pronto. Se sintió valiente. Recordó las palabras de Sakura. Tenía que intentarlo, y no podía dejar que se marchase. No podía perderlo, no cuando estaba a su lado, casi como esperando por algo. Casi creyó que Naruto quería escuchar sus palabras y pensar que podían estar cómodamente juntos. Tenía que intentarlo, porque sino la pérdida era segura.

Se giró para decírselo, consciente de que con aquella determinación y sus disculpas por fin sus desesperación acabaría. Cuando no sintiese aquel peso, sus ojos se podrían encontrar con aquellos azules de Naruto. Pero se encontró con él observándola con determinación, casi como si estudiase su rostro. Con una mirada que la dejó sin aliento.

El lago resplandecía, pero no más que ella. Sabía que el paisaje era precioso, le dejó unos momentos impresionado, pero cuando vio a Hinata supo que ella irradiaba algo mucho más especial que el lugar. Aquella luz realzaba la que Hinata emanaba.

Sus ojos se encontraron y ella no huyó. La abrumó la culpa, la vergüenza y el arrepentimiento. Se sonrojó violentamente y recordó entonces su propósito. No quitó la mirada, pero estaba segura de que sus ojos brillaban húmedos ante las acechantes lágrimas. Se sintió como una llorona total. Pero podía hacerlo. Le estaba mirando, y junto a la valía y la tristeza, acudió la felicidad. Y arrollaba muchísimo más que toda la desesperación existente, porque se la daba él.

-Lo siento.

Lo sabía. Supo perfectamente a qué se refería. Aquello de lo que Hinata se arrepentía no era más que sus muestras de verdaderos sentimientos. Cuando Hinata por fin se había sincerado con él, cuando había llorado porque se sentía realmente triste, cuando había gritado todo lo que llevaba dentro. Esos momentos de debilidad, y sin embargo, que le parecían de gran fortaleza. Para él, los que eran realmente honestos tenían más coraje que los que se ocultaban ante los demás. Para él, ella era fuerte. Y le dolió saber que lo que le había parecido fascinante, una manera de conocerla mejor, para Hinata no era más que un motivo por el que avergonzarse. Esperaba poder explicarle todo eso, pero para su disgusto, él era cobarde.

-No te preocupes. Hinata… - con algo de inseguridad comenzó a rascarse una mejilla. - ¿Te han…bueno, te han hecho daño?

No soportaba la idea de ver a alguno de sus amigos herido sin poder defenderse. Porque él no se refería a heridas superficiales que se curaban con medicinas y el tiempo. Él se refería a otras mucho peores, a heridas del corazón, cuyo alma implora piedad ante ellas. Y suplica que cicatricen. No quería que nadie sintiese tal dolor.

-N-no, Naruto-kun. Cuando intenté escapar luché con Deidara-san, pero no me atacó seriamente. Creo…- titubeó antes de terminar - creo que podría haberme matado.

Suspiró aliviado. Se trataban de ataques físicos, y tenían a Sakura de su lado. Hinata estaba a salvo, de alguna manera.

-Yo creo que le mantuviste a raya. Eres una Hyuga, después de todo – afirmó con una sonrisa. Por fin parecía que todo estaba bien.

-Te equivocas Naruto-kun, no utilicé ninguna técnica propia del Clan. No se me dan nada bien.

Naruto la miró con interrogante, esperando que la muchacha continuase.

-Los ataques cuerpo a cuerpo requieren poseer gran velocidad y control de los sentidos. Además, yo nunca he sido buena con los reflejos, y no me resulta fácil atacar a alguien tanto como defenderme. Nunca…encuentro el momento. – Hinata había fijado sus ojos en el suelo, como si estuviese recordando. - Por eso, hace tiempo comencé a utilizar técnicas de agua. Cuando luché contra Neji-niisan, me di cuenta de que el acumular el Chakra en mis manos me resultaba mucho más fácil que encontrar un hueco en su defensa, y decidí aprovechar esa ventaja. Me informé sobre Jutsus y practiqué cuanto pude en misiones cerca de lagos o ríos. Al final, recurro siempre a estos conocimientos, y si se me ofrece la oportunidad de atacar mínimamente al cuerpo, lo hago – esbozó una leve sonrisa. – Pero no se presentan demasiadas, la verdad.

- ¿Control de Chakra, eh? Yo en cambio soy un desastre en eso. Nunca sé a dónde destinar el Chakra, y siento que fluye pero no puedo dirigirlo. Y luego está todo ese lío del…

Se calló de pronto. El "Kyubi". Hinata debía conocerlo, pero por algún motivo no quería nombrarlo. No a ella. Porque no quería parecer un monstruo, aunque lo era con o sin demonio dentro. A veces, se comportaba como un idiota, frío y distante. Se odiaba en los momentos en los que no era capaz de decir la verdad, o ayudar a alguien. Cualquiera lo habría hecho, pero él no.

Ella le miró con horror, algo que él interpretó como si fuese aún peor. Pero Hinata, en realidad, estaba espantada ante la idea de los pensamientos de Naruto. Al ver esos ojos que se recriminaban a sí mismos cosas por las que no era conscientes. Al final, Naruto había acabado creyéndose las mentiras de los demás. No quería que pensase aquello. Él había sido el rayo de esperanza para ella. Había iluminado su vida, y le había dado un motivo por el cual seguir. Para mejorar. Para alcanzarle. Y en cambio, él creía que era un demonio. Para Hinata, aquello no tenía sentido.

Entonces clavó su mirada con decisión. Sacarle aquellos estúpidos pensamientos de en mente. Los blancos ojos le brillaron con fuerza. Por primera vez, Naruto vio en ella fiereza, más atractiva que aterradora.

-No eres un monstruo – dijo con seguridad.

Abrió los ojos como platos. No lo esperaba. Definitivamente, ni en cien años habría esperado aquella firmeza en los ojos de Hinata. Esa determinación, esa brillante mirada. Le pareció un rasgo singular en ella. Una repentina confianza que la había envuelto.

No le pareció bien sentir consuelo en su voz. Naruto pensó que no estaba bien dejar que otras personas le intentasen ayudar mientras él se dedicaba a lamentarse y dar pena. Pero lo sintió. El calor que inundó su cuerpo, lleno de sentimientos que probablemente habría preferido evitar le produjo una sensación reconfortante. Aliviadora.

Hinata vio que, aunque su expresión se había relajado, aún parecía dudar sobre aquello. Sin pensarlo ni un instante, le tomó la mano y corriendo le dirigió al lago. No se dio cuenta, hasta segundos más tarde, de que tenían las manos agarradas y corrían por iniciativa suya. De pronto, se ruborizó escandalosamente.

-Te…te lo demostraré – dijo, mostrando esta vez más duda en su voz.

La siguió a trompicones, y cuando llegó la hora de subirse sobre la superficie, recordó que tenía que establecer en su planta del pie una barrera de Chakra para poder mantenerse. Sin embargo, fue un poco tarde dada a la precipitación de Hinata. La muchacha, al notar tirones por parte del rubio, se giró sin soltarle la mano y viendo que le costaba ligeramente situarse sobre el agua, le recomendó:

-Quítate las sandalias.

Naruto, con la mano restante rápidamente se las quitó y las dejó a la orilla junto a las de Hinata, que había hecho lo mismo. Cuando se pusieron en pie y volvieron a caminar, Naruto notó el tacto del líquido en sus plantas y le pareció una sensación curiosa. Húmeda, pero sin llegar a mojarse. Supuso que estar en una cama de agua sería algo similar.

También descubrió que era más fácil al estar directamente en contacto con el agua, pero cuando Hinata le tomó la otra mano para guiarle con más velocidad, perdió toda la concentración. Con torpeza, Naruto caminó sobre el agua hundiendo innumerables veces los pies en ella. Fue entonces cuando alzó la vista, y vio a Hinata reírse suavemente mientras seguía tirando de él. Tuvo entonces la plena conciencia de que los papeles, por un instante, se habían invertido. Era él el que estaba nervioso y ella la que le infundía confianza. Le pareció narcisista pensar que él era el origen de los rubores de Hinata, pero llevaba un tiempo meditándolo. O para bien o para mal, esperanzándose con la idea.

Hinata siguió con su melodía. Ya no tenía dudas, simplemente quería demostrarle que no era un monstruo. Y aquellos pensamientos, como siempre que se trataban sobre él, le ayudaron a sobreponerse. Fue capaz de tomarle de las manos, al principio con timidez, y después con algo de confianza. Además, ver a Naruto en aquella situación consiguió que se relajase. Se dio cuenta de que lo que más quería era estar con Naruto y que no podía permitir separarse de él por su falta de valor. Tenía que intentar estar con él. Por primera vez, se sintió capaz de hacerlo. Y lo hizo.

Cuando estuvieron más o menos en el centro del lago, Hinata se paró en seco con Naruto enfrente. Entonces, se dispuso a explicarle el método que emplearía para ayudar a Naruto a controlar el Chakra, o como mínimo, que experimentase con él. Quería mostrarle lo fantástico que era.

-Naruto-kun, cuando estés bajo el agua y no quieras emerger para obtener oxígeno, sitúa el Chakra en tu piel. Al principio será extraño, porque tienes que intentar poner en contacto tus poros con las moléculas de agua, pero una vez lo hagas el cuerpo actuará por instinto – hizo una pausa para asegurarse de que él lo comprendía, y asintió. – Obtendrás de ahí tu oxígeno y, como las vías del Chakra están directamente conectadas con el aparato respiratorio, al igual que antes, el cuerpo dirigirá el intercambio. Al final, lo harás sin darte cuenta. – Hinata esperó otro asentimiento del chico, y una vez hizo ésto ella añadió. – Naruto-kun, cuando te avise deja de situar bajo tus pies el Chakra para impedir hundirte.

-¿Y se puede saber para qué…? – no pudo terminar, pues Hinata le interrumpió.

-¡Ahora!

Lo hizo con brusquedad, dudando de si aquello sería una buena idea. Pero ni siquiera le dio tiempo a planteárselo durante más de un segundo, pues encabezados por Hinata, ambos descendían a las profundidades a una velocidad de vértigo. Una sensación refrescante al sentirse rodeado de agua por todas partes le acogió, acompañado del agradable cosquilleo de las burbujas que se producían ante el movimiento de sus cuerpos. Hinata, acostumbrada a aquellos descensos, sonreía ampliamente y sus cabellos ascendían al contrario que su movimiento, como danzando con el agua. Distinguió la radiante mirada que adornaba sus ojos. No pudo evitar, tal vez por el repentino contacto tan especial o tal vez por la visión de la joven surcada por burbujas, que unas mariposas en el estómago empezasen a volar.

No tardaron mucho en frenar y entonces Naruto supo que debía intentarlo en aquel momento o se ahogaría en breves instantes. Hinata ya le había soltado las manos, como si intentase no intervenir en su concentración. El chico hizo todo lo que la Hyuga le había indicado, pero no parecía funcionar. Sentía el Chakra en su piel, pero no era capaz de hacer nada con el agua. Entonces, visualizó mentalmente el Chakra como envolviendo su cuerpo, algo similar a una segunda piel que actuaba como barrera. Y así, descubrió que esta vez sí que había situado correctamente el Chakra. Y tal como dijo Hinata, de pronto su cuerpo empezó a respirar por sí mismo. El problema era que Naruto estaba plenamente consciente de cada una de sus tomadas de aire, y forzaba el proceso al no dejar de meditarlo. Tenía que distraerse, porque empezaba a ponerse nervioso.

Al mirar en busca de algo, se encontró con un paisaje asombroso. Si el de la superficie del lago de por sí emanaba algo mágico, aquél lo superaba con creces. Reparó en las rocas que cubrían las profundidades y a lo lejos los límites del lago, que poseían tonos verdosos del musgo adquirido por el agua cristalina. Entre ellas, de variados colores y distintos tipos se disponían corales que incluso se mezclaban unos con otros al mecer del agua. Pero aquello no era más que el contorno, porque lo que realmente le fascinó fueron los peces que vagaban alrededor de ellos, algunos en largos bancos y otros en solitario, por el lugar. Grandes y pequeños, y de distintos colores, se mezclaban como la mejor de las fusiones. Hubo una especie que, ante los haces de luz que se colaban desde arriba, brillaba y reflejaba unos tonos dorados en sus escamas.

Aquella belleza le abrumó por unos instantes, y se lamentó por no haberse fijado antes. Hinata se había incorporado a su lado, y miraba con la misma emoción que Naruto los secretos del lago. Daba igual cuantas veces lo contemplase, nunca se cansaría de aquellas vistas.

Fue en aquel preciso momento, que Hinata se movió para ver mejor unos peces, en que rozó lospies descalzos con los suyos. El leve contacto había hecho renacer de nuevo aquella indescriptible sensación placentera que le recorrió de arriba abajo hasta la punta de sus dedos –literalmente. Sumergidos, el contacto era increíblemente profundo y extraño. Entre ellos siempre se colaban pequeñas burbujitas y el cuerpo estaba a flor de piel, haciendole estremecer con facilidad.

Pero se asustó. Naruto, repentinamente había sentido unos impulsos de tocarla más, sin que ella alejase con miedo y rapidez su piel. Quería, sin estar muy seguro del por qué, abrazarla y aprovechar aquel momento. Aunque cabía la posibilidad de que entonces, Hinata le rechazase y se estropearía todo de nuevo. Si se arriesgaba, podía meter la pata. Podía herirla. Y en cambio, lo que más le aterrorizaba no era hacerlo y verse rechazado, sino hacerlo y recibir aceptación por su parte. Que Hinata le correspondiera era lo que le asustaba de verdad. Porque no se creía merecedor del amor, a pesar de nunca haberlo sentido hacia él. A pesar de haber sido el único en otorgar, y el único en no recibir. Aquello era desconocido para él, y lo cierto es que lo desconocido siempre había sido algo que le infundía respeto. Con una irónica mueca, se percató de dos verdades horribles: tenía miedo a amar. Y lo que era aún peor, a ser amado.

Y todo aquello se esfumó al sentir sobre su espalda los delgados brazos de la chica que le rodearon con ternura. Al principio, no reaccionó. Simplemente se quedó ahí, atónito ante aquello. Al saber que Hinata había pensado lo mismo que él. Y cuando sus pies de nuevo se rozaron y esta vez porque la muchacha lo había hecho intencionadamente, no pudo disimular la felicidad que se asomó por su rostro. Todo se disipó. Las dudas. El miedo. Sólo fue consciente de Hinata y su encantador abrazo. Estrechó su cuerpo rodeando la espalda y acercándola más a él. Y aquello fue lo que incentivó a Hinata a posar sobre su pecho, el rostro.

Cerró los ojos y sonrió. Le había alcanzado de nuevo. Sintió que había merecido la pena el valor que había agarrado con sus manos y destinado a aquello. Sintió que le tenía, y que no le había perdido. Que ya no se marcharía. Por fin, había conseguido cambiar, al menos, un poquito.

Porque se tenían en los brazos. Los cálidos sentimientos del otro habían hecho que sus corazones palpitasen con emoción. Naruto, anteriormente había pensado que había situaciones en las que dos personas se sentían igual. Lo había vivido ya, pero tuvo la certeza de que aquella había sido muchísimo mejor. Se tenían atados por la misma felicidad.

**¿Qué os ha parecido? Definitivamente no podía dejar que el lago sólo tuviese un bonito recuerdo NH, así que pensé en hacer otra escena mucho más profunda que aquella. Espero sinceramente haberlo logrado, porque este capítulo es de los que más me han costado (y el siguiente xD. Últimamente quiero decir tantas cosas, que los capítulos me cuestan mucho hacerlos, aunque disfruto). Hace poco casi lo pierdo (creí que lo había perdido, de hecho) y no os imagináis cómo se me vino el mundo encima!**

**Pues eso, espero que os haya gustado y que para cualquier cosa, como siempre, un comentario. Muchísimas gracias por leer.**

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, pero la idea es originalmente mía.**


	21. Calma

**¡Hola queridos lectores! Ya estoy aquí, he tardado un poco pero es que insisto, lo que tengo que hacer ahora me está costando a horrores lelvarlo. En fin, nos leemos más abajo y espero sinceramente que os guste.**

Segunda parte: Pacífico

Calma

- ¡Bienvenidos a la Villa Oculta Akane! – les gritó una muchacha que corría a recibirlos.

Pero a pesar de la recién llegada, no pudieron apartar sus ojos de lo que se encontraba frente a ellos. La villa era algo más pequeña que las que habían visto antes, y su decoración se asemejaba más a la de un Clan. Hinata se sorprendió de la gran similitud que guardaba con el Clan Hyuga.

Por un lado, las calles tenían una estética atrayente. El suelo no estaba simplemente compuesto por tierra, sino que unas baldosas surcaban bonitos caminos a través del lugar. Las fachadas de los edificios eran coloridas y alegres, haciendo juego con la magia que el lugar ya de por sí desprendía. Parecía todo mucho más nuevo y reciente, y a la vez encantador. Al tratarse de una aldea más pequeña que las habituales, se percibía cierta ¿? en el ambiente.

Y con distintos pasos y andares, estaban las gentes. La gran mayoría eran personas jóvenes que caminaban fudiéndose en una gama de colores entre sí. Parecía un lugar íntimo, como una propia familia.

Hinata no pudo evitar maravillarse, puesto que aquel lugar le resultaba increíblemente acogedor.

Entonces por fin dirigió sus ojos a la chica de pelo negro que les miraba con una amplia sonrisa.

-¿Os gusta? – preguntó, aún sin dejar de sonreír.

-Es tan…diferente. Jamás habría pensado que una villa podía ser así – se sinceró Sakura.

- Bueno, hace poco se confirmó realmente como una aldea. Hasta entonces esto era más bien como una familia numerosa – informó la chica.

Sasuke frunció el ceño. Sabía que no estaba bien dudar de la hospitalidad de la gente, pero todo aquello le resultaba sospechoso. Así que sin meditarlo más, intervino:

-Las villas suelen mantener el contacto entre sí para obtener algo a cambio del resto. Sólo si hay comercio o algo útil en un lugar se le otorga un nombre y una posición social. ¿Qué es exactamente lo que se ofrece aquí? – sus palabras, a pesar de ser formales, sonaron a incredulidad.

La sonrisa se borró de su rostro y le observó con atención. Después, de nuevo plegó sus labios en una mueca por la cual fluía seguridad.

-Esperamos. Nuestra función es únicamente acoger a los que nos necesiten, otorgarles el mejor de los refugios y conseguir a cambio algún beneficio por su parte o por el lugar de procedencia. Nosotros os alimentaremos gratis, os proporcionaremos un hogar, ropa, cuidados, lo que sea. Pero vosotros debéis decírselo a Konoha o al menos, pagarnos con algo a cambio.

-¡Lo que sea! ¡Naruto Uzumaki está dispuesto a ayudar en todo lo que pueda!

Naruto, que hasta entonces se había mantenido al margen aún anonado con la magia que se mezclaba en el aire, llamó la atención de la pelinegra. También le estudió a él detenidamente con sus profundos ojos oscuros y guardó silencio.

-¿Qué se supone que tenemos que hacer? – prosiguió Naruto.

-Aún no lo sé, lo consultaré y cuando obtenga una respuesta la tendréis. Por ahora, ¿por qué no descansáis en alguno de nuestros hostales? Si queréis, antes podemos informar a Konoha de vuestra llegada, para estar más seguros de que somos de confianza. – Posó una mano en su pecho, y dijo: – Por cierto, mi nombre es Daii. Encantada.

Caminaron unos minutos mientras Daii les guiaba hasta uno de sus hostales. El problema llegó en el momento en que inquirió sobre qué decirle exactamente a Konoha. Se miraron, intentando expresar las múltiples dudas que aquella pregunta hizo surgir en su mente. Finalmente, fue Sakura la más ávida en responder.

-Díle a Tsunade-sama que por ahora Naruto yo y otros compañeros esperaremos aquí hasta estar en plena forma y trazar un plan. Hemos logrado el rescate de Hinata, pero nos tuvimos que enfrentar a algunos Akatsukis, separándonos. Que por favor, mande refuerzos para los compañeros que se han quedado atrás. Y dile que no podemos volver, y ella sabrá por qué.

Ninguno pudo evitar soprenderse de la audacia de Sakura, al explicarlo todo de una forma sencilla y concisa, pero a la vez nada detallista. Aquella declaración incluía la información necesaria para evitar preguntas e intranquilidad en Konoha, al menos por un tiempo. Y por último, Sakura había enviado un mensaje para Tsunade, esperando que captase su significado. Fue entonces cuando lo comprendieron: tras el rescate precipitado de Hinata, la tensión con los Akatsukis estaba a flor de piel. Naruto no podía volver o Konoha estaría en grave peligro.

Debían permanecer ocultos todo el tiempo posible, ¿y qué mejor lugar que una villa que se dedica a acoger gente e incluso, protegerla?

Minutos más tarde, Daii volvió a intervenir.

-En mi apartamento hay espacio para uno de vosotros – dijo con absoluta naturalidad.

Entonces miradas de inquietud e incertidumbre volaron en el aire. Y Hinata lo vio. Supo que el Equipo 7 estaba nervioso por las cosas que tenían que hablar y que decidir. Y no le importaba realmente estar con Daii, ya que supuso que no podían permitirse el lujo de llenar todas las plazas en sus alojamientos. No podía ser egoísta, así que mientras el resto aún buscaba alguna solución ante aquel nuevo problema, ella habló por primera vez.

-A…a mí no me importaría – susurró con timidez.

-¿No te molesta? – preguntó Sakura, preocupada.

-N-no. Quiero ser yo la que se quede con Daii.

La aludida alzó las cejas incrédula, pero no dijo nada. Sakura miró a Sasuke, que parecía impasible ante el favor de Hinata y después a Naruto, aunque no sabía bien que decía su cara. Más bien Naruto ni siquiera sabía qué decir.

-Está bien.

Daii llamó a una pequeña niña que pasaba por el lugar y le pidió amablemente que acompañase al trío al centro y que los llevase al primer establecimiento que viese a su derecha de su parte.

-¿Puedes hacerlo?

- ¡Pues claro que sí!

La niña, que estaba dotada con una alegría singular, agarró la mano de Naruto y Sasuke con entusiasmo. Sakura rio por lo bajo y despidiéndose con la mano de Daii y Hinata se fue tras ellos que habían comenzado su marcha.

Hinata también sonreía. Lo último que escuchó fueron los gritos felices de la muchacha que presumían de compañía. "Veréis cuando se lo diga a Aoi-chan. Estoy deseando que vea mis nuevos novios, que son más guapos que el suyo. Y mis novios son más altos que yo. Porque Ai-chan es más alta que su novio. ¡Seguro que le doy celos!". Aún resonaban los ecos de las carcajadas de Sakura, mientras que Naruto y Sasuke clavaban la mirada en el suelo. De alguna manera, la pequeña les hizo cohibirse. Era sumamente gracioso que, con lo seguros que eran siempre de sí mismos cada cual a su manera, se ruborizasen por escuchar a una niña alardear.

El apartamento de Daii no era demasiado grande, pero sí que estaba muy bien proporcionado. Tenía un salón compartido, mientras que a cada lado de éste se situaban las dos habitaciones. A la izquierda estaba la de invitados, y a la derecha la de Daii. El baño y la cocina salían también de la salita, dándole así un toque de prioridad. Parecía ser aquella habitación con apenas sofá, mesa y sillas el centro de todo. Sin embargo, para lo encantadora que era la casa con tantos muebles, había algo que fallaba. No tenía esa complicidad de un hogar. Estaba tan limpia y perfecta, que ni siquiera parecía que alguien viviese allí. Era demasiado fría y solitaria.

-Daii-san, muchas gracias por tu hospitalidad – agradeció Hinata haciendo una reverencia.

-Oh vamos, no es para tanto. Anda no te quedes ahí, entra – le pidió mientras se quitaba las sandalias.

Hinata también se las quitó, y se estremeció al tocar el suelo helado. Odiaba esa sensación y no le traía buenos recuerdos, sin embargo, comenzó a caminar.

-¿Quieres que prepare el informe para la Hokage-sama? – preguntó.

-No te preocupes. Ve a ducharte. Te prepararé un poco de ropa mientras esa se lava – al ver la mirada dubitativa de Hinata, insistió. – De verdad, no importa. Relájate.

Finalmente, Hinata se dirigió al baño y le dio al grifo. Comenzó a desvestirse, y vio que a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos por limpiar la ropa, seguía algo sucia. Aquel lugar aún no conseguía inspirarle confianza, aunque sí que confiaba en Daii. No podía relajarse sin más como le había pedido, por más que lo desease. Entonces se sintió algo culpable; ella podría vestir ropa limpia mientras que el resto tendrían que seguir con la suya. Le pareció que haber ido a casa de Daii no era un gesto de bondad, sino egoísmo.

Metió los pies en la ducha y el agua cálida la invadió entonces. No. No debía volver a pensar eso de sí misma. Ya era suficiente, ya se había odiado demasiado. Ahora quería por una vez, valorarse un poco. Sonrió. Estaban a salvo, la habían rescatado. Se habían preocupado por ella, y ahora tenía una mejor relación con Sakura. Y con Naruto.

Se sorprendió de su propio cambio de actitud. Y supo con certeza que fue la sensación de hogar repentina que la invadió. El agua.

-Muchas gracias, Aya-chan – dijo Sakura mientras le tomaba suavemente de las manos.

-¡No ha sido nada! Además, ya soy mayor así que puedo volver sola a casa – explicó.

Naruto y Sasuke las miraron en silencio. Sakura se había agachado un poco para ponerse a la altura de la niña. Fue en ese momento que la niña se giró y les sonrió ampliamente.

-Vendréis a jugar algún día conmigo y con Aoi-chan, ¿no?

-¡Pues claro! Y te enseñaré las increíbles técnicas que me sé – afirmó Naruto por ambos.

Ayame miró a Sasuke, que no había dicho nada. Hizo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa, pero no habló. La muchacha se dio por satisfecha y tras despedirse con la mano corrió hasta su casa, que resultó estar en frente del hostal. "Puedo volver sola a casa" pensó Sakura. Sería una temporada entretenida con aquella niña tan cerca e inevitable.

El hostal era bastante grande. En comparación con la villa en sí, lo lógico es que hubiese sido de menor tamaño. Aunque claro, si se dedicaban a acoger a la gente lo que tenían que potenciar era aquello. Tenía varias plantas con habitaciones muy completas. En la planta baja estaba el comedor e incluso tenían un parquecillo por el que pasear. Sin duda, se habían esforzado en que a la gente le resultase atrayente.

La habitación de Sakura y la de Sasuke eran contiguas, mientras que la de Naruto estaba en frente de la del Uchiha. Una vez en el pasillo, dispuestos a entrar, meditaron en silencio. Estaban seguros de que tenían que hablar, muchas cosas que decir. Y en cambio, ese tiempo lo dedicaron a mirar al suelo con una expresión nostálgica. El equipo 7. Recordaron quiénes habían sido, y lo mucho que se habían necesitado en estos años. Recordaron los buenos momentos, esos en los que incluso eran capaces de reír sin preocupaciones. Hasta los malos, cómo los superaron. Cómo aquella rivalidad había dado lugar a una hermosa amistad. Cómo había superado el desamor y todo había cicatrizado ya. Naruto sintió un cosquilleo en los ojos. Estaban juntos de nuevo, había cumplido su promesa. Por fin…

Alzó los ojos y se encontró con Sakura que se secaba las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas. Si bien se habían encontrado antes y el shock debería haber pasado, era ahora cuando eran conscientes de su suerte. Ahora era cuando se daba cuenta de que no era un sueño, que realmente estaban allí, en el mismo espacio. Su mente ya había asumido el cambio, y era absolutamente reconfortante. Ese calor en su pecho la envolvía y se sintió feliz. Ahogó un par de gemidos, y miró a Naruto en señal de agradecimiento. Después, con timidez miró a Sasuke, pero éste tenía la vista clavada en el suelo.

-Voy a darme una ducha – informó.

Sasuke se dio la vuelta y abrió su habitación, girándose por última vez para verles. Entonces, esbozó una sonrisa socarrona.

-Oh vamos, ¿tenéis que ser tan dramáticos? – a pesar de sus palabras, en la profundida de su mirada se leía gratitud.

Ninguno de ellos respondió, sino que se limitaron a grabar en sus recuerdos aquel Sasuke. Para asegurarse de que no se volvería a ir, y en caso de que lo hiciera, tener algo. Querían crear nuevos buenos momentos, como los de aquellos tiempos. Querían memorizar que le volvían a tener a su lado.

-No me iré a ninguna parte, ¿vale? – añadió, confundido ante la expresión de sus rostros.

Y entró.

-Naruto, yo también me voy – reprimió con todas sus fuerzas las ganas de llorar.

-Nos vemos – se despidió el rubio.

Cuando Sakura estuvo por fin en su espacio, en la soledad, corrió al baño. Se miró al espejo. Sus ojos y sus labios rojos de la emoción y las mejillas encendidas. Tenía cierta expresión de aturdimiento, y dadas las húmedas lágrimas, algunos mechones se pegaban en su rostro. Ya le había visto, tal y como siempre había sido. Como el chico al que amó. Como el hombre al que amaba. Ahora tenía que verse a ella, para que al buscar en su mente, no olvidase aquella imagen de ellos. Y Naruto lo había logrado. No se imaginaba lo agradecida que estaba con él.

Cuando los sollozos se agolparon de nuevo en su garganta, ésta vez no los mudó. Los soltó en grititos que bien se parecían a aquellos desgarradores cuando se levantaba de sus sueños y despertaba en las pesadillas. Cuando despertaba sin él, después de tenerlo en sueños tan cerca. Pero esas lágrimas no eran como las amargas de sus largas noches, por mucho que tuviesen el mismo sabor salado o la misma calidez al surcar su cara. Ella sabía que no eran iguales, porque su corazón palpitante no sentía un terrible vacío, sino una intensa calidez.

Sasuke se fue al baño y se lavó la cara, como si así lograse borrar aquella sensación. No era desagradable, pero sí desalentadora. Sentía un fracaso por no haber conseguido olvidarles, por verles reaparecer en su camino, agarrándole e impidiéndole continuar. Y ésta vez, él sabía que su camino de la venganza era imposible. Sabía que ya, después de aquello, no podría. Pero también estaba allí esa inevitable alegría. Hacía que fuesen aún más contradictorios sus sentimientos, y le torturaba sentirse de alguna manera feliz. Porque todo por lo que había luchado aquellos últimos años se esfumaba y desaparecía. Le liberaba, y a pesar de las emociones que había recuperado, aquello lo había perdido.

Era confusión, y era la certeza de tenerles allí para él. De saber que en esos instantes, en los tres ardía la nostalgia y se propagaba. Estaba seguro de que aquel día, no los vería salir en ningún momento de la seguridad de aquellas paredes. Necesitaban acostumbrarse, maravillarse, o torturarse.

Suspiró, y finalmente se metió en la ducha, intentando no arrepentirse de haberlo intentado para luego fracasar. Convenciéndose de que irse con Orichimaru no había sido tiempo perdido y sufrimiento innecesario.

Sin darse cuenta, estaba apoyado en la pared y en el suelo. Se habría caído hacia atrás y deslizado hasta quedar así. Sus ojos azules eran incapaces de soltar una lágrima, a pesar de haberse sentido amenazados anteriormente. Todo por lo que había luchado estaba ahí, de nuevo. Se juró que nunca más lo dejaría escapar. Que aún si tuviese que morir por proteger ese momento, lo haría. Hasta su último aliento, perduraría aquella amistad. No podía volver a hacer sufrir a Sakura, no tras saber que aquella noche dormiría por primera vez con una sonrisa. Y él sin sentirse culpable por haberlo traído esa vez. Y pensando en cómo debía sentirse Sasuke, allí solo, tiñéndose de oscuridad. Porque él tenía la absoluta certeza de que ese día sería el primero en que volverían a ser los mismos que hacía años.

Ahora sí, se llevó las manos a la cara y lloró despacio. Sonrió mientras dejaba escapar entre dientes suaves sollozos. Aunque escuchando bien, parecía una tierna risa.

**¿Qué tal? Capítulo emotivo, centrado especialmente en el equipo 7. No sabía exactamente cómo expresar todo aquello que yo misma sentía al escribir sobre ellos, y espero al menos haber conseguido que algo haya llegado hasta vosotros.**

**Lo de arriba de la segunda parte es porque procedo a añadir al comienzo de la historia "Primera parte: Secuestro", puesto que a estas alturas ya no hay secuestro pero la historia continúa hasta cerrar las cosas que yo misma he abierto.**

**En fin, me despido y espero actualizar antes. Como siempre, para cualquier cosa, un review. Sé que los autores somos pesados, pero no os imagináis la de ilusión que nos hace leer vuestra opinión.**

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, pero la idea es originalmente mía.**


	22. Inesperado

**¡Hola queridos lectores! Como siempre, he tardado en venir. En fin, tengo que decir que este capítulo es bastante largo, para compensar, porque es probable que tarde en traer el siguiente (no lo tengo aún terminado, y me está costando muchísimo encontrar tiempo e inspiración). De todas formas, espero que lo disfrutéis:**

Inesperado

Después de ponerse los pantalones y la camiseta que Daii le había dejado, se peinó la larga melena. Y una vez lista, salió del baño.

Tumbada en el sofá estaba la muchacha. Rápidamente hizo hueco para que Hinata se sentase a su lado; cuando lo hizo, alzó los pies y se abrazó las rodillas.

-¿Tienes frío? – Daii parecía dispuesta a levantarse en cualquier momento en busca de una manta para su huésped.

-N-no – se apresuró la Hyuuga en contestar. – Me gusta estar así.

Hinata, con la llegada a la villa había olvidado algo importante. Se enfadó consigo misma por no haberlo descubierto antes. Cohibida dada la presencia silenciosa de Daii, se armó de valor para hablar.

-Daii-san, ¿hay alguna persona que se llame Akane aquí?

Daii abrió mucho los ojos y alzó las cejas. Al principio su expresión fue de incredulidad, luego pasó a comprensión.

-¿No te lo había dicho? Somos como una gran familia. Todos nos apellidamos Akane – le respondió.

Hinata asintió, ruborizada. Se sintió tonta por unos momentos, después simplemente creyó que había sido impertinente. Pero Daii, que parecía haberle leído el pensamiento, le habló con voz tranquilizadora.

-¿Tienes alguna otra pregunta?

Al principio iba a responder que no, pero entonces Hinata sintió enorme curiosidad sobre aquel lugar. Quería aprovechar para descubrir cosas nuevas, diferentes. Y curiosidad sobre Daii.

-¿Qué es exactamente lo que esperáis?

Ahora sí que estaba siendo impertinente. Pero no podía evitarlo. Cuando la escuchó responderle a Sasuke de aquella manera tan singular, quiso saber más. ¿Esperar a qué? ¿A quién? ¿Y por qué?

Daii, lejos de ofenderse, sonrió amablemente. La muchacha tenía un parecido con Sakura increíble. Su personalidad tan amigable, esa sensación de confianza que irradiaba. El trato con ella era tan agradable como el de la Haruno.

-Esta aldea básicamente acoge a todo aquel que lo necesite. Siempre resulta reconfortante conocer gente nueva, y es una gran experiencia. Porque llegas a entender tantos puntos de vista, tanta gente maravillosa, o curiosa… Cada persona te resulta especial, y al final es como si perteneciese al lugar – su voz parecía monótona, como acostumbrada a explicarlo. Aunque también melancólica.

Pensó por unos momentos que Daii estaba tratando de explicárselo de forma simple para que lo entendiera. Para que le llegara. Y en parte era cierto, pero descubrió también que era una de las cosas más íntimas de la chica. Algo que quería mucho.

-Cada día es distinto, y creas nuevos recuerdos con gente distinta. Diferente. Pero también es muy difícil pertenecer a este lugar – con la pequeña pausa, las palabras abrumaron a Hinata. La absorbieron. – Se van. Siempre, siempre se marchan. Al fin y al cabo, tienen su hogar. Es difícil despedirse de alguien a quien quieres. Y si una vez ya resulta triste, imagínate constantemente.

Lo imaginó. Imaginó despedirse de Naruto una y otra vez. Sin poder evitarlo, sin poder ir con él, o esperar por él. Pensó en que debía de resultar desgarrador sentir eso una y otra vez. Perder lo que quieres como una película gastada que se repite. Igual.

-Duele saber que volverán con sus familias. Están agradecidos, aprecian tus esfuerzos. Y realmente te quieren. Pero éste no es su sitio, y se van igual que vienen. ¿Sabes? Son cientos los recuerdos preciados que conservas y que con el paso de los días, los años, se vuelven amargos – sus ojos brillaron de impotencia, con aquella mirada nostálgica que estremece el alma. – Porque no regresan, al fin y al cabo, se vuelve a casa. Y tú permaneces aquí, viendo a todos pasar, sintiendo que no puedes avanzar o caminar a su lado. Sabiendo que ellos nunca amarán este lugar como tú, o que nunca se sentirán tan atados a ti como tú.

En ese momento, Daii clavó sus ojos en la pared que tenía frente a ella. La luz que se colaba por la ventana hacía la escena absolutamente lejana. Como si estuviese a años luz de ella, aún separada por escasos centímetros.

No había ni una lágrima en su rostro. Pero ella la veía llorar.

-Tu vida gira a su alrededor y te dedicas plenamente a ellos. Pero ellos no. Prefieren dejarse amar, permitir que les quieras. Es mucho más fácil de esa manera.

Se pasó la manos por sus lacios cabellos mientras su expresión cambiaba, Se leía cansancio en cada uno de sus gestos.

-Pero no me importa. Prefiero amar.

Hinata, aún anonada, se sobresaltó al ver que Daii se levantaba y se acercaba a la cocina.

-Pero guardamos la esperanza. Y no nos queda otra, de todas formas – agregó, dando por finalizada la conversación.

Hinata se apresuró a ayudarla, y la tarde transcurrió hablando de gustos y situaciones de la vida cotidiana.

Ni siquiera salieron de casa. Hinata se sentía sumamente agotada, y aquel día quería dedicarlo única y exclusivamente a descansar. Y a no pensar, por supuesto, en lo que estaría pasando con Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke. Y en no sentir celos, en ningún momento, de lo que aquello podía suponer.

Abrió los ojos con lentitud, y rápidamente el brillo que se colaba por las cortinas la hizo parpadear. Se recostó en la cama y se palpó el rostro, algo soprendida. Sin darse cuenta, sin siquiera quererlo o esperarlo, estaba sonriendo. Como si ya estuviese feliz por las mañanas, a la espera de un gran día.

Decidió que saldría temprano para ver a Hinata y acordar lo que harían a cambio de hospedarse en la aldea.

Hinata y Daii fueron a los campos de entrenamiento, a las afueras de la villa. Sakura no tardó en llegar, tras preguntar sobre ellas a un par de aldeanos. Finalmente, también llegaron Sasuke y Naruto, y sus caras expresaban una relajación que hacía años no se veía en ellos. La compañía del otro era necesaria para ambos. Esa camadería exclusiva.

Sakura sonrió al verlos, se dispuso a saludarlos pero Daii habló antes siquiera de que hubiese podido decir algo.

-Bien, creo que tengo una idea sobre lo que podéis hacer para colaborar – explicó.

-Supongo que tiene que ver con el ejercicio físico, dado que estamos aquí – dedujo ávidamente Sakura.

Daii la miró y sus labios se plegaron en una sonrisa audaz. Sacó varios kunais antes de que pudieran verlos y los clavó en la tierra, trazando un amplio círculo que los rodeaba.

-Hay algo que debéis saber de esta villa. Aquí, apenas hay adultos que puedan mantenerla con regularidad, ni mucho menos profesores que enseñen adecuadamente a los jóvenes para aspirar a ser ninjas de élite. Y puesto que somos tan pocos, enseñamos lo básico a nuestros alumnos. Querría pediros que entrenéis y ayudéis a los pequeños para mejorar en todos los aspectos que un ninja necesita – tras decir esto, se giró mirando detenidamente el único camino para llegar hasta allí. – Ya vienen – anunció.

El carácter de Daii le pilló por sorpresa, aunque no le molestó. Simplemente no esperaba que la muchacha ni siquiera diese opción a réplica, y que su sugerencia casi se tratase más de un mandano. Sin embargo, Hinata estaba dispuesta a colaborar. La mayoría de sus técnicas eran acuáticas o especializadas en el Clan Hyuuga, así que decidió que su labor sería ayudarles en cuanto al control de Chakra.

Escuchó los pasos que se aproximaban, así que no perdió el tiempo en proponer su idea.

-Esto… ¿qué os parece si nos organizamos y dividmos en grupos? – intervino con timidez. - Todo ninja ha de dominar, como mínimo, cuatro ámbitos: el control de Chakra, Ninjutsu, Genjutsu y Taijutsu – sus palabras fueron cobrando fuerza poco a poco. - Podríamos ponernos de acuerdo y cada uno explicar al grupo que le toque alguna de estas cosas, e ir alternando y cambiando para que todos reciban una clase de algo.

Firmeza. Indudablemente, cuando la situación era crítica o importante, Hinata obtenía determinación.

-¿Y el círculo? – preguntó Sasuke con indiferencia.

-Hagamos uno para cada uno, y podremos darle el uso que queramos – le contestó Sakura.

-¡Bien! – gritó Naruto, que había permanecido en silencio demasiado tiempo. - ¡Yo me encargo del Taijutsu!

-No creo que tus movimientos estén adaptados para los pobres muchachos – bromeó Sakura.

Naruto abrió la boca para protestar, pero Sasuke hizo caso omiso de sus ganas de dar una respuesta y habló sin dilación.

-Yo me encargaré del Ninjutsu.

Sakura soltó un suspiro. Por educación, no hubiese estado de más que hubiese expuesto sus razones, como que era un Uchiha y conocía multitud de técnicas gracias a su Sharingan que podría enseñar. Pero no, Sasuke prefería ser directo y sin detalles.

Por unos momentos, la Hyuuga temió que Sakura quisiese encargarse del Control de Chakra, sin embargo, la joven inquirió:

-Hinata, ¿tú cual prefieres?

Amable. Educada. Sakura, a pesar de su carácter y a veces las reacciones violentas con los hombres, era una persona que adoraba a los demás. Y estaba segura que su comportamiento agresivo únicamente se daba con los hombres, y no con los niños. Al fin y al cabo, ella era una ninja médico, y no se trataría únicamente porque se le diese bien. Le gustaba el trato con los demás, ayudarles.

-Control de Chakra, si no te importa.

-¡Claro que no! De hecho, siempre se me ha dado bien el Genjutsu. En cuanto se presentaba la ocasión, era de las primeras en percibirlo – aseguró con alegría.

Era cierto, sí, pero tanto Naruto como Sasuke sabían que la especialidad de Sakura residía en la sencillez que tenía para hacer fluir el Chakra. De hecho, ese conocimiento estaba asociado a un recuerdo un tanto ridículo, sobre cómo aprendieron a utilizarlo correctamente. Y sobre cómo Sakura les había dejado totalmente atrás aquel día, cuando ella les superó con creces en unos instantes.

Sasuke pensó en por qué Sakura se esforzaba tanto en ser buena con los demás. Al fin y al cabo, era su vida, ¿no? ¿Por qué mejorar la de otros, especialmente aquellos que no le afectaban directamente en nada? Él por aquellos que le importaban podía intentar ayudar, incluso vengarse de lo que considerase necesario. Pero también sabía que nunca podría haber hecho lo mismo por un desconocido. Supuso que se trataba de egoísmo, aunque no le ofendió.

Daii, que miraba ensimismada el camino, se introdujo de nuevo en la conversación.

-Bien pues, ¿dónde queréis el próximo círculo?

La clase de Hinata iba bastante bien. Su grupo era tranquilo y parecía estar ansioso por aprender, así que mantenían silencio cuando explicaba, a pesar de que se veía impaciencia por actuar en sus caras. Y dado que temía que al no saber controlarlos si se rebelaban, se sintió mucho mejor al ver que se equivocaba.

Lo primero que hizo fue ponerse en su círculo, e intentar agrupar suficiente chakra en sus manos y pies para que pudiesen apreciar la concentración en esos puntos de manera visible. Les explicó una manera mucho más sencilla para realizarlo, tal y como había hecho con Naruto. Simplemente consistía en visualizar un cuerpo (tu cuerpo) al que le comenzaba a rodear otra piel que siempre estaba en movimiento. Y funcionó. Gracias a ello, mucho antes de lo previsto conseguían que el Chakra se agolpase en sus dedos, aunque no con la suficiente cantidad como para que únicamente el ojo lo viera. Aunque, como era normal, hubo varios que no conseguían dominarlo. Para ello, tuvo que acercarse y hacerles ver que en su dedo, eso que se agolpaba, similar al agua, era el Chakra. Como estar mojado sin estarlo, con el líquido moviéndose por tu cuerpo.

Cuando a todos les salía más o menos bien, les hizo exhibirlo ante sus compañeros en el círculo, tanto para perder la vergüenza como para forjar su orgullo en la demostración. Era importante que un ninja fuese consciente de sus cualidades, y estuviera orgulloso de ellas.

El problema era que, adaptar el Chakra al aire era fácil y prácticamente se lograba por defecto, por eso mismo trepar un árbol resultaba infinitamente difícil. Cuando intentó enseñarles a subir por el árbol utilizando sólo sus pies, parecía una tarea imposible para ellos. Quiso decirles que se quitasen las sandalias, que era mucho más fácil sin ellas. En cambio, se apiadó de los pobres pies que tendrían que arañarse y rasparse con esas gruesas cortezas. Así que simplemente les animó, se acercó a los que veía con más problemas e intentó repetir la visualización que tenían que tener cuantas veces fueron necesarias.

Mientras tanto, miró distraídamente el grupo de Sasuke. No pudo evitar sonreír al ver la seriedad que emanaba tanto él como cada uno de los alumnos. Enseñaba los 12 sellos imprescindibles para realizar una técnica, y los pequeños repetían sus gestos con las manos sin atreverse siquiera a susurrar. Sasuke estaba siendo demasiado duro con ellos, o quizás simplemente estaba siendo quien era. En cualquier caso, parecía estar impartiendo una clase de disciplina que sólo podían reproducir aquellos que la habían padecido. Y ella lo sabía muy bien.

-¡Hinata-sempai! – la llamó uno de los niños.

Se acercó al ver que tenía un poco de sangre en las rodillas, al parecer era de los más aventajados y se había caído desde un punto ligeramente alto.

-¿Qué pasa? – inquirió, con cierto tono de preocupación en su voz.

-He llegado a mi límite y ya no puedo subir más – le contó apenado.

-Creo que sé lo que te ocurre.

Ejecutó un sello y en un par de segundos tenía el Byakugan puesto.

-Por favor, concentra la cantidad que has estado utilizando en tus pies – le pidió.

Empezó a ver cómo pequeña cantidad de Chakra se agolpaba en cada planta, una capa muy fina que podría avanzar bastantes centímetros, incluso algunos metros, pero no alcanzaría mucho más. Entonces se dispuso a explicarle el problema.

-El Chakra que hay en tus pies actúa como adeherente para matenerte en una posición que, de no ser por él, te resultaría imposible de permanecer. Por tanto, cuanto mayor es la altura, mayor es la fuerza que tira de ti y aún más la que necesitas para vencerla y no caer – se agachó y se puso a la altura de sus ojos. – Eso significa que, para la cantidad de Chakra que eres capaz de manejar, tan sólo puedes avanzar esa distancia. Y tendrás que aprender a acumular aún más que consiga hacerte recorrer un poco más. Digamos que es como un tope que tú debes ir superando y que te perseguirá hasta que seas capaz de dominar todo lo que tienes.

Asintió con gesto pensativo, y dedicó un tiempo a asimilar la información. Entonces, sin decir nada más, se dirigió al árbol más cercano y corrió lo más veloz que pudo. Hinata movió la cabeza negando suavemente. Definitivamente no había entendido nada.

Se levantó de nuevo y observó a Naruto, que reía animadamente junto con el resto de niños que se sentaban a su alrededor. Entre ellos, reconoció a la niña que se habia encargado de guiarles a su hostal. Parecía estar bromeando, y lograba trazar un ambiente relajado y agradable en el lugar. Se fijó en que Naruto, para enseñarles los movimientos, solía utilizar un Kage Bushin que acababa por reventar tras su ataque. Después, llevaba a alguien del grupo al centro y le pedía que repitiese los movimiento. Supuso que predicar con el ejemplo, repitiendo una y otra vez el movimiento con su Kage Bushin y no solo, ayudaba a captar el objetivo entero de la acción (el atacar o defender, protegerse o contraatacar). Esbozó una amplia sonrisa, ya que había acertado plenamente al pensar que el grupo de Naruto sería el que más se estaría divirtiendo. Al fin y al cabo, la energía y las ganas de luchar del rubio se propagaban y contagiaban al resto.

Y por último, estaba Sakura. También parecía que el ambiente estaba totalmente libre de tensiones, así como de complicidad de unos compañeros a otros. Debió de haberse imaginado que cada uno impartía, además de una especialidad ninja, una característica fundamental en las personas. Y la de Sakura era la amabilidad y el respeto por el trabajo de los demás. Si bien el Genjustu no parecía particularmente importante, ella les hacía ver cuán equivocados estaban. E incluso, que a pesar de no guardar una gran responsabilidad o no ser tan fundamental como el Taijutsu o el Ninjutsu, seguía siendo imprescindible en algunos aspectos. Dejaba claro que confiarse no era bueno, y que tenían que aprender a contrarlo todo, por pequeño e insignificante que pareciese, pues podría en alguna ocasión salvarles la vida.

Y puesto que explicar el Genjutsu y sus usos era bastante complicado, le pareció totalmente acertado la pose que estaba adoptando Sakura. Únicamente les enseñó un sello, el de liberarse de una ilusión. Les explicó las dos maneras principales de huír de un Genjutsu; la primera de ellas consistía en infundirse dolor a uno mismo, ya que despertaba a los sentidos y agudizaba la capacidad para centrarse y salir. Por otro lado, el segundo método precisaba de la ayuda de un compañero, que debía liberarte introduciendo parte de su Chakra. Por último, sacaba a uno o dos al centro y les ponía a prueba ante una ilusión, aunque a veces faroleaba y así conseguía que dudasen sobre si les estaba engañando o si realmente estaban bajo un Genjutsu.

Disciplina y seriedad ante lo que podía ocurrir. Fuerza de voluntad y capacidad de lucha para afrontarlo, así como perseverancia para no rendirse. Amabilidad y justicia con el resto, sin subestimar ninguna de sus capacidadades. Manteniendo siempre respeto, sea cual sea la situación.

¿Y ella? ¿Qué enseñaba ella?

Y a pesar de no esperarlo, halló una respuesta. Orgullo. Orgullo siempre con uno mismo, sin importar el juicio de los demás. Valorar cada una de las cosas que podían lograr por sí mismos, y saber presumir de sus cualidades.

Amor propio.

Justo lo que ella había necesitado tantos años. Pensó que, probablemente, por eso quería que tuviesen aquello. Aquello de lo que ella había carecido.

Acabaron por almozar con el grupo, y cuando terminaron la sesión estaba atardeciendo. Hinata se dirigió a casa de Daii, que la estaría esperando (ya que ella se había ido para encargarse del papeleo de la villa), no sin antes acordar con Sakura que vería el hostal.

Daii la recibió con una amplia sonrisa, y Hinata se percató de que ya había preparado la cena y tenía los platos sobre la mesa. Titubeó cuando fue a sentarse, entre cohibida y agradecida. No se acostumbraba a tanta hospitalidad, cuando en el clan Hyuuga la mayoría eran fríos y distantes.

Después de cenar, tras insistir muchas veces, Daii permitió que Hinata fregase mientras ella leía acomadada en el sofá. Cuando terminó, fue a sentarse a su lado y casi estuvo tentada a pedirle permiso para salir, aún a sabiendas de que era excesivo. Por eso mismo, decidió informarla y preguntarle si le parecía bien —convenciéndose a sí misma de que aquello, no era que la dejase salir, sino simplemente mantenerla al corriente.

-Daii-san, Sakura-san me ha pedido que vaya a verla para enseñarme su habitación y las instalaciones. Así que es probable que llegue un poco tarde, si quieres puedes dejarme la llave o la puerta abierta para no esperarme despierta…si no te importa, claro – susurró.

Daii levantó la vista del libro y la estudió. Se sintió intimidada ante la inescrutable mirada de Daii, casi como si estuviese decidiendo qué contestar. Y su semblante serio no decía nada bueno. Pasados unos segundos, optó por dejar el libro sobre su regazo y con una expresión de incredulidad y diversión le preguntó.

-¿Me estás pidiendo permiso? – tras esto, soltó una suave carcajada que hizo a Hinata ruborizarse escandalosamente.

No, claro que no. ¿Verdad?

-Sólo…sólo quería saber si te parecía bien.

-¡Oh, vamos, pues claro! Anda, vete ya, seguro que te están esperando.

-Pero… ¿y las llaves?

¿Ya está? ¿Tan fácil? Ni siquiera había tenido que darle explicaciones.

-No te preocupes, seguiré aquí cuando vuelvas.

Hinata se quedó ahí sentada, insegura sobre si levantarse o no. Al final, Daii la tuvo que empujar hasta la salida, diciéndole una y otra vez que no pasaba nada, que estaba conforme. Y prácticamente, le cerró la puerta en las narices, otorgándole la única opción de ir a ver a Sakura.

Le dio muchísima vergüenza preguntar dónde se encontraba el lugar, pero cuando finalmente llegó comprendió por qué tanta insistencia. Definitivamente, seguía teniendo ese sutil estilo característico del lugar, pero irradiaba mayor elegancia. Imponía incluso.

Entró en la recepción y le dijeron la habitación de la muchacha. El interior, decorado con colores blanco y rojo, le daban un toque adulto. El suelo, tal y como era de esperar, estaba enmoquetado, y varios cuadros de singular belleza decoraban las paredes.

Incluso llegó a ofenderse después de encontrar todo tan perfecto, incluso las escaleras. Pensó que podrían haber dedicado un poquito de su tiempo, además de a dejarlo todo perfecto, a educar a los jóvenes del lugar.

El pasillo se extendía tanto a izquierda como a derecha, y tras comprobar el camino correcto encontró el cuarto en el que Sakura debía estar. A pesar de no ser muy lanzada y que lo propio habría sido dudar antes de llamar, no lo hizo. Llamó apresuradamente; no soportaba el silencio de la gran estancia.

Siguió insistiendo, pero parecía que Sakura no oía el timbre. Por otro lado, escuchó una puerta tras de sí abrirse, y pensó inmediatamente que se había equivocado. Pero no. El número era el indicado, hasta que escuchó una voz a sus espaldas que le hizo comprender todo.

-¿Hinata? – Naruto parecía tan sorprendido como ella cuando se giró para mirarle —aunque estaba segura de que el saltito que su corazón había dado no lo había hecho el de Naruto.

-Na-Naruto-kun. ¿No has visto a Sakura?

Él negó con la cabeza.

-No, supongo que se habrá ido a dormir. Cuando volvíamos me dijo que estaba cansada – explicó.

Ya. Cansada. Hinata sabía perfectamente que todo era un plan que había trazado Sakura. Al fin y al cabo, le había preguntado hace poco sobre sus sentimientos por Naruto, y había confirmado que éstos eran verdaderos. De hecho, eso no hacía más que indicarle que Sakura, al estar segura de que Sasuke se mantendría indiferente ante la insistencia de un timbre ajeno, sabía que Naruto sí que habría salido a ver qué ocurría. Y ahora estaba sola, en el pasillo, con Naruto.

Tartamudeando.

-Bu-bueno pues yo me voy ya, no quiero molest…

-¿Y volver después de haberte dado la caminata hasta aquí? – la interrumpió Naruto.

Ella asintió. Debió de haber emprendido su marcha de vuelta a casa para evitar estar ahí, tan nerviosa y con ese temblor en las manos. Debería de haber hecho eso, y sin embargo se quedó clavada en el suelo, sin dar un solo paso. Al fin y al cabo, su corazón no podía salirse de su pecho, ¿no? Y ya había arreglado las cosas con Naruto, podía mirarle directamente a los ojos, aunque por breves instantes. Aún no se sentía lo suficientemente preparada, no después de ver lo que había ocurrido en el lago. Quería acercarse a él, por supuesto, pero, ¿y si la rechazaba? No creía ser capaz de soportarlo, y estar con él sólo la obligaba a querer estar más y más cerca. Y a odiar un poquito más su falta de iniciativa, al hacerlo todo tan lento.

Y esos eran los múltiples pensamientos de Hinata, el cúmulo que la hacía dudar una y otra vez sin sacar nada en claro.

Pero pronto llegó la intervención de Naruto, esa que había estado esperando mirando al suelo y mordiéndose los labios, consciente de que no debía.

-Si quieres puedo enseñártelo yo, si es que has venido a eso.

Le miró. Tenía el pelo ligeramente revuelto, sin el protector en la frente. No pudo evitar pensar que, sin la chaqueta naranja y únicamente con esa camiseta de manga corta negra y esos pantalones, se veía mejor. Marcaban más su figura, y los rubios mechones que le caían por la cara le hacían más guapo. Y le trazaban más la línea de la mandíbula.

Tras percatarse de que se había quedado un par de segundos en silencio mirándole, negó varias veces con la cabeza rápidamente. Lo estaba deseando, pero no, sabía que no podría.

-Venga Hinata, si no pasa nada. Puede que mi compañía no sea comparable a la de Sakura, pero tampoco está tan mal, ¿no? – sonrió, con aquella sonrisa suya que la fascinaba.

Definitivamente, tras lo del lago tenía los sentimientos a flor de piel y revoloteando por ahí sin parar. Era como si hubiese perdido toda la determinación existente.

-Vamos, te enseñaré mi habitación.

No era terror, ni miedo. Ni tampoco pánico. Bueno, quizás un poquito. En fin, nunca había entrado a la habitación de un hombre que no fuese su padre, o hasta en alguna misión concreta. Pero eso no era comparable a entrar al cuarto de Naruto, aquel que estaría repleto de su esencia, de sus cosas. De él. Y en cambio, sus pies parecieron decidirse antes, conscientes de que no podía seguir ahí plantada como una estúpida.

Naruto, al no haber soltado el picaporte en ningún momento, cuando cerró la puerta acercó su cuerpo al de Hinata y contuvo la respiración unos segundos. De hecho, parecía haber olvidado cómo respirar. Se sintió de nuevo como aquella niña tímida y asustadiza.

Había un corto pasillo hasta llegar a la habitación, y a su derecha supuso que esa puerta se dirigía al baño. Y unos pasitos más allá, estaban el armario, su gran cama, y un escritorio con una silla visiblemente cómoda. Aunque era mucho más que eso. La cama de Naruto estaba hecha de mala manera, puesto que él se habría tumbado al llegar y no habría estirado las sábanas. Por otro lado, el armario dejaba entrever el desorden de la poca ropa que el propio hostal les había proporcionado. Y ahí, tirada sobre la silla, estaba la sudadera de Naruto.

Debajo encontró sus sandalias, y entonces reparó en que no se las había quitado y estaba pisando la moqueta. Cuando lo hizo, Naruto pasó a su lado, rozándola ligeramente dada la estrechez del pasillo.

-¿Y bien? – preguntó, aunque parecía no necesitar la opinión de nadie. Estaba satisfecho de su "poco" desorden.

-Creo que necesitas más ropa – opinó, con timidez.

-Tienes razón. Mañana, después de entrenar a los grupos iré a comprar algo. ¿Tú qué vas a hacer? – inquirió.

-Supongo que haré lo mismo, si Sakura quiere venir.

Naruto observó fijamente a Hinata. La chica parecía aún no conseguir soltarse plenamente con él, y era evidente —incluso para él— que estaba nerviosa. Aunque bueno, no es como si él se encontrase plenamente relajado. De hecho, las dos veces que se había acercado tanto a ella, un cosquilleo había nacido de él al olerla. Se le había puesto la piel de gallina, y se había sentido con la obligación de alejarse un poco, intimidado.

Estaba creciendo, y él lo notaba. Aquello de lo que se había dado cuenta hacía un tiempo estaba empezando a cambiar, a incrementarse. Estaba enamorándose cada vez más de Hinata, quizás por su suave voz, casi como una melodía. O tal vez por la ternura que y calidez que desprendía, contrastando con la firmeza que otras veces era capaz de mostrar. Veía la evolución, el desarrollo en ella. Y también el suyo propio en cuanto a eso. En el lago había querido tocarla más, para comprobar si aquello se repetiría. Si esa electrizante sensación que le recorría como un escalofrío no había sido casualidad.

Probablemente, el hecho de que no pudiese apartar los ojos de ella eran una prueba más de lo que ya sabía. Ahora más que nunca, quería tocar la suave melena azulada que caía por su espalda. O quería sentir su piel cerca. De nuevo, afirmó que a Hinata le quedaba mejor llevar únicamente una camiseta, y no la sudadera holgada típica que tenía. Marcaba mejor sus curvas, sin contar con los pantalones, que al estar preparados para la actividad física, se ajustaban lo suficiente como para completar su figura de una manera particularmente atractiva. Porque lo reiteraba: Hinata era muy atractiva.

No sabía cómo reaccionar a sus rojas mejillas, puesto que probablemente le harían ruborizarse también. Y más después de haber dejado sus ojos clavados en ella tanto tiempo.

Decidió actuar. "Huir". Aunque no lo tenía tan claro, porque lo que se disponía por hacer no iba a alejarla demasiado, y él lo sabía. Pero estaba muy confuso como para analizarlo todo. De momento, lo mejor sería salir de allí, donde había tan poco espacio y se sentía tan atrapado.

-¡Vamos Hinata, te mostraré el gran parque que hay ahí abajo!

Empezó a correr y al pasar al lado de Hinata, vio que ésta no se movía. Casi por instinto, dado que él actuaba impulsivamente, agarró a Hinata por la muñeca y tiró de ella para que le siguiera.

Mierda. Quizás debería haberse parado a pensar en lo que hacía, antes de atrapar así su brazo y arrastrarla tras él. Aunque claro, él habría hecho lo mismo con cualquier otra persona, por eso lo hizo. El problema era que sabía que ya no reaccionaba ante Hinata como con cualquier otra persona, porque ella no era cualquier otra persona. Era Hinata.

-¡Na-Naruto-kun! – exclamó sorprendida.

Pero ya no la iba a soltar. Bajaron por las escaleras, y un par de veces estuvieron cerca de caerse, dada la velocidad que Naruto llevaba. Miró hacia ambos lados, buscando la puerta que llevaba al exterior, y cuando la localizó, esta vez caminando, se dirigió a ella, no sin antes soltarse de las manos de Hinata.

Al abrirla, ante ellos había una gran extensión verde teñida del color oscuro de la noche. Bajaron el escalón que les hacía llegar al césped, pues habían decidido suprimir el camino para dar opción a ir por donde se quisiera. Reparó entonces en que iban descalzos, ya que con las prisas ni siquiera habían cogido las sandalias. Se estremeció ante la humedad del césped, pero siguió caminando para llevarla a la fuente que era, sin duda, lo más bonito del lugar. No se trataba de su diseño, que de por sí era precioso. Sino del encanto que emanaba bajo las estrellas, rodeada de un par de farolas con la suficiente iluminación de permitir observar con detalle al otro. Se sentaron en la roca ancha que la rodeaba y esperó que Hinata dijera algo.

-¿Qué te parece? – le preguntó, ante el silencio de la muchacha.

Giró la cara para mirarle, pues se había quedado prendada del paisaje. No tenía palabras. Pero sus ojos brillaban de un modo especial, ese que sólo la ilusión puede reflejar. Al ver que estaban ambos mirándose, en aquel recóndito lugar, esbozó una tímida sonrisa, pero absolutamente sincera. Y él hizo lo mismo. De hecho, estaba seguro de que nunca antes se había sentido igual. Observando a Hinata, que quitaba la mirada por breves instantes. Anonado, ensimismado. No tenía nada que ver con la atracción, sino con la fascinación. Pensó en lo mucho que le gustaba Hinata como persona.

En lo mucho que le gustaba verla en esos instantes.

Hinata subió los pies y se abrazó las rodillas. Volvió a mirar al frente. Se preguntó qué estaría viendo ella. Qué la hacía meditar de aquella manera, o la obligaba a poner aquella clase de expresión. ¿Qué estarían viendo sus ojos? ¿Qué podía sentir que él era incapaz de apreciar?

Entornó los ojos, igual que ella, y fijó su vista en la misma dirección, aunque no había nada en concreto. Quiso entenderla como nunca. Estar, por unos segundos, en su piel.

-¿Tienes frío? – se atrevió a decir, aún a sabiendas de que rompía el maravilloso silencio.

Hinata negó la cabeza, pero no se giró. Agarró con más fuerza sus piernas, y comenzó a hablar.

-Siempre tengo los pies fríos, y odio esa sensación. Pero no es fácil encontrar calcetines si no se trata de una villa de montaña.

Se quedó muda al notar, de repente, las manos cálidas de Naruto en su pie. Brincó y le miró con incertidumbre, al ver que se había inclinado para tocarla. Sin embargo, no protestó al ver ese azul irradiar con decisión. Dejó de aprisionar su pie para, suavemente, acariciarlo con las yemas de los dedos.

Las mariposas estaban ahí, pero se negó a apartarse. Miró el recorrido que Naruto trazaba en su piel. Prendado de su tacto, como intentando descubrir algo en ella. Y Hinata con detenimiento grabó ese gesto de Naruto, esa expresión para la que no tenía palabras, simplemente silencio.

Y fue entonces, cuando Naruto alzó la barbilla y sus miradas se cruzaron. Estaban cerca, y pudo sentir la magia del momento. Pudo ver la emoción. El amor. La expectación y el deseo de detener el tiempo. Encontró todo en ese breve instante.

Poco después del amanecer, ya estaban ahí los cuatro ninjas dispuestos a repetir su sesión de clase. Pero ésta vez, Daii llegó sin la compañía de los alumnos como aquella semana, a partir del primer día, había comenzado a hacer.

Daii parecía nerviosa, algo atípico en ella. Saludó con un ligero cabeceo y les explicó el plan:

-¿Qué os parece si hoy, luchamos un poco?

Así que era eso. Estaba emocionada ante la idea, al igual que Naruto, que aún sin decir nada se podía percibir su agitación.

-¿Para qué exactamente? – preguntó Sakura, enarcando las cejas.

-¡Oh, vamos Sakura-chan! – intervino Naruto. - ¿Desde cuándo necesita un ninja un motivo para luchar?

Tenía razón. Prácticamente todos los ninjas disfrutaban luchando amistosamente. Formaba parte del espíritu de aprender y adquirir más y más conocimientos.

Decidieron que, el primero en comenzar, fuese Sasuke. Al parecer, de alguna manera se sintió obligado a responder al reto antes que nadie, pues debía defender su orgullo.

Dada la velocidad que poseía, simplemente a la hora de los ataques de cuerpo a cuerpo para examinar las características, puntos débiles y cualidades del enemigo, a Daii le costaba mantener el ritmo, y en ocasiones se llevaba un par de golpes en la espalda. En algún momento, ella pareció cansarse de no ver con claridad y estar preparada ante los ataques de Sasuke. Frunció el ceño y sonrió con avidez, como si por fin se hubiese dignado a pelear de verdad.

Se alejó lo suficiente para poder formar un sello, y justo cuando Sasuke iba a asestarle un puñetazo de frente, ella abrió los ojos que los había cerrado durante el proceso, y gritó:

-¡Sharingan!

**Lo lógico sería actualizar pronto, pues creo que el final del capítulo es rarísimo y deja muchas cosas abiertas. En fin, todas las explicaciones vendrán, así que sólo pido paciencia. Ya estamos en la segunda parte del fic, la cual es mucho más corta y le dará un fin a todo este cúmulo de ideas que tanto tiempo he alargado.**

**Sin más dilación, espero vuestros comentarios de críticas, y a ser posible, qué se yo, suposiciones. Me gustaría ver qué sensación os ha dado este capítulo en general, quizá demasiado rápido con Hinata y Naruto, o demasiado lento. Qué tal las clases…**

**Y no me enrollo más. Mil gracias por leer y seguir aquí, un besazo y nos leemos.**

**¡Feliz Navidad, y próspero Año Nuevo! **

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, pero la idea es originalmente mía.**


	23. Hogar

**¡Hola queridos lectores! En fin, ya es costumbre que tarde en traer los capítulos, y de verdad que lo siento. Pero éste es largo, y era increíblemente difícil de escribir. Espero sinceramente que os guste, nos leemos abajo!**

Hogar

Corrió tras él como pudo, y subió las escaleras a trompicones, casi cayéndose en el camino. Y mientras gritaba un desesperado «¡Detente, Sasuke-kun!» y extendía la mano para pararlo, él cerró su habitación de un portazo.

De hecho, le cerró la puerta casi en las narices. La puerta a su mundo, del que la había echado bruscamente.

-¡Sasuke-kun! – insistió.

Pero nada. Por más que chillaba una y otra vez su nombre, por más que repetía con una voz rota aquel último lamento, él no hacía nada.

Cada vez más nerviosa, más ansiosa al saber que necesitaba alguien a su lado, al saber que estaba sufriendo, golpeó la puerta numerosas veces con sus pequeños puños. Y fue entonces que él, desde el interior, dio un puñetazo que la hizo callar bruscamente. Casi pudo escuchar en el ensordecedor ruido un grito de pura ira. Si tan sólo pudiese verle la cara…

Se percató en ese instante de las rojizas manos que tenía, después de haberlas estampado tantas veces con la dura madera. Y también del dolor que éstas empezaban a ocasionarle. Las dirigió a la puerta, y a pesar de los continuos tembleques, fue capaz de apoyarlas suavemente en ella. Pegó la frente y cerró los ojos, atenta.

O dolida.

Al fin y al cabo, intentaba con todas sus fuerzas servirle de algo. Quería que el sintiese su presencia, que saliese y la utilizase si aquello servía para aliviar su dolor. Su sufrimiento. Sus mudos gritos. Su vacía existencia. Todo.

Su expresión de absoluto sufrimiento no era comparable al que recorría sus entrañas. Porque era mil veces peor saber que Sasuke estaba mal a estarlo ella misma. Poco después se dio cuenta que seguir concentrándose en lo que él estaba pasando en aquellos momentos la carcomía aún más. Así que intentó dirigir el flujo de sus pensamientos a cualquier cosa que no fuese él. A no imaginárselo con las manos sobre la cara, aparentemente con determinación. O controlando sus impulsos agresivos y violentos para destruir todo aquello que viese a su paso. O saber que a apenas unos centímetros de distancia estaba él, precisando de una ayuda que jamás diría en voz alta. Y ella sin poder salvar esas distancias.

Sakura se deslizó hasta quedar de rodillas, aún con las manos presionando la madera, probablemente llevándose alguna astilla por el camino. Y llorando sin lágrimas, llorando por él.

Sasuke permaneció inmóvil en aquella posición. Tenía el brazo extendido, clavado sobre la grieta que había dejado su puño en la pared. Desde su espalda se podía leer la tensión que sentía. Aún no podía creerse aquella estúpida historia. Era como un cuento, un cuento que probablemente hubo deseado hacía muchos años, ¿pero ahora? Sasuke se había lanzado sin preocupaciones al camino de la venganza, o más bien intentando apartar aquellas distracciones. Desde hacía días que sentía que aquello había sido una pérdida de tiempo, pues la presencia de Naruto y Sakura se palpaba fácilmente en cada uno de sus gestos, que inevitablemente, se volvían más suaves. Su expresión ya no era tan rígida, era simplemente dura. Salvaje. Como siempre.

Y definitivamente, no ayudaba saber que probablemente había hecho aquello para bada. Cada vez más el peso de un sufrimiento inútil cargaba sobre él derribándole. Sus hombros se doblaban ya sin fuerzas, y su espalda se arqueaba con impotencia. Con dolor. Nadie, absolutamente nadie, podía hacerse una idea de lo mucho que dolía. De los latigazos que cada latido de su corazón le propinaba, y más que huir de la muerte le arrancaba vida. Cada segundo que pasaba le hacía sentirse más lamentable, más patético, más humillado.

Entonces, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué? Sasuke era indiferente. Era chulo. No sentía nada por nadie. Y era terriblemente frío. Sasuke no se habría dejado guiar por aquellos sentimientos tan horribles, tan humanos. Y aquello era peor. Saber que había cambiado, que definitivamente Sasuke se estaba volviendo como el resto. Frágil hubiese sonado muy delicado en su vocabulario, casi un consuelo ante la gran verdad. Él era débil. Y no había más que eso.

No supo en qué momento se había dirigido a la puerta, ni cuánto tiempo habría pasado hasta que sus pies caminaron. Sus pasos lentos sólo le sirvieron para calcular que, por la rigidez de su cuerpo, había estado varias horas en la incómoda posición reflexionando y hundiéndose más en su miseria. Deseó volver a la oscuridad, al punto donde nada le afectaba. Y también deseó no abrir esa puerta, ni encontrarse a Sakura, abatatida, en la puerta.

Casi se sintió feliz. Casi.

Porque el hecho de que Sakura alzase la vista y encontrase una increíble semejanza con sus ojos, era una clara prueba de su culpabilidad. Se equivocaba. Había alguien que podía comprender su dolor, sólo una persona. Y para su desgracia, tenía que ser ella. Porque cuando Sakura sonrió sin ganas, sin alegría, sin espíritu, y tuvo un impulso de agarrarla con fuerza y abrazarla, para después preguntar sin esperar una respuesta qué había hecho de él.

También se percató de que era una contradicción viva. El sentimiento de felicidad propio se arrancaba a sí mismo, porque Sasuke no podía permitirse el lujo de amar y querer ser amado. O no debería habérselo permitido, y ya era tarde para remediarlo. Y eso le jodía como nada en el mundo podía hacerlo.

Y lo peor es que la esperaba. La anhelaba allí anclada a su puerta, sin salida, sin escapatoria. Y sin querer perderse por ahí en su busca, tratando de encontrarle. Comprendió la verdad de que Sakura nunca andaría vagando por alguien que no era, y así la irremediable certeza de que eso le había hecho ser esa persona. El que no era.

Ése que se agachó, agarró a la chica por las muñecas y la llevó dentro. Ése que la empujó contra la pared, que la vio cerrar los ojos y estremecerse, quizá de miedo, de deseo, o tal vez de sorpresa. El mismo que en un estrangulador abrazo la apresó.

Sí. Ése era el que no era él.

-¡Sasuke-kun!- sollozó ella. - ¡Sasuke-kun, dímelo, dímelo! – le rogó.

Él alzó el rostro de sus hombros, donde había decidido ocultarlo para simplemente centrarse en el dulzón olor de su pelo. Y la miró con aquella oscura mirada, en la que se leía cada uno de las contrarias emociones que le estaban llevando por el camino de la confusión. Y le preguntó así, en silencio, qué quería escuchar.

-¡Abre de una vez la puerta!- chilló, sin siquiera esperar ser comprendida.

Se alejó lo poco que los fuertes brazos de Sasuke le permitían, y golpeó sin fuerza con los puños su pecho. Él la miró entre desconcertado y abatido, por el mismo motivo. Por entenderla.

-¡Sé Sasuke-kun, sé lo que sientes! – insistió, al no obtener respuesta. - ¡Pero debes decírmelo tú, si no yo no podré hacer nada!

Como si le hubiese clavado un puñal, él la soltó de repente y se alejó varios pasos de ella. Le dio la espalda, y Sakura exigió que la mirara un par de veces, por supuesto, sin que él pareciese escucharla.

-¡Quizá éste es tu hogar! – le dijo.

Él se giró y sus ojos llamearon. Ardían en un intenso rojo carmín. Y Sakura ahogó un grito. Estaba tan furioso que había activado el Sharingan, probablemente, en un arrebato de ira. Y aún así, no se hizo callar.

-¡Aquí está todo aquello que siempre deseaste, Sasuke-kun! ¡Aquí está…!

-¿Es que no lo entiendes? – la interrumpió.

Su voz siempre había sido grave, y siempre había hecho que Sakura temblase ante aquel tono. Pero nunca había sentido algo semejante.

-¡…tu familia! – concluyó.

Se ganó otra mirada dura de Sasuke, infinitamente dura que le degolló el alma.

-Yo no tengo familia – espetó Sasuke.

Nadie sabía tanto como él cómo hacerle daño. Porque si alguna vez había sentido algún sentimiento triste, no se compraba a aquel. Nada se comparaba a aquello. A la fusión de todo lo inimaginable. Esa explosiva química, retorcida y venenosa que les envolvía.

-¿Ah no? Puede que ellos sean unos extraños Sasuke-kun, y entiendo que estés confundido – vaciló.- Yo también lo estaría. Pero, aún así, debes darles una oportunidad, debes intentar…

-¿Crees que ahora perdonaré tan fácilmente todo lo que me han hecho sentir? – rió con amargura. – No, Sakura, si hay algo que sé es que me abandonaron. No les importó que viviese una pesadilla día tras día, y ahora pretenden que seamos todos una familia. No Sakura, definitivamente las cosas no son así de fáciles.

- ¡No tenían elección, y lo sabes! Pero el rencor te está cegando – insistió. – Rencor que probablemente, no debería ir dirigido a ellos.

Sasuke avanzó temerariamente en su dirección, pero Sakura no temió ningún golpe. Sabía que él no se lo daría, por más que sus brazos temblasen de la ira que ella había hecho emerger de nuevo. Estaban a muy poca distancia, y tuvo que alzar la barbilla para mirarle. Quiso que fuese con rabia, con desafío, para que sus palabras pareciesen más fuertes de lo que eran —a pesar de que la firmeza era algo que estaba a años luz de su voz—.

-Sakura, ellos no lo entienden – murmuró, como si intentase controlarse de nuevo, mirando al suelo para tratar de convencerla. Como si estuviese diciendo cosas sin sentido, chillando y pataleando. Y probablemente lo habría hecho de no ser porque era él al que tenía enfrente.

-¿Qué no entienden? ¿Lo solo que has estado? – suavizó su tono, casi creyó estar llegando hacia donde quería.

Sus ojos se clavaron en los verdes de ella, de nuevo, con increíble dureza. Pero ésta vez, Sakura leyó la duda. Quería que continuase, por fin se había interesado en lo que ella decía. Era como si ya no le pareciese una locura cada una de sus palabras, como si le estuviese haciendo recapacitar. Y antes de que ese instante pasara, ella continuó. Le partía el alma saber que tenía que hacerle daño para llegar a él.

-¿Y qué hay de nosotros? – se le quebró la voz. Sonó casi tan dramático como lo sentía. – Sé…que pasaste mucho tiempo sin nadie que pudiese ayudarte, Sasuke-kun, pero…pero nosotros también intentamos estar ahí para apoyarte. Creí que habíamos logrado espantar tu soledad – por la dificultad que tuvo para respirar, se dio cuenta de que sollozaba constantemente. – Sasuke-kun, ¿es que no hemos sido nada? ¿No te hemos entendido nunca…?

-Sakura… - desvió la mirada, torturado. Ella estaba llevando las cosas hacia otro lado, eso no tenía nada que ver.

-¿…no te hemos amado?

Por un breve momento, un pensamiento cruzó su mente. ¿Y si no fuese el Sasuke oscuro el verdadero? ¿Y si, en vez de haber cambiado, había vuelto? Quizá no era el que no era, sino que era el que fue. Quizá no había muerto para deambular en sus memorias.

Pero el momento pasó. Aquello era imposible.

-¡Oh vamos Sakura! – dijo, con un cinismo que rozaba la crueldad. - ¿Quién querría a un tipo como yo?

Sus labios perfilaron una sonrisa, y hasta la miró con sorna. Y con socarronería. Ese orgullo único, detestable y deseable. También sus ojos brillaron divertidos entre aquel perturbador mar de agonía.

Sakura, que sintió la falta de saliva y de voz a partes iguales, sólo pudo sonreír con tonta franqueza.

Él pareció sentir aún más satisfacción al ver su reacción, y después se acercó aún más a ella. Se inclinó, para besarla, o para abrazarla, o para susurrarle algo burlón al oído. O eso esperó Sakura. Pero Sasuke se quedó estático, en aquella proximidad mucho más peligrosa que toda la ira que circulase por sus venas.

-Deberías dejarnos, Sasuke-kun. Si…si tan sólo nos dejases entrar en tu corazón…estoy segura que tendrías una familia. Que tienes una familia.

Sasuke la estudió. La miró con una intensidad que nunca antes habría sido capaz de imaginar. Era ella. Nadie más podría estar con él, a su lado, y rendirse a su oscuridad. Y llenar su vacío. Los ojos jades de la muchacha brillaban con aquel sentimiento de ser el momento. Con una felicidad y amargura que no fue capaz de ignorar. La misma que la suya. Porque la besaría, y se rendiría por pocos segundos a sus labios. Ya era débil, ¿qué importaba un poco más?

-¿De verdad no lo crees, Sasuke-kun? – susurró, nerviosa.

-¿El qué, Sakura? – le preguntó ronco.

-Que tienes un hogar.

Sasuke tuvo el sentimiento más tierno que jamás llegaría a tener; su hogar era ella. Y en cada momento de su vida, volvería a Sakura. La sinceridad brillaba entre todas aquellas mentiras que se obligaba a creer.

Y entonces la besó.

Con fiereza, con rabia, con ira. De hecho, la dulzura de su pensamiento no llegó a su beso, sino más bien toda la crueldad infinita. Pero ella sí que lo recibió con lo más suave y hermoso que llegaría a probar y a tener. Con un cariño que nunca tendría más que de ella. Y se resignó a fundirse con esos labios, o más bien a morderlos y tirar de ellos sin compasión.

Qué más daba. De todas formas, sus brazos ya la habrían impedido fugarse aterrorizada. Aunque sabía, por la manera en que Sakura le acariciaba las mejillas con el único gesto delicado de aquel momento, que nunca lo habría hecho.

_La historia se retomaba a años atrás, cuando Itachi acabó con todos los Uchiha excepto con uno. Pero ésa no era la verdad. Daii les dijo todo lo que ella sabía respecto al tema: Itachi, en realidad tuvo que atacar al Clan por obligación de rangos superiores para evitar que se rebelasen. Y lo cierto era que no lo hizo solo, sino que los Jounin de la aldea recibieron la misión de acabar con ellos en una sangrienta batalla, sellando, por supuesto, sus labios para siempre. Sin embargo, el Tercero no estaba de acuerdo con todo esto, así que decidió salvar a cuantos niños se le fue permitido a escondidas. Y aún así, hubo jóvenes que acababan de llegar a adultos y tuvieron que morir y pagar por pecados de otros, al ser mayores de edad. Por eso, en la aldea todos tenían ese aura de familiaridad; no era sólo físico, sino también espiritual. Y por eso mismo, los más adultos eran aquellos que tenían la edad de Daii._

Sí, sonaba como un cuento. Hinata, mientras repasaba todo lo que Daii les había contado, no dejaba de pensar en la rigidez de la postura de Sasuke, y aún más, en su reacción. En su venganza. Por lo que sabía, todo aquello para lo que había vivido Sasuke había muerto. Y para colmo, había estado sumergido en un engaño, inmerso en las mentiras de otros. Todo en lo que creía se había destruido también.

Y lo peor, es que para ello, Sasuke se había destruido a sí mismo.

Se estremeció. No quería ni pensar en aquello que debía de estar sintiendo, ni tampoco Sakura. Y por su manera de correr tras él cuando se esfumó al acabar la historia, aquella iba a ser una ardua batalla entre vacío y supervivencia. ¿Elegiría, Sasuke, la supervivencia? ¿Vivir, sin venganzas ni más muertes?

También recordó la expresión que había adoptado el rostro de Daii al haberle comentado si vivían a escondidas. En realidad, su aldea era conocida y comerciaba con el resto. Sin embargo, la villa ocultaba el secreto de sus orígenes, y no lo revelaban a no ser que fuese estrictamente necesario. Daii había tenido que discutir con otros del Consejo que formaban para decidirse por contarles todo, al tratarse de un Uchiha el compañero y ver lo que se avecinaba.

Se estremeció de nuevo. Les habían utilizado, al fin y al cabo. Después, Hinata sonrió irónicamente. Lo más sorprendente, sin lugar a dudas, era saber que de hecho, Itachi estaba en los Akatsukis para protegerlos y encubrirlos. Y que él era, en términos coloquiales, el "Akage" de la villa.

Increíble.

E inaceptable. De ningún modo, Hinata podía estar de acuerdo con aquello que hacían. Porque Daii les había confesado que todo se debía a una razón, y aunque podían hacerse la idea de a cuál, era frustrante. E indignante. Y aún más los ojos de Daii, reacios a decir nada más, echándolos para que reflexionasen sobre aquello.

Itachi, protegiendo a toda una aldea. Protegiéndola de la verdad, oculto en las sombras para obtener el poder que allí nacía y así poder acabar con cualquier amenaza.

Una completa locura.

-No lo entiendo – murmuró Naruto a su lado.

Hinata alzó la vista y le miró inquisitivamente, esperando que continuase.

-Sasuke siempre ha querido una familia a su lado, y ahora que la tiene, ¿por qué se pone así?

La chica fijó sus blancos ojos en el largo camino de piedra que cubría el suelo de la calle. Sonrió con tristeza al saber que Naruto no era capaz de ver algo tan obvio. Y entonces pensó que, quizá cuando Deidara dijo que tenía unos ojos que veían mucho más de lo que lo físico le permitía, tenía razón. Era un pensamiento algo orgulloso, pero no podía evitar que cruzase su mente.

-Naruto-kun, Sasuke-san ha vivido todos estos años sin una familia, echándola de menos. Ahora debe pensar que son unos extraños, incluso debe rechazarlos. Ni siquiera les reconoció. Es…imposible que acepte así como así que ahora ellos son sus tan queridos amigos o conocidos – hizo una pausa, volvió su mirada hacia Naruto, y vio que él tenía un semblante increíblemente serio. – Creo que Sasuke-san habrá pensado…habrá pensado por qué tuvo que ser él el engañado, por qué no le ahorraron tanto sufrimiento y lo llevaron con ellos. Debe sentirse…

-¿El único con una suerte tan horrible como para que le toque a él soportar eso? – terminó por ella.

Ella abrió los ojos al ver que el muchacho sonreía con un dolor de gran magnitud. El mismo que el día que pensó que era un completo monstruo.

Debía confesar que ahora había obtenido la suficiente confianza con Naruto como para tocarle, y por eso sin darse cuenta acercó su mano a su brazo y la rozó suavemente. Y, al percatarse de lo que hacía, en lugar de echarse hacia atrás, asustada y ruborizada, le agarró con firmeza.

Ése valor que sólo reunía cuando se trataba de él brillaba en su mirada.

-Pero, Naruto-kun, ahora tienes un hogar – dijo con absoluta confianza. – Konoha, ése es tu hogar. Allí te quieren, y lo sabes. Aunque no sean tus hermanos, o tus padres. Aunque no haya conexión de sangre. Es…difícil de explicar.

Le ardía la piel que estaba en contacto con la mano de Hinata, al igual que su corazón latía desbocadamente. Día a día se había acercado más a ella, y tenía la certeza de que era lo que buscaba. Porque sentía que nadie más podría darle lo que Hinata tenía. El amor exclusivo que poseía. La luz de la flor del jardín.

La misma luz que iluminaba su piel bajo la luna llena. Sí, era de noche, pero podía ver cada uno de sus rasgos bañados en el manto azulado y blanquecino de la noche y la luna. Era una magia extraña, la misma que la del lago. En fin, Hinata relucía más que el lago, ¿qué hacía que no pudiese brillar bajo la noche?

-Creo que pertenecer a algún sitio es muy relativo. Igual que cambiamos con el tiempo, a quién amamos, o a quién dedicamos todas nuestras esperanzas, cambia ése lugar al que volver. Porque son las personas las que conforman ése lugar tan agradable en el que estar. En realidad, estás atado a todas esas personas. O tan sólo a una.

Hinata guardó silencio. Sus propias palabras la afectaron. Se dio cuenta de que ella no pertenecía al Clan Hyuga, y se dio cuenta de que tenía miedo de volver. Que prefería rechazar el puesto a heredera del Clan, las miradas frías y las expresiones severas. O más bien, tenía miedo de volver. Volver a aquella tristeza que su casa le causaba.

-¿Y tú? – la voz de Naruto la hizo sobresaltarse.

No la esperaba en medio de aquella quietud, ni mucho menos sintiéndola clavarse en su piel. La sintió como si estuviese a tan sólo centímetros de ella, y atontada se dio cuenta de que lo estaba. Le miró asustada, temiendo tener que confesarle que ella no pertenecía a Konoha, que no podría volver junto a él. Pero le cautivaron los ojos celestes de él y los vio más oscuros que nunca.

Ah, claro. Era de noche.

De noche. Se sintió más cerca que nunca de Naruto. Hinata siempre se había sentido incapaz de acercarse a él, de quemarse con los rayos del Sol. Pero Naruto estaba allí, la había alcanzado a ella y no parecía quebrarse por momentos. Como si aquello fuese natural.

Se irguió rígida. Estaba nerviosa, porque Naruto se acercaba a ella con la lentitud de aquel que tiene el poder. El poder de otorgar un sentimiento. Y ella alzaba la barbilla con la ansiedad de la espera. La infinita espera por recibir el cálido abrazo del amor.

Lo cierto, es que era Naruto el que sostenía su barbilla suavemente, mientras sentía que se quemaba por momentos. Su corazón le atronaba los oídos con sus fuertes latidos, y agradeció ser capaz de oír:

-Tranquila, éste también es mi primer beso…

Ronca. Sensual. La del hombre que había visto madurar en él.

Alcazó a ver, mientras cerraba los ojos, la pícara sonrisa de Naruto. Y leyó en su rostro el control.

Cuando se besaron, algo se rompió. No escuchó ningún latido más —de hecho, probablemente su corazón se había parado—. Ahogó un grito al pensar que olvidaría respirar. También sintió que sus labios ardían y quemaban a los de Naruto a la vez, aunque aquello sólo duró un instante, y casi gimió cuando él se separó de ella.

Tierno, dulce. Romántico.

Y mil cosas más que hicieron que Hinata se sintiese como una cursi al pensarlas. También se avergonzó de permanecer estática, sin mover ni un milímetro sus labios. Aunque lo cierto era que no había tenido tiempo. Había sido fugaz.

El pecado de la avaricia la abrumó por completo. Quería otro, y otro, y otro. Quería que Naruto fundiese sus labios a besos. Y también quería un cubo de agua fría que pudiese bajarle la temperatura, pues sentía un calor sólo aplicable a la fiebre. Bueno, y al amor.

Escuchó entonces a Naruto romper todo el hilo de sus pensamientos, al terminar la frase. Porque Hinata ahora estaba abriendo sus ojos, consciente de que apenas habían pasado unos segundos desde su beso.

-…con una chica.

Rompió a reír. Y Hinata, cuando pilló la broma de Naruto, cuando entendió aquel chiste y el por qué de la picardía de su sonrisa y la travesura de sus ojos, creyó que tanto sus orejas como sus mejillas estaban en pleno incendio. Se llevó las manos a la cara y bajó la mirada, hasta avergonzada de lo que había sentido. De aquella repentina necesidad de más, de insatisfacción.

Aunque una débil sonrisa pintó sus labios suavemente. Y creció y creció hasta reírse a carcajada limpia a su lado, deshaciéndose de toda la adrenalina que la hizo creer volar (o que volaban dentro de ella).

Y en las calles resonaban sus frágiles risas, tanto como cada uno de los sentimientos que se escapaban por sus respiraciones. Y la luna fue testigo de cómo Naruto agarraba su muñeca y le apartó la mano de la cara. Cómo Hinata, perdida en sus ojos quitaba la otra sin darse cuenta, y él acariciaba suavemente su roja mejilla para volverla a besar, y ésta vez, fue mucho más largo. Y fueron muchos más.

**En fin, espero que os haya gustado, La respuesta al por qué tienen Sharingan es una parania enorme, y quizá no os guste, pero no podía evitar ponerlo. Con el avance de la historia se va sosteniendo más y más el por qué ahora introduzco esto y demás, así que espero que disfrutéis.**

**Y mientras, por supuesto, habrá que meter por fin a las parejas, ¿no? Quería que ambas se desarrollasen en el mismo capítulo, y de hecho el capítulo de hogar lleva en mi cabeza desde hace un año como mínimo. Y bueno, poco más puedo decir. Espero que os haya gustado, ya que por fin ha habido el NaruHina tan esperado, y espero haberlo hecho bien (con ambas parejas).**

**Intentaré actualizar pronto, y ya sabéis, críticas, faltas, opiniones, sugerencias, lo que sea, en un comentario.**

**¡Que un autor necesita lectores, y saber que están ahí!**

**Mil gracias por leer.**

**Un besazo, nos leemos! **

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, pero la idea es originalmente mía.**


End file.
